El Legado de Ash Ketchum
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Secuela de "Aprendiendo a ser Padres". Narra el viaje Pokémon de Red Alex y Ashley Marie Ketchum, en su busqueda de ser Maestros Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos; ya paso la Navidad y hoy es Año Nuevo, les deseamos a todos un feliz Año; hola soy Nagato y aquí estamos otra vez – Dijo Nagato deseando a todos Feliz año, y saludando a todos los de la audiencia.

Muy buenos días tengan todos, aquí Mutsu presentándose al servicio – Dijo Mutsu alegre.

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos ustedes amigos, Soy Fubuki – Dijo Fubuki saludando a toda la audiencia.

Ahora lo prometido después de Navidad y de Año Nuevo; FandeSerena nos ha traído la secuela del anterior fic _"Aprendiendo a ser Padres"_ que por cierto tuvo mucho éxito y ahora él lo anda escribiendo al Inglés, le deseamos suerte con el – Dijo Nagato hablando del otro fic.

Si, él lo hizo genial, como nuestra fiesta de Fin de Año que fue anoche, muy buena por cierto – Dijo Mutsu recordando la fiesta de anoche.

Lo bueno es que estamos bien, y podemos presentar el nuevo fic – Dijo Nagato.

Y sin más tiempo que perder, aquí está el primer capítulo de _"El Legado de Ash Ketchum"_ , disfrútenlo – Dijo Fubuki presentando el fanfic.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo viaje.

Ahora nuestros queridos hermanos ya tienen sus 10 años cumplidos. Por lo que es la hora de que salgan en su viaje Pokémon y cumplir sus sueños de Maestros Pokémon como lo es su padre.

Con el sonido del reloj despertador los hermanos se despertaron y se pusieron sus atuendos:

El atuendo de Red es un chaleco rojo con mangas y cuello blanco, una camisa blanca por dentro, pantalones azules, zapatos negros con rojo, guantes negros con bordes rojos y su gorra era roja con media Poké Ball color blanco.

El atuendo de Ashley, es una playera blanca (Similar a la de Mei/Rosa) pero de mangas cortas de color rosa claro con una Poké Ball color rosa en el pecho, un pantalón corto azul claro que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, unas muñequeras de color rojo, calcetines blancos que cubrían hasta sus tobillos, unas zapatillas rojas con blanco con círculos blancos a la altura de sus tobillos, su cabello lo tiene atado en una cola de caballo que le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda atada con un listón azul. Mientras Ashley fue al espejo de su tocador para terminar de peinarse.

En ese momento Ashley tomo el collar que le regalo su papá cuando fue su primer cumpleaños, y se lo coloco como su "Amuleto de la Buena suerte". Entonces lo tomo en sus manos y hablo.

Dame tu fuerza y mucha suerte papi – Dijo Ashley cerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba su collar en sus manos.

Después de alistarse bajaron a desayunar, donde fueron recibidos por sus padres y sus abuelos.

Buenos días hijos – Dijo Serena saludando a sus hijos.

¿Cómo durmieron? – Pregunto Delia a sus nietos.

Bien abuelita Delia, estoy ansiosa de este día – Dijo Ashley tomando asiento en el comedor.

Me alegra que así estén hijos – Dijo Grace hablándole a sus nietos.

Se nota que tienen mucha energía esta mañana – Dijo Blake.

Y que lo digas abuelo, hoy es un gran día y mi hermana y yo estamos listos – Dijo Red.

Bueno pues a desayunar, que deben ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak por su primer Pokémon – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Entonces Serena les dio su desayuno, que eran dos enormes platos de panqueques hechos por Serena con mermelada con chocolate caliente; mientras desayunaban comentaban sobre lo que harían en su viaje, después de desayunar los hermanos salieron con rumbo al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, mientras Serena les preparaba lo necesario para su viaje.

Tras unos minutos, habían llegado al Laboratorio del Profesor donde fueron recibidos por Claire.

Hola muchachos – Dijo Claire abriendo la puerta de la casa y recibiendo a Red y a Ashley.

Buenos días señora Oak, venimos por nuestro Pokémon inicial ¿Podemos pasar? – Dijo Red a Claire.

Claro pasen por favor – Dijo Claire invitando a pasar a Red y a Ashley.

Ya adentro del Laboratorio, vieron que Gary ya los estaba esperando.

Sabía que iban a venir chicos – Dijo Gary recibiendo a los hermanos Ketchum.

Buenos días profesor Oak – Dijo Ashley saludando a Gary.

Venimos por nuestros Pokémon iniciales; por cierto ¿Leaf ya partió? – Dijo Red a Gary, para después preguntarle por Leaf.

Si, ella ya salió de viaje, y si ella se llevó a Squirtle – Dijo Gary diciendo que su hija ya había salido y sobre el Pokémon que escogió.

¿Entonces? ¿Podemos escoger nuestro Pokémon? – Pregunto Ashley a Gary.

Por supuesto chicos, vamos – Dijo Gary.

Entonces Red eligió como su Pokémon inicial a Charmander; mientras que Ashley escogió a Bulbasaur como su Pokémon.

Buena elección muchachos; aquí tienen sus Poké Balls y sus Pokédex; ya contienen su información para que se registren en la ciudad más cercana para la Liga Pokémon, y sus Pokédex contienen la información de todos los Pokémon conocidos desde Kanto hasta Kalos, les deseo buena suerte a los dos – Dijo Gary dándole sus cosas a los hermanos y deseándoles buena suerte a los mellizos.

Muchas gracias profesor, vamos Ashley – Dijo Red dándole las gracias a Gary y hablándole a su hermana.

Ya voy Onii-Chan, nos vemos profesor – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo al profesor y siguiendo a su hermano.

Ya afuera eran esperados por sus padres, sus abuelos y su pequeña hermana menor; mientras Ash se acerca a sus hijos para hablarles.

Supongo que ya se han decidido por su Pokémon inicial – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Así es papá, y son estos – Dijo Red a su padre.

¡Pokémon, yo te elijo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley, mostrando que sus Pokémon iniciales eran Charmander y Bulbasaur respectivamente.

Sabía que los iban a escoger – Dijo Ash al ver a los Pokémon de sus hijos.

¡Que lindos Pokémon! – Dijo Serenity al ver a los Pokémon que tenían sus hermanos mayores. Entonces Serena se acerca a sus hijos para darles sus mochilas; la mochila de Ashley es la primera que uso su madre cuando viajo por Kalos con su padre, mientras que la Red es de color azul marino con un circulo blanco en el medio.

Aquí tienen sus mochilas hijos, tienen comida y todo lo necesario; Ashley ya empaque tu ropa de ejercicios y además esto es para ti – Dijo Serena entregándoles sus mochilas a sus hijos y además le dio a Ashley un accesorio similar a la bolsa de armas usada por los Shinobis de Naruto de color rosa claro.

¿Qué es mamá? – Pregunto Ashley a su madre.

Es para que ahí lleves tu Pokédex y tus Poké Balls, además así estarás a la moda en tu viaje – Dijo Serena explicando la función de la bolsa, mientas Ashley se la colocaba atrás a la altura de su glúteo izquierdo.

¿Cómo se me ve? – Dijo Ashley con el accesorio ya puesto.

Se te ve genial hija – Dijo Ash notando lo bien que le veía a Ashley. Y ahí los abuelos les hablaron a sus nietos.

Les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje hijos; Red hazme el favor de cuidar a tu hermana – Dijo Grace dándole buena suerte a sus nietos.

Hagan su mejor esfuerzo; y siempre diviértanse – Dijo Delia.

Y si pasan por Ciudad Verde, pasen a visitarnos – Dijo Blake a Red y a Ashley.

Lo tendremos en cuenta abuelo, gracias – Dijo Red a su abuelo.

En eso era el turno de Ash y Serena de despedirse de sus hijos.

Bueno…hijos míos les deseo muchísima suerte, quiero que sepan que desde siempre he estado orgulloso de los dos, son mis primeros hijos y sé que lo harán genial en su viaje – Dijo Ash dedicándoles unas palabras de ánimo a sus hijos.

Mis niños, mis angelitos; este es un paso realmente importante en su vida. Yo como su madre que soy, quiero decirles que los amo con todo mi corazón y al verlos hacer esto me hace sentir que realmente lo hice bien. Solo quiero decirles que siempre estaremos apoyándolos en sus sueños y metas, los amo demasiado – Dijo Serena a sus hijos mientras los abrazaba y dedicaba tan emotivas palabras de aliento.

Muchas gracias mamá; y haremos sentirlos realmente orgullosos de nosotros – Dijo Red mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Te quiero mami, y daré lo mejor de mí; también te lo prometo a ti papi, no me rendiré – Dijo Ashley mientras abrazaba a Serena y a Ash.

Lo se mi pequeña, tu eres mi hija y creo que eres más fuerte de lo que yo me imagino – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a Ashley, entonces Serenity se acercó a su hermana.

Esfuérzate Onee-Chan, eres la mejor y sé que tu ganaras la liga – Dijo Serenity expresando su cariño y admiración por su hermana mayor.

Y así será hermanita – Dijo Ashley que se veía a su hermanita, entonces la pequeña la abrazo.

Regresa pronto – Dijo Serenity despidiéndose de su hermana mayor.

Sí, yo volveré pronto – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de su hermana menor.

Ashley; ya es la hora de irnos – Dijo Red hablándole a su hermana.

Si Onii-Chan, nos veremos pronto – Dijo Ashley hablándole a su hermano y después comenzó a caminar con él y así inicio su viaje. Mientras Ash, Serena, Serenity, Delia, Blake y Grace se despedían de ellos y les deseaban muy buena suerte en su viaje.

Ya después de dejar Pueblo Paleta, comenzaron a caminar por la ruta 1 de la región Kanto mientras los hermanos conversaban.

Oye Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley a Red.

¿Qué pasa Ashley? – Dijo Red respondiéndole a su hermana.

Ya que estamos de viaje; ¿Qué Pokémon piensas capturar? – Dijo Ashley a su hermano sobre los Pokémon que tendrían.

Pues…la verdad no lo he pensado, pero quizás cuando lleguemos a las praderas que circundan el Pueblo Paleta, ahí papá nos dijo que podemos ver Pokémon como Pidgey y Rattata – Dijo Red.

Ya veo, pero tendremos que ver lo bueno que son nuestros Pokémon iniciales – Dijo Ashley tomando la Poké Ball de Bulbasaur.

Si hermana, veras que Bulbasaur será fuerte, si sabes cómo usarlo, pero tú eres realmente fuerte – Dijo Red elogiando las habilidades de su hermana.

Pues recuerdo que después que nació Serenity, papá nos entrenó un poquito; así que ya tenemos algo que recordar – Dijo Ashley recordando como entrenaban juntos con su padre.

Entonces los hermanos siguieron caminando por unos momentos mientras el cielo estaba muy azul y en ese momento suena el estómago de Ashley.

Mi estómago, creo que tengo hambre de tanto caminar – Dijo Ashley que se había detenido a tocarse su estómago.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de tomar un pequeño descanso. Vamos descansemos – Dijo Red a su hermana, que se sentaron en una roca y en un tronco respectivamente y al abrir sus mochilas vieron que tenían unos sándwiches que les preparo su mamá, mientras Ashley se imaginó que ya estaba en la Liga y con su máximo rival, su sangre, su propio hermano y así cumpliendo el sueño que habían pactado cuando estaban en el campamento de Verano cuando tenían 6 años.

Mientras Red pensaba sobre que Pokémon vería mientras durara su viaje, pensó en cuales atraparía, al igual que su hermana que pensaba lo mismo; y justo ahí apareció un Weedle en un hueco de un tronco de un árbol.

Mira Onii-Chan, ese creo que es un Weedle – Dijo Ashley viendo a Weedle que estaba en el árbol.

Un Weedle, veamos – Dijo Red sacando su Pokédex, que dijo que es un Weedle.

" _Weedle, el Pokémon Bicho. El aguijón en su cabeza le garantiza a cualquier atacante que recibirá un piquete justo en donde duele"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Red sobre los Weedle.

Bueno, se ve muy interesante; ¿Onii-Chan me dejas capturarlo? – Dijo Ashley que se había interesado en Weedle.

Adelante Ashley, esfuérzate – Dijo Red animando a su hermana, mientras ella de su bolsa saco la Poké Ball de Bulbasaur.

 _\- "Música para el momento: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai - World Tournament - Battle Theme #3 ~Cell Games Arena"_

Muy bien, Weedle prepárate para ser mío ¡Bulbasaur, Yo te elijo! – Dijo Ashley lanzando a Bulbasaur para su primera batalla y captura Pokémon, y sin pausa ella comenzó - ¡Bulbasaur, usa Látigo cepa! – Dijo Ashley dando su primera orden a su Bulbasaur, que sin perder tiempo ataco, pero Weedle lo esquivo y se preparó para plantarle batalla a la Ketchum.

¡Ashley prepárate, Weedle va a atacarte! – Dijo Red a su hermana, y en ese momento Weedle ataco con Picadura.

Lo se Onii-Chan, tu mírame; ¡Bulbasaur, esquívalo y usa Embestida! – Dijo Ashley mostrando su confianza y dando a Bulbasaur su nueva orden y esta vez golpeo a Weedle - ¡A eso me refería, bien hecho Bulbasaur! – Dijo Ashley felicitando a su Pokémon.

Aun no se ha terminado, Weedle aún no está fuera de combate – Dijo Red viendo como Weedle se repuso del ataque de Bulbasaur y esta vez lo ataco con Picotazo Venenoso.

¡Bulbasaur, resiste! – Dijo Ashley al ver a Bulbasaur atacado por Weedle.

¡Vamos Ashley, tu puedes hermanita! – Dijo Red alentando a su hermana a seguir peleando contra Weedle.

¡Bulbasaur contraataca con Envoltura! – Volvió a ordenar Ashley a su Bulbasaur que comenzó a apretar a Weedle. Pero ese Weedle era algo fuerte y comenzó a soltarse del ataque de Bulbasaur.

¡Cuidado Ashley! – Dijo Red al ver como Weedle se estaba zafando del ataque de Bulbasaur.

¡Bulbasaur, ataca con hojas navaja! – Ordeno Ashley a Bulbasaur que ataco de frente a Weedle, y lo dejo débil para un último ataque.

¡Termínalo Ashley! – Dijo Red a su hermana y Ashley se preparó para acabar con Weedle.

¡Terminemos con Rayo solar! – Ordeno por última vez Ashley, entonces Bulbasaur ataco y dejo a Weedle fuera de combate, en eso Red le habla a Ashley.

Ya está fuera de combate ¡Ahora atrápalo! – Dijo Red a su hermana, en eso Ashley toma una de sus Poké Balls de su bolsa y se prepara para atraparlo.

Lo sé, ya es la hora de que seas mío ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Dijo Ashley lanzando su Poké Ball a Weedle que lo capturo, mientras esta se tambaleaba esperando que no saliera, después de unos segundos; la primera captura Pokémon de Ashley Marie Ketchum fue un éxito.

Lo hiciste Ashley, eres realmente buena – Dijo Red felicitando a su hermana.

Gracias Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo a su hermano, entonces ella se agacho y tomo la Poké Ball de su primer Pokémon capturado – Lo conseguí; ¡Atrape un Weedle! – Dijo Ashley alzando la Poké Ball de su primera captura.

Felicidades hermanita – Dijo Red extendiéndole el puño a su hermana.

Muchas gracias, Onii-Chan; tú también muchas gracias Bulbasaur, regresa – Dijo Ashley chocando puños con su hermano, después le agradeció a Bulbasaur y lo regreso a su Poké Ball.

Después siguieron comiendo su almuerzo hasta que volvieron a caminar; por el camino los hermanos hablaban sobre lo que harían al llegar a Ciudad Verde, después de unos minutos salieron del bosque para las praderas donde ahí habrían más posibilidades de capturar nuevos Pokémon.

Y llegamos, ahora ver que Pokémon podemos ver por aquí – Dijo Red comenzando a ver si había un Pokémon cerca.

Si, veamos que puedo ver que me pueda interesar – Dijo Ashley viendo por todos lados cuando en una roca vio parado a un Pidgey – Mira Onii-Chan, ese de ahí es un Pidgey, veamos – Dijo Ashley al ver a Pidgey y sacando su Pokédex de su bolsa.

" _Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Ashley sobre los Pidgey.

Ya veo, interesante – Dijo Ashley tras oír lo de los Pidgey y devolviendo su Pokédex a su bolsa.

Bien, este será mío ¿No te importa verdad, hermana? – Pregunto Red a su hermana si podría tener una chance de capturar a Pidgey.

Adelante Onii-Chan, es tu turno de atrapar un Pokémon – Dijo Ashley cediéndole el turno a su hermano.

Gracias hermana, es la hora de mostrar mis habilidades ¡Charmander, to ye elijo! – Dijo Red lanzando su Poké Ball, mostrando a Charmander listo para su primera batalla.

 _\- "Música para este momento: Marvel Vs Capcom Music:_ _Hidden Character's Theme"._

¡Suerte Onii-Chan! ¡Tú también Charmander! – Dijo Ashley animando a su hermano y a su Charmander.

Vamos Charmander, es hora de la fiesta ¡Usa Arañazo! – Dijo Red preparado para su primera batalla Pokémon y se lanzó al ataque contra Pidgey que evito el ataque y comenzó a volar.

¡Alerta Onii-Chan, ya acepto tu desafío! – Dijo Ashley a Red; en ese instante Pidgey se lanzó a atacar a Charmander con Tacleada.

Ya lo vi, ¡Charmander usa Golpe de Fuego! – Dijo Red al ver venir a Pidgey, pero este evito el ataque de Charmander.

¡Cuidado Charmander! – Dijo Ashley al ver a Pidgey atacar a toda velocidad a Charmander con Ataque de ala.

¡Charmander resiste! – Dijo Red al ver atacado a su Charmander, después Pidgey volvió a elevarse para contraatacar con Tacleada.

¡Viene de regreso! – Dijo Ashley al ver a Pidgey cargar de nuevo contra Charmander.

No esta vez Pidgey; ¡Charmander usa Brasas! – Dijo Red preparándose para contraatacar a Pidgey, y eta vez recibió de lleno el ataque de Charmander.

¡Asombroso! – Dijo Ashley muy emocionada juntando sus manos.

Aún no ha terminado, aun quiere pelear – Dijo Red sabiendo que Pidgey resistió el ataque de Brasas de Charmander. En eso Pidgey prepara su ataque de Tornado contra Charmander.

Ese Pidgey es realmente algo – Dijo Ashley al ver el potencial de tan pequeño Pidgey. En eso Red se preparó para finalizar su encuentro.

Definitivamente voy a capturarte; ¡Charmander acabalo con Lanzallamas! – Dijo Red a Charmander que ejecuto su último ataque contra Pidgey que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Bien hecho; es ahora o nunca ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Dijo Red tomando una de las Poké Ball que tenía en su cinturón y la lanzo contra Pidgey atrapándolo; mientras esta tambaleaba Ashley y Red estaban viendo, hasta que después de unos 15 segundos se quedó quieta; la primera captura de Red fue un éxito.

Lo hiciste Onii-Chan, eres asombroso – Dijo Ashley elogiando a su hermano por su captura.

Gracias hermanita, bien hecho Charmander te mereces un buen descanso – Dijo Red agradeciendo a su hermana y devolviendo a Charmander a su Poké Ball, después camino y como la Poké Ball de Pidgey – Lo hice, ¡Atrape un Pidgey! – Dijo Red alzando en alto la Poké Ball de su primera captura en su viaje, mientras Ashley saltaba por ahí celebrando como un Buneary.

¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Auch, mi pie!– Decía Ashley saltando y festejando, cuando se golpeó el pie con una roca.

¿Ashley estas bien? – Dijo Red al ver a Ashley que saltaba mientras se tomaba el pie derecho.

Sí, pero me pegue con esta tonta piedra – Dijo Ashley tomando la piedra y aventándola lejos, pero lo que no vio es que golpeo algo y era un Spearow.

Ay no Ashley, golpeaste a un Spearow – Dijo Red al ver que el Pokémon los miraba.

¿Spearow? – Dijo Ashley de nuevo sacando su Pokédex de su bolsa.

" _Spearow, el Pokémon volador. Al contrario del Pidgey, el Spearow tiene un mal carácter. Es muy salvaje y a veces ataca a otros Pokémon y a los humanos"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Ashley sobre la información de un Spearow _._

No es por asustarte, pero ese Spearow nos está mirando feo, y creo que sabe que tú fuiste la que le aventó esa piedra – Dijo Red al ver como Spearow veía con enojo a Ashley

¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Onii-Chan? – Pregunto Ashley a su hermano, pero ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

¡Corre! – Dijo Red comenzando a huir, cuando Spearow empezó a ir contra Ashley.

¡Espérame, no me dejes! – Dijo Ashley al ver que Spearow la estaba persiguiendo.

Mientras el enfadado Spearow perseguía a los hermanos por la pradera, estos evitaban ser atacados por el colérico Pokémon, pero algo los miraba desde la hierba.

Regresando con Red y Ashley, seguían huyendo de ese Spearow, cuando Ashley se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

¡Ashley, cuidado! – Dijo Red al ver que su hermana se había caído y como el Spearow bajaba para atacarla, mientras ella gritaba y se trataba de cubrir del inminente ataque del Pokémon.

Cuando en ese preciso momento de la hierba salió un Pokémon para protegerla; era un Pikachu que los había estado mirando desde que estaban ahí, entonces Ashley lo vio.

¿Eso es? – Dijo Red al ver que un Pikachu salió de la hierba para salir a defender a Ashley.

¿Eso es un Pikachu? – Dijo Ashley al ver el Pokémon, y otra vez sacando su Pokédex.

" _Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Puede generar ataques eléctricos en las bolitas que tiene en ambas mejillas"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Ashley sobre los Pikachu _._ Y justo en ese instante Pikachu lanzo un fuerte Impactrueno contra el Spearow que lo dejo fuera de combate, y Ashley lo aprovecho.

Excelente, ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Dijo Ashley lanzando su Poké Ball y atrapando al Spearow.

Genial, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba – Dijo Red al ver lo que había pasado, mientras tras unos 30 segundos que le parecieron largos a Ashley, logro atrapar a Spearow. Después ella lo guardo, era su tercer Pokémon capturado, mientras ella fue a agradecerle a ese Pikachu por haberla salvado y ayudado a atrapar a Spearow.

Muchas gracias Pikachu, si no fuera por ti ese Sperarow me hubiera hecho Picadillo – Dijo Ashley abrazando a Pikachu, mientras le agradecía lo que había hecho por ella, y le acaricio su cola.

¿Estás bien Ashley? – Dijo Red preguntándole Ashley si no estaba herida.

Estoy bien Onii-Chan, gracias a este Pikachu – Dijo Ashley mientras Pikachu estaba en su regazo.

Gracias Pikachu, por haber ayudado a mi hermanita; debemos seguir, Ciudad Verde aun esta algo lejos – Dijo Red hablándole a su hermana y comenzando a adelantarse.

Ya voy, por cierto toma esto, es un premio por haberme ayudado, gracias Pikachu; nos vemos – Dijo Ashley que saco de su mochila una manzana roja bien grande a Pikachu en agradecimiento por su ayuda, además de un beso en sus rojas mejillas, después siguió a su hermano. Mientras Pikachu vio alejarse a la chica, entonces Pikachu espero unos segundos y comenzó a seguirla sin que ella o su hermano se dieran cuenta.

Tras un rato caminando, los hermanos Ketchum se dieron cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo.

El sol ya se está ocultando, creo que dormiremos aquí – Dijo Red notando que ya era muy tarde.

Pues si no hay más remedio, preparare mi bolsa de dormir – Dijo Ashley sacando de su mochila una bolsa de dormir de color rosa oscuro.

Yo también, pero antes haremos la fogata; Ashley hazme el favor de ir a buscar unas ramas para el fuego – Dijo Red mientras sacaba su bolsa de dormir de su mochila.

Está bien Onii-Chan, no me tardo – Dijo Ashley que se levantó de donde estaba y caminando hacia el bosque.

¡No te vayas a tardar! – Dijo Red hablándole a su hermana, y ella solo le dijo que no se preocupara.

Mientras en el bosque Ashley buscaba las ramas que fueran perfectas para hacer calor, cuando vio unas en un árbol.

Esas se ven bien ¡Bulbasaur, Yo te elijo! – Dijo Ashley sacando a Bulbasaur de su Poké Ball – Bubasaur necesito que uses Hojas Navajas con esas ramas ¿Puedes? – Dijo Ashley pidiendo a Bulbasaur que le ayudara, entonces su Pokémon le asintió y uso su ataque, las ramas cayeron, y Ashley las fue tomando, hasta que con el Látigo cepa de Bulbasaur las juntos – Bien con estas son suficientes volvamos con Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley asegurando las ramas y comenzando a regresar donde su hermano.

Cuando en ese momento escucho unos pasos detrás de unos arbustos, y escucho la voz de una chica.

Rayos, creo que me perdí y lo peor ya está anocheciendo – Dijo la voz femenina que al parecer estaba quejándose de que estaba perdida.

¿Quién será? Vayamos a ver Bulbasaur – Dijo Ashley que comenzó a moverse en la dirección de la voz junto a Bulbasaur.

Mientras más se acercaba, se podía notar que en efecto era otra chica, así que Ashley se preparó para salir de los arbustos, mientras con Red ya estaba algo preocupado de que Ashley no volvía, entonces envió a Pidgey a buscarla. Regresando con Ashley salió de los arbustos y se encontró con la chica.

Era una chica de al parecer la misma edad que ella de piel blanca, cabello color azul oscuro y los ojos color zafiro; vestida con una blusa negra de tirantes, una especie de buzo color negro que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos con un cinturón color café claro, un chaleco con mangas color rosa, un Poké-reloj color blanco y rosa, calcetines negros, botas azules. Y la chica se queda viendo a Ashley y viceversa, cuando se acerca más a ella, le habla como si la conociera de años.

¿Ashley? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo la chica que se acercó a Ashley.

¿Me conoces? – Dijo Ashley en pregunta a la otra chica.

" _Y así ha comenzado el Viaje Pokémon de los hermanos Ketchum, ya han atrapado sus primeros Pokémon, y ahora Ashley se ha encontrado con una chica que parece conocerla ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a los hermanos? Solo les diré que…Esta historia continuara…_

 **Ahora unos datos de los hermanos:**

Red Alex Ketchum (サトル Satoru en Japonés)

Es el primer hijo de Ash y Serena Ketchum, hermano mellizo mayor de Ashley Marie Ketchum y también hermano mayor de Delia Serenity Ketchum.

Oriundo de Pueblo Paleta en la Región Kanto, al igual que su hermana Ashley, desea convertirse en Maestro Pokémon como su padre.

Al igual que su padre es optimista por naturaleza, pero es de pensamiento más estratégico, es muy abierto a las emociones de los demás, se preocupa mucho por su hermana Ashley. Adora combatir, pero él es de planear una buena estrategia antes de actuar. Y como su padre y hermana adora la buena comida, es muy positivo y nunca se rinde ante la adversidad. Desea enfrentarse a su hermana y su padre en combate.

Ashley Marie Ketchum (サトミ Satomi en Japonés)

Ella es la primera hija de Ash y Serena Ketchum; hermana melliza menor de Red y hermana mayor de Serenity.

Igualmente ella viene de Pueblo Paleta, desde pequeña comparte una lazo especial con su padre, a quien adora y respeta, y por su hermano mayor. Ella es idolatrada por su hermana Serenity.

Ashley es muy positiva, alegre, tiene mucho sentido del humor como su padre y hermano; pero además ella tiene un fuerte temperamento, es muy difícil hacerla molestar, pero cuando lo haces, ella es de temer; igualmente ella suele ser algo impulsiva y sarcástica. Comparte muchas similitudes con Ash y Red, como la comida y el nunca rendirse, su sueño es convertirse en Maestra Pokémon y hacer sentir orgulloso a su papá; considera a su hermano como su mayor rival mientras trata de cumplir su sueño.

Bueno amigos y ese fue el primer capítulo de esta saga que promete mucho – Dijo Fubuki.

Muchas gracias amigos, recuerden dejar su review; esos Red y Ashley tienen potencial, mira que atraparon Pokémon en este episodio, buen detalle lo del Pikachu – Dijo Mutsu.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, nos vemos – Dijo Nagato despidiéndose.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a toda la audiencia de FandeSerena-San; aquí la Primer acorazado de la clase Yamato, Yamato. ¡Lista para la acción! Y aquí estamos para el segundo capítulo de este fanfic que empezó con el pie derecho, y junto a mi esta mi hermana Musashi – Dijo Yamato saludando a la audiencia y presentándonos a su hermana.

Mmpf, parece que los hice esperar... ¡Segunda de los acorazados dela clase Yamato, Musashi, ha llegado! – Dijo Musashi presentándose a la audiencia.

Y no estamos solas, tenemos con nosotras a Fubuki-Chan – Dijo Yamato presentando también a Fubuki, una de las principales.

Hola a todos, gracias por haber esperado una semana pacientes por el segundo capítulo del fic; ¡Soy Fubuki! ¡Gracias por recibirme! – Dijo Fubuki en su habitual rol de siempre presentar el fic.

Y bueno Fubuki-Chan; dinos ¿Cómo fue el primer episodio de esta Secuela? A la que desafortunadamente ni yo, ni mi hermana fuimos invitadas antes – Pregunto Yamato a Fubuki sobre el capítulo pasado.

Pues comenzó excelente, no me esperaba que la hija de Ash fuera excelente entrenadora – Dijo Fubuki hablando de Ashley.

Si, pareciera como si FandeSerena tuviera de favorita a Ashley, pero yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo le dará más protagonismo a Red? – Dijo Musashi después de leer el capítulo anterior del fanfic.

Pues él me dijo que pronto tendrá más protagonismo el hermano mellizo de Ashley – Dijo Fubuki hablando de Red.

Y por lo que recuerdo, el fic se quedó con Ashley encontrando a una chica en el bosque, me pregunto ¿Quién es esa chica? – Dijo Yamato sobre como quedo el anterior capítulo del fic.

Bueno, pues hoy lo sabremos. Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y fans de Pokémon de todas las edades; con ustedes el segundo capítulo de _"El Legado de Ash Ketchum"_ ¡Nave insignia Musashi, saliendo! – Dijo Musashi presentando el segundo episodio del fanfic.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

"Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri".

Capítulo 2: Volvemos a encontrarnos.

Ya ha comenzado el viaje Pokémon de los hermanos Red y Ashley Ketchum en su búsqueda de convertirse en Maestros Pokémon; ahora tras capturar sus primeros Pokémon los hermanos pasaran su primera noche lejos de casa y mientras Ashley buscaba unas ramas para la fogata se topa con una chica ¿Quién es ella? Averigüemos…

¿Ashley? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo la chica que se acercó a Ashley.

¿Me conoces? – Dijo Ashley en pregunta a la otra chica.

Si, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? – Dijo la chica que se extrañó de que Ashley no la reconociera.

Lo siento, pero no me resultas familiar – Dijo Ashley sonando con mucha franqueza, pero la otra chica se molestó.

¡Eres una cabeza hueca! ¡¿Cómo no me puedes recordar?! ¡Si somos amigas de la infancia! – Dijo la chica molesta de que Ashley no la reconociera, entonces ella se defendió.

¡¿A quién le dices "Cabeza Hueca"?! ¡Tonta! ¡Si ni siquiera te conozco! – Dijo Ashley defendiéndose de las afirmaciones de la otra chica. Mientras Pidgey ya la vio y regreso a avisarle a Red donde estaba su hermana.

¡¿Cómo que no me conoces?! ¿Ya te olvidaste de cuando estábamos juntos tu hermano, tu y yo en el campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak? – Dijo de nuevo la chica, en ese momento Ashley se recordó de 6 años estando con su hermano y la amiga de ambos Hilary en aquel campamento un tiempo antes que naciera Serenity, entonces vio de reojo a la chica y al fin la reconoció.

¿Hilary? ¿Eres la pequeña Hilary? – Dijo Ashley al fin recordando quien era la chica.

¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que al fin me recuerdas! – Dijo Hilary al fin revelándose a Ashley.

Disculpa pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi; ya creciste – Dijo Ashley disculpándose con Hilary el no haberla reconocido y viendo el crecimiento de la chica.

Tranquila, tu discúlpame por haberte llamado "Cabeza hueca"; igual también creciste – Dijo Hilary disculpándose también y notando el crecimiento de Ashley. En eso Red aparece en busca de su hermana.

¡Ashley! ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo Red mientras llamaba a Ashley, en eso ella le habla.

¡Por aquí, Onii-Chan! ¡Rápido, ven! – Dijo Ashley llamando a su hermano, y por esa palabra creyó que algo le había pasado así que fue presuroso donde estaba su hermana.

¡Ashley! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste, verdad? – Pregunto Red a su hermana, mientras la revisaba que no estuviera herida, mientras Hilary miro a Red.

Tranquilo Don preocupon, estoy bien; cielos eres igual que mamá – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Mamá me dijo que te cuidara, pero bueno ¿Ya tienes la leña? – Dijo Red a su hermana del motivo de ser así, y luego preguntando si consiguió la leña.

Si, Bulbasaur la tiene, pero mira a quien me encontré – Dijo Hilary mostrando que ya tenía la leña y mostrándole a Hilary. En eso Red la mira y ve que es su amiga de la infancia.

¿Hilary? ¿Acaso eres tú? – Dijo Red sorprendido de ver a Hilary tras 4 años y noto el crecimiento de la chica.

¿Red? ¿Eres tú, Red? – Dijo Hilary viendo muy sorprendida a su amigo tras muchos años de no verlo, en eso ambos se acercan para mirarse más de cerca y al fin se reconocieron.

¡Hilary! ¡Que sorpresa verte! – Dijo Red muy feliz al ver a su vieja amiga otra vez.

¡Si! ¡Que sorpresa volver a verlos a los dos! ¡Ya me parecían siglos! – Dijo Hilary mostrando la misma expresión de alegría que Red, mientras ambos hacían un "High Five" como el que hacia el padre de Red (Ash) con la madre de Hilary (Dawn), mientras Ashley sonreía al ver a Hilary.

Bueno y dime Hilary ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que estabas en Sinnoh con tu familia – Dijo Ashley a su amiga el motivo de estar en la Región Kanto.

Pues se los contare luego, pero solo diré que no quiero participar en los Concursos Pokémon – Dijo Hilary en respuesta a la pregunta de Ashley.

Está bien – Dijo Ashley al ver que pronto Hilary daría su motivo.

Si, luego nos lo dirás; vamos chicas ya está anocheciendo y de seguro muchos Pokémon salvajes ya andan rondado; volvamos a donde estábamos Ashley – Dijo Red notando que ya salieron las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Y sabiendo de los hábitos de algunos Pokémon.

Está bien Onii-Chan, vamos Hilary – Dijo Ashley a su hermano y hablándole a Hilary.

Si – Dijo Hilary asintiendo y yendo detrás de Red y de Ashley.

Una vez en el campamento de los Ketchum; Red preparo la fogata colocando las ramas que consiguió Ashley y el poniendo unas rocas alrededor.

Bien, ya está lista ¡Charmander, sal! – Dijo Red sacando a Charmander.

Un Charmander – Dijo Hilary al ver al Pokémon de Red y sacando su Pokédex de su mochila amarilla.

" _Charmander el Pokémon de Fuego. La llama que tiene en la punta de la cola arde según sus sentimientos. Llamea levemente cuando está alegre y arde vigorosamente cuando está enfadado"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Hilary sobre los Charmander.

Charmander, por favor prende estas ramas y haz una fogata ¡Usa Lanzallamas! – Dijo Red a Charmander, mientras el obedeció la orden y encendió la fogata – Gracias amigo – Dijo Red mientras frotaba la cabeza de su Pokémon, en eso Hilary les habla a sus amigos.

Oigan chicos – Dijo Hilary entablando charla con Red y con Ashley.

Si ¿Pasa algo Hilary? – Dijo Ashley respondiéndole a Hilary.

Al ver al Charmander de Red, supongo que ustedes ya empezaron su viaje ¿Verdad? – Dijo Hilary al ver el Pokémon de Red.

Si, empezamos esta mañana – Dijo Red hablándole a Hilary sobre el viaje que empezó en la mañana.

¿Y ya atraparon algún Pokémon? – Volvió a preguntar Hilary a los hermanos.

Si ¿Quieres verlos? – Dijo Ashley mientras sonreía a Hilary.

Por supuesto, enséñenmelos – Dijo Hilary aceptando la propuesta de Ashley.

Bueno, ¡Pidgey, yo te elijo! – Dijo Red mostrando al Pokémon que había capturado hacia un par de horas.

¡Asombroso, un Pidgey! – Dijo Hilary al ver al Pokémon de Red.

Si te sorprendiste de eso, espera a ver a los míos ¡Salgan todos! – Dijo Ashley lanzando tres Poké Balls, y mostro al equipo de Ashley - ¿Sorprendida? Apuesto a que si – Dijo Ashley presumiendo sus Pokémon.

Vaya, un Bulbasaur, un Spearow, y un… - Dijo Hilary mientras miraba a los Pokémon de Ashley, pero se quedó callada y petrificada al ver a Weedle, hasta que reacciono - ¡Un Pokémon tipo Bicho! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Aléjalo de mí! – Dijo Hilary asustada de Weedle, mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol cercano.

¿Paso algo Hilary? ¿Estás bien? Solo viste al Weedle de mi hermana y te asustaste – Dijo Red notando que Hilary se asustó del Pokémon tipo Bicho.

¡Alejen esa cosa de mí! ¡Odio a los Pokémon Bicho! – Dijo Hilary totalmente asustada de Weedle y esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mal. Así que Ashley defendió a su Weedle.

Oye Hilary ¡Heriste los sentimientos de Weedle! Eso no es justo, ven Weedle no pasa nada, tranquilo – Dijo Ashley enojada porque Hilary hirió los sentimientos de su Pokémon y mientras lo abrazaba. Entonces Red se acercó a Hilary.

¿Estás bien? Dime algo ¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con un Pokémon Bicho? – Dijo Red a Hilary sobre su actuar hacia Weedle, entonces ella respondió.

Si, cuando era pequeña, unos meses después que nació tu hermanita Serenity, mis papás, mi abuelita y yo fuimos a un día de campo; y cuando estábamos jugando mi papá y yo, me metí a unos arbustos y no me di cuenta que ahí había un nido de Spinarak, y al meterme unos me rodearon, sentir sus patas en mi me aterrorizo, sino fuera por mi papá ¿Quién sabe que me habría pasado? Por eso les tengo miedo a los Pokémon Bicho – Dijo Hilary contando a Red, la razón de su miedo a los Pokémon Bicho.

Ya veo, pero quédate tranquila Weedle no es peligroso – Dijo Red calmando un poco a Hilary, entonces ella salió del árbol y Ashley entendió.

Entiendo, pero al menos no seas así con Weedle, solo espero que un día superes tu fobia a los Pokémon Bicho – Dijo Ashley devolviendo a Weedle a su Poké Ball.

Sí, eso espero yo también; pero nada personal contra Weedle – Dijo Hilary recobrando la compostura después de que su fobia se desatara.

Mientras los chicos se sentaron en torno a la fogata, mientras asaban unos malvaviscos que saco Hilary de su mochila. Mientras los tres conversaban.

Oye Hilary – Dijo Ashley llamando la atención de Hilary, y ella le respondió.

¿Qué sucede Ashley? – Dijo Hilary en respuesta a Ashley.

Esa Pokédex que vi, me puso a pensar ¿Estas también viajando por la Región Kanto? – Dijo Ashley recordando la Pokédex de Hilary y preguntándole si estaba también de viaje a lo que Hilary le respondió.

Sí, estoy de viaje también, y que mejor es que voy a viajar con mis amigos – Dijo Hilary revelando que ella estaba de viaje también con la intención de reunirse con sus viejos amigos.

Ya veo, ¿Y supongo que serás coordinadora como tu mamá y tu abuela? – Dijo Red a Hilary sobre su meta, si era continuar con el legado de su familia, pero ella le respondió rápidamente.

No, a mí no me gustan esas cosas de los Concursos y mucho menos ser Coordinadora Pokémon – Dijo Hilary revelando que en lo más mínimo le interesaba ser Coordinadora Pokémon, sorprendiendo a los hermanos Ketchum.

¿Enserio? ¿No piensas ser Coordinadora? – Dijo Ashley sorprendida a Hilary.

¿No piensas continuar con el legado de tu familia? Y mira que tu mamá y tu abuela son excelentes Coordinadoras, son una leyenda en el medio de los Concursos Pokémon – Dijo Red igualmente impresionado que su hermana.

Tal como lo oyeron, no seguiré lo que me digan mi mamá y mi abuela, además siento que eso no es lo mío – Dijo Hilary sonando muy sincera a sus amigos.

Ya veo ¿Y qué quieres ser? – Dijo Ashley a Hilary y ella le respondió.

Es un secreto – Dijo Hilary llevando su dedo índice a sus labios y guiñando el ojo.

¿Eh? Anda no seas mala, dinos por fa – Dijo Ashley insistiendo a Hilary que hablara.

Déjala Ashley, además ella pronto nos dirá ¿Verdad? – Dijo Red calmando a Ashley y hablando con Hilary.

Si lo sabrán cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Verde – Dijo Hilary, en eso ya era pasada la hora de dormir.

Bueno chicas ya es la hora de dormir, mañana si mis cálculos no fallan deberíamos llegar a Ciudad Verde al mediodía – Dijo Red indicando a las chicas que ya era de dormir.

Está bien, deja primero saco mi bolsa de dormir – Dijo Hilary sacando de su mochila su bolsa de dormir.

Si, mañana debo tener mi energía al máximo, para atrapar más Pokémon – Dijo Ashley quitándose sus tenis y metiéndose en su bolsa de dormir, mientras se ponía su MP3 para escuchar música.

Ashley, no te dejes eso puesto mucho tiempo – Dijo Red al ver que Ashley se ponía sus audífonos.

Tranquilo solo escuchare esta canción y me los quito – Dijo Ashley mientras se acomodaba en su bolsa.

Bueno amigos mañana nos espera un gran día, hasta mañana chicos – Dijo Hilary que igual se quitó sus botas y ya dentro de su bolsa y cerrando sus ojos.

Hasta mañana Hilary, descansa hermana – Dijo Red que se quitó sus zapatos y su gorra, deseando las buenas noches a Hilary y a Ashley, que tenía bajo el volumen de la música y lo escucho.

Descansa tú también Onii-Chan, hasta mañana Hilary – Dijo Ashley deseando las buenas noches a todos y cerrando sus ojos marrones.

Y de igual modo a Red también le venció el sueño y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Hilary, y vio que los hermanos aun dormían, hasta que Red despertó.

Buenos días Red ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Hilary dando los buenos días a Red, mientras ella se peinaba.

Muy buenos días Hilary, dormí como una piedra – Dijo Red estirándose en su bolsa de dormir mientras se despertaba.

Me da mucho gusto, bueno ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? – Dijo Hilary con una linda sonrisa a Red, mientras él ya se levantó.

Pues…ya deberíamos llegar hoy a Ciudad Verde para registrarnos en el Centro Pokémon para la Liga Pokémon – Dijo Red mientras de ponía sus zapatos y su gorra.

Está bien, andando – Dijo Hilary que ya había terminado de peinarse y fue directo a doblar y guardar su bolsa de dormir en su mochila, pero Red le hablo.

Un momento por favor Hilary – Dijo Red hablándole a su amiga que lo escucho.

¿Qué sucede Red? – Dijo Hilary ante la reacción de Red.

Antes debo despertar a mi hermana – Dijo Red señalando a Ashley que dormía muy tranquilamente.

Mientras que Ashley estaba súper dormida, mientras su hermano se acerca a despertarla.

Ashley, ya es hora de levantarse, despierta – Dijo Red mientras movía a su hermana, pero ella solo dijo algo en voz baja.

5 minutos más mamá, aún es temprano – Dijo Ashley moviéndose y dándole la espalda a Red, creyendo que era su madre la que le hablaba.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – Dijo Hilary al ver que Ashley no se despertaba.

Lo olvide, solo mi hermanita Serenity sabe cómo despertarla y como no está ella, será difícil que se levante – Dijo Red sabiendo que solo Serenity lograba que Ashley se despertara.

Mira que es bien holgazana, y es muy activa cuando esta despierta – Dijo Hilary al ver a Ashley que seguía dormida. En eso a Red se le ocurrió una idea para despertarla.

Ya sé que hacer ¡Vamos Pidgey! – Dijo Red sacando a su Pokémon a lo que Hilary le pregunto qué iba a hacer.

¿Qué piensas hacer Red? – Pregunto Hilary al ver que Red saco a Pidgey.

Pidgey, usa Picotazo con mi hermana para despertarla – Ordeno Red a su Pokémon; y Pidgey comenzó a picotear a Ashley en todo su cuerpo, hasta que por fin se despertó.

¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Estoy despierta, cielos no dejan dormir a gusto – Dijo Ashley quejándose de que se despertó luego de que Pidgey la picoteara para despertarla.

Buenos días hermanita – Dijo Red jugando con su hermana.

Nada de _"Buenos días hermanita"_ , mira que despertarme con tu Pidgey, me gustaba más cuando Serenity me despertaba, al menos no me andaba picando para despertarme – Dijo Ashley algo enojada por la forma en que la despertaron.

Pero parecías Metapod, bien quieta mientras roncabas – Dijo Hilary bromeando con Ashley, en eso ella toma una Poké Ball y le habla.

¿Quieres que saque a Weedle, para que les un besito? ¿Verdad? – Dijo Ashley a Hilary, con una mirada de pocos amigos hacia ella, mientras tomaba la Poké Ball de Weedle.

Perdón, perdón; era broma – Dijo Hilary asustada y pidiéndole perdón a Ashley.

Hmph, lo sabía. Como sea, ya es la hora de seguir a Ciudad Verde ¿Verdad? – Dijo Ashley mientras se ponía sus tenis.

Sí, pero antes desayunemos algo antes de seguir – Dijo Red buscando algo de comer en su mochila. Y de igual modo Ashley y Hilary desayunaron lo que había en sus mochilas, posteriormente se pusieron en marcha hacia Ciudad Verde.

Por el camino hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho en estos cuatro años de no verse, sin dudas los tres estaban muy felices de verse tras años de no hacerlo. Mientras que caminaban Ashley vio un árbol con unas grandes y deliciosas manzanas rojas.

¿Quieren una manzana? – Dijo Ashley a Hilary y a su hermano, mientras veía el árbol de manzanas.

Sí, pero no podemos alcanzarlas – Dijo Red en respuesta a su hermana, al ver lo alto que estaban. En ese momento Ashley le dio su mochila.

Ustedes no, pero yo sí puedo – Dijo Ashley corriendo en dirección al árbol.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – Dijo Red al ver que su hermana iba para el árbol.

Tranquilo, además yo si tengo la fuerza y la agilidad para subir, solo obsérvame – Dijo Ashley mientras doblaba sus piernas y de un salto agarro una rama y fue trepando el árbol con una agilidad muy buena, abajo Hilary estaba sorprendida.

Increíble, es como un Aipom subiendo por las ramas – Dijo Hilary viendo como Ashley trepaba el árbol.

Si, ella lo hace desde que tenía 7 años, si vieras como mi mamá se ponía al verla subirse a los árboles, pero ahora que tiene 10 años lo hace más rápido – Dijo Red mencionando la habilidad de su hermana, mientras Ashley tomo las manzanas que pudo usando su playera como canasta, y de un salto bajo al suelo.

Y aquí las tienen, anden coman – Dijo Ashley con las manzanas en su playera.

Bueno gracias hermanita – Dijo Red tomando una de las manzanas y comenzando a comerla.

Gracias Ashley – Dijo Igualmente Hilary tomando una de las manzanas mientras la estaba comiendo, pero en eso algo apareció de entre los arbustos y salto hacia la mano de Ashley que tenía la manzana que se iba a comer.

Y bueno esta es para mí, ¡Que se aproveche! – Dijo Ashley con la manzana en su mano, pero antes de morderla algo se la quitó – ¿Eh? Mi manzana… ¡El que me la robo, que se muestre ante mi ahora! – Dijo Ashley al ver que su manzana no estaba, y en un tronco aterrizo el culpable, era el Pikachu que se encontró con Ashley justo ayer.

¿Un momento? ¿Tu? – Dijo Red al ver a Pikachu.

Oye Red, pareciera que tú conocieras a ese Pikachu – Dijo Hilary al ver a ese Pikachu comiéndose la manzana de Ashley. En eso Ashley le habla al Pokémon eléctrico.

Espera, eres tu… ¿Has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo? – Dijo Ashley sorprendida de que era el mismo que la ayudo con ese Spearow, y Pikachu le asintió – Ya veo, y dime amiguito ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Dijo Ashley a Pikachu, que solamente metió sus manitas en la bolsa trasera de Ashley, saco una Poké Ball y al contacto con ella, quedo capturado fácilmente. En eso Red comenta.

Sorprendente, se dejó capturar. Eso quiere decir que ira con mi hermana – Dijo Red al ver como Pikachu se dejó atrapar por Ashley con mucha facilidad.

Imposible… - Dijo Hilary al ver lo que paso. Y tras unos segundos, la Poké Ball de Pikachu dejo de tambalearse; la nueva captura de Ashley fue exitosa.

Felicidades hermanita, al parecer te quedaras con Pikachu – Dijo Red felicitando a su hermana por capturar a Pikachu.

La verdad estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes, pero está bien; ¡Atrape un Pikachu! – Dijo Ashley alzando en alto su Poké Ball y anunciando su nueva captura.

Ahora tienes uno, como papá – Dijo Red al recordar que su padre igual tenía un Pikachu, justo como su hermana ahora.

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, ahora soy como papi; Pikachu bienvenido al grupo – Dijo Ashley notando ahora lo parecida que es a su adorado padre, y hablándole a la Poké Ball de Pikachu.

Después de la nueva captura de Ashley; los chicos continuaron su camino; y justamente como lo dijo Red llegaron justo al mediodía a Ciudad Verde.

Ya llegamos chicas – Dijo Red a Ashley y a Hilary, mientras los tres miraban desde la salida del bosque una panorámica de Ciudad Verde.

Si, al fin llegamos – Dijo Ashley al ver la Ciudad.

¡Al fin civilización! – Dijo Hilary muy feliz de ver una ciudad tras haber estado en un bosque.

Que exagerada eres, ni que hubieras estado años en el bosque – Dijo Ashley al notar la euforia de Hilary.

Bueno chicas, vamos que el día se nos puede ir rápido – Dijo Red a su hermana y a Hilary que caminaron, hasta que pasaron por la caseta de la Oficial Jenny que los saludo.

Buenas tardes chicos, sean bienvenidos a Ciudad Verde; soy la Oficial Jenny – Dijo la Oficial Jenny saludando a los chicos.

Buenas tardes Oficial; soy Red Alex Ketchum – Dijo Red presentándose a la Oficial Jenny.

Yo soy Ashley Marie Ketchum, mucho gusto – Dijo Ashley igual presentándose.

Y yo soy Hilary, es todo un placer – Dijo Hilary con mucha educación a la Oficial Jenny.

¿Y que los trae por aquí? Déjenme adivinar ¿Son entrenadores Pokémon? – Pregunto la Oficial Jenny a los chicos.

Así es, venimos para registrarnos en la Liga Pokémon ¿Sabe dónde está el Centro Pokémon? – Dijo Ashley dando los motivos y preguntando por el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

Si, sigan caminando 4 calles mas y llegaran al Centro Pokémon – Dijo la Oficial Jenny dándoles indicaciones a los chicos.

Muchas gracias Oficial Jenny – Dijo Red agradeciendo a la Oficial, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección del Centro Pokémon.

Gracias Oficial, que tenga buen día, espérame Red – Dijo Hilary igualmente agradeciendo a la Oficial y siguiendo a Red.

Nos vemos Oficial – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de la Oficial Jenny.

¡Les deseo mucha suerte a los tres! – Dijo la Oficial Jenny deseándole suerte a nuestros héroes.

Posteriormente después de caminar; Red, Ashley y Hilary habían llegado al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

Bueno chicas, ya es la hora – Dijo Red mientras estaba parado afuera del Centro Pokémon junto a Hilary y su hermana.

Si Onii-Chan, este en primer paso para cumplir nuestros sueños – Dijo Ashley mientras se mostraba una gran determinación en sus ojos.

Ya es la hora, vamos – Dijo Hilary mostrando un gran animo a sus amigos.

En eso los tres entran al Centro Pokémon y son recibidos por la Enfermera Joy junto a su Chansey.

Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde – Dijo la enfermera Joy dándole la bienvenida a Red, Ashley y Hilary.

Gracias enfermera Joy; mi nombre es Red Ketchum, ella es mi hermana melliza Ashley y mi amiga Hilary – Dijo Red presentándose a él, a su hermana y a Hilary a la enfermera Joy.

Es un placer conocerla enfermera Joy – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ashley y Hilary a la enfermera Joy.

Supongo que los tres vienen a registrarse para la Liga Pokémon ¿No es así? – Dijo la Enfermera a los chicos.

Si, para eso venimos – Dijo Hilary dando ya el motivo de su viaje. Eso sin dudas sorprendió a los hermanos Ketchum.

Ósea ¿Qué también vas a participar en la Liga Pokémon también? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley muy impactados a Hilary.

Así es, vaya sorpresa les di ¿No? Jijijijijiji – Dijo Hilary riéndose a los hermanos.

Bueno, sus Pokédex por favor – Dijo Joy pidiendo las Pokédex de los chicos.

Si aquí está la mía – Dijo Red tomando su Pokédex y entregándosela a Joy.

Un momento por favor – Dijo la enfermera tomando la Pokédex de Red y conectándola al sistema de registro de la Liga Pokémon.

" _Nombre: Red Alex Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ya estas registrado para participar en la Liga Kanto; número de medallas actuales: 0; te deseamos la mejor de la suertes" –_ Dijo el sistema registrando a Red en la liga, después Joy le devolvió su Pokédex a Red.

Aquí tienes – Dijo la Enfermera Joy devolviéndole su Pokédex a Red.

Muchas gracias enfermera – Dijo Red tomando su Pokédex.

Ahora es mi turno, tenga – Dijo Ashley sacando su Pokédex de su bolsa y entregándosela a Joy. De nuevo Joy la conecto al sistema de registro de la Liga Pokémon.

" _Nombre: Ashley Marie Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ya estas registrada para participar en la Liga Kanto; número de medallas actuales: 0; te deseamos la mejor de la suertes"_ – Dijo el sistema registrando a Ashley en la liga, después Joy le devolvió su Pokédex a Ashley.

Aquí tienes – Dijo Joy regresándole su Pokédex a Ashley.

Muchas gracias enfermera – Dijo Ashley tomando su Pokédex, y después chocando puños con su hermano.

¿Supongo que tú también faltas? – Dijo la Enfermera Joy a Hilary.

Si, falto yo; aquí tiene – Dijo Hilary sacando su Pokédex de la mochila y dándoselo a Joy, que la conecto al sistema de registro de la Liga Pokémon.

" _Nombre: Hilary de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, ya estas registrada para participar en la Liga Kanto; número de medallas actuales: 0; te deseamos la mejor de la suertes"_ – Dijo el sistema registrando a Hilary en la liga, después Joy le devolvió su Pokédex a Hilary.

Bueno creo que ya son todos; les deseo a los tres la mejor de la suertes en la Liga Pokémon y esfuércense mucho – Dijo la enfermera Joy deseándole suerte a Hilary y a los hermanos Ketchum.

Muchas gracias enfermera Joy – Dijo Red agradeciendo a la enfemera Joy.

Entonces los chicos se encontraban en el vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon, cuando Ashley recordó algo.

Es verdad Onii-Chan, hay que hablarle a mamá y papá de que llegamos a Ciudad Verde – Dijo Ashley recordando que antes de salir, su madre les dijo que la llamaran en cuanto llegaran a Ciudad Verde.

Tienes razón, hay que hablarle sino la vamos a preocupar – Dijo Red a su hermana, en eso fueron directo a llamarle a Serena, mientras la que atendió fue Serenity.

¿Serenity? – Dijo Ashley al ver a su hermanita en la videollamada.

¡Onee-Chan! – Dijo la pequeña Serenity al ver a su adorada hermana otra vez.

Si soy yo ¿Esta mamá o papá? – Dijo Ashley preguntando a Serenity sobre sus padres, a lo que la pequeña los llamo.

¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Onee-Chan y Onii-Chan están llamando! – Dijo Serenity llamando a Ash y Serena que vinieron de la sala y de la cocina respectivamente a ver a Red y a Ashley.

Hijos que sorpresa verlos – Dijo Ash al ver a sus hijos.

Si papá ¿Y cómo han estado? – Dijo Red a su padre.

Pues bien hijo, y dime ¿Ashley se ha estado cambiando las _"ya sabes que"_? – Dijo Serena a su hijo mencionando "esos", pero Ashley la escucho.

¡Mamá! – Dijo Ashley y avergonzada del comentario de su madre.

Perdona hija, pero sabes que tienes que cambiártelas del diario. Y díganme ¿Cómo les ha ido? – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

Pues nos ha ido bien mamá, sin problemas hasta ahora – Dijo Red.

¿Y han capturado Pokémon? – Pregunto Ash a sus hijos, sobre si ya han capturado algún Pokémon.

Si papá, solo mira – Dijo Red a su padre, y en ese instante salieron los Pokémon que ya habían sido atrapados por los mellizos.

Increíble, sí que han estado ocupados – Dijo Serena al ver los Pokémon de sus hijos.

¿Cuáles son tuyos Ashley? – Pregunto Ash a su hija sobre sus Pokémon capturados.

Son estos papá; son Weedle, Spearow y el más reciente integrante del _"Equipo Ashley"_ Pikachu – Dijo Ashley a su padre sobre sus Pokémon capturados.

Increíble hija, atrapaste a un Pikachu, mira amigo mi hija atrapo a uno de los tuyos – Dijo Ash llamando a Pikachu, que saludo a su compañero que estaba con la hija de su entrenador, y el Pikachu de Ashley devolvió el saludo de su Senpai.

¿Y tu hijo? ¿A cuales ya capturaste? – Pregunto Serena a su hijo Red sobre los Pokémon que ya había atrapado.

Pues hasta ahora, solo he capturado a este Pidgey – Dijo Red mostrando el único Pokémon que había capturado hasta el momento.

Ya veo, no te desanimes hijo ya capturaras más durante tu viaje, animo – Dijo Serena animando a su hijo.

Lo se mamá, gracias – Dijo Red agradeciendo a su mamá; y en ese instante Ash recordó algo.

Oye Serena, creo que ya es la hora de dárselos ¿No crees? – Dijo Ash hablándole a su esposa sobre ese asunto.

Ah sí es verdad, les olvidamos darles su regalo de cumpleaños – Dijo Serena reaccionando sobre darles sus regalos de cumpleaños a sus mellizos.

¿Darnos qué? – Pregunto Ashley a su mamá.

Pues si los quieren, llamen al profesor Oak; bueno hijos les deseo suerte y esfuércense – Dijo Serena despidiéndose de sus hijos, pero antes Ash vio que ahí estaba Hilary.

Un momento Serena, mira quien está ahí…es la pequeña Hilary – Dijo Ash viendo que era Hilary que estaba con sus hijos.

Si es verdad, hola Hilary tiempo de no verte – Dijo Serena saludando a Hilary.

Hola señor y señora Ketchum, si ya ha sido mucho tiempo – Dijo Hilary saludando educadamente a Ash y a Serena.

¿Y cómo han estado tus padres y tu abuela? – Pregunto Ash a Hilary sobre su familia.

Bien señor Ketchum, muchas gracias por preguntar – Dijo Hilary muy educadamente a Ash.

¿Acaso vas a participar también en la Liga Pokémon? – Pregunto Serena a Hilary sobre el motivo de que ella estuviera ahí.

Si señora Ketchum, también voy a participar – Dijo Hilary muy sonriente a Serena.

Ya veo, pues a ti también te deseamos suerte en tu viaje, diviértanse chicos – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de sus hijos y de Hilary.

Adiós mamá, cuídate – Dijo Red despidiéndose de su madre por ahora.

Adiós papi, adiós Serenity; nos veremos muy pronto – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de su padre y de su hermana menor.

Cuídate Onee-Chan – Dijo Serenity despidiéndose de su hermana, y finalizando la llamada a casa, en eso Red le llamo al profesor Oak a su Laboratorio.

Esperemos que el profesor este en casa ¿Qué crees que sea el regalo de mami? – Pregunto Ashley a su hermano Red.

No sé pero espero que sea algo bueno – Dijo Red a su hermana mientras esperaba que contestara el Profesor, y atendió Claire.

Buenas tardes señora Oak, ¿No está el profesor Oak? – Dijo Ashley a Claire preguntando por el Profesor Oak.

Si esta dejen lo llamo – Dijo Claire y fue a buscar a su esposo, después de unos segundos apareció Gary ante los hermanos.

Hola chicos ¿Cómo les ha ido hasta ahora? – Dijo Gary saludando a Red y a Ashley y preguntando por su progreso actual.

Pues ya hemos atrapado algunos Pokémon, y díganos ¿Cómo le va a Leaf? – Dijo Red sobre su progreso y preguntando sobre Leaf.

Ella ya tiene 5 Pokémon en su equipo y ya gano su primera medalla en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Gary revelándole el progreso de su hija Leaf, cosa que encendió una llama en Red.

¿Conque ya tiene su primera medalla y tiene más Pokémon? Bien, es la hora de esforzarnos; hermanita, Hilary. Hay que prepararnos para nuestro primer gimnasio – Dijo Red hablando con determinación a Hilary y a su hermana, a lo que Hilary le pregunto a Ashley que le pasaba a Red.

Oye Ashley ¿Qué le pasa a Red? Solo el profesor Oak menciono a su hija y él se puso así – Dijo Hilary notando como se puso Red.

Es una larga historia, pero te la hare más corta. Leaf es la rival de mi hermano para ser Maestro Pokémon – Dijo Ashley dándole a Hilary la razón de que Red sea así.

Ya veo, espero que él sea un gran Maestro Pokémon como lo es su papá – Dijo Hilary mostrando una confianza en Red.

Yo igual Hilary _"(Igualmente él es mi rival; para que yo sea Maestra Pokémon)"_ – Dijo Ashley a Hilary, y en su mente pensando en su hermano como su rival. En eso el profesor Oak les hablo.

Por cierto; Red y Ashley. Su mamá me dijo que les iba a dar su regalo de cumpleaños, así que voy a dárselos, vayan a la máquina de intercambio de Pokémon – Dijo Gary hablándoles a los mellizos que fueron a la máquina. Y en el acto les envió dos Poké Balls – Ahí tienen chicos, espero les guste su regalo, les deseo suerte en su viaje – Dijo Gary despidiéndose de los chicos. En eso Hilary se acerca a ver qué les había regalado Serena a Red y a Ashley.

¿Ya recibieron su regalo de cumpleaños? – Dijo Hilary en dirección a sus amigos.

Sí, pero ¿Me pregunto que Pokémon vendrán aquí? – Dijo Red mientras miraba su nueva Poké Ball.

Pues averigüémoslo Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

" _Ahora que nuestros héroes se han registrado para la Liga Pokémon, se preparan para ir a Ciudad Plateada para su primer desafío. Y además Red y Ashley han recibido un nuevo Pokémon de parte de su madre ¿Qué Pokémon les regalo? Averígüenlo la próxima semana…."._

 _Esta historia continuara…_

Bueno chicos, ese fue el capítulo 2 de este fanfic que va para largo – Dijo Fubuki al terminar de pasar el nuevo capítulo.

Mmmm, nada mal. A mí me ha gustado como se vio este capítulo – Dijo Musashi tras ver el nuevo episodio.

Y me pregunto ¿Qué Pokémon recibieron Red y Ashley de parte de su mamá? Bueno creo que eso lo sabremos la próxima semana. Estoy agradecida de su asistencia, nos vemos pronto – Dijo Yamato sobre el siguiente episodio y despidiéndose de la audiencia.

No olviden dejar su review, nos vemos pronto y cuídense – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose de nosotros hasta la siguiente semana.

¡Acorazado Musashi, saliendo! – Dijo Musashi a su estilo mientras se despedía.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días amable audiencia de FandeSerena; y sean bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de la esta nueva saga escrita por él y su colaborador Reverse Ash. Soy Shoukaku, la primera de los portaaviones clase Shoukaku. Me esforzaré para que se diviertan el día de hoy con el nuevo capítulo, y conmigo tengo a mi hermanita Zuikaku – Dijo Shoukaku presentándose a la audiencia y a su hermana Zuikaku.

Segunda de los portaaviones de clase Shoukaku, la hermana menor, Zuikaku. Y me siento feliz de que es la primera vez que presentamos nosotras un nuevo episodio; ya me habían contado de la secuela y espero estar más seguido por aquí – Dijo Zuikaku presentándose y demostrando entusiasmo en su primer día.

Y bueno, por lo que hemos visto; la secuela ya ha tenido éxito en sus primeros dos capítulos publicados, esperemos que tenga más éxito en el futuro – Dijo Shoukaku hablando de los dos primeros capítulos del nuevo fanfic. Pero en ese momento Zuikaku le recordó algo muy importante.

Shoukaku-nee, creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo – Dijo Zuikaku hablándole a su hermana de algo.

Ah sí es verdad; hoy nos acompañan dos de nuestras senpai, así que recibámoslas como se merecen – Dijo Shoukaku anunciando algo importante.

Si, con nosotras tenemos a; Souryuu y a Hiryuu de la Segunda División de Portaaviones; bienvenidas chicas – Dijo Zuikaku presentando a Souryuu y a Hiryuuu a la audiencia.

Soy la portaaviones Souryuu. ¡Si está preparando una presentación genial, cuente conmigo! – Dijo Souryuu presentándose a la audiencia.

Soy la portaaviones Hiryuu. Déjenme las batallas entre portaaviones a mí, puedo enfrentar a cualquier clase de enemigo – Dijo Hiryuu presentándose con la audiencia.

Bienvenidas, y bueno Zuikaku en el capítulo anterior Red, Ashley y Hilary ya se registraron en la Liga Pokémon y recibieron de parte de su mamá unos Pokémon – Dijo Shoukaku recordando lo que paso en el capítulo de la semana pasada.

Si eso lo recuerdo, hoy veremos que sigue en esta historia así que… - Dijo Zuikaku a punto de presentar el capítulo cuando fue interrumpida por Souryuu.

Un momento ahí; nosotras somos las invitadas, así que déjennos presentar el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Souryuu interrumpiendo a Zuikaku y presentando sus demandas.

Si es verdad; es la primera vez que nos invitan a esto, así que tenemos derecho – Dijo Hiryuu igual presentando sus demandas al lado de su hermana Souryuu.

Está bien, ustedes son nuestras senpai así que adelante – Dijo Shoukaku aceptando que ellas presenten hoy el capítulo.

Y además ustedes me agradan; no como las presumidas de la primera división – Dijo Zuikaku.

Muchas gracias; ahora es nuestro turno – Dijo Souryuu.

Con ustedes; aquí está el capítulo 3 de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum", esperemos les guste – Dijo Hiryuu presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos, camino a Ciudad Plateada.

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros hermanos se han reencontrado con su amiga de la infancia; Hilary, y se dispusieron a viajar juntos para cumplir su sueño de participar en la Liga Pokémon. Ahora que se han registrado para la Liga y en este momento Serena les envió a sus hijos unos Pokémon por su cumpleaños ¿Cuáles serán? Pues bien, averigüémoslo…

¿Ya recibieron su regalo de cumpleaños? – Dijo Hilary en dirección a sus amigos.

Sí, pero ¿Me pregunto que Pokémon vendrán aquí? – Dijo Red mientras miraba su nueva Poké Ball.

Pues averigüémoslo Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

¡Pokémon, yo te elijo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y su hermana lanzando sus nuevas Poké Ball y revelando a sus nuevos Pokémon que eran un par de Eevees, en eso los hermanos hablan.

¡Mira Onii-Chan! ¡Son Eevee! – Dijo Ashley viendo lo que era el regalo que les enviaron sus padres.

Tienes razón, pero yo esperaba a algún Pokémon de los que tiene papá – Dijo Red esperando recibir a Croconaw o a Garchomp.

Vamos Onii-Chan, ya mamá y papá hicieron mucho con regalarnos estos Pokémon, además son los hijos de la Sylveon de mamá y son hermanos como nosotros. Y mira Onii-Chan tu Eevee es un chico y el mío es una chica, son hermanos iguales a nosotros – Dijo Ashley reconociendo a los Pokémon y sabiendo distinguir los géneros de los Eevee.

Tienes razón, bueno Eevee bienvenido al _"Equipo Red"_ , juntos nos haremos muy fuertes– Dijo Red dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo Pokémon que era audaz como él.

Hola Eevee, yo soy tu entrenadora y te doy la bienvenida al _"Equipo Ashley"_ – Dijo Ashley saludando a su nuevo Pokémon que camino lento hacia su nueva entrenadora – Ven, no seas tímida, no te hare daño – Dijo Ashley a su Eevee que se acercó más confiada a su entrenadora y la abrazo.

Vaya hermana, tu Eevee se nota que es más tranquila – Dijo Red notando la personalidad de la Eevee de su hermana. Y mientras los hermanos estaban con sus Eevee, ellos los presentaron con sus demás compañeros Pokémon.

Chicos, les presento a nuestra nueva compañera Eevee, quiero que se llevan bien y que todos nos esforcemos por llegar lejos en nuestro viaje. Adelante Eevee saluda a los demás muchachos – Dijo Ashley presentando a Eevee con sus compañeros Pokémon y al ver que ella dudaba en acercarse a ellos la animo.

Mientras Eevee les paso su colita los Pokémon de su entrenadora como signo de su confianza y amistad en ellos y ellos gustosos la recibieron en el _"Equipo Ashley"_. Y de igual modo Red presento a su Eevee con sus demás Pokémon.

Bueno amigos, les presento a su nuevo compañero; espero que puedan llevarse bien – Dijo Red mostrándole a Eevee a sus demás Pokémon que lo recibieron con gran entusiasmo en el _"Equipo Red"_. Mientras eso pasaba Hilary se acercó más para ver a la Eevee de Ashley.

Hola Eevee, yo soy Hilary, déjame abrazarte cosita linda – Dijo Hilary sonando un poco atemorizante, cosa que asusto a Eevee que corrió a esconderse detrás de Ashley, en eso ella la mira.

¿Qué paso Eevee? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Ashley al ver que su Eevee se escondía detrás de ella.

Creo que Hilary la asusto – Dijo Red pensando que eso paso con la Eevee de su hermana.

Tranquila, no le temas a Hilary; además no es tan fea que digamos – Dijo Ashley mientras cargaba a Eevee y bromeando con Hilary, pero a ella no le gusto ese comentario.

¿A quién le dices _"Fea"_? Señorita Marimacho – Dijo Hilary enojada y devolviendo el comentario a Ashley que igual se enojó.

¿A quién le dijiste _"Marimacho"_? Además tu asustaste a Eevee, mírala pobrecita – Dijo Ashley molesta con Hilary por haberle dicho marimacho, sabiendo que ella es muy fuerte y reprochándole el que asustara a Eevee, pero afortunadamente Red intervino.

Ya chicas cálmense, además ahora que lo pienso, Hilary asusto a Eevee, pero también Ashley no es para que la llames _"Fea"_ ¿Ok? – Dijo Red tranquilizando a su hermana y a Hilary.

Está bien Onii-Chan. Discúlpame Hilary por haberte dicho _"Fea"_ y por enojarme por lo de Eevee – Dijo Ashley disculpándose con Hilary.

Y tú también Hilary. No es para que llames a mi hermana una _"Marimacho"_ – Dijo Red igualmente a Hilary por lo del incidente.

Lo siento Ashley, perdóname Eevee; no volveré a asustarte de esa manera – Dijo Hilary primero disculpándose con Ashley y luego con la Eevee de esta.

No hay problema, ¿Verdad Eevee? – Dijo Ashley volviendo a sonar tan positiva y optimista como siempre. En eso su Eevee le sonríe a su entrenadora.

Bueno me gusta que todo termine bien; Ahora que lo pienso, no nos has mostrado tu Pokémon Inicial Hilary – Dijo Red muy feliz de que su hermana y Hilary se hayan reconciliado y recordando que Hilary no les había mostrado su Pokémon inicial.

Es verdad, con todo este rollo de nuestros Pokémon; Onii-Chan y yo jamás te lo preguntamos – Dijo Ashley recordando también.

Cierto, lo olvide; pero bueno aquí lo tengo ¿Ya quieren verlo? – Dijo Hilary recordando que no tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarle a Red y a Ashley su Pokémon Inicial y mientras saco la Poké Ball.

Si, por supuesto que queremos verlo – Dijo Ashley con mucho entusiasmo al querer ver el Pokémon de Hilary.

Anda, ya muéstranoslo – Dijo Red igual de impaciente que su hermana menor sobre el Pokémon de Hilary.

Bien, ¿Listos? ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo! – Dijo Hilary lanzando su Poké Ball y mostrándoles a sus amigos que su Pokémon Inicial es nada menos que un Squirtle.

¡Genial es un Squirtle! – Dijo Ashley al ver el Pokémon inicial de Hilary.

¡Sorprendente, tienes un Squirtle! Ahora los tres tenemos los tres Pokémon iniciales de Kanto – Dijo Red sabiendo que él tenía un Charmander y su hermana un Bulbasaur. Y que junto a Hilary que tenía a Squirtle ya tenían el trio inicial de Kanto. En eso Hilary recordó algo que debía hacer.

Es verdad; debo llamarle a mi mamá para avisarle que ya estoy aquí en Kanto ¿Me dan un minuto por favor? – Dijo Hilary acordándose de que debía llamar a su mamá y caminando para llamar a su madre, cuando atendió su abuela Johanna.

¿Hilary? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Johanna hablándole a su nieta Hilary.

Si abuelita, ya estoy en la Región Kanto; disculpa por apenas comunicarme – Dijo Hilary hablando con su abuela.

Bueno lo importante es que estas bien. Un momento…esos chicos de ahí son… ¿Red y Ashley? – Dijo Johanna a su nieta, y en ese momento al ver que ahí estaban Red y Ashley.

Si abue, son ellos; ahora estamos por empezar nuestro viaje para que participemos en la Liga Pokémon – Dijo Hilary dando los motivos a su abuela.

Si lo sé, pero sabes que tu madre y yo no estamos muy de acuerdo con eso de que no te gusten los concursos; pero bueno esfuérzate linda – Dijo Johanna hablando de que Hilary no quería seguir la tradición familiar.

Gracias abuelita; ¿Mi mamá y mi papá no están? – Dijo Hilary agradeciendo a su abuela y preguntando por sus padres.

Disculpa linda, pero salieron a Ciudad Jubileo y no vendrán por unos cuantos días, pero me dijeron que le llamaras al Laboratorio para que te manden tu Pokémon que te regalo tu papá por tu cumpleaños – Dijo Johanna dándole a su nieta el paradero de sus padres y recordándole algo al parecer muy importante.

Gracias abuelita, bueno lo hare de inmediato – Dijo Hilary que ya estaba a punto de despedirse de su abuela.

Ten mucho cuidado; por cierto Red, Ashley les confió a mi nieta – Dijo Johanna hablándole a Red y a Hilary sobre su nieta.

Quédese tranquila Johanna, ella estará bien – Dijo Red seguro a Johanna sobre cuidar a Hilary.

Confié en nosotros señora, la pasaremos muy bien los tres – Dijo Ashley dándole confianza a Johanna.

Gracias chicos; bueno nos vemos luego. Les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje – Dijo Johanna despidiéndose de su nieta y de los hermanos Ketchum. Después de la llamada; Hilary hablo al Laboratorio Pokémon de la Región Sinnoh y ahí el nuevo Profesor le envió lo que le dijo Johanna. Después ella tenía la Poké Ball en sus manos.

Y…aquí esta, mi regalo de cumpleaños – Dijo Hilary sosteniendo la Poké Ball que le enviaron sus padres.

Bueno ¿Y que estas esperando? Vamos a verlo – Dijo Red ansioso del nuevo Pokémon de Hilary.

Si, veamos qué es lo que enviaron ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!– Dijo Ashley muy impaciente de querer ver el Pokémon número dos de Hilary.

Bueno chicos, una vez más aquí vamos ¡Pokémon, Yo te elijo! – Dijo Hilary lanzando su Poké Ball y revelando que su nuevo Pokémon era un Ponyta.

¡Increíble, eso es un Ponyta! – Dijo Ashley sorprendida de ver el nuevo Pokémon de Hilary, en eso ella saco su Pokédex.

" _Ponyta. Un caballo de fuego. La crin de este hermoso Pokémon está hecha de intensas llamas"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Ashley dándole la información de un Ponyta.

Ya veo, es interesante – Dijo Ashley después de oír lo de los Ponyta.

Que Pokémon más lindo, que buen regalo te dieron tus padres – Dijo Red mientras veía a Ponyta.

Bueno chicos, pongámonos en marcha – Dijo Ashley después de guardar a sus Pokémon, mientras se colgaba su mochila y comenzando a caminar.

¿A dónde vamos Ashley? – Pregunto Hilary al ver caminar a Ashley en dirección afuera del Centro Pokémon.

¿A dónde más? ¡Vamos a Ciudad Plateada! – Dijo Ashley con mucho ánimo a su hermano y a Hilary. Y comenzando a adelantarse a la salida del Centro Pokémon.

Tienes razón hermana; ya es la hora de irnos – Dijo Red comenzando a seguir a su hermana menor.

Espérenme chicos, regresen Squirtle y Ponyta – Dijo Hilary devolviendo a sus Pokémon a sus Poké Balls – ¡Oigan espérenme! – Dijo Hilary que estaba siguiendo a los hermanos Ketchum.

Afuera del Centro Pokémon hacia un día realmente hermoso; el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul mientras varios Pokémon estaban afuera; en eso los hermanos piensan sobre lo que pasaría.

 _(Bien ya es la hora; es el momento de que me esfuerce al máximo. Me convertiré en Maestro Pokémon justamente como lo es mi padre)_ – Pensaba Red mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sobre cumplir su meta.

 _(Mi momento de brillar ha llegado al fin para mí. Definitivamente seré la más grande Maestra Pokémon de todos los tiempos; mami, papi; denme su fuerza para cumplir mi sueño)_ – Dijo Ashley igual meditando sobre su meta, mientras tomaba su collar que le regalaron sus padres, sonando muy determinada a que su sueño se haga realidad. En eso Hilary les habla.

Bueno chicos, ya es la hora; esperemos que nos vaya bien en nuestro viaje – Dijo Hilary mientras se acercaba a Red y a Ashley.

Chicas, vamos a esforzarnos en nuestro viaje; veremos montones de Pokémon – Dijo Red mirando a su hermana y a Hilary.

Recordémoslo chicos, es como dice mi papá: _"No se rindan hasta el final"_ – Dijo Ashley extendiéndole la mano a su hermano que la puso encima de ella y luego Hilary lo hizo.

¡Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Uno para todos! – Dijo Red a Ashley y a Hilary.

¡Y todos para uno! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ashley y Hilary. Y en eso los tres alzaron sus manos al cielo.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de salir de Ciudad Verde, Red se acordó de algo importante.

Oye Ashley, creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo que nos dijeron nuestros padres – Dijo Red que llamo la atención de su hermana.

¡Ah es verdad! ¡Vamos a verlos ahorita! – Dijo Ashley que había recordado y estaba entusiasmada por ir.

¿Ir? ¿Pero a dónde? – Preguntaba Hilary que al parecer no entendía que pasaba.

Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo – Dijo Red que se había adelantado.

¡Yo te sigo Onii-Chan! ¡Vamos Hilary, apúrate! – Dijo Ashley que estaba tomándole el paso a su hermano y llamaba a Hilary.

¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! No me dejen aquí – Dijo Hilary que estaba siguiendo a Red y Ashley a cierto lugar que se habían acordado ahora que estaban en Ciudad Verde.

Después de una caminata de unos 5 minutos, nuestros héroes habían llegado a unos departamentos de color verde olivo con blanco de unos 6 pisos de altura.

Bien llegamos – Dijo Red sabiendo que habían llegado a donde querían.

¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Onii-Chan? – Pregunto Ashley a su hermano sobre el lugar.

Absolutamente, estoy seguro que es aquí – Dijo Red totalmente seguro de que ahí era el lugar a su hermana.

¿Dónde estamos? Son unos departamentos – Dijo Hilary al ver donde estaban.

Bueno vamos – Dijo Red a Hilary y a su hermana, mientras subían las escaleras, hasta llegar al departamento con el número 5. En eso Red toco el timbre.

Y los chicos esperaron unos segundos, cuando se abrió la puerta y los recibió una mujer de unos 50 años de edad. De cabello castaño claro aunque con unas cañas, sus ojos eran café claros, igual su rostro tenía unas cuantas arrugas; no muchas, vestida con un suéter color rosa claro, una blusa amarilla, una falda azul y una pantuflas de color amarillas y ella al verlos se sorprendió.

Hola abuela Delia – Dijeron al mismos tiempo Red y Ashley a la mujer, que era su abuela Delia Ketchum.

¡Niños! ¡Que sorpresa! – Dijo Delia mientras abrazaba a sus nietos.

Venimos a verte abuela – Dijo Ashley mientras se abrazaba de su abuela paterna.

Pero anden, pasen por favor – Dijo Delia invitando a pasar a sus nietos y a Hilary a su departamento.

Ya adentro se sentaron en la sala y charlaron.

Bueno hijos ¿Cómo les ha ido en su viaje hasta ahora? – Pregunto Delia a sus nietos sobre su progreso hasta ahora en su viaje.

Pues bien abuela, ya hemos capturado nuestros primeros Pokémon y ya nos registramos para la Liga Pokémon – Dijo Red informando de su progreso a su abuela.

Ya veo, por cierto; ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que no nos veíamos Hilary – Dijo Delia entendiendo la situación y hablándole a Hilary.

Si ya fue mucho tiempo señora Ketchum – Dijo Hilary muy educadamente a Delia.

Y en ese momento entro en la sala; Blake el abuelo de Red y de Ashley de igual 50 años de edad, en apariencia es igual a su hijo y su nieto, pero se notan unas cañas y arrugas como su esposa; él está vestido con ropa deportiva de color azul.

Hola hijos – Dijo Blake al ver a sus nietos en su departamento.

¡Abuelito! – Dijo Ashley que corrió directo a Blake con solo verlo y lo abrazo.

Ven acá, mi niña preciosa – Dijo Blake mientras abrazaba a su nieta Ashley, era la adoración de Blake.

Hola abuelo – Dijo Red que se paró del sillón para saludar a su abuelo.

Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Blake que dejo de abrazar a Ashley, para darle un abrazo a Red mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda a Red.

Pues bien abuelo, y dime ¿Cómo están ustedes? – Dijo Red respondiéndole a Blake y preguntándole como estaban ellos.

Estamos bien hijo, gracias por preguntar – Dijo Blake en respuesta a la pregunta de su nieto.

Un gusto verlo otra vez, señor Ketchum – Dijo Hilary educadamente mientras saludaba a Blake.

Vaya, la pequeña Hilary ya creció, que hermosa jovencita eres – Dijo Blake dándole un elogio a Hilary.

Muchas gracias señor Ketchum, es muy amable de su parte – Dijo Hilary dándole las gracias a Blake por el cumplido.

Y en ese instante la nariz de Ashley percibió un delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina, y ella lo reconoció en ese momento.

Oye Onii-Chan, ¿Ya percibiste ese rico aroma? – Dijo Ashley a su hermano mientras olía, Red igual percibió el aroma.

Sí, yo igual lo percibo, y ese olor solo puede significar una cosa – Dijo Red sabiendo lo que era.

En eso Red y Ashley fueron directo a la cocina donde vieron algo que les gusto. En la mesa de la cocina había un gran plato de porcelana y en el había una gran montaña de galletas de chispas de chocolate y al parecer estaban recién hechas, sin dudas a Red y a Ashley se les hicieron agua la boca.

¡Mira Onii-Chan, son galletas! – Dijo Ashley muy feliz de ver las galletas.

En efecto son galletas, y por como huelen se nota que apenas las sacaron del horno – Dijo Red mientras miraba las galletas hechas por la abuela Delia.

¿Y qué estamos esperando? A comer… - Dijo Ashley que había tomado una de las galletas, pero estas estaban aún calientes - ¡Aun están calientes! – Dijo Ashley mientras se sacudía la mano y se la soplaba.

Esperen a después de comer, para que estén frías – Dijo Delia a sus nietos al ver lo que paso.

Y bueno chicos ¿Se quedan a comer? – Pregunto Blake a sus nietos y a Hilary que aceptaron la invitación del abuelo Ketchum.

Pues si insisten, aceptamos con mucho gusto – Dijo Red agradeciendo la invitación de sus abuelos cuando sonaron los estómagos de él, el de Ashley y el de Hilary por el hambre.

Si, si nos quedamos, enserio después de caminar por el bosque toda la mañana me abre el apetito – Dijo Ashley mientras se tocaba el estómago.

Muchas gracias señor y señora Ketchum, acepto la invitación – Dijo Hilary aceptando la invitación.

Después Delia les indico que se fueran a lavar las manos; después todos se sentaron a comer y mientras comían tranquilamente conversaban de lo que harían durante el viaje y justo como lo esperaban después de comer era hora de las tan esperadas galletas de la abuela; sin dudas era algo que Ashley esperaba con muchas ganas y las disfrutaba con leche de Miltank bien fría, pero entre la charla y las risas el día se les fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Red vio que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Por Arceus, ya está atardeciendo – Dijo Red al ver por la ventana el cielo pintado en colores amarillos, rojos y naranjas.

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, se nos fue el día – Dijo Ashley levantándose de golpe de la mesa y tomando sus cosas para irse, cuando su abuela le hablo.

¿Por qué la prisa niños? No es como si el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada se fuera a ir a otro lado – Dijo Delia convenciendo a sus nietos.

Si, por favor quédense por hoy, ya mañana pueden continuar – Dijo Blake que convenció a sus nietos y a Hilary de quedarse con ellos.

Está bien abuelo, aceptamos quedarnos – Dijo Red dejando su mochila donde la había tomado.

Muy bien; iré a preparar las habitaciones – Dijo Blake en dirección de los cuartos para prepararlos para sus nietos y Hilary.

Después de unos 10 minutos ya estaban listas y los chicos pasaron a sus habitaciones; Red se quedó solo, mientras que Hilary y Ashley se quedaron en la misma habitación, y así los tres pasaron la noche. Más avanzada la noche; las chicas tuvieron una conversación.

Ashley ¿Estas despierta? – Dijo Hilary hablándole a Ashley, que aún no se dormía.

No ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Ashley en respuesta a Hilary.

Estaba pensando; ¿Cómo será nuestro viaje? ¿Qué Pokémon veremos? ¿Y a que rivales nos enfrentaremos? – Dijo Hilary expresando su curiosidad por su viaje.

Escucha lo que pase, es producto de nuestras decisiones; solo nosotros somos los dueños de nuestros actos, pero si igual yo me hago las mismas preguntas que tu – Dijo Ashley sonando poética y filosófica y expresando los mismos cuestionamientos que Hilary.

¿Sabes? Me siento feliz de haber venido a Kanto. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos – Dijo Hilary expresando su alegría al ver de nuevo a sus amigos y su nostalgia de no verlos en años.

Yo también, Hilary espero enfrentarme a ti en la Liga Pokémon; deseo ver tus habilidades y quiero que sepas que me alegra volver a verte – Dijo Ashley deseando enfrentarse a Hilary en la Liga y feliz de ver de nuevo a Hilary.

Oye Ashley ¿Trajiste tu carrusel musical? Es que esa dulce melodía me hace descansar – Dijo Hilary recordando el carrusel de Ashley.

Lo siento, ahora es de mi hermanita Serenity además ya somos grandes – Dijo Ashley disculpándose con Hilary.

Oh, tranquila además estoy con mis mejores amigos; así que no hay problema – Dijo Hilary expresando su cariño por sus amigos, los Ketchum.

Y dime Hilary ¿Qué hizo que no te quisieras convertir con Coordinadora Pokémon? Estoy segura que tienes talento de tu mamá y de tu abuela, digo ellas fueron grandes Coordinadoras en su tiempo – Dijo Ashley a Hilary sobre el motivo de no querer ser coordinadora.

Pues eso mismo quiero preguntarte ¿Nunca te paso por la mente ser Pokémon Performer como tu mamá y llegar a ser Reina de Kalos? Digo ella igual es muy famosa y muy hermosa – Dijo Hilary casi la misma pregunta a Ashley y elogiando a Serena.

Pues si me gustan ver los Showcase Pokémon, pero siento que no es lo mío; le herede a mi papito el gusto de los combates Pokémon y el sueño de ser Maestra Pokémon – Dijo Ashley siendo muy honesta con Hilary.

Así como tú, yo tengo un gusto de los Combates Pokémon; aunque le prometí a mi mamá que después de estar aquí volvería a Sinnoh para intentarlo – Dijo Hilary a Ashley que había hecho un trato con su madre.

Ya veo, lo que sea que elijamos; siempre persigamos nuestros sueños – Dijo Ashley dándole ánimos a su amiga.

Tienes razón Ashley, gracias por la charla – Dijo Hilary agradeciendo su plática con la Ketchum.

No es nada, bueno es hora de dormir; mañana necesitaremos nuestra energía al tope para salir directo a Ciudad Plateada para nuestra primera batalla de Gimnasio – Dijo Ashley animada de ya estar en su primera batalla de gimnasio.

Si hasta mañana Ashley – Dijo Hilary deseándole las buenas noches a Ashley.

Descansa Hilary, mañana nos espera un gran día – Dijo Ashley igual deseándole las buenas noches a Hilary, y en el acto las chicas cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidas.

Mientras en su habitación; Red trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero estaba pensando lo que iba a hacer después de salir de Ciudad Verde.

Ya es hora de ir enserio, hasta ahora mi hermanita ha tenido más capturas que yo, pero como dice mi papá, ya llegara mi momento de atrapar buenos Pokémon y si cumpliré mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon, además que espero que Ashley y yo nos enfrentemos en la Liga; ya deseo verla en acción. Bueno ya mañana será otro día – Dijo Red pensando también en lo que iba hacer y pensando en su hermana y su deseo de enfrentarla; y después se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Delia fue a despertarlos a todos. Primero fue a ver a Red.

Ya amaneció hijo, buenos días – Dijo Delia entrando en la habitación ocupada por su nieto, que solo de oír la voz de su abuela despertó.

Buenos días abuela – Dijo Red despertándose, mientras se estiraba en la cama.

¿Cómo dormiste hijo? – Pregunto Delia a su nieto sobre como paso la noche con una sonrisa.

Bien abuela, y ahora tengo un hambre que sería capaz de comerme a un Tauros entero – Dijo Red mientras se levantaba de la cama, para vestirse.

Bueno mientras tú te vistes para ir a desayunar, iré a despertar a tu hermana y a Hilary – Dijo Delia cerrando la puerta del cuarto y yendo en dirección al cuarto de las chicas.

Y ahí las dos chicas estaban bien acomodadas; cuando la primera en despertarse fue como siempre Hilary. Y después de estirarse ella trato de despertar a Ashley.

Ashley, Ashley; despierta ya amaneció – Dijo Hilary mientras movía a Ashley y esta no despertaba.

5 minutitos más mamita – Dijo Ashley hablando entre dormida.

Cielos, aun estas durmiendo – Dijo Hilary pensando en lo dormilona que es Ashley. Y en ese momento Delia toco la puerta.

¡Buenos días chicas! ¡Ya amaneció! – Dijo Delia tocando la puerta.

Buenos días señora Ketchum, pase por favor – Dijo Hilary invitando a pasar a Delia.

¿Y déjame adivinar; Ashley no despierta? – Dijo Delia notando que su nieta Ashley aún no se despertaba.

Adivino perfectamente, ella aun esta dormidota, deje llamo a Red para que con Pidgey la despierte – Dijo Hilary que estaba a punto de salir del cuarto a para ver a Red y pedirle despertar a Ashley, pero Delia se le adelanto.

No será necesario, solo mira. Oye Ashley…será mejor que despiertes porque hice Waffles para desayunar y si no despiertas, tu hermano y Hilary se los terminaran – Dijo Delia jugando con su nieta y solo el oír la palabra desayuno la despertó de golpe.

¡Nadie se comerá mi desayuno! – Dijo Ashley al pararse de la cama que dejo sorprendida a Hilary.

Señora Ketchum ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Pregunto Hilary a Delia sobre lo que hizo para despertar a la floja de Ashley, y ella dio su respuesta.

Es un viejo truquito que me funciono por muchos años con su papá; bueno chicas las veo en el comedor – Dijo Delia saliendo del cuarto y dejando que las chicas se vistieran.

Después de unos minutos, los tres estaban listos para desayunar tranquilamente antes de continuar con su viaje. Una vez terminando de desayunar los chicos tomaron sus mochilas y se prepararon para seguir hacia Ciudad Plateada.

Bueno gracias por la comida y su hospitalidad, señor y señora Ketchum – Dijo Hilary agradeciendo a Delia y a Blake.

Gracias por recibirnos en su casa, adiós abuelo, adiós abuela; nos vemos pronto – Dijo Red despidiéndose de sus abuelos.

Nos vemos abuelito y abuelita, muchas gracias por recibirnos – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de sus abuelos.

Bueno chicos, les deseamos mucha suerte en su viaje; esfuércense por llegar lejos – Dijo Blake animándolos.

Y se me olvidaba, aquí tienen unas bolsas con las galletas que sobraron de ayer además de unos sándwiches y unas bebidas enlatadas; cuídense mis niños – Dijo Delia entregando comida a los chicos y despidiéndose mientras abrazaba a Red y a Ashley.

Después de eso los chicos continuaron por Ciudad Verde, cuando vieron en una fuente a unos Pokémon que vieron sus posibilidades de una nueva captura.

Miren en esa fuente; hay Pokémon de agua – Dijo Ashley viendo a los Pokémon que estaban en la fuente.

Ese de ahí es un Goldeen, veamos – Dijo Hilary que en ese momento le llamo la atención el Goldeen y sacando su Pokédex.

" _Goldeen el Pokémon tipo agua. Sus aletas dorsal, trasera y pectoral ondean gráciles en el agua. Por eso es llamado el bailarín acuático"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Hilary dándole los datos de Goldeen _._

Me pareció haber visto un Magikarp también – Dijo Red sacando su Pokédex mientras le apuntaba a Magikarp.

" _Magikarp, el Pokémon pez. Como parece que Magikarp sólo chapotean sin cesar, algunos los consideran débil, pero en realidad son Pokémon recios que sobreviven en el agua sin importar cuan sucia éste"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Red sobre los Magikarp _._

¿Vas a atraparlo Onii-Chan? – Pregunto Ashley a su hermano sobre si capturaría a Magikarp.

Mmmmm, creo que paso, pero ese Wartortle sí que se ve impresionante – Dijo Red cambiando de opinión y centrándose en el Wartortle de ahí, cuando volvía a sacar su Pokédex.

" _Wartortle, el Pokémon tortuga y la forma evolucionada de Squirtle. Su larga cola peluda es un símbolo de su edad y sabiduría"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Red dándole la entrada de los Wartortle _._

Asombroso, será mi nueva captura – Dijo Red animado de oír lo de los Wartortle.

Y ese de ahí es un Poliwag, veamos haber que dice – Dijo Ashley al ver a un Poliwag, para después sacar su Pokédex.

" _Poliwag, el Pokemon renacuajo. No tiene brazos pero su cola lo hace un nadador fuerte"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Ashley dándole la información de un Poliwag.

Bueno chicas, ya es la hora; prepárense para capturar un nuevo Pokémon – Dijo Red sacando una Poké Ball listo para pelear contra Wartortle.

Prepárate Goldeen; porque tu vendrás conmigo – Dijo Hilary a Goldeen mientras sacaba una Poké Ball.

No se olviden de mí; Poliwag prepárate para ser parte del _"Equipo Ashley"_ – Dijo Ashley sacando una Poké Ball de su bolsa trasera y lista para su nueva captura.

Así los chicos se prepararon para capturar un nuevo Pokémon; cuando Red fue el que comenzó.

Adelante; ¡Eevee, yo te elijo! – Dijo Red sacando a su recién llegado Eevee, que se mostró con ganas de pelear.

Bien esta será mi primera captura Pokémon; ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo! – Dijo Hilary preparada para su primera captura y sacando a Squirtle.

No me quedare detrás de ti Onii-Chan, adelante ¡Vamos con todo Eevee! – Dijo Ashley igual sacando a su Eevee al combate, que al inicio estaba insegura pero su hermano la ánimo y se preparó para combatir al Poliwag que quería su entrenadora.

Comencemos con la fiesta; adelante Squirtle ¡Usa Embestida contra Goldeen! – Dijo Hilary que comenzó a atacar a Goldeen, en eso Red se le unió.

¡Hey! No se olviden de nosotros ¡Adelante Eevee, usa Velocidad! – Dijo Red ordenando a su Eevee ir contra Wartortle, rápido y sin perder tiempo comenzó su batalla.

¡También vamos nosotras! ¡Eevee, usa Doble equipo! – Ordeno Ashley a su Eevee que en un inicio cargo contra Poliwag, pero este uso Malicioso causando que la Eevee de Ashley la asustara y se escondiera detrás de ella. Red noto lo que paso.

¿Qué sucedió Ashley? – Pregunto Red al ver que la Eevee de su hermana se había asustado.

Creo que Eevee está asustada; tranquila pequeña sé que es tu primera batalla, pero no tengas miedo yo estaré cuidándote – Dijo Ashley tratando de calmar a su Eevee que aún seguía asustada mientras ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus orejitas abajo. Mientras Hilary seguía su ataque contra Goldeen.

¡Sigamos adelante Squirtle! ¡Usa Cabezazo! – Dijo Hilary ordenando a su Squirtle atacar a Goldeen que funciono - ¡Eso, así me gusta! – Dijo Hilary complacida de que Squirtle le haya dado a Goldeen. Volviendo con Red se mantenía en combate.

¡Eevee, usa Embestida! – Dijo Red ordenando a su Eevee que le dio duro a Wartortle. Pero volviendo con Ashley y su Eevee, ella aún tenía miedo y Ashley seguía tratando de calmarla.

Vamos Eevee, tranquila, no tengas miedo. Yo sé que tú eres igual de fuerte que yo – Dijo Ashley que convenció a su Eevee y le dio confianza de pelear – Vamos Eevee ¡Ataca con Ataque rápido! – Ordeno Ashley a su Eevee que tomo confianza y ataco a Poliwag.

Eevee ya está atacando, bueno nosotros también Squirtle ¡Usa Burbuja! – Dijo Hilary al ver como el Eevee de Ashley atacaba a Poliwag y lanzándose al ataque contra Goldeen.

Continuemos nosotros ¡Eevee, usa Derribo! – Dijo Red volviendo a lanzarse al ataque, pero Wartortle contraataco con Chorro de agua que le dio a Eevee, y eso provoco que la Eevee de Ashley se preocupara por su hermano, y bajo su guardia provocando que Poliwag la atacara con Chorro de agua.

¡Eevee! – Dijo Ashley al ver que su Eevee fue atacada y al ver que estaba en el suelo. Mientras Poliwag se acercó para atacarla. Pero Red se adelantó.

¡Eevee, protégela con Doble poder! – Ordeno Red a su Eevee que fue de inmediato a proteger a su hermana, y el ataque dejo débil a Poliwag cosa que le dio oportunidad de terminarlo.

Es la hora Eevee; ¡Termínalo con Ojitos tiernos! – Ordeno Ashley a su Eevee que uso su último ataque que dejo fuera de combate a Poliwag - ¡Poké Ball, vamos! – Dijo Ashley lanzando una Poké Ball y en el acto capturo a Poliwag, mientras con Hilary y Red seguían combatiendo contra Goldeen y Wartortle respectivamente.

¡Squirtle, ya es la hora; acabémoslo con Hidrobomba! – Dijo Hilary ordenando su último ataque el cual dejo fuera de combate a Goldeen y era la oportunidad de Hilary de atraparlo – Perfecto, es el momento ¡Poké Ball, adelante! – Dijo Hilary lanzando su Poké Ball y capturando a Goldeen, mientras Red aún seguía peleando con Wartortle.

Esto no se ha terminado Wartortle, definitivamente serás mío; ¡Eevee, usa Doble equipo! – Dijo Red ordenando a su Eevee atacar a Wartortle, mientras el contratacaba con Chorro de agua; pero mientras iba venciendo a las copias de Eevee no se dio cuenta que el verdadero se puso detrás de él y se preparó para el ataque final.

¡Ahora lo tenemos Eevee! ¡Acabalo con Embestida! – Dijo Red dándole su última orden a Eevee que le dio con todo a Wartortle dejándolo fuera de combate y justo para que Red lo capturara – Al fin, es ahora o nunca ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Dijo Red lanzando su Pokéball y capturando a Wartortle.

Mientras los tres chicos estaban viendo a las Poké Ball que se tambaleaban y después de 15 segundos dejaron de moverse; la captura fue exitosa. Así que los tres fueron a tomar sus Poké Balls.

Lo conseguimos chicas; y lo más importante… ¡Atrape a un Wartortle! – Dijo Red muy feliz alzando su Poké Ball y celebrando junto a su Eevee.

Muchas gracias Squirtle, lo hiciste genial ¡Atrape a un Goldeen! – Dijo Hilary agradeciéndole a su Pokémon por su esfuerzo y alzando su Poké Ball.

Excelente, lo hicimos bien Eevee ¡Atrape a un Poliwag! – Dijo Ashley muy feliz con su Eevee y alzando su nueva captura.

Y antes de regresar a los Pokémon a sus Poké Ball; Red hablo con su hermana sobre su Eevee.

Oye hermana, tengo algo de que hablar contigo – Dijo Red tornándose serio a su hermana.

¿Qué sucede Onii-Chan? – Dijo Ashley en respuesta a su hermano.

Es sobre tu Eevee…durante el combate me di cuenta que ella retrocedió un par de veces contra Poliwag, creo que ella es tímida y se asusta con facilidad – Dijo Red a Ashley sobre la Eevee de ella, pero Ashley la cargo y la miro.

Si eso lo vi, pero juntas nos haremos fuertes y valientes ¿Verdad que si Eevee? – Dijo Ashley a su Eevee y esta le sonrió y asintió.

Bueno ya que estamos listos, es hora de seguir a Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Hilary hablándole a Red y a Ashley.

Tienes razón ya es la hora de seguir adelante – Dijo Red sabiendo que ya era hora de continuar su viaje.

Sí, pero antes debemos atrapar más Pokémon y de entrenar lo suficiente para lograrlo – Dijo Ashley sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Posteriormente los chicos devolvieron a sus Pokémon a sus Poké Balls y prosiguieron con su destino; la Ciudad Plateada donde sería la primera batalla de Gimnasio. Pero antes de irse una joven de unos 21 años de edad de cabello negro suelto, ojos color agua; vestida con una playera roja, unos shorts color verde con unas líneas blancas a los lados, unos tenis negros con blanco y portando una mochila roja: Al verlos ella les saludo y hablo.

¡Oigan! ¡Red, Ashley y Hilary! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi! – Dijo la chica llamando a nuestros héroes que ellos se impresionaron de verla.

Imposible – Dijo Hilary al ver a la chica que les hablaba.

Un momento, Ashley ya viste quien es ella – Dijo Red reconociendo a la chica que les hablaba.

Si Onii-Chan, no puedo creerlo; es ella – Dijo Ashley reconociendo a la chica.

" _Ahora nuestros héroes se preparan para irse directo a Ciudad Plateada; y ahora se reencuentran con otra vieja conocida ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué nuevos retos les esperan? Averígüenlo la próxima semana…"_

 _Esta historia continuara…_

Bueno ese fue un capitulo excelente, estuvo buenísimo – Dijo Shoukaku diciendo lo bueno que estuvo el capítulo.

Sí, pero me llena de curiosidad quien es esa joven chica que se encontró con Red, Ashley y Hilary – Dijo Zuikaku hablando de lo que había pasado en el capítulo de hoy.

Bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente episodio; muchas gracias por venir Souryuu y Hiryuu – Dijo Shoukaku agradeciendo la presencia de Souryuu y de Hiryuu.

De nada chicas; bueno esperemos a nombre de FandeSerena que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Souryuu agradeciendo a todos su presencia en el capítulo de hoy.

No olviden dejar su review y ponerlo en favoritos si les gusto el capítulo: nos veremos en el próximo capítulo – Dijo Hiryuu.

Sale chavos, nos vemos y no se olviden de visitar el canal de FandeSerena en Youtube por los nuevos videos – Dijo Shoukaku.

Hasta la vista, baby – Dijo Zuikaku despidiéndose por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos y chicas que les gusta Pokémon; ya es Sábado ósea que tenemos nuevo capítulo. Hola a todos me presento, me llamo Mutsuki y está aquí para presentar el episodio y me acompañan Kisaragi-Chan, Yayoi-Chan y Uzuki-Chan; bienvenidas chicas – Dijo Mutsuki presentándose a la audiencia y a sus compañeras de esta semana.

Mi nombre es Kisaragi. Por favor mantenme a tu lado – Dijo Kisaragi saludando a la audiencia el día de hoy.

Yayoi, reportándose al servicio... Encantada de conocerlos. Por favor, no se preocupen demasiado por mí... – Dijo Yayoi muy en su estilo presentándose también.

¡Yay~! ¡~Llegue~pyon! ¡Mi nombre es Uzuki, pueden llamarme U-chan! – Dijo Uzuki presentándose también a la audiencia.

Bueno chicas, sean bienvenidas a esta la Guarida del gran FandeSerena-Sama, espero que hoy veamos más acción de su nuevo fanfic – Dijo Mutsuki a sus hermanas y hablando del fanfic, pero Kisaragi la interrumpe.

Esto…Mustuki-Chan; ¿A que te refieres? Es que ninguna de nosotras habíamos venido antes y entendemos – Dijo Kisaragi un poco apenada y hablando por Yayoi y Uzuki.

Es verdad…pero no te preocupes por mí – Dijo Yayoi muy al natural.

U-Chan, no entiende a lo que se refiere Mutsuki ~pyon – Dijo Uzuki a Mutsuki que ella lo aclaro todo.

Bueno, las demás chicas ha estado viniendo a esto de presentar el fanfic que está haciendo el señor FandeSerena, y hoy es nuestro turno de participar – Dijo Mutsuki aclarándole todo a las demás.

Ya entiendo, bueno esperemos que el capítulo de hoy sea espectacular – Dijo Kisaragi ya captando lo que pasaba.

Por mí está bien – Dijo Yayoi.

Bueno una vez aclarado todo, este es el cuarto capítulo del fanfic, esperemos les guste y… – Dijo Mutsuki hablando del nuevo capítulo, pero Uzuki lo presento.

¡Zarpan~do! ¡Splash! – Dijo Uzuki que ya estaba presentando el nuevo capítulo del fanfic.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 4: Sonrisas, viejos amigos y Batallas Pokémon.

Ahora que nuestros héroes se preparan pasa salir de Ciudad Verde con rumbo a Ciudad Plateada con el objetivo de ganar su primera medalla para entrar en la Liga Kalos, pero antes de partir se encuentran con una chica que los conoce y al parecer ellos a ella ¿De quién se trata? Averigüémoslo…

¡Oigan! ¡Red, Ashley y Hilary! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi! – Dijo la chica llamando a nuestros héroes que ellos se impresionaron de verla.

Imposible – Dijo Hilary al ver a la chica que les hablaba.

Un momento, Ashley ya viste quien es ella – Dijo Red reconociendo a la chica que les hablaba.

Si Onii-Chan, no puedo creerlo; es ella – Dijo Ashley reconociendo a la chica.

Y si esa joven no es otra que la querida alumna de Ash Ketchum; la campeona de Kanto y de Sinnoh, una Maestra Pokémon con experiencia. Era Heather que se reunía con los chicos.

¡Heather! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo Red reconociendo a Heather que ahí estaba saludándolos.

Hermana mayor – Dijo Ashley saludando a Heather que la veía como una hermana mayor para ella.

Pero ¿Qué haces aquí Heather? No esperaba verte – Dijo Hilary sorprendida de ver a Heather.

Si es verdad, creíamos que estaba en casa en Ciudad Celeste – Dijo Red preguntándole a Heather sobre que hacia ahí sabiendo que ella suponía que estaba en su casa.

La verdad es que sus padres me pidieron que los viniera para vigilarlos y cuidarlos; además como están ya en su viaje me pidieron que los ayudara a entrenar – Dijo Heather revelándole sus motivos a los chicos de porque ella estaba ahí con ellos.

¿Ósea que nos vas a acompañar? – Pregunto Ashley a Heather sobre lo que ella pensaba.

Absolutamente, además que mejor que verlos en acción para comprobar su potencial – Dijo Heather desando ver a los chicos en acción en una batalla Pokémon.

No te decepcionaremos, ya verás lo fuertes que somos los tres – Dijo Red sonando confiado de sus habilidades y mencionando a su hermana y a Hilary.

Es verdad, te vamos a impresionar demasiado – Dijo Hilary mostrándose muy optimista y confiada en sí misma.

Y ya verás que me convertiré en Maestra Pokémon, justo como lo eres tú y mi papá – Dijo Ashley sonando muy confiada.

Lo sé, pero no sean tan confiados; recuerden que el exceso de confianza puede ser su peor enemigo para que puedan cumplir sus sueños – Dijo Heather sonando muy sabia al saber que el exceso de la confianza es malo.

Bueno, ya es la hora de seguir nuestro viaje para llegar a nuestra primera batalla de Gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Red ansioso de llegar a su primera batalla de Gimnasio.

Si, además ya quiero demostrar mis habilidades como Entrenadora Pokémon – Dijo Hilary deseosa de llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

Pero antes, supongo que deberíamos capturar más Pokémon y entrenar para las batallas, nos haremos más fuertes – Dijo Ashley sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Estas en lo cierto Ashley, porque ir a una batalla de gimnasio Pokémon sin preparación es como ir a la guerra sin armas – Dijo Heather sabiendo cómo es una batalla Pokémon y cómo prepararse.

¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡En marcha a Ciudad Plateada! – Dijo Red sonando muy animado de ir a Ciudad Plateada ahora.

Así es Red, y pronto te voy a impresionar con mis habilidades como Entrenadora Pokémon – Dijo Hilary mientras le hablaba a Red y le guiñaba el ojo derecho.

Oigan no se olviden de mí, yo igual me hare la mejor – Dijo Ashley alzando la voz y sus brazos para que todos la notaran.

Jajajajajajaja, Ashley está muy emocionada, siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco; bueno ya es la hora de irnos para Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Heather sabiendo de la personalidad efervescente de Ashley y llamando la atención a los chicos que ya estaban listos para ir a Ciudad Plateada.

¡Adelante chicas! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros en este Viaje! – Dijo Red animando a Hilary y a su hermana.

¡Si! Estoy lista para los retos que se vengan por delante – Dijo Hilary preparada para continuar.

Y esperemos capturar montones de Pokémon y llegar a la Liga Pokémon – Dijo Ashley emocionada de ver los Pokémon que vería y capturaría a lo largo de su viaje.

Esa es la actitud; bueno chicos ya es la hora de irnos – Dijo Heather poniéndose en marcha a Ciudad Plateada, en eso los chicos la siguen.

Y en eso los cuatro ya salieron de Ciudad Verde, para adentrarse en el Bosque Verde siguiendo la Ruta 2 para que pudieran llegar a Ciudad Plateada. Mientras en el camino Hilary estaba quejándose de nuevo.

De nuevo en el bosque, genial; solo espero que no se me suban los Pokémon Bicho – Dijo Hilary quejándose de estar de nuevo en el bosque y hablando de su fobia.

Vamos no seas quejumbrosa, y puede que aquí ya pierdas tu fobia hacia los Pokémon Bicho – Dijo Red que calmo a Hilary.

Tienes razón, además no les puedo tener miedo por siempre y si quizás hasta atrape uno – Dijo Hilary sonando razonable a Red y hasta quizás atraparía un Pokémon Bicho para hacerle frente a su fobia.

¡Esa es la actitud Hilary! Además aquí podría atrapar a otro Pokémon para el _"Equipo Ashley"_ – Dijo Ashley que se alegró de la actitud de su amiga y pensando en capturar nuevos Pokémon, pero Red le hablo.

Pero Ashley, recuerda que tú ya tienes 6 Pokémon; pero bueno recuerda que tú puedes formar un buen equipo si tienes más opciones de donde escoger – Dijo Red recordándole a su hermana que ya tenía 6 Pokémon, pero recordó que al tener más Pokémon podría tener y formular más estrategias a la hora del combate.

¿Enserio ya tienes tus 6 Pokémon Ashley? De seguro serás una entrenadora muy fuerte, tengo ese presentimiento – Pregunto Heather impresionada del progreso de Ashley hasta ahora en su viaje.

Sí, pero no olvides a Onii-Chan; el igual es muy fuerte como yo lo soy – Dijo Ashley reconociendo a su hermano como un entrenador muy fuerte también.

Eres muy amable hermanita, gracias – Dijo Red agradeciendo el tan noble comentario de Ashley.

No agradezcas para eso estamos los hermanos – Dijo Ashley sabiendo que ella y su hermano al ser mellizos tenían un lazo especial desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre. Mientras Hilary habla.

La relación de hermanos es genial. Como quisiera tener un hermano o una hermana con quien compartir momentos así – Dijo Hilary con algo de envidia sobre la relación de Red y de Ashley.

Pues los hermanos siempre tienen ese lazo especial, mas ellos al ser mellizos, saben bien cuando uno está en problemas y esas cosas – Dijo Heather sabiendo lo fuerte del lazo y la conexión de los hermanos mellizos.

Ya veo – Dijo Hilary entiendo lo unidos que eran Red y Ashley. Mientras los cuatro seguían su camino por el bosque.

Después de media hora de estar caminando por el bosque; Hilary vio un Pokémon que quizás sería para ella, en eso Ashley hablo.

Miren ahí; eso es un Caterpie – Dijo Ashley viendo en dirección de un árbol y vio a un Caterpie.

¿Caterpie? – Dijo Hilary al ver al Pokémon y sacando su Pokédex.

" _Caterpie, el Pokémon gusano. Para repeler a sus enemigos, Caterpie libera un olor desagradable a través de su antena roja, éste muda varias veces mientras crece"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Hilary dándole la información de un Caterpie y por la descripción no se sintió muy segura de atraparlo _._

No lo sé… aun temo a los Pokémon Bicho y no sé si me acostumbre a tenerlo – Dijo Hilary después de oír lo de Caterpie y dudando de atraparlo; entonces Red la animo.

No tengas miedo Hilary, además como tu dijiste será la oportunidad para tratar de eliminar tu miedo hacia ellos; sé que tú puedes – Dijo Red mostrando su confianza a Hilary y animándola. Luego Ashley la animo.

Sí; sé que tú puedes Hilary ¡Adelante! – Dijo Ashley dándole ánimo a Hilary, en eso ella se animó a atraparlo.

Tienen razón, no puedo tener miedo por siempre; ya es la hora que lo atrape. Gracias por el ánimo chicos – Dijo Hilary tomando coraje para curar su miedo y agradeciendo a sus amigos las palabras de aliento, mientras tomaba una de sus Poké Ball para su nueva captura.

¡Animo Hilary! ¡Tú puedes! – Dijo Heather hablándole a Hilary como palabras de aliento para que ella peleara contra Caterpie.

Lo se Heather; solo mírenme. ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo! – Dijo Hilary lanzando su Poké Ball y preparándose para la batalla. Cuando le dio su primera orden a Squirtle - ¡Squirtle, usa Cabezazo! – Dijo Hilary dándole su primera orden a Squirtle que comenzó a atacar a Caterpie.

Asombroso, Hilary se olvidó por un momento que está enfrentando a un Pokémon Bicho – Dijo Ashley viendo como Hilary no tenía miedo al enfrentar a Caterpie.

Tienes razón, pero por ahora no se debe dejar influenciar por su miedo, sino Caterpie podría tomar la ventaja – Dijo Red observando la batalla con mucho cuidado. Regresando con Hilary siguió atacando a Caterpie que previamente había usado Picadura de insecto, pero fue un poco efectiva contra Squirtle.

¡Ahora Squirtle, usa Embestida! – Dijo Hilary ordenando volver a atacar a su Squirtle, cuando Caterpie se preparó para contraatacar con Disparo de seda.

¡Cuidado Hilary, va a atacar a Squirtle! – Dijo Heather viendo que Caterpie ya se estaba preparando para atacar, pero Hilary se dio cuenta.

Lo sé, estoy preparada. No te tengo miedo Caterpie, ¡Squirtle, usa Refugio! – Dijo Hilary al ver como Caterpie se preparaba para atacar, y ordeno a su Squirtle defenderse y así evito el ataque de Caterpie, pero el Pokémon Bicho contraataco con Embestida. Y Hilary se alertó y se apresuró a alertar a Squirtle.

¡Squirtle, cuidado! – Dijo Hilary hablándole a su Squirtle que volteo a verla, pero cuando regreso a ver a Caterpie, este lo estaba atacando. En eso Ashley le habla Hilary.

¡Animo Hilary! ¡No te des por vencida! – Dijo Ashley alzándole la voz a Hilary, mientras la animaba.

Si Hilary, no dudes en atacarlo; recuerda lo haces por superar tu miedo – Dijo Red recordándole a Hilary el motivo de esta batalla y rápidamente se puso las pilas para continuar el combate.

Gracias chicos; ¡Squirtle; contraataca con Giro rápido! – Dijo Hilary volviéndose a lanzar al ataque con Squirtle cuyo ataque fue efectivo contra Caterpie que ya estaba listo para un último ataque.

¡Ya lo tienes Hilary; ahora acabalo! – Dijo Heather viendo que ya Caterpie estaba débil.

¡Ahora Hilary! – Dijo Red notando que era el momento, en eso Hilary lanza su último ataque.

¡Lo sé! ¡Squirtle, terminémoslo con Chorro de agua! – Ordeno Hilary a Squirtle que lanzo su último ataque que dejo fuera de combate a Caterpie.

¡Ahora Hilary, atrápalo! – Dijo Ashley al ver que Caterpie ya estaba listo para capturarse. Y Hilary saco una Poké Ball para atraparlo.

Es ahora o nunca; ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Dijo Hilary lanzando su Poké Ball contra su objetivo que lo atrapo, mientras la Poké Ball se tambaleaba. Hilary pensaba que ya había completado su primer paso para superar su miedo hacia los Pokémon Bicho, después de unos 17 segundos dejo de tambalearse; la captura de Hilary fue un éxito. Mientras ella se acercaba para tomar su captura; Red, Ashley y Heather la felicitaron.

Bien hecho Hilary, diste una gran batalla a ese Caterpie – Dijo Ashley celebrando a su amiga por su nueva captura.

Excelente, me sorprendiste mucho; sí que sabes cómo pelear – Dijo Heather elogiando el talento de Hilary.

Ahora considéralo un paso para superar tu fobia hacia los Pokémon Bicho, debes sentirte mucho mejor – Dijo Red felicitando a Hilary por dar el primer paso para superar su miedo, en eso ella tomo su Poké Ball y le hablo.

Sí, creo que ya comencé; aunque tomara tiempo, ya hice el primer paso, gracias a todos por su ánimo y muchas gracias Squirtle por tu ayuda. ¡Atrape un Caterpie! – Dijo Hilary sabiendo que ya había dado su primer paso pasa superar su fobia y agradeciendo a todos su apoyo en esta captura. Mientras alzaba su Poké Ball y anunciando su nueva captura.

Sin dudas todos estaban muy felices por Hilary, ya que ella había demostrado que era una chica realmente fuerte y valiente cuando se lo proponía, después ella regreso a Squirtle a su Poké Ball y el grupo continuo caminando por el bosque. Después de una media hora de caminata, era la hora de almorzar, y era el estómago de Hilary que anuncio la hora de comer.

Mi estómago… Creo que esa batalla con ese Caterpie me abrió el apetito – Dijo Hilary mientras se tocaba el estómago, después sonaron los estómagos de Red y Ashley.

No eres la única, ya me dio hambre – Dijo Ashley cuyo estomago estaba haciendo ruiditos.

¿Podemos parar un momento para comer, Heather? – Pregunto Red a Heather, mientras igualmente su estómago gruñía por el hambre.

Está bien, además es momento que tomemos un pequeño descanso – Dijo Heather que ya pensó que era conveniente tomar un descanso.

Mientras en un claro del bosque junto a un arroyo, ellos se sentaron en unos troncos de árbol, para relajarse un momento. Los chicos estaban listos para sacar a sus Pokémon para que descansaran y de paso comer algo. Mientras de su mochila Heather saco unos tazones de comida para los Pokémon y puso comida para ellos.

Listo, ya pueden sacarlos para comer – Dijo Heather que había terminado de llenar los tazones.

Gracias Heather; bien, ¡Salgan todos! – Dijo Red agradeciéndole a Heather y sacando a Charmander, Pidgey, Eevee y Wartortle.

¡Bien chicos, salgan todos! – Dijo Hilary sacando a Squirtle, Ponyta, Goldeen y Caterpie.

Gracias por todo Onee-Chan; bien amigos ¡Salgan todos a comer! – Dijo Ashley agradeciéndole a Heather y sacando a Bulbasaur, Weedle, Spearow, Pikachu, Eevee y Poliwag.

Bueno chicos, vengan a comer – Dijo Heather llamando a los Pokémon para que vengan a comer.

Mientras que Goldeen, Squirtle, Wartortle y Poliwag se fueron al arroyo para descansar y refrescarse un poco; mientras los demás estaban comiendo de los tazones. Y por su parte nuestros héroes ya estaban almorzando lo que Delia les había puesto en la mochila y en eso Hilary se acerca lentamente a Caterpie para hablar con él.

Un poco más…hola…Caterpie – Dijo Hilary acercándose lentamente a su Caterpie y saludándolo cortésmente. Y este al voltearse, ella se sintió un poco asustada, pero recordó que debía superar su miedo así que le hablo muy amablemente – Bueno Caterpie, esperemos llevarnos bien en nuestro viaje y que solo así yo pueda superar mi miedo – Dijo Hilary hablándole ya un poco más calmada, el Pokémon tomo confianza y subió por el brazo de la chica, pero aunque tenía ganas de gritar de miedo, ella trataba de no asustarse y se mantenía calmada.

Eso Hilary, así se hace – Dijo Red al ver como Caterpie estaba en el brazo de Hilary.

Aguanta amiga, tu puedes lo estas logrando – Dijo Ashley animando a Hilary que aun tenia a Caterpie en su brazo, y tras unos segundos, parece que Hilary se acostumbró a las patas de Caterpie.

Bueno, eso lo llamo un gran paso para acabar con tu miedo – Dijo Heather que también había estado observando la escena, y Hilary al fin parecía que había superado su fobia.

Oigan, ahora que lo veo; los Pokémon Bicho no son tan feos, de hecho este me agrada mucho. Bueno Caterpie supongo que tienes hambre ¿Verdad? – Dijo Hilary que al parecer perdió el miedo a los Pokémon Bicho y hablándole amablemente a su Caterpie que le asintió.

Bueno a los Caterpie y Weedle aman comer hojas, es lo que más les gusta. Eso los hará más grandes y fuertes para que evolucionen en Metapod y Kakuna respectivamente – Dijo Heather recordando los hábitos alimenticios de algunos Pokémon Bicho, y hablando de las evoluciones de Caterpie y Weedle.

Si es así; anda Caterpie es la hora de comer – Dijo Hilary a su Caterpie que subió a un árbol y comenzó a comer de las hojas de una rama.

Tú también has de tener hambre Weedle, así que anda a comer tú también que quiero que te pongas más fuerte – Dijo Ashley hablándole a su Weedle que igual subió al mismo árbol y comió de otra rama. Mientras los chicos comían su almuerzo, Hilary le hablo a Heather.

Por cierto Heather – Dijo Hilary llamando la atención de Heather.

Si ¿Qué sucede Hilary? – Dijo Heather a Hilary.

Si estas de viaje con nosotros, seguro tienes Pokémon contigo ¿Verdad? – Dijo Hilary preguntándole a Heather sobre los Pokémon que tenía con ella y al oír eso Red y Ashley les llamo la atención.

¿Enserio Heather? ¿Trajiste Pokémon contigo? – Pregunto Red sorprendido de que posiblemente Heather traía algunos de los Pokémon que ella tenía.

¿Y podemos verlos? Anda, di que si – Dijo Ashley sobre los Pokémon de Heather y actuando como una niña pequeña, y Heather solo sonrió.

Está bien; bueno chicos ¡Es la hora del Rock! – Dijo Heather aceptando mostrar a sus Pokémon y lanzando sus seis Poké Ball que traía consigo y revelando que eran Charizard, Raichu, Flareon, Golduck, Magmar y Vileplume.

¡Asombroso! ¡Que Pokémon tan fantásticos tiene Heather! – Dijo Hilary al ver al equipo que tenía Heather.

¡Mira Onii-Chan! ¡Son los Pokémon de Heather, ya tenía tiempo que no los veíamos! – Dijo Ashley muy feliz de ver a los Pokémon que traía Heather consigo.

Si, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no los veíamos – Dijo Red mientras recordaba como desde niño ya había visto a los Pokémon de Heather.

Y les diré una cosa niños, este fue el equipo que use cuando empecé hace 11 años atrás y el que me dio la victoria en la Liga Kanto – Dijo Heather revelándole a Red, Ashley y Hilary que son los Pokémon que ella uso cuando empezó su aventura que la convirtió en Maestra Pokémon.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Ashley con mucha curiosidad a Heather.

Sí, es enserio, bueno chicos acérquense a comer con los demás – Dijo Heather a sus Pokémon para que fueran a comer también y de paso socializar con los Pokémon de Red, Ashley y Hilary.

Y ahí con los demás, el Charmander de Red se impresiono de ver al Charizard de Heather, así que fue a hablar con él y se impresiono de la experiencia de este Charizard y este lo tomo como su pupilo; mientras los hermanos Eevee estaban charlando con Flareon que les tenia mil historias que contar y además de animar a la Eevee de Ashley para que sea más valiente, Raichu y Pikachu estaban comiendo juntos mientras tenía una charla muy amistosa, el Magmar de Heather estaba comiendo tranquilamente junto a los Pokémon tipo volador, Vileplume estaba descansando debajo del árbol donde Caterpie y Weedle comían y por su parte Golduck fue al arroyo con los demás para descansar un poco.

Y así todos comieron y descansaron apaciblemente; hasta que Ashley le hablo a Heather.

Oye Heather, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunto Ashley a Heather que la escucho.

Si claro, ¿Qué necesitas Ashley? – Dijo Heather en respuesta a lo que le dijo Ashley.

¿Podríamos tener una batalla? – Dijo Ashley pidiéndole a Heather tener una batalla Pokémon con ella. A lo que ella acepto.

Claro, porque no; además estoy deseosa de ver sus habilidades en acción – Dijo Heather aceptando la petición de Ashley mientras los miraba a los tres.

Gracias Onee-Chan, no te decepcionare – Dijo Ashley agradeciéndole a Heather que aceptara su petición.

Después de comer; los chicos se prepararon para enfrentar a Heather; que sabían que ella era una entrenadora superior y bien preparada. Mientras ellos ya habían escogido que iba a ser una batalla de 4 contra 4.

Ashley usaría a Bulbasaur, Eevee y Spearow; Red usaría a Charmander, Pigdey y Wartortle y por ultimo Hilary usaría a Squirtle, Ponyta y Caterpie. Por su parte Heather usaría a Charizard, Raichu y Flareon.

Buenos chicos, espero estén listos porque iré enserio, espero que ustedes me den una buena batalla de sparring – Dijo Heather ya preparada para la batalla.

Dalo por hecho Heather, estoy listo para esto ¡Adelante chicos es la hora del baile! – Dijo Red preparado para una batalla especial y animando a su equipo.

Ya es la hora, mi primera batalla real y contra una entrenadora del nivel de Heather, sin dudas esto será emocionante ¡A la carga chicos, que vamos con todo! – Dijo Hilary emocionada de enfrentar a una entrenadora realmente fuerte y experimentada como lo es Heather y animando a sus Pokémon.

Yo igual daré mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrarte que soy toda una Ketchum, y así ser la mejor. Chicos cuento con ustedes – Dijo Ashley sonando muy animada por pelear y hablándole a su equipo.

Una vez esto, hubo una breve pausa de unos 10 segundos, mientras los contrincantes se miran y a la caída de la hoja de un árbol inicio la batalla y la primera en atacar fue Ashley.

Bien es la hora de divertirnos; ¡Bulbasaur, usa Embestida contra Raichu!, ¡Spearow, utiliza Pico taladro contra Charizard! Y por último ¡Eevee, usa Velocidad contra Flareon! – Dijo Ashley ordenando a sus Pokémon a cuales Pokémon debían atacar. Mientras Red no se quedó atrás y comenzó su ataque.

Es nuestro turno chicos; ¡Charmander, usa brasas contra Flareon!, ¡Pidgey, ataca con Ráfaga de aire a Raichu! Y por último ¡Wartortle, usa Acua cola contra Charizard! – Dijo Red dando sus órdenes a sus Pokémon mientras ellos cargaban directo a sus objetivos. Y Hilary se les unió al último.

Oigan no se olviden de mí; adelante chicos ¡Squirtle, usa Chorro de agua con Flareon!, ¡Ponyta, usa Rueda de fuego con Charizard! Y por último; ¡Caterpie, usa Embestida contra Raichu! – Ordeno Hilary a sus Pokémon atacar a sus objetivos.

En ese momento todos fueron contra sus objetivos; mientras que los ataques no parecían tener ningún efecto sobre los Pokémon de Heather, después lanzaron otros movimientos contra ellos.

Bien, espero que esto funcione; ¡Charmander, usa Cuchillada contra Charizard! ¡Pidgey, usa Ataque de ala con Flareon! ¡Wartortle, ataca a Raichu con Burbuja! – Dijo Red a sus Pokémon que cambio de objetivo, pero cuando iban a atacar Heather los ataco.

Ya es la hora de ponerse seria con ustedes; ¡Flareon, Bomba de lava contra Pidgey! ¡Raichu, Megapatada contra Wartortle! ¡Charizard, usa Cola de dragón contra Charmander! – Dijo Heather a sus Pokémon que ataco a los de Red, y si ellos comenzaron a recibir daño. Mientras Ashley y Hilary se disponen a atacar juntas.

Es nuestro turno Hilary, si atacamos juntas, tendemos oportunidad – Dijo Ashley a Hilary, cuyo plan era un doble ataque conjunto.

Buena idea, así no podrá atacar a dos objetivos y tendremos la ventaja – Dijo Hilary entendiendo el plan de Ashley y alabando su idea.

Es momento de ejecutarlo; ¡Bulbasaur, usa Hojas navaja contra Raichu! ¡Spearow, ataca a Charizard con Pico taladro! ¡Eevee, usa Doble equipo con Flareon! – Ordeno Ashley a sus Pokémon sobre cuáles eran sus objetivos y sus ataques. En eso Hilary se le une.

Es mi turno de contraatacar; ¡Squirtle, usa Hidrobomba contra Charizard! ¡Ponyta, usa Carga de fuego sobre Raichu! ¡Caterpie, ataca a Flareon con Picadura! – Dijo Hilary a sus Pokémon sobre sus nuevos objetivos y ataques; pero Heather se había adelantado.

¿Un ataque en equipo? Muy buena en verdad, pero ya lo había previsto que lo usarían. Es mi turno ¡Charizard, usa Giro de Fuego! ¡Flareon, usa Carga de Fuego! ¡Raichu, usa Atactrueno! – Dijo Heather sabiendo de la estrategia de Ashley y Hilary, y lanzando el ataque de sus Pokémon, los cuales dejaron fuera de combate a Squirtle, Spearow, Caterpie y Bulbasaur; mientras Eevee y Ponyta seguían de pie, pero Eevee estaba muy asustada. Y Hilary y Ashley se sorprendieron de que Heather dejara fuera de combate a dos de sus tres Pokémon tan rápido, así que Red volvió al ataque.

¡Aun no estoy vencido Heather! ¡Charmander, usa Lanzallamas contra Raichu! ¡Pidgey, usa Danza de pluma contra Flareon! ¡Wartortle, ataca a Charizard con Chorro de agua! – Dijo Red lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, cuyos ataques dejo solamente fuera de combate a Raichu, pero apenas si daño a Flareon y a Charizard. Y Heather alabo su ataque.

Impresionante Red, has conseguido vencer a Raichu te felicito; pero ahora esta será mi victoria ¡Charizard, Cuchillada a Pidgey! ¡Flareon, ataca a Charmander con Colmillo de fuego! – Dijo Heather lanzándose a atacar, y si tanto Pidgey y Charmander quedaron fuera de combate, dejando a Red solo con Wartortle.

Y solamente a los chicos les quedaba un solo Pokémon, mientras que a Heather le quedaban dos. Sin dudas esta batalla estaba siendo algo difícil para los chicos, mientras que ellos pensaban como vencer a Heather.

¿Alguien tiene algún plan? Porque sinceramente, ya no se me ocurre nada – Dijo Hilary sabiendo lo dura que ha sido esta batalla hasta ahora.

¿Estás bien Eevee? ¿Puedes continuar? – Pregunto Ashley a su Eevee que ya estaba agotada y asustada.

¡No se rindan chicas, apenas estamos empezando nuestro viaje! ¡Demostremos lo que somos capaces de hacer juntos! ¡Adelante Wartortle! – Dijo Red animando a Ashley y a Hilary a seguir peleando y llamando a Wartortle que se preparó junto a su entrenador.

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, es la hora Eevee, mostrémosles a todos que tú eres muy fuerte, y que no eres una cobarde – Dijo Ashley con mucha determinación y hablándole a Eevee, la cual comprendió que su entrenadora era increíble y así nació en ella una determinación _"La de ser más valiente y fuerte, por mi entrenadora",_ eso se reflejó en sus ojitos marrones. Mientras Hilary y Red la notaron.

Así es Red, yo no me daré por vencida; les demostrare lo fuerte que soy ¡Ponyta, sigamos peleando! – Dijo Hilary animada por las palabras de Red y llamando a su Ponyta a un último combate, en eso los tres Pokémon se preparan, cuando en ese momento a Eevee de Ashley aprendió un nuevo movimiento _"Refuerzo"_ que les dio momentáneamente más poder a Wartortle y a Ponyta, mientras Heather y los chicos se sorprenden del nuevo movimiento de la Eevee de Ashley.

¿Eso es? Imposible… - Dijo Heather al ver como la Eevee de Ashley no solo perdió su miedo, sino como ella les daba más poder a sus compañeros.

Impresionante, Eevee ya no tiene miedo, bueno ya es la hora de terminar este combate ¡Wartortle, Chorro de agua! – Dijo Red al ver la determinación de la Eevee de su hermana. Y volviendo a atacar.

Lo se ¡Esa es la actitud Eevee! ¡Ponyta acabemos con esto, usa Lanzallamas! – Dijo Hilary sorprendida de la nueva actitud de Eevee y lanzando su último ataque.

Y si los ataques lanzados eran mucho más poderosos que antes gracias al poder de Eevee, y con esto vasto para derrotar a Charizard y a Flareon. Y eso dejo muy sorprendida a Heather, al ver que Eevee le dio más poder a los Pokémon restantes y como ganaron.

Imposible…esa Eevee es realmente algo, regresen chicos; han dado un gran show – Dijo Heather viendo como su Flareon y Charizard habían sido vencidos y regresándolos a sus Poké Balls. Mientras Red, Ashley y Hilary estaban celebrando por su victoria.

¡Lo hicimos Wartortle! ¡Ganamos! Lo hiciste genial, ahora tomate un buen descanso – Dijo Red celebrando y agradeciéndole a Wartortle por su esfuerzo y regresándolo a su Poké Ball.

Eso fue estupendo Ponyta, hemos ganado esta batalla; ahora descansa – Dijo Hilary felicitando a su Ponyta por su esfuerzo en la batalla contra Heather, y devolviéndolo a su Poké Ball. Y con Ashley esta estaba muy sorprendida de lo que hizo su Eevee.

Eevee, eso que hiciste fue asombroso; me has demostrado que si eres valiente y muy fuerte, y ahora nos haremos mucho más fuertes juntas, ven aquí mi pequeña – Dijo Ashley elogiando a su Eevee sobre su desempeño en esta batalla, mientras ella le sonrió, y Ashley le extendió sus brazos y la abrazo, mientras Eevee le pasaba su pequeña naricita negra por la cara de Ashley – Bueno, es la hora de regresar a tu Poké Ball – Dijo Ashley que estuvo a punto de regresar a Eevee a su Poké Ball, pero ella se negó - ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres regresar a tu Poké Ball? – Dijo Ashley al ver que Eevee no quería entrar en su Poké Ball.

Déjala hermana, de seguro ella le gustaría estar fuera todo el tiempo, quizás hasta subida en tu hombro ¿Verdad que si, Eevee? – Dijo Red sobre lo que quizás quería Eevee. Y ella asintió, quería estar más cerca de su entrenadora.

Bueno, si no tengo de otra; mejor así te llevo conmigo – Dijo Ashley aceptando lo que quería su Eevee y ella de un salto aterrizo en el hombro de su entrenadora. Mientras Heather les hablaba a los chicos.

Ahora espero que entrenen más seguido, porque las Batallas de Gimnasio serán un reto y necesitaran mucha preparación – Dijo Heather a los chicos, sabiendo en sus años de experiencia como entrenadora, lo duro que es una Batalla de Gimnasio.

Lo sabemos, esperemos estar listos para los retos que se nos vengan – Dijo Red.

Y nos haremos más y más fuertes cada día ¿Cierto, Eevee? – Dijo Ashley con mucha determinación y hablándole a su Eevee que estaba en su hombro.

Lo haremos bien todos nosotros – Dijo Hilary uniéndose a la charla.

Me parece perfecto, pero sigamos descansando que aún tenemos que salir del Bosque Verde – Dijo Heather que se volvió a sentar en un tronco.

Y cuando salgamos de aquí, tendremos nuestra primera batalla de Gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Red sabiendo el reto que se les iba a venir.

Y así continuaron comiendo y descansando, mientras Heather les contaba las historias de cómo fue su aventura por Kanto cuando tenía la edad de los chicos, y así se fue rápido la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir para el grupo que de metió en sus bolsas de dormir y paso la noche.

" _Ahora que nuestros héroes se han reencontrado con Heather, se preparan enserio para entrar en la Liga Kanto; mientras Hilary ha hecho un gran avance para superar su miedo a los Pokémon Bicho y la Eevee de Ashley ha dejado de ser tímida. Pronto llegaran a Ciudad Plateada ¿Qué retos les esperan a los chicos? Esta historia continuara…_

¡Mutsuki se impresionó mucho en este capítulo! – Dijo Mutsuki después de ver el capítulo del día de hoy.

Usted es dulce, FandeSerena-Sama... gracias...me gusta mucho este Fanfic – Dijo Kisaragi después de ver el nuevo capítulo.

Estoy...Feliz... – Dijo Yayoi después de ver el nuevo capítulo.

¡U-chan está impresionada! – Dijo Uzuki muy feliz de ver el nuevo capítulo.

Sin dudas me gusto la parte donde la Eevee de Ashley, tomo el valor para ganar este combate – Dijo Kisaragi hablando de su parte favorita de hoy.

A mí me gusto…la parte donde Hilary atrapo a ese Caterpie…es un buen paso para superar una fobia – Dijo Yayoi sobre la parte que le gusto del capítulo de hoy.

Bueno todas tuvimos una parte favorita de este capítulo, pero bueno ya es la hora de despedirnos por ahora; ¡Informando que este capítulo semanal ha terminado! Gracias a todos por verlo – Dijo Mutsuki despidiéndose de todos.

¿Les gustaría dejarnos un review sobre el capítulo de hoy? Muchas gracias – Dijo Kisaragi-

Volveremos a vernos pronto… - Dijo Yayoi.

¡Bueno trabajo pyon! U-Chan quiere a FandeSerena – Dijo Uzuki despidiéndose de todos.

 **\- Música de los momentos:**

 **\- Hilary vs. Caterpie: Marvel Vs Capcom Music: Roll's Theme Extended.**

 **\- Batalla contra Heather: Marvel vs Street Fighter - Omega Red's Theme (Extended).**


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches a todos; sean bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que por cierto no hubo capitulo la semana pasada. ¡Sendai ha llegado! Déjame las batallas nocturnas y no vengo sola, con ustedes mis hermanas ¡Jintsuu y Naka! – Sendai se presentó por ver primera a la audiencia y también a sus hermanas.

Uh, yo soy la Crucero ligero Jintsuu. Por lo tanto, le agradecería su favor... – Dijo Jintsuu presentándose a la audiencia con su típica timidez.

La Ídol de la flota, ¡Soy Naka-chan! ¡Encantada de conocerlos! – Dijo Naka presentándose con mucho entusiasmo a la audiencia, en eso Sendai hablo.

Bueno hermanas mías, es la primera vez que nos invitan a esto de presentar el fanfic del jefe ¡Y es genial que lo presentemos en la noche! – Dijo Sendai muy feliz de que se presentó de noche el nuevo capítulo.

¡Nee-San! – Dijo Jintsuu muy avergonzada de su hermana Sendai.

Por cierto, el jefe se atrasó con el capítulo y es más creo que teníamos que hacerlo la semana pasada y no lo puso la otra semana – Dijo Naka quejándose de que FandeSerena no actualizo el fic la semana pasada.

Bueno, pero él ya lo actualizo; así que no hay que quejarnos – Dijo Jintsuu sonando sensata.

Siempre tan optimista Jintsuu, bueno ya es la hora de presentar el nuevo episodio, Naka – Dijo Sendai a Naka que será la presentadora del nuevo episodio de la semana.

¡Si! ¡Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de _"El Legado de Ash Ketchum"_! ¡Naka chan está saliendo a escena~! – Dijo Naka presentando el nuevo episodio de la semana.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 5: La Princesa del bosque.

En el capítulo anterior; nuestros héroes se reencontraron con su vieja amiga y hermana mayor Heather que vino para cuidarlos y ayudarlos a entrenar para la Liga Kanto, y después de una batalla de práctica, se demostró que todos tienen potencial. Ahora es de día en el Bosque Verde y todos duermen aun, pero ya es un nuevo día que promete que tendrán más prácticas para su primera Batalla de Gimnasio….

Mientras todos aun dormían alrededor de los restos de fogata de anoche, la Eevee de Ashley que ya andaba fuera de su Poké Ball estaba al lado de la bolsa de dormir de su querida entrenadora; cuando ella despertó, lo primero que hizo fue estirarse y al terminar se acercó a su entrenadora que aun dormía como piedra así que procedió a despertarla, pero su voz no la despertó, entonces le paso su colita por la nariz y eso fue efectivo. Y Ashley estornudo, al abrir sus ojos marrones vio que era su Eevee que le sonreía.

Buenos días Eevee ¿Cómo dormiste querida? – Dijo Ashley saludando a su Eevee y hasta le pregunto cómo dumio, y ella en respuesta le sonrió – Bueno creo que es el momento de trotar un rato, deja me cambio – En ese momento Ashley se levantó de su bolsa, y de su mochila saco su atuendo de ejercicios, después se lo puso junto a sus tenis y ya estaba lista - ¡Vamos Eevee, hoy nos esforzaremos para llegar lejos! – Ashley le hablo a su Eevee y cuando comenzó a trotar su Eevee la siguió a su paso.

Volviendo al campamento; Heather se había despertado y en ese momento noto que Ashley no estaba, pero en su bolsa de dormir estaba desparramada su ropa.

Vaya seguro ya se levantó, y por lo que veo su Eevee esta con ella, madre mía sí que es una chica muy desordenada – Heather vio que Ashley no estaba, ni tampoco su Eevee y posteriormente comenzó a levantar los shorts y la playera de la Ketchum. Y en ese momento despertó Red.

Buenos días Heather – Dijo Red saludando a Heather.

Buenos días Red – Dijo Heather devolviéndole el saludo a Red, mientras doblaba la ropa de Ashley.

Y al ver que acomodas la ropa de mi hermana y viendo que no esta: estoy seguro que salió a hacer ejercicio – Red sabía muy bien que es costumbre de Ashley que cada mañana salía a correr.

¿Con que sale a correr? Bueno eso explica que tenga buena condición física, sin dudas ella está llena de energías – Dijo Heather enterándose de que Ashley tenía tan buena condición física.

Si así es mi hermanita, puede aparentar ser fuerte; pero sé que en el fondo es muy cariñosa y una buena chica que ama a su familia más que a nada en el Mundo Pokémon; bueno además de las Batallas Pokémon – Dijo Red afirmando como es la personalidad de su querida hermana melliza menor.

Lo sé, ella es una buena niña; porque los conozco desde que eran unos bebés y sé que ustedes son como sus padres. Por eso sé que ustedes llegaran muy lejos en la vida – Dijo Heather sabiendo cómo eran los hermanos y sabiendo de su potencial.

Lo sabemos; nuestro sueño es ser Maestros Pokémon como nuestro padre, que es el mejor de todos – Dijo Red sabiendo cuál era su sueño y dando un elogio a su padre; mientras en casa Ash estornudo. Volviendo con los chicos; Hilary aún estaba dormida cuando Ashley volvía con su Eevee.

¡Ya volvimos! – Dijo Ashley haciéndose notar junto a su Eevee.

Bienvenidas de vuelta – Dijo Heather saludando a Ashley que ya había regresado. Entonces Red le hablo a su hermana.

Buenos días hermana, ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo Red saludando a su hermana melliza que había vuelto de su trotada junto a su Eevee.

Me fue bien, cielos Eevee sí que sabes seguirme bien el paso. Esto de correr ya me abrió el apetito – Dijo Ashley informando de su progreso, mientras elogiaba a su Eevee que igual la había seguido, y en ese momento la chica ya traía hambre.

Bueno, pues ya en un momento desayunaremos; pero antes jovencita ve a cambiarte – Dijo Heather informando que ya casi era hora de desayunar y dándole su playera y su short a Ashley.

Está bien, iré detrás de esos árboles a cambiarme, vamos Eevee – Dijo Ashley tomando su ropa y yéndose con su Eevee a cambiarse a toda prisa para poder desayunar. Mientras Heather comenzaba a preparar algo para desayunar.

Bueno en lo que ella va a cambiarse, supongo que preparare el desayuno – Dijo Heather mientras ella sacaba lo necesario para el desayuno de esa mañana.

Déjame ayudarte – Dijo Red dispuesto a ayudarle a Heather con el desayuno.

Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda; si quieres puedes ir al arroyo para lavar estas fresas – Dijo Heather dándole las fresas a Red, y él fue directo a lavarlas, y justo en ese instante Hilary ya se había levantado.

Ah, ya te levantaste; buenos días Hilary – Dijo Heather notando que Hilary ya estaba despierta.

Si buenos días Heather – Dijo Hilary que ya se había despertado y se estaba estirando en su bolsa de dormir.

¿Cómo dormiste Hilary? – Pregunto Red que ya había terminado de lavar las fresas.

Pues no me acostumbro a dormir en exteriores, pero por lo general no me quejo mucho – Dijo Hilary saliendo de su bolsa de dormir y poniéndose sus botas. En ese momento Ashley había regresado de cambiarse junto a su Eevee.

¡Ya volvimos! – Dijo Ashley que había regresado de cambiarse junto a su Eevee.

Bueno, chicos antes de que desayunemos vayan a lavarse las manos – Ordeno Heather a los chicos ir a lavarse las manos antes de ir a desayunar, y de inmediato fueron a lavárselas al arroyo. Mientras Heather les preparo el desayuno que eran unos sándwiches, jugo de naranja y un puño de fresas, después los llamo - ¡Niños! ¡A desayunar! – Heather llamo a los chicos y ellos se acercaron presurosos para desayunar, mientras desayunaban hablaban de lo que iban a hacer ese día. Y de igual modo les dieron su desayuno a los Pokémon.

Y bueno Heather ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer el día de hoy? – Pregunto Hilary sobre lo que iban a hacer el día de hoy.

Si es verdad, ahora que lo pienso ya tenemos que seguir adelante hacia Ciudad Plateada para nuestra primera Batalla de Gimnasio – Dijo Red sabiendo que ya tenían que llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

Bueno, antes de llegar a Ciudad Plateada deben entrenar a sus Pokémon para que sean aptos para una Batalla de Gimnasio real; así que hoy entrenaremos – Dijo Heather diciendo lo que se iba a hacer el día de hoy. En eso Ashley hablo.

¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a esforzarnos hoy! – Dijo Ashley con gran entusiasmo, mientras ella aún tenía la boca llena.

No hables con la boca llena o te vas a atragantar, además que es de mala educación – Dijo Red regañando a su hermana por sus modales a la hora de comer. Entonces Ashley trago el bocado y bebió de su jugo de naranja.

Cielos Ashley, compórtate – Dijo Hilary igualmente regañando a Ashley.

Perdón; pero sabes Onii-Chan es genial que mi Eevee perdiera su miedo – Dijo Ashley hablándole a su hermano mientras miraba a su Eevee comer junto a su hermano y los demás Pokémon de los chicos.

Si, sabes Ashley me da algo de envidia ver a tu Eevee contigo, como quisiera tener uno – Dijo Hilary sintiendo envidia de la relación de Ashley con su Eevee.

Bueno chicos, terminemos de desayunar para que comencemos a entrenar duro – Dijo Heather que siguieron desayunando.

Ya después de desayunar; Heather recogió todo mientras los chicos ya estaban listos para entrenar.

Bueno chicas, antes de entrenar veamos ¿Cómo es que entrenaremos? – Dijo Red llamando la atención de Hilary y de su hermana. Así que Heather se adelantó y dio una idea.

Ya se me ocurrió una idea para que podamos entrenar – Dijo Heather que al parecer se le ocurrió una idea para el entrenamiento.

¿Y qué propones Heather? – Pregunto Hilary a Heather sobre la idea para el entrenamiento.

Entrenamiento en equipos – Dijo Heather dando su sugerencia a los chicos, en eso se pusieron a armar los grupos.

Yo pido entrenar con Heather, anda di que si – Dijo Ashley convenciendo a Heather de entrenar con ella.

Bueno, no se le puede negar nada a esos ojitos marrones; bueno está bien – Dijo Heather convencida de entrenar con Ashley.

¡Si! ¡Genial! – Dijo Ashley muy feliz de entrenar con Heather.

Bueno…creo que quedamos tu y yo ¿Quieres que entrenemos Hilary? – Dijo Red proponiéndole a Hilary entrenar con él, y ella muy feliz acepto.

¡Si! Vamos a hacernos más fuertes – Dijo Hilary muy feliz de entrenar con él.

Y entonces se prepararon para el entrenamiento; en eso Heather y Ashley entrenaron aparte, mientras que Red y Hilary fueron a entrenar a otro lado. Ahí Heather se preparó para ayudar a Ashley con sus variados conocimientos que con sus años tenía bien puestos.

Bueno Ashley; saca a todos tus Pokémon para que puedas entrenar – Ordeno Heather a Ashley sacar a sus Pokémon.

Está bien Heather; bueno ¡Salgan todos! – Dijo Ashley tomando todas sus Poké Balls y sacando a todo su equipo, en eso Heather se preparó para entrenar con Ashley.

Bueno, ya es la hora ¡Salgan chicos, es la hora del baile! – Dijo Heather igualmente sacando a sus Pokémon y ya estaban listos para el entrenamiento.

Ya estoy lista para entrenar Heather, así que no te contengas por favor; quiero ser tan poderosa como lo es mi papi – Dijo Ashley con muchas ganas de entrenar a Heather.

Si tú quieres Ashley; bueno prepárate por que no por nada tengo el título de Maestra Pokémon – Dijo Heather ya lista para el entrenamiento.

Lo se Onee-Chan; yo igual daré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Vamos chicos, es la hora del Rock! – Dijo Ashley a sus Pokémon que se preparó para el entrenamiento y lo mismo hizo Heather.

Volviendo con Red y Hilary se prepararon para el entrenamiento.

Bueno Hilary, espero estés lista – Dijo Red preparado para enfrentarse a Hilary.

Si Red, te voy a sorprender, yo igual soy fuerte – Dijo Hilary animada a Red, mientras el comenzó el entrenamiento con su amiga.

Bueno ya es la hora. ¡Adelante Charmander, usa Cuchillada con Squirtle! – Dijo Red lanzando su primer ataque contra el Squirtle de Hilary.

Déjame sorprenderte Red; ¡Squirtle, usa Embestida! – Dijo Hilary preparándose para la batalla y lanzando su primer ataque. Pero ya Red había formulado su estrategia.

Eso es algo predecible Hilary; pero que se le puede hacer ¡Charmander esquívalo, y defiéndete con Golpe de fuego! – Ordeno Red a su Charmander esquivar la Embestida del Squirtle de Hilary y atacarlo con Golpe de fuego, pero igual Hilary se había adelantado a la estrategia de Red.

No te apresures Red, ¡Squirtle, esquiva y usa Burbuja! – Ordenó Hilary a su Squirtle que esquivo el ataque Charmander y contraataco a Charmander.

¡Resiste Charmander! – Dijo Red al ver atacado a su Pokémon.

Así se hace Squirtle, ¡Eres asombroso! – Dijo Hilary felicitando a su Pokémon por su desempeño.

" _Hilary es asombrosa; bien dice mi padre que nunca debo subestimar a un oponente"_ – Pensó Red mientras recordaba una enseñanza de su padre, mientas elogiaba la habilidad de su amiga.

Oye Red ¿Quieres seguir con nuestro entrenamiento? – Dijo Hilary ansiosa de seguir entrenando con Red.

Pues claro que quiero continuar; Charmander el calentamiento ya se acabó, es la hora de ir enserio – Dijo Red ansioso de seguir entrenando

Si eso quieres sigamos, ¡Squirtle, usa hidrobomba! – Hilary se preparó para continuar el entrenamiento y Red igual hizo lo suyo.

¡Adelante Charmander, usa Lanzallamas! – Red animada volvió a lanzar su ataque al Squirtle de Hilary.

Y así ambos chicos continuaron su entrenamiento, mientras se alternaban sus Pokémon que tenían; Red y Hilary iban progresando mientras entrenaban y durante ese entrenamiento el Caterpie de Hilary se enfrentó contra el Eevee de Red, y en este momento la batalla estaba en su clímax.

¡Animo Caterpie, tú puedes! – Hilary le estaba dando ánimos a su Pokémon que estaba batallando duro contra el Eevee de Red.

Ya es nuestro ¡Eevee, acabémoslo con Embestida! – Red ordeno a Eevee volver a atacar a Caterpie y este le dio de lleno, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Caterpie, no – Ashley vio como Caterpie quedo fuera de combate con ese ataque, mientras Red estaba felicitando a su Eevee por su victoria.

¡Lo hicimos! ¡Hemos ganado! – Red estaba felicitando a su Eevee por su victoria, en ese momento Hilary devolvió a su Caterpie a su Poké Ball.

Suficiente por hoy Caterpie, regresa – Hilary regreso a Caterpie a su Poké Ball y Red hizo lo mismo con su Eevee, en eso se acerca a Hilary y tienen una charla.

Gracias por el entrenamiento Hilary – Red se acercó a Hilary mientras le agradecía por haber entrenado con él.

No Red, gracias a ti por la experiencia, eres asombroso – Dijo Hilary agradeciendo a Red por el entrenamiento y dándole un cumplido.

Tu igual eres asombrosa Hilary; me has impresionado, eres fuerte y muy elegante a la hora de la batalla – Red igual le dio un cumplido a Hilary y ella del asombro se sonrojo.

Gra…gracias…Red – Hilary estaba son sus mejillas sonrojadas por el comentario de su amigo Red, y en ese momento Heather y Ashley ya habían vuelto de su entrenamiento.

¡Hemos regresado chicos! – Dijo Heather llamando la atención de Red y de Hilary.

¡Onii-Chan! ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Mira lo que le paso a Weedle! – Ashley tenía una gran euforia y felicidad, mientras ella tenía algo interesante que mostrarle a su hermano y era sobre su Weedle.

¿Y qué le paso hermana? Te veo muy feliz – Dijo Red notando la gran felicidad de su hermanita y ella en ese momento saco la Poké Ball de Weedle.

¡Adelante, sal! – Ashley lanzo su Poké Ball, pero lo que salió no era Weedle, era su evolución; ya se había convertido en un Kakuna. Y tanto Red como Hilary estaban impresionados de la evolución del Weedle de Ashley.

¡Asombroso! ¡Ya evoluciono en Kakuna! – Red igual se impresiono de que el Weedle de Ashley ya hubiera evolucionado en Kakuna. Y en eso Hilary saco su Pokédex y la apunto hacia el Kakuna de Ashley.

" _Kakuna. Estado de transición entre un Weedle y un Beedrill. Los Kakuna están inactivos hasta que se convierten en Beedrill y abren"_ – La Pokédex de Hilary dio la información sobre lo que era un Kakuna y en eso él se sube a la rama del árbol más cercano y ahí se quedó inmóvil.

¿Y ahora que está haciendo? – Pregunto Ashley al ver que su Kakuna estaba inmóvil mientras se colgaba en la rama.

Como dijo la Pokédex de Hilary, se va quedar ahí hasta que se convierta en Beedrill, pero no te preocupes hermanita, porque tendrás un Pokémon genial – Red volvió a explicarle a su hermana sobre los hábitos de Kakuna y convenciendo a su hermana.

Y bueno dinos Ashley ¿Cómo evoluciono Weedle? – Pregunto Hilary muy curiosa sobre la evolución de Weedle.

Bueno les diré como paso – Heather se le adelanto a Ashley y comenzó a relatarles como paso.

Ella les conto que en medio del entrenamiento; Ashley había sacado a su Weedle y ella estaba usando a su Flareon; y Weedle era rápido para los ataques del Flareon de Heather, pero llego un punto en el cual Flareon comenzó a atacarlo repetidas veces y este uso Disparo de seda, pero no lo uso contra Flareon sino con el mismo y así evoluciono en Kakuna.

Y eso fue lo que paso – Heather ya había terminado de contarles lo que había pasado.

Ya veo, con que así fueron las cosas – Red asimilo el relato.

Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara mi Caterpie en evolucionar en Metapod? – Hilary pregunto con mucha curiosidad sobre cuando evolucionaria su Caterpie.

Paciencia Hilary, debes tener paciencia; además cuando Metapod evolucione tendrás un hermoso Butterfree – Red calmo a Hilary sobre su envidia de que el Weedle de Ashley evoluciono primero que su Caterpie.

Bueno, tanto entrenar me ha dado un hambre y apuesto que tú también mi querida Eevee – Ashley tenía mucha hambre de entrenar y hablándole a su Eevee.

Pues ya es hora de almorzar chicos, vamos es hora de un pequeño descanso – Red igual tenía hambre como su hermana y Hilary.

En eso Heather les preparo el almuerzo a los chicos y a los Pokémon de los demás, mientras los chicos almorzaban comentaban sobre lo que harían una vez llegados a Ciudad Plateada y sobre cómo sería el orden de las batallas y que Pokémon utilizarían para las batallas.

Y así se la pasaron el resto de la tarde contando historias de como los padres de Red y Ashley se ganaron sus títulos de Maestro Pokémon y de Reina de Kalos y como la madre de Hilary se convirtió en una de las mejores y más fuertes Coordinadoras Pokémon de todos los tiempos. El día se les fue rápido en medio de las historias y a eso de las 3 de la tarde se dispusieron a continuar caminando para llegar a Ciudad Plateada antes del anochecer.

Después de caminar por una media hora; comenzaron a escuchar unos quejidos provenientes de más allá de los árboles, al inicio pensaron que era algún Pokémon y no le tomaron mucha importancia; pero se volvieron a escuchar claramente y era la voz de una chica.

¡Auxilio! ¿¡Hay alguien que me ayude!? – Se escuchaba la voz de la chica por todo el bosque cuando los chicos respondieron a la llamada de ayuda.

¿Dónde estás? – Heather le respondió a la voz.

¡Estoy aquí! ¡Por favor, vengan a ayudarme! – Volvió a hablar la chica. Y en eso Red se adelantó a buscarla.

¡Ya voy! ¡Resiste! – Red comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde venía la voz.

¿A dónde vas Onii-Chan? – Ashley vio cómo su hermano se adentraba en el bosque.

¡Espérenme aquí! En un momento regreso – Red ya se había adentrado en el bosque para buscar a la chica que sonaba que estaba perdida y en problemas.

¡Ten mucho cuidado! – Dijo Hilary a Red que ya se había adentrado en el bosque.

Una vez dentro de él; Red presto atención a la dirección de donde venía la voz de la chica y cuando pudo detectar la dirección de donde venía y fue a toda prisa, cuando la volvió a escuchar.

¡Ayúdenme por favor! – Volvió a decir la voz de la chica que se escuchaba aun en problemas.

¡Ya voy! ¡Resiste! – Red fue presuroso a donde venía la voz de esa chica, cuando la escucho más y más cerca.

Cuando finalmente llego a donde ella estaba. Vio a una chica de más o menos su edad de cabellos color purpura con una larga y sedosa cola de caballo con un prendedor en forma de varias flores color rosa, sus ojos hacían juego con el color de su cabello; su vestimenta era una blusa blanca de tirantes que mostraba su ombligo con una chaqueta de mangas cortas de color roja, una falda del mismo color, calcetines azul marino que le llegaban a la mitad de sus rodillas y calzaba unas zapatillas blancas con rosa, y ella estaba a punto de ser atacada por unos Beedrill. Cuando Red llego justo a tiempo para salvarla.

¡No! – Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y tratando de cubrirse del inminente ataque de los Beedrill, cuando Red hizo su entrada.

¡Charmander, yo te elijo! – Red en ese momento saco a su Charmander y en ese momento ella vio a Red con asombro - ¡Usa Lanzallamas para ahuyentarlos! – Ordeno Red a su Charmander cuyo ataque basto para espantar a los Beedrill y cuando se fueron la chica se calmó – Bien hecho amigo, regresa – En ese momento Red regreso a Charmander a su Poké Ball y se acercó a la chica, entonces ella hablo.

Gra…gracias – Dijo la chica en agradecimiento a Red por haberla salvado.

No fue nada, estabas en problemas, esos Beedrill te hubieran lastimado – Red le hablo a la chica con mucha amabilidad y vio que la chica tenia lastimado el tobillo ¿Estas bien? – Red vio como la chica se tomaba su tobillo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor.

Me lastime el tobillo, no puedo levantarme – Dijo la chica sosteniéndose el tobillo, y en ese momento Red vio como un Spearow voló por ahí y al verlo sabía muy bien de quien era; y justo en ese momento su hermana, Hilary y Heather aparecieron.

¡Chicas, por aquí! – Red llamo a las chicas que venían a toda prisa hacia él. En eso Spearow se acercó a su entrenadora.

¡Bien hecho Spearow, ahora regresa! – Ashley agradeció a Spearow por encontrar a su hermano y en ese regresándolo a su Poké Ball. Cuando ellas llegaron a donde estaban Red y la misteriosa chica.

Red ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Heather acercándose a Red y preguntando que había pasado.

Esta chica estaba siendo atacada por unos Beedrill y al parecer se lastimo el tobillo – Red explico a Heather lo que había pasado, en eso ella se acercó a la chica.

¿Estás bien? Soy Heather – Dijo Heather acercándose a la chica que aún se sostenía su tobillo herido.

Soy Hilary es un placer – Hilary se presentó con mucha educación a la chica.

Yo soy Ashley Marie Ketchum – Ashley igual se presentó.

Y creo que no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Red Alex Ketchum – Dijo Red al fin dándole su nombre a la chica, en eso ella igual se presenta.

Me llamo Jazmín, muchas gracias Red por haberme salvado – La chica se presentó a todos y le agradeció a Red por haberla ayudado.

Déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ayudarte Jazmín – Heather se apresuró a darle primeros auxilios a Jazmín que procedió a ver como estaba su pie – Al parecer esta hinchado, creo que tengo medicina para el dolor – Heather vio como estaba el pie de la chica y saco de su mochila algo de pomada que le aplico en el pie de Jazmín y posteriormente lo vendo.

Gracias – Dijo Jazmín agradeciéndole a Heather por haberla curado.

Y dinos Jazmín ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? – Pregunto Ashley sobre los motivos de porque Jazmín estaba en el bosque.

¿Y porque esos Beedrill te querían atacar? – Pregunto igualmente Red recordando que antes de salvarla vio como unos Beedrill la iban a atacar.

Pues…yo salí de mi casa por un rato y mientras caminaba por el bosque no me di cuenta que me metí mas adentro de lo que creía y cuando me dispuse a comer mis brownies, aparecieron los Beedrill y comenzaron a perseguirme por el bosque, trate de llamar a mi Pokémon pero tenía tanto miedo, y no vi que había una raíz levantada, y se me atoro mi pie y me caí, para cuando quise pararme me di cuenta que estaba lastimado y fue cuando Red vino a salvarme – Jazmín conto lo que le había pasado antes que Red la encontrara y la salvara.

Y dinos Jazmín ¿De dónde eres? – Pregunto Red a Jazmín y ella le respondió.

Soy de Ciudad Plateada, de hecho soy Entrenadora Pokémon – Jazmín les dijo a todos que era de Ciudad Plateada y que como ellos era una Entrenadora.

¿Enserio eres Entrenadora? – Pregunto Ashley con mucha curiosidad a Jazmín.

Así es, y por lo que veo ustedes están en un Viaje Pokémon ¿Verdad? – Afirmo Jazmín y les pregunto si igual estaban de Viaje.

Si, nos dirigimos a Ciudad Plateada para nuestra primera Batalla de Gimnasio – Dijo Hilary revelándole a Jazmín sus motivos.

Bueno, yo también estoy participando para entrar en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil – Jazmín revelo que igual ella estaba de viaje, y Red, Ashley y Hilary se sorprendieron.

¡Genial! – Dijo Hilary con mucha sorpresa.

¿Tienes medallas? – Pregunto Red a Jazmín si tenía medallas, en eso ella toma su mochila y saca su estuche de medallas y en el ya habían 4 de las 8 medallas necesarias para entrar en la Liga Kanto, y todos se sorprendieron del progreso de Jazmín.

¡Tienes 4 medallas! – Red se impresiono de las medallas que ya tenía Jazmín.

¡Increíble! Sí que eres algo… - Ashley igual estaba impactada como su hermano al ver las medallas de Jazmín.

Wow, debes ser una entrenadora muy talentosa y fuerte – Hilary elogio a Jazmín al ver sus medallas.

Bueno, aunque estoy de viaje me estoy quedando unos días en mi casa para luego continuar mi viaje – Jazmín explico que estaba algo adelantada pero que estaba descansando en su casa – Y ustedes ¿Cuántas Medallas tienen? – Jazmín le pregunto a Red, Ashley y Hilary sobre si tenían medallas.

La verdad, apenas vamos por nuestra primera medalla – Dijo Red a Jazmín que ella entendió.

Lo harán genial en su primera Batalla; como me ayudaron les daré algunos de mis Brownies – Jazmín les dio animo a los chicos y entonces ella como la cesta que también traía consigo, y los chicos vieron los deliciosos brownies de Jazmín – Adelante coman los que quieran – Jazmín invito a todos a comer y ellos aceptaron.

Bueno si insistes, muchas gracias Jazmín – Red tomo uno de los Brownies de la cesta de Jazmín y comenzó a comer.

Gracias Jazmín eres muy amable – Dijo Heather que igual tomo un Brownie.

Muchas gracias, vaya se ven muy ricos – Ashley igual tomo uno.

Al fin comeré algo verdaderamente rico – Hilary también tomo uno de ellos.

Y así los cuatro comieron los Brownies que sin dudas estaban buenísimos, y como Eevee estaba en el hombro de Ashley al ver lo que comía su entrenadora, naturalmente la pequeña Pokémon quería también probarlo. Así que llamo la atención de Ashley.

¿Qué pasa Eevee? – Pregunto Ashley a su Eevee, y al ver que ella con su patita señalaba el brownie, Ashley entendió – Ah ¿Quieres probarlo Eevee?, bueno toma – Ashley le puso el brownie cerca, entonces ella lo comenzó a comer y sin dudas a Eevee le gusto - ¿Esta rico? – Volvió a preguntar Ashley a su Eevee al ver que comió del brownie y ella lo afirmo. Entonces Jazmín le hablo a Ashley.

Que linda Eevee tienes Ashley – Dijo Jazmín al ver a la Eevee de Ashley.

Gracias Jazmín, ella es todo un encanto y de verdad la quiero mucho – Ashley cargo a su Eevee y la abrazo cariñosamente. En eso ya Jazmín se sintió un poco mejor de su pie, se puso su zapato y trato de ponerse de pie; entonces Red fue a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Déjame ayudarte Jazmín, despacio no te fuerzas – Red estaba tomando a Jazmín de la mano para poder levantarse, y Hilary vio como el la estaba ayudando. En eso la chica ya estaba de pie.

Muchas gracias Red, eres muy amable – Jazmín le agradeció a Red por toda su ayuda.

No fue nada, además me alegra que ya estés bien – Red tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en eso Jazmín se acerca a él.

Por cierto, no te he agradecido el que me hayas salvado de esos Beedrill, así que esta es mi manera de decir gracias – Jazmín se acercó más a Red y sin que nadie se lo esperada ella le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, pero Hilary lo vio y se quedó en shock al ver como una extraña le dio un beso a Red, sin dudas ella estaba celosa. Y Ashley vio a Hilary y le pregunto qué pasaba.

¿Estás bien Hilary? Te noto algo impactada – Ashley vio que Hilary estaba fijamente viendo a su hermano y a Jazmín, pero Hilary se calmó y le mintió.

No, no pasa nada Ashley – Hilary dio una pequeña mentira a Ashley, pero en el fondo estaba algo molesta de ver como una extraña dio un beso a Red.

Bueno chicos, si no hay nada más que hacer o decir, sigamos nuestro camino a Ciudad Plateada y de paso dejemos a Jazmín en su casa ¿De acuerdo? – Heather se preparó para seguir caminando.

De acuerdo – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley, en eso Red se dispone a ayudar a Jazmín para que pudiera caminar.

Ven Jazmín, apóyate en mi – Red permitió que Jazmín se sostuviera de el para que pudiera caminar, mientras Hilary se quedó viéndolos fijamente.

Y así por todo el camino estuvieron, hasta que Hilary decidió hablarle a Jazmín.

Oye Jazmín, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pregunto Hilary a Jazmín que seguía apoyándose de Red, y ella le respondió.

Claro Hilary, pregúntame lo que quieras – Jazmín le hablo de forma muy educada a Hilary, y ella dio su pregunta.

Si eres entrenadora ¿Qué clase de Pokémon utilizas para tus batallas? – Pregunto Hilary con mucha curiosidad a Jazmín, ya que cuando la vio no tenía un Pokémon con ella. Jazmín dio su respuesta.

Yo soy cualquier tipo de Pokémon, pero mis favoritos son la línea evolutiva de Eevee. – Jazmín dio su respuesta a Hilary, que todos los demás prestaron atención.

Vaya supongo que has de tener bastantes Pokémon, me imagino– Ashley se imaginó sobre los Pokémon que podría tener Jazmín.

Si, cuando volvamos a casa ahí los verán a todos – Volvió a afirmar Jazmín a los chicos, en eso Red le propone algo.

Si es así, te reto a una Batalla Pokémon – Red le propuso una batalla Pokémon a Jazmín, para ver a que Pokémon traía consigo y ella acepto.

De acuerdo, por mi está bien – Jazmín acepto gustosa la propuesta de Red.

Ya en eso Jazmín y Red se prepararon para tener su batalla, mientras Heather haría de árbitro para esta batalla.

¡Esta batalla será de uno contra uno Pokémon! ¡Así que den lo mejor! – Heather dio las indicaciones de la Batalla Pokémon y al momento inicio la batalla entre Jazmín y Red.

¡Animo Red! ¡Tú puedes! – Hilary animo a Red para la batalla.

Espero un gran espectáculo de Jazmín ¡Animo Jazmín! – Ashley también dio sus ánimos a Jazmín. En eso ellos se prepararon para la batalla.

Bueno Jazmín espero que es lo mejor de ti en esta batalla, bien es hora ¡Charmander, yo te elijo! – Red estaba listo para la batalla y en eso saco a su Charmander para la batalla, igualmente Jazmín de preparo para el combate.

Yo igual espero lo mismo de ti Red, bien ¡Leafeon, yo te elijo! – Jazmín se preparó para el combate y su primer Pokémon fue una evolución de Eevee, un Leafeon.

Espera un momento ¿Eso de ahí es un Leafeon? – Hilary se quedó sorprendida de ver a un Leafeon, sabiendo que ellos no son muy comunes de la Región Kanto, en eso Ashley saco su Pokédex.

" _Leafeon, el Pokémon vegetación y una de las 8 evoluciones conocidas de Eevee. Debido a que las células de Leafeon son como una planta, realiza fotosíntesis"_ – La Pokédex de Ashley le dio la información de lo que era un Leafeon y entonces comenzó la batalla _._

Bueno Red, ya es la hora de empezar; ¡Leafeon, usa Bomba semilla! – Jazmín empezó la batalla contra Red y fue duro contra Charmander, en eso Red planeo su contraataque.

Comencemos la batalla Jazmín; ¡Charmander, esquiva y ataca a Leafeon con Cuchillada! – Red le dio órdenes a su Charmander que esquivo la Bomba semilla de Leafeon y fue contra él, pero Jazmín que tenía más práctica que Red ataco.

Justo como lo había pensado, ¡Leafeon ataca con Hoja mágica! – Ordeno Jazmín a su Leafeon que ataco al Charmander de Red, sin que tuviera daños importantes en él. En eso Ashley habla.

Ese Leafeon es realmente algo… Sabes Eevee creo que te verías genial como Leafeon, creo que Jazmín tiene la ventaja ahora en la batalla – Ashley admiro el estilo del Leafeon de Jazmín y al decir eso hizo enojar a Hilary.

¡No es verdad! ¡Charmander le pateara el trasero a Leafeon! ¡Animo Red, gánale a esa presumida! – Hilary mostro su molestia por el comentario de Ashley y animo a Red a seguir peleando.

Bueno pero debo admitir que ese Leafeon es bueno en batalla – Heather también dio su comentario sobre el Leafeon de Jazmín. Mientras Jazmín se preparaba para atacar a Red una vez más.

De acuerdo Leafeon continuemos con esto; ¡Ataca con Hojas navaja! – Ordeno de nueva cuenta Jazmín a su Leafeon atacar al Charmander de Red, cuando este igual contraataco.

¡No tan rápido Jazmín! ¡Charmander usa brasas! – Red ordeno atacar a Charmander y ambos ataques dieron al mismo tiempo dejando una cortina de humo, y Leafeon no podía ver, eso Charmander apareció entre el humo y se dispuso a atacar a Leafeon.

¡Leafeon cuidado! – Grito Jazmín al ver que su Leafeon estaba a punto de ser atacado, en eso Red le dio orden de abalanzarse contra él.

Ya es nuestro Charmander, ¡Giro de fuego! – Red dio su nueva orden a Charmander que ataco de lleno a Leafeon, mientras Hilary está feliz.

¡Eso! ¡Así se hace Red! – Hilary estaba emocionada que el Charmander de Red ya tenía la ventaja contra el Leafeon de Jazmín.

Cálmate Hilary, es verdad que Onii-Chan lo hizo genial; pero pareces su fan o admiradora – Ashley le reprochó la actitud de Hilary, pero en eso Heather habla.

No se confíen chicas; aun ese Leafeon tiene fuerzas para combatir a Red – Heather vio como aun Leafeon se había recuperado del ataque de Charmander y estaba poniéndose de pie, cuando Jazmín se preparó para seguir el combate.

Debo admitirlo Red, estoy impresionada creo que te subestime; y ese es un error que no pretendo repetir – Jazmín dio un cumplido a Red por su habilidad en la Batalla hasta ahora; pero después sonó algo siniestra lo cual anunciaba que se pondría enserio - ¡Doble equipo! – Dio sus órdenes a su Leafeon que saco como 6 copias de él.

Bueno Jazmín se ve que vas a ir con todo, pero yo también lo hare ¡Charmander, usa Colmillo de fuego contra todos! – Red lanzo su ataque el cual le dio a todas las copias de Leafeon pero ninguno era el real hasta que el verdadero apareció y dando un salto preparo su ataque.

Ya es todo nuestro Leafeon ¡As aéreo! – Jazmín ordeno su ataque y Leafeon le dio duro al Charmander de Red que lo dejo fuera de combate. Mientras con Ashley y Hilary estaban sorprendidos de que Red perdiera.

Eso…fue…increíble… - Ashley no tenía palabras para explicar la gran batalla Pokémon que había visto, mientras Hilary creía que solo era su imaginación.

Creo que es mi imaginación, Red no puede perder – Hilary se resistió a creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero Heather la puso en la realidad.

Créelo Hilary, Red perdió y fue una batalla increíble, ¡Charmander no puede continuar! ¡La victoria para es para Jazmín y Leafeon! – Heather comprobó la derrota de Red y la victoria de Jazmín, en eso Jazmín felicito a su Leafeon por su victoria.

¡Lo hicimos Leafeon, lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos! Buen trabajo, ahora te has ganado un buen descanso – Jazmín elogio a su Pokémon y posteriormente lo regreso a su Poké Ball. Igual Red también le hablo a su Charmander.

Bien hecho amigo, hiciste un gran esfuerzo ahora descansa – Dijo Red elogiando a Charmander por su esfuerzo y regresándolo a su Poké Ball. En eso Ashley fue a felicitar a Jazmín.

Felicidades Jazmín, eso fue increíble, me impresionaste – Ashley felicito a Jazmín por su esfuerzo, mientras con Hilary fue a ver a Red.

¿Estás bien Red? – Pregunto Hilary al ver que Red perdió contra Jazmín y trato de animarlo.

Si estoy bien, ese Leafeon sí que es algo…pero gracias por tus ánimos Hilary – Red le agradeció a Hilary por su apoyo, y ella lo miro con un leve sonrojo. En eso Jazmín los interrumpió.

Gracias Red por la batalla, eres asombroso; estoy impresionada – Jazmín hablo a Red muy feliz y dándole un elogio por la batalla, cosa que hizo sentir incomoda a Hilary. En eso Heather les hablo.

Bueno todos, ya es la hora de continuar a Ciudad Plateada; así que andando – Heather comenzó a caminar y los demás para volver a tomar la Ruta 2 hacia Ciudad Plateada.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente consiguieron salir del Bosque Verde y veían la Ciudad Plateada desde la salida del Bosque Verde.

Al fin hemos llegado a Ciudad Plateada – Dijo Red viendo la Ciudad Plateada.

Ya estoy ansiosa de ganar mi primera Medalla – Ashley tenía muchas ganas de ya retar al Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada, en eso Hilary le habla a Jazmín.

Oye Jazmín ¿Dónde queda tu casa? – Pregunto Hilary a Jazmín sobre donde estaba su casa.

Bueno, ya está muy cerca vamos – Jazmín se adelantó primero y los chicos la siguieron, después de un par de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía una mansión de dos pisos hecha de piedra de cantera con un balcón en la fachada, con varios jardines, flores, una gran fuente, una alberca y rodeada de una enorme valla de metal, y todos se impresionaron del lugar.

Oye Jazmín, ¿Enserio esta es tu casa? – Red le pregunto a Jazmín sobre el lugar donde estaban.

Si, aquí es donde vivo; adelante pasen – Jazmín con mucha educación los invito a pasar a su casa y ya dentro miraban lo hermoso que era el lugar, cuando en ese momento apareció una sirvienta, tiene el cabello largo color marrón claro peinado con dos grandes bollos trenzados, de ojos color violeta, usando el típico uniforme de las sirvientas. Se acercó y le hablo a Jazmín.

Señorita Jazz, es un gusto verla de nuevo ¿Cómo le fue en su caminata por el Bosque Verde? – La sirvienta hablo a Jazmín sobre su caminata diaria.

Me fue bien Gertrude gracias por preguntar, por cierto ellos son mis amigos – Jazmín con una sonrisa típica de ella le dijo que le fue bien y le presento a sus amigos.

Bienvenidos a la mansión de la Familia Hayward, yo soy Gertrude y estoy a su disposición – Gertrude se presentó a nuestros héroes y con una actitud muy servicial.

Mucho gusto soy Red Ketchum – Red se presentó a la sirvienta.

Hola soy Ashley Ketchum y esta es mi amiga Eevee – Ashley igual se presentó y también a su Eevee.

Yo soy Hilary – Hilary igualmente se presentó.

Es un placer conocerla, me llamo Heather y soy la tutora de estos niños – Heather también se presentó.

Chicos los invito a comer en mi hogar ¿Aceptan? – Jazmín invito a comer a los chicos en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado en el bosque y ellos aceptaron gustosos la invitación.

Ya adentro de la mansión vieron cosas que solo la gente adinerada podría tener como candelabros grandes, hermosas obras de arte, finos muebles y otras cosas, eso puso a pensar a Red, Ashley y Hilary que Jazmín era en verdad de una familia realmente adinerada, pero ella no se comportaba como lo haría una chica de su categoría, sino que ella es muy amable. Finalmente pasaron al enorme comedor, donde ahí ya los esperaba Getrude, la sirvienta de Jazmín.

Por aquí por favor – Jazmín invito a pasar a sus amigos al comedor, en eso Red le habla a Jazmín.

Oye Jazmín – Red entablo conversación con Jazmín, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Mejor llámenme "Jazz", así es como me llaman mis amigos y mi familia – Jazmín prefería que la llamaran Jazz y eso lo puso de manifiesto a todos, en eso Ashley habla.

Bueno Jazz, se me hace raro que seas tan amable y más viendo tu casa, seguro nada te hace falta – Ashley sabía que Jazmín era amable, y se le hizo extraño sabiendo ahora que ella es de una familia con recursos. En eso Hilary da su comentario.

Si, además es extraño que ella no tiene la típica fachada y comportamiento de la clásica _"Niña Rica"_ – Hilary dio su comentario, pero esa palabra no le gustó nada a Jazmín.

¡No me llamen _"Niña rica"_! – Jazmín alzo la voz ante ese comentario, porque a ella no le gustaba que se refieran así con ella. Y todos se sorprendieron de su actitud.

Jazz… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Heather al ver como reacciono Jazmín ante esa palabra, en eso ella recobra la compostura.

Lo siento, es que no me gusta que me digan así; así pienso que soy una chica malcriada, egoísta y presumida – Jazmín explico a todos el motivo que ella se puso así.

Entiendo, discúlpame por haberte dicho eso – Hilary se disculpó con Jazmín por haberla llamado Niña rica.

Tranquila, bueno ya es la hora de comer; tomen asiento por favor – Jazmín recobro su cordura y en eso todos toman asiento en el enorme comedor de la mansión, y en ese momento Jazmín toco una pequeña campana y al instante se sirvió la comida, y los demás se impresionaron al ver que era una comida de la más fina calidad que sin dudas su sabor no era de este mundo.

Esta delicioso, jamás en mi vida había probado algo así – Ashley estaba impresionada del sabor de tan exquisita comida.

Si hermanita, esto sí que esta delicioso – Red igual estaba sorprendido de la deliciosa comida 5 estrellas.

Gracias por la comida Jazz, esta deliciosa y sobre todo gracias por tu hospitalidad – Hilary le agradeció a Jazmín por la comida y su amable hospitalidad.

De nada amigos, por cierto es la hora de traer el postre – Jazmín devolvió el cumplido y en ese momento de nuevo sonó su campanita y Gertrude trajo una selección de postres.

Después de la comida, todos disfrutaron del postre; posteriormente salieron al jardín para conocer a los demás Pokémon que tenía Jazmín.

Bueno, ya es la hora de que os conozcan ¡Vengan chicos! – Jazmín llamo a sus Pokémon y eran además de su Leafeon; un Blastoise, un Wigglytuff, un Vileplume, un Magmar, un Persian, un Rapidash, un Flareon, un Vaporeon, un Jolteon, un Glaceon, un Umbreon y un Marowak. Al verlos los chicos se impresionaron.

Impresionantes Pokémon – Dijo Heather al ver a los demás Pokémon de Jazmín.

Y déjame adivinar ¿Blastoise es tu primer Pokémon? – Red pregunto a Jazmín sobre su Blastoise.

Si, así es Red, lo mismo que tu Charmander – Jazmín afirmo que si era su Pokémon inicial.

Mientras Ashley se la pasaba jugando con los demás Pokémon de Jazmín y no se dieron cuenta que el resto del día se les fue rápido y al darse cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que ya era hora de irse para el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada.

Oh cielos, ya es muy tarde; Ashley, Hilary ya deberíamos irnos para el Centro Pokémon – Dijo Red sabiendo que ya el día se les fue en la casa de Jazmín.

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, gracias por todo Jazz, nos veremos pronto y suerte en el resto de tu viaje – Ashley entendió a su hermano y agradeció a Jazmín por toda su hospitalidad, además de desearle suerte para su viaje.

Cuídate Jazz y espero verte en la Liga Pokémon – Hilary igual se despidió de Jazmín, mientras Heather los seguía, cuando Jazmín les hablo.

Esperen por favor chicos, quédense en mi casa por favor – Jazmín le pidió al grupo que se quedaran en casa.

Pero Jazz, siento que estamos abusando de tu hospitalidad y no se nos hace justo – Red se sintió apenado de la amabilidad de Jazmín con ellos.

Si además ya hiciste mucho más por nosotros, que lo que hemos hecho por ti – Ashley igual que su hermano se sintió apenado de que quizás estaba abusando de la amabilidad de su amiga.

Vamos quédense, solo por hoy insisto. Gertrude, ve a preparar las habitaciones de huéspedes para mis amigos – Jazmín fue insistente y llamo a Gertrude.

A la orden señorita – Gertrude obedeció a Jazmín y fue a preparar las habitaciones. Mientras Red y las demás esperaron en la sala de la mansión; después de unos 10 minutos Gertrude volvió aparecer en la sala.

Jóvenes, las habitaciones ya están listas; síganme por favor – Gertrude guio a los chicos a sus habitaciones y ahí pasaron la noche tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente ya era la hora de seguir directo al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada para su primera Batalla, cuando son despedidos por Jazmín.

Bueno chicos les deseo mucha suerte en su primera batalla de Gimnasio, y espero volver a verlos de nuevo – Dijo Jazmín deseando buena suerte a Red y las demás chicas.

Gracias a ti Jazz por tu hospitalidad y amabilidad, y eso también espero – Red agradeció a Jazmín por su amabilidad y hospitalidad y sabiendo que se volverían a ver.

Gracias por todo Jazz, nos veremos pronto – Ashley igual le agradeció por todo a Jazmín.

Bueno chicos, ya es la hora de continuar al Gimnasio, y gracias por todo Jazz – Hilary estaba ansiosa de querer ir al Gimnasio y agradeciendo a Jazmín.

Bueno ya es la hora de continuar chicos – Heather se adelantó primero al gimnasio, pero cuando Red estaba por irse Jazmín le detuvo de la mano y le volvió a dar un beso en su mejilla y Hilary la miro mientras apretaba su puño y sus dientes al ver eso.

Posteriormente se dirigieron al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, donde iban a tener su Primera Medalla para la Liga Kanto.

" _Ahora nuestros héroes se preparan para su primera Batalla de Gimnasio ¿Qué retos les esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Cómo se prepararan para el desafío? Esta historia continuara…"_

 _Continuara…_

¡Estupendo capitulo semanal! ¡Ya pronto será la primera Batalla de Gimnasio de los hijos del buen Ash! Serán una estupenda batalla – Dijo Sendai después de ver el nuevo episodio y dando sus expectativas del siguiente episodio.

¡El trabajo está hecho! ¡Gracias por su duro esfuerzo jefecito! – Dijo Naka después de ver el nuevo episodio del fanfic y elogiando a FandeSerena.

Ah, me sorprendió el nuevo episodio de la semana – Dijo Jintsuu después de ver el nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto ¿Alguien noto que Jazz puede sentir algo hacia Red? – Dijo Naka notando lo que para ella fue lo más interesante del capítulo.

Sí, pero lo que me intereso más es que ya pronto será su primera batalla de Gimnasio de nuestros protagonistas – Dijo Sendai dando lo que a ella más le intereso.

Uh, bueno creo que ya es la hora de despedirnos; gracias a todos por su asistencia al fanfic – Dijo Jintsuu despidiéndose de la amable audiencia.

No se olviden de dejarnos su favorito y su review, además de que ya el jefe llego a los 2000 suscriptores en su canal de YouTube, nos vemos pronto – Dijo Sendai despidiéndose de nosotros.

Gracias por todo como siempre – Dijo Naka despidiéndose.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hey! ¿Adivinen que…? ¡Hemos vuelto! ¡Nacida en Inglaterra, y devuelta a Japón, mi nombre es Kongou! ¡Encantada de verlos una vez más! Y es la primera vez que mi querido FandeSerena me pone aquí para presentar el nuevo fanfic – Dijo Kongou presentándose por primera vez en el fic.

Soy Hiei, la hermana menor de Kongou Onee-sama. Espero hacer lo mejor en este capítulo y acercarme a la brillantez de mi hermana – También Hiei estaba presente para presentar el fanfic.

Haruna. Reportándose al servicio. ¿Ustedes vienen a ver el nuevo capítulo, no? Un placer de conocerlos – Haruna con su entusiasmo se presentó también.

¿Está funcionando el micrófono? Checando 1,2… ¡Bien no hay problema! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fanfic; Soy Kirishima – Igualmente Kirishima se presentó a la audiencia del fic.

Bueno Onee-sama, ¿Cómo sientes que va este fic? – Hiei le pregunto a Kongou sobre su opinión del fanfic.

Pues hasta ahora me ha gustado como está saliendo, pero aún falta que se ponga mejor – Kongou respondió honestamente a la pregunta de Hiei.

Y Haruna recuerda que en estos momentos los protagonistas ya están en Ciudad Plateada para su primera batalla de gimnasio: que emocionante – Haruna menciono lo que recordaba del fanfic hasta el momento.

Bueno chicas, es el momento de ver cómo avanza la historia rumbo a la primera batalla de gimnasio oficial de los hermanos Ketchum y Hilary – Kirishima estaba ansiosa de ver el nuevo episodio.

Tienes razón Kirishima; y ustedes relájense que el nuevo capítulo ya empieza – Haruna tomo asiento para ver el nuevo capítulo.

Prepárense una botanita, que esto ya está empezando – Hiei también se sentó en una silla para ver el nuevo episodio.

¡Burning...Love! – Kongou hizo lo suyo y presento el nuevo episodio.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 6: ¡Finalmente hemos llegado! ¡Preparándose para desafiar al Gimnasio!

Después de salir de la mansión de Jazmín; nuestros héroes se encaminan para la que será su primera batalla de Gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada, pero antes dan una pequeña parada en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada…

Bueno chicos llegamos, el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada – Heather le hablo a Red, Ashley y Hilary que estaban enfrente del Centro Pokémon.

Ashley ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas lista para nuestra primera Batalla de Gimnasio? – Red le entablo charla a su hermana menor sobre la que sería su primera batalla de Gimnasio, Ashley le respondió.

Me siento con Butterfrees en mi estómago Onii-Chan, pero sé que lo haremos genial todos; pero estoy ansiosa de demostrar lo fuerte que soy ¿Cierto Eevee? – Ashley respondió con mucha modestia a su hermano sobre las emociones que sentía sobre su primera batalla de Gimnasio, pero de nuevo mostro su gran carisma y entusiasmo y hablándole a su Eevee que sonrió.

Yo por mi parte, me siento lista para el reto, y espero impresionarlos a todos – Hilary estaba muy confiada de tener su primera batalla de Gimnasio y quería mostrarles a todos de lo que estaba hecha.

Esa es la actitud muchachos, bueno es la hora de que avisemos a mi maestro que ya llegamos a Ciudad Plateada y conociendo a Serena seguro ya estará súper preocupada, vengan vamos – Heather les dijo a los chicos que ya era hora de avisarle a Ash que ya estaban en Ciudad Plateada y sabiendo bien como es Serena.

Ya una vez entrando al Centro Pokémon fueron recibidos por la Enfermera Joy de Ciudad Plateada.

¡Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada! – La Enfermera Joy saludo muy amablemente a nuestros héroes, y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos solo de verla, cuando Hilary hablo.

¡Un momento! Pero si es la Enfermera Joy del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde ¿Pero que haces aquí? – Hilary estaba impresionada de verla, y confundiéndola con la Enfermera Joy de Ciudad Verde, entonces Joy le aclaro a Hilary.

Esa es mi prima, de hecho todas en mi familia estamos a cargo de un Centro Pokémon en cualquier Ciudad – La Enfermera Joy le explico a Hilary el parentesco entre ella y la de Ciudad Verde, en eso saca una foto de su familia - ¿Lo ves? Todas somos familia – Joy le mostro la foto donde salía ella y las demás miembros de su familia.

Ya veo, sí que son igualitas – Exclamo Hilary al ver la foto familiar de Joy, en eso Heather conversa con la Enfermera Joy.

Una pregunta Enfermera ¿Se encuentra el Líder de Gimnasio? Es que estos niños vienen para su primera batalla de gimnasio y por su primera medalla – Heather le pregunto a Joy sobre si estaba el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y explicando el porqué.

Creo que esta, déjenme ver con el Doctor Pokémon que está de visita, aguarden un momento por favor – Joy fue a ver a cierta persona que estaba de visita atendiendo algunos Pokémon de ahí, mientras con los chicos fueron a llamar a Serena para avisarle que ya estaban ahí.

Fueron directo para hacer la videollamada a Serena, cuando al fin ella atendió.

Hola hijos míos – Serena saludo con una gran sonrisa a sus hijos mellizos.

Hola mamá – Red y Ashley saludaron a su madre como siempre lo hacían. Cuando ella vio que Heather estaba ahí con ellos.

Hola Heather, veo que ya te has unido con los niños – Serena igualmente saludo a Heather que ahí estaba.

Si Serena, ya estoy aquí con ellos y no se preocupe; ellos no se meterán en problemas – Heather saludo a Serena y comentando que estaba haciendo lo que ella y su esposo le habían pedido.

Si mal no recuerdo, ya deberían estar en Ciudad Plateada para su primera batalla de gimnasio – Serena recordó que ya sus hijos deberían estar en Ciudad Plateada para su primera batalla de gimnasio, en ese momento Ash apareció a sus hijos.

Red, Ashley ¿Cómo han estado hijos míos? – Ash saludo igualmente a sus hijos junto a su inseparable compañero Pikachu.

Muy bien papi, ya estamos en Ciudad Plateada – Ashley respondió a su papá e informándole que ya estaban ahí en Ciudad Plateada, cuando Ash les habla de su experiencia ahí.

Me da gusto; recuerdo cuando fue mi primera batalla de gimnasio, las emociones de enfrentar al Líder, la adrenalina del combate y la satisfacción de haber ganado mi primera medalla ¿Te acuerdas Pikachu? – Ash recordó cuando tenía 10 años como sus hijos y hablándole de las emociones que sintió ese día.

Justamente así me siento papá, será nuestro primer reto para entrar en la Liga Pokémon – Red hablo con mucho entusiasmo a su querido padre.

Yo también, y créeme que los hare sentir orgullosos de mi – Ashley igualmente expreso su gran entusiasmo y optimismo.

Jajajaja, eso lo sé ustedes son mis hijos. Su mamá, Serenity y yo los estaremos apoyando desde aquí; recuerden **"No se rindan hasta el final"** , eso es lo que nos hace fuertes a nosotros los Ketchum – Ash soltó una risa ante la avasallante personalidad de sus hijos y recordándoles la frase familiar.

¡Lo sabemos! – Red y Ashley hablaron al mismo tiempo, después de recordar el dicho de la familia, en eso igual Ash le dedica unas palabras de ánimo para Hilary.

Tú también Hilary, te deseamos mucha suerte y sé que tus padres y tu abuela en Sinnoh también te están deseando lo mejor, además yo sé que tu heredaste un gran talento de tu madre, es la hora de que lo pongas en práctica – Ash le dio unas palabras de aliento para la hija de su mejor amiga.

Lo se señor Ketchum, muchas gracias – Hilary le agradeció a Ash por tan inspiradoras palabras.

Bueno maestro, es la hora de prepararnos y no se preocupen los ayudare a entrenar para la batalla de gimnasio – Heather confiadamente expreso también su ayuda para nuestros héroes para ganar su primera medalla.

Lo sabemos Heather, confiamos en ti; bueno nos veremos pronto y les deseamos mucha suerte; adiós – Serena y Ash se despidieron de todos dando por terminada la videollamada, cuando en ese momento la Enfermera Joy volvió a aparecer en el vestíbulo.

Grandes noticias, el Líder de Gimnasio está esperándolos y además aquí hay alguien que quiere verlos – Joy finalmente informo que el Líder de Gimnasio ya los esperaba y al parecer alguien venía a saludarlos.

En ese momento apareció un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad; de pelo oscuro y de punta, su tez es morena y sus ojos parece que son permanentemente cerrados. Vestido como un doctor Pokémon junto a su Chansey, y él se sorprende al ver a Red y a Ashley. Y él es Brock.

¿Un momento? ¿Acaso son ustedes? – Brock se impresiono mucho al ver a los hijos de Ash y de Serena justo ahí. Pero Heather se adelantó a saludar primero, ya que Red y Ashley s les hacía raro que un extraño les hablara.

Hola señor Brock, tiempo de no verlo – Heather saludo a Brock que si lo recordaba cuando lo conoció siendo aún más joven.

¿Un momento tú eres Heather? ¿La que es la alumna de Ash? – Brock le hablo a Heather y se sorprendió de verla.

Si soy yo, y no vengo sola – Heather igualmente se presentó a Brock y le mostro a Red, Ashley y Hilary. Y de Nueva cuenta Brock se presentó a los chicos.

Tiempo de no verlos Red y Ashley – Brock nuevamente se presentó a los hermanos Ketchum y ellos de nuevo no entendían a lo que se refería.

Disculpe ¿Nos conoce señor? – Ashley le pregunto con mucha curiosidad a Brock al ver que el los conocía.

Por supuesto que los conozco, desde el día en que nacieron, yo estuve ahí: yo fui el que los trajo al mundo cuando los tuvo su mamá – Brock menciono que si conocía y además le revelo a los hermanos Ketchum el hecho que él fue el medico que fue los ayudo a nacer, cosa que hizo sentir vergüenza a Ashley.

¡¿Qué!? – Ashley estaba impactada y totalmente roja por ese comentario.

Además creo que la última vez que los vi tenían como 6 años, y vean como han crecido – Brock agrego al ver más cerca a los hermanos Ketchum, y en ese momento Red hizo memoria sobre quién era el tipo y hablo.

Si creo que se quién es usted; usted es el padrino de bodas de mi padre ¿Verdad? – Red finalmente recordó a Brock y sabía que él era el padrino de su padre.

Si ese soy yo; un gusto volver a verlos – Brock finalmente afirmo que era él y feliz de ver a los hermanos. En eso Hilary habla.

Bueno, ya estoy ansiosa de mi primera batalla de Gimnasio y de ganar mi primera Medalla para entrar en la Liga Pokémon – Hilary hablo con mucha ansiedad de querer ya tener su batalla de Gimnasio, en eso Brock habla.

¿Así que los tres ya empezaron su viaje Pokémon? – Brock le pregunto a los hermanos Ketchum y a Hilary sobre si ya estaban en su viaje Pokémon, y ellos le respondieron.

Así es, ya estamos en nuestro viaje Pokémon, y venimos con todo – Red respondió con mucho entusiasmo a Brock, en eso su hermana y Hilary se le unen.

¡Si! ¡Yo igual estoy lista para cualquier desafío! Demostrare que soy tan fuerte como lo es mi papi – Ashley igual estaba muy optimista y animada.

Así es, yo demostrare que no es necesario seguir con la tradición de mi familia y verán que puedo ser una grandiosa entrenadora y así hacer sentir orgullosas a mi madre y abuela – Hilary también estaba dispuesta a seguir con su propio destino y hacer sentir orgullosa a su familia.

Ya verán que si se esfuerzan lo conseguirán y espero verlos en acción – Brock igualmente les dio su ánimo, en eso aparece una mujer de la misma edad que Brock, de cabello negro, largo y liso, con luces bajas rojas en los laterales, ojos color rojo brillante con el aspecto de una serpiente, vestida con un vestido color morado claro y aunque parecía seria por su mirada en realidad era una muy buena persona; era Lucy, una de los cerebros de la Frontera, así que Heather se sorprende de verla.

¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto Heather totalmente sorprendida de ver a Lucy.

¿Y tú quién eres? No te me haces familiar – Lucy fue franca con Heather al verla.

Recuérdalo, me enfrente a ti hace 10 años en la Batalla de la Frontera, cuando conocí a mi maestro – Heather le hablo a Lucy y en ese momento recordó a Heather cuando tenía 11 años y como se enfrentó a Ash, en eso igual ve a los niños que venían con ella y los identifica como los mellizos Ketchum.

Un momento pero si tú eres Heather…y ustedes son los hijos de Ash y de Serena, son tan parecidos a ellos – Finalmente Lucy pudo hacer memoria sobre Heather y a los hermanos Ketchum los reconoció con suma facilidad.

Si somos nosotros, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado; yo soy Red Ketchum y ella es mi hermana menor Ashley Ketchum – Red se presentó cortésmente a Lucy, lo mismo que a su hermana.

Es un gusto señorita – Ashley igualmente se presentó a Lucy.

Y yo soy Hilary – Igualmente Hilary se presentó a Brock y a Lucy.

Vaya también está la hija de Dawn; ¿Hilary, verdad? – Brock también vio que venía la hija de Dawn con ellos.

Y díganme niños ¿Cómo les ha ido hasta ahora en su viaje? – Brock le pregunto a Red, Ashley y Hilary sobre lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

Pues hemos venido a Ciudad Plateada para nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio y que ganemos nuestra primera medalla y así será nuestro primer paso hacia la Liga Pokémon – Red explico que estaban ahí por ese motivo.

Y yo he venido a ganar y no rendirme como lo hace papi – Ashley igual mostro su enorme optimismo, en eso Brock tiene un recuerdo de como era su padre a su edad y los comparo con su padre, y les hablo.

Me recuerdan mucho a su padre cuando tuvo su primera batalla de gimnasio, yo se la di; aún recuerdo su enorme espíritu de lucha, me lo recuerdan mucho – Brock menciono a Ash cuando tenía la edad de Red y Ashley y mencionando lo mucho que se parecían a su padre.

¿Enserio? ¿Aquí fue el primer gimnasio que desafío mi papá? – Pregunto Red a Brock sobre el pasado de su padre.

Así es, este fue el primer gimnasio que desafío su papá; y espero que den lo mejor de ustedes – Brock afirmo sus recuerdos y dándoles ánimos a nuestros héroes. En eso Lucy le habla a Brock.

Querido, creo que le deberíamos avisar a tu hermano que ya llegaron nuevos retadores para el – Lucy le dijo a Brock que ya tenían que avisarle a su hermano sobre los nuevos retadores.

Ah sí es verdad, tu hermano; ¿Forrest, verdad? – Heather recordó que el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada era el hermano menor de Brock; Forrest.

Si deja lo llamo, chicos la Enfermera Joy tiene algo para ustedes, ¿Se los puede dar, enfermera? – Brock se apresuró a llamar a su hermano, pero antes tenía algo que darles a los chicos.

Enseguida doctor; chicos vengan por favor – La Enfermera Joy atendió a Brock y llamo a los chicos.

¿Qué sucede enfermera? – Red se acercó junto con su hermana y Hilary a la recepción del Centro Pokémon y ella les entrego sus estuches de medallas.

Aquí tienen; sus estuches de melladas, aquí podrán ponerlas conforme las vayan ganando – La Enfermera Joy les entrego los estuches a nuestros héroes que los recibieron gustosos.

Se ven geniales, muchas gracias enfermera Joy – Red le agradeció a la Enfermera, el que le diera su estuche de medallas.

Increíble, gracias enfermera – Ashley igual le agradeció a Joy por el estuche de medallas.

Gracias enfermera Joy – Hilary igual le dio las gracias a Joy. En eso Lucy se les acerca a los chicos.

Y díganme ¿Ya tienen alguna estrategia para el gimnasio? Y también ¿Ya saben sobre quién va ir primero? – Lucy le pregunto a Red, Ashley y Hilary sobre si ya tenían estrategias y sobre el orden de quien iría primero a retar al gimnasio, en eso ellos recordaron que se olvidaron de prepararse.

Es verdad Onii-Chan, no hemos planeado alguna estrategia – Ashley reacciono al saber que no había planeado nada contra el Líder de Gimnasio.

Y ni siquiera pensamos sobre quien va ir primero de nosotros, tenemos que planearlo – Hilary igual se preparó para poder planear algo, en eso Brock y Heather les hablan.

Cálmense chicos, no se estresen – Heather llego oportuna para calmar a los chicos. En eso Brock les habla.

Así es, sino el estrés les hará mal a la hora de la batalla de gimnasio, pero si es verdad que tienen que planear una estrategia para eso, pero descuiden les vamos ayudar – Brock sonó muy sabio a los chicos.

Está bien, creo que tiene razón señor Brock – Ashley se comenzó a relajar.

Bueno chicos, en lo que pensamos que hacer ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver si el Líder de Gimnasio esta? – Lucy les hablo a los chicos.

Bueno creo que es lo justo, por el camino hablaremos de lo que van a hacer en el Gimnasio – Heather sabía que tenían que hacer eso.

Esta decidido, vamos chicos – Brock les hablo a nuestros héroes y comenzando a adelantarse hacia el Gimnasio, mientras Lucy iba tomada del brazo de él.

Después todos siguieron a Brock rumbo al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, por el camino conversaban sobre como planear una estrategia contra el Líder de Gimnasio. Tras unos minutos llegaron al Gimnasio, donde fueron recibidos por los demás hermanos menores de Brock, en eso los demás se sorprenden de que Brock tuviera muchos hermanos.

Vaya, cuantos hermanos tiene señor Brock – Ashley le hablo a Brock sorprendida de la gran cantidad de hermanos que el tenia.

Mejor dime solo Brock, me haces sentir que ya estoy viejo – Brock le dijo a Ashley, que le llamara de tal forma.

¿Y dinos Brock? ¿Qué hace contigo la " _Reina del pico"_? – Heather le pregunto a Brock sobre el motivo por el cual Lucy estaba ahí con ellos. En eso Lucy le habla a Heather.

Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos un tiempo de casados y actualmente yo vivo aquí en Ciudad Plateada – Lucy revelo a Heather que ya estaba casada con Brock y que ya vivía en Ciudad Plateada con el.

¿Enserio están casados? – Pregunto Heather a la pareja que afirmativamente respondieron.

Así es, de hecho cuando eso paso tú estabas participando en la Liga de Johto, y creo que ellos aún tenían com años – Brock menciono cuando fue su boda con Lucy, y recordando que tanto Red como Ashley y sus padres estaban ahí en la celebración, después siguieron caminando mientras Brock les preguntaba cómo estaba todo en casa y esas cosas, luego de unos minutos ya estaban frente al Gimnasio, cuando tocaron la puerta al momento salieron todos los demás hermanos y hermanas menores de Brock que lo recibieron con alegría.

Mientras que los demás (Red, Ashley y Hilary) se impresionan de ver a tantas personas; Lucy estaba contenta de ver a la familia de Brock.

Bienvenido de vuelta, hermano – Salvadore recibió con mucho gusto a su hermano que ya había vuelto a casa.

Te habías tardado, solo dijiste que irías al Centro Pokémon con Lucy y volverías rápido – Tilly le reprochó a Brock que se había tardado en ir a donde había dicho que iría.

Vamos Tilly, ni que se hubiera quedado todo el día – Yolanda le reprendió a su hermana menor por su actitud.

Lo bueno es que ya regresarte hermano, con Lucy - Billy estaba feliz de ver a su hermano y a Lucy.

Pero hermano ¿Quiénes son estas personas que vienen con ustedes? – Tommy le pregunto a Brock, la ver a Heather, Red, Ashley y Hilary que también venían.

Ah cierto, se me había olvidado presentarlos; hermanos y hermanas les presento a los que desean desafiar al Gimnasio – Brock le presento a sus hermanos a nuestros héroes. En eso ellos se presentan.

Mucho gusto chicos, yo me llamo Red Alex Ketchum – Red se presentó cordialmente a los hermanos de Brock.

Hola a todos, soy Ashley Marie Ketchum – Ashley igualmente se presentó.

Y yo soy Hilary, es un verdadero placer – Hilary igualmente se presentó a los hermanos. En eso Brock les habla a sus hermanos.

Es un placer conocerlo chicos – Todos los hermanos de Brock le devolvieron el saludo a los chicos.

Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Forrest? – Brock le pregunto a sus hermanos sobre si alguno había visto a Forrest.

Si, el salió hace unos momentos, pero creo que no tarda en regresar – Timmy le respondió a su hermano el paradero de Forrest.

Si buscan a mi hermano Forrest, seguro lo buscan para desafiarlo a una Batalla de Gimnasio ¿Verdad? – Cindy les hablo a nuestros héroes sobre el motivo de la visita.

Así es, para eso hemos venido chicos – Ashley les afirmo a los chicos sobre lo que iban a hacer ahí.

Genial, ya llegaron nuevos retadores – Billy estaba sorprendido de que hubieran nuevos retadores para el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

Bueno chicos, seguro tendrán hambre; vamos a dentro para que les prepare algo de comer ¿Se van a quedar, verdad? – Brock decidió hacer la comida para sus hermanos y también invito a Heather y a nuestros héroes.

Bueno si insiste, con gusto aceptamos – Heather aceptó la invitación de Brock para que se quedaran a comer.

Ya adentro de la casa de la familia de Brock, él se encargó de hacer lo necesario para la comida no solo de las personas, sino también las de los Pokémon de los entrenadores. Mientras todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida de Brock.

Muchas gracias Brock, esto esta delicioso – Heather elogio la deliciosa cocina de Brock.

Si, que delicia esto está buenísimo – Red igualmente comento sobre la comida hecha por Brock.

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, esto está muy, pero muy bueno – Ashley igual dio su comentario sobre la deliciosa comida de Brock.

Al fin, estoy comiendo comida real en mucho tiempo – Hilary igual estaba feliz de comer algo tan bueno.

Gracias por los comentarios, ¿Esta deliciosa la comida? – Brock se sintió elogiado por los comentarios, luego le hablo a los Pokémon de Red, Ashley y Hilary, que igual respondieron positivamente a la comida hecha por Brock. Y en ese instante mientras todos comían Forrest apareció.

Ya llegue – Forrest hizo acto de presencia en casa, en eso sus hermanos lo reciben.

Bienvenido de vuelta Forrest ¿Dónde estabas? – Brock recibió a su hermano y le pregunto dónde estaba.

Pues salí un momento a caminar, para despejar mi mente un ratito, pero ya estoy de vuelta – Forrest le dijo a su hermano sobre lo que había hecho.

Bueno, pues ya tienes retadores nuevos hermano – Yolanda le hablo a su hermano mientras les mostraba a Red, Ashley y Hilary.

Vaya ¿Así que han venido a retarme? – Forrest pregunto a nuestros héroes sobre si venían para retarlo a una Batalla de Gimnasio.

Si, para eso venimos; deseamos ganar nuestra primera medalla para la Liga Kanto – Ashley le revelo a Forrest sobre el querer desafiarlo.

Está bien, pero el caso es que ahora no tenemos tiempo; mañana les daré la oportunidad para enfrentarme – Forrest acepto el desafío de Red, Ashley y Hilary, pero para mañana porque hoy iba a ocurrir algo realmente importante para la familia.

Yo que quería retarlo ahora mismo – Red estaba algo desilusionado de no poder desafiar a Forrest.

Yo también Onii-Chan, pero vamos mañana estaremos listos – Ashley calmo a su hermano.

En ese momento Brock se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Red y Ashley se parecían a su padre cuando tenía su edad, sin dudas eso le trajo recuerdos de hacía mucho tiempo. En eso les hablo a los hermanos y a Hilary.

Me recuerdan mucho a su padre; los mismos gestos y personalidad, sin dudad están destinados a la grandeza – Brock menciono a los hermanos Ketchum lo tan parecidos que eran a su padre a su edad.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Ashley muy feliz de oír que se parecía mucho a su adorado padre.

Si, él siempre iba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, siempre deseoso de poder enfrentar cualquier reto por delante y él nunca se rendía por cual difícil se veía el reto; sin dudas su padre es un gran hombre y ahora que los veo, me lo recuerdan mucho – Brock menciono como es la personalidad de Ash y cómo es que su personalidad fue heredada a sus hijos.

Yo lo sé muy bien Brock, yo los vi crecer y se de lo que hablas – Heather agrego con lo que sabía acerca de Red y de Ashley al haber pasado casi toda su vida con ellos.

Y ahora que te veo bien Ashley, puedo agregar que eres igual de hermosa que tu madre; sin dudas eres toda una belleza – Brock también elogio a Ashley por el gran parecido físico que tenía con Serena, su madre, lo que la hizo sentir más alagada.

Sí, siempre me suelen decir eso, que me parezco mucho a mi mamá – Ashley se sentía muy alagada por las palabras del amigo de su padre.

Y también Red, se parece demasiado a su padre, ustedes niños tendrán un gran futuro como entrenadores – Igualmente Brock menciono el enorme parecido físico de Red con su padre, y reconociendo en los mellizos su enorme potencial.

Sí, mi sueño es convertirme en Maestro Pokémon como lo es mi padre, es lo que más deseo en el mundo – Red menciono una vez más a todos cuál era su meta en la vida y lo dijo con una enorme ilusión.

Y la mía también, quiero ser una de las mejores Maestras Pokémon de todos los tiempos, y hacer sentir realmente orgulloso a mi papito de mí, quiero que vea lo fuerte que soy – También Ashley menciono que igual era su sueño y además hacer sentir orgulloso a Ash de ella. En eso Brock le hace charla a Hilary.

¿Y cuál es tu meta Hilary? Supongo que es igual ser una Coordinadora Pokémon como tu mamá y tu abuela ¿Verdad? – También Brock le pregunto a Hilary sobre la meta que ya se había planeado, pero ella le contesto.

No, aunque los Concursos Pokémon son geniales, siento que no van conmigo, por lo que he decidido ser Entrenadora por el momento, pero quizás más adelante decida realmente lo que quiero ser – Hilary volvió a decir que su meta era estar alejada de los Concursos, pero por lo último les dio a entender que quizás lo haría en el futuro.

Ya veo, lo que sea que hagas Hilary, espero hagas sentir realmente orgullosa a tu familia – Brock le dijo a Hilary que esperaba mucho de ella.

Lo sé, yo igual espero demostrarlo a todos – Hilary mostro confianza en seguir a sus sueños, en eso Red le hablo.

Y sé que lo harás, y que mejor que mañana en nuestra Batalla de Gimnasio – Red le dio un gran ánimo a Hilary y ella por las palabras de su amigo la hizo sonrojar.

Gracias Red, y si todos lo haremos genial – Hilary agradeció a Red por sus palabras, en eso Forrest les hablo a los chicos.

¿Y quién de ustedes me retara primero mañana? – Forrest le pregunto a todos sobre quién sería el primero que pelearía en la mañana. En eso no supieron que responder, cuando a Brock se le ocurrió la solución.

Tengo una idea; echémoslo a la suerte para ver quien ira primero – Brock les hablo a los chicos, en eso Lucy le dio a Brock unas pajillas.

¿Y eso que es? – Pregunto Ashley con mucha curiosidad al ver las pajillas.

Es para decidir quién desafiara a mi cuñado primero mañana; el que saque la pajilla más grande va primero – Lucy le explico a Ashley la dinámica de las pajillas, y en eso los tres tomaron cada uno una de las pajillas. Y vieron que fue Hilary fue la que saco la más grande.

¡Genial! Yo iré primero – Hilary estaba feliz de que ella sería la primera en desafiar al Gimnasio. Mientras que Ashley y Red ya igual vieron las pajillas que escogieron y en ese orden se enfrentarían a Forrest.

Bueno, yo iré segunda en desafiar al gimnasio; creo que así me podre preparar mejor para poder enfrentar al Gimnasio – Ashley al final con el gran optimismo que la caracterizaba, acepto que le tocaría después de Hilary.

Y yo seré el tercero; así nos dará tiempo de que entrenemos juntos hermana – Red también siendo positivo

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, además espero hacerlo genial a la hora del combate, pero lo olvidaba. Heather ¿Qué Pokémon son efectivos contra los Tipo Roca? – Ashley acepto hacer entrenamiento con su hermano, y en ese momento le pregunto a Heather sobre que Pokémon era efectivo contra los Pokémon de Roca, los que utilizaban en el Gimnasio.

Pues… los Pokémon de roca son débiles contra los tipo Agua, Planta, Tierra, Acero y Lucha, pero son fuertes contra los tipo Hielo, Fuego y Bicho – Heather le explico a Ashley sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de los Pokémon tipo Roca.

Eso quiere decir que tenemos un poco de ventaja contra algunos Pokémon de roca – Hilary se estaba refiriendo a que tenía algunos Pokémon para poder pelear.

Bueno lo que vamos a hacer después de comer; será que entrenemos para el día de mañana y créanme que esta será algo realmente avasallador – Heather les explico lo que iban a hacer después de comer, mientras todos seguían comiendo muy apaciblemente.

Más tarde ese día; Red, Ashley y Hilary estaban listos para entrenar y como consultores estaban Heather y Brock para poder darles consejos para la batalla.

Bien, ya es la hora chicos; saquen a sus equipos – Brock le hablo a los chicos para que sacaran a sus Pokémon.

Está bien, ¡Salgan todos! – Red accedió y saco a todo su equipo Pokémon. También Ashley se preparó.

¡Equipo Ashley, Salgan! – Ashley igualmente se preparó y saco a todo su equipo Pokémon.

Prepárense chicos, ¡Es la hora del baile! – Hilary también saco a sus Pokémon, en eso Brock los llevo a un terrero cercano al Gimnasio para poder adaptarse al campo de batalla.

Bueno chicos, aquí podrán entrenar adecuadamente para la Batalla de Gimnasio, bien es a hora de entrenar – Brock les explico la función del campo de entrenamiento y en eso los chicos se pusieron a entrenar.

En el terreno practicaban los ataques de sus Pokémon, además de planear estrategias para sus batallas, y así se pasaron el resto de la tarde; hasta que vieron que ya era pasado del atardecer y se fueron al Centro Pokémon a pasar la noche, pero más adelante en la noche Hilary no podía conciliar el sueño por el nerviosismo de ser su Primera Batalla Pokémon de Gimnasio, pero en ese momento Red hablo con ella.

¿Esta despierta Hilary? – Red le hablo a Hilary al ver que ella estaba levantada y viendo afuera de la ventana del cuarto.

Sí, estoy muy nerviosa; es mi primera batalla de Gimnasio y no sé si podré hacerlo bien – Hilary le fue totalmente honesta a Red, se sentía algo insegura de su batalla de gimnasio, en eso el la calma.

Tranquila Hilary, sé que lo harás bien mañana, lo sé porque te has esforzado demasiado; confía en ti misma y en tus Pokémon – Red le dedico unas palabras de aliento a su amiga, después de oírlas ella sonrió y le hablo.

Tienes razón, me he esforzado mucho y sé que voy a dar lo mejor de mí mañana, gracias por darme ánimo – Hilary estaba con el ánimo repuesto y agradeció a su amigo por las palabras de aliento.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron para ir al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y ahí afuera Hilary tenía un gran ánimo y valor.

¡Bien! ¡Estoy lista! – Hilary hablo con gran entusiasmo de querer pelear con el Líder de Gimnasio.

Vaya, está muy animada para pelear – Ashley noto el gran animo de Hilary.

Ese es el espíritu de pelea Hilary, estas que ardes – Red también noto el espíritu de lucha de Hilary.

Es la hora chicos, vamos – Heather les hablo a los chicos y entraron al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, mientras Red, Ashley y Heather fueron a las gradas para ver la Batalla, Hilary fue directo a la arena de Batalla donde Forrest ya la esperaba.

Te estaba esperando Hilary, bienvenida – Forrest le dio la bienvenida a Hilary para tener su batalla de Gimnasio.

Ya estoy aquí Forrest, y quiero que sepas que voy a ganar – Hilary estaba ansiosa y feliz de pelear. Mientras donde estaban Red, Ashley y Heather aparecieron Brock, su esposa Lucy y los demás hermanos de este para ver la batalla.

Se ve que llegamos a tiempo – Brock hizo acto de presencia junto con su familia.

Que emoción, al fin una batalla de gimnasio – Lucy también estaba entusiasmada de ver lo que pasaba.

¡Animo Hilary tu puedes! – Ashley comenzó a animar a su amiga para la Batalla.

¡Pelea duro Hilary! ¡Animo! – Red también comenzó a animar a Hilary para la batalla.

En eso Brock hizo de árbitro para la batalla de Gimnasio.

¡La retadora de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas; Hilary, se enfrenta al Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Forrest! ¡Pueden utilizar dos Pokémon cada uno! ¡La Batalla terminara cuando los dos Pokémon de alguno de los contrincantes ya no puedan continuar! Solo Hilary tendrá permitido cambiar Pokémon – Brock dio las reglas de la batalla Pokémon, mientras todos miraban con paciencia el inicio de la Batalla.

Es la hora de la batalla ¡Adelante Geodude! – Forrest se preparó y saco a su primer Pokémon para la batalla con Hilary.

Geodude… - Ashley vio al Pokémon elegido por Forrest y en eso saco su Pokédex de su bolsa.

 **Geodude, el Pokémon roca. Geodude se encuentra en los caminos de las montañas con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la tierra, así observa a los viajeros montañeses –** La Pokédex de Ashley dio la información de Geodude.

Bien esta es mi primera batalla de gimnasio en la Región Kanto ¡Squirtle, adelante! – Hilary ya estaba lista para la batalla y saco a su primer Pokémon.

" _ **La hora de la batalla ha llegado; Hilary esta lista para su primera batalla de Gimnasio con Forrest y su elección es Squirtle ¿Qué pasara en el próximo episodio? Esta historia continuara…"**_

¡He traído el Result del capítulo de hoy! ¡Congratulations! – Kongou dio su expectativa del capítulo de la semana.

El capítulo estuvo buenísimo, ¡Valió la pena esforzarse! – Hiei también dio su expectativa del capítulo.

¡Victoria! ¡Para FandeSerena-san! – Al parecer a Haruna también le gusto el nuevo capítulo.

Bueno chicas, ese fue un gran capitulo; y se ve que ya Hilary estará con todo en su batalla de gimnasio – Kirishima también dio su punto de vista del capítulo.

Y eso es todo por el momento chicos, estén pendientes al siguiente capítulo del fanfic, nos veremos pronto y no se olviden de dejarnos un review – Hiei se despidió de toda la amable audiencia del fanfic.

Haruna los vera pronto un día, y no se olviden que pronto FandeSerena actualizara otros fic que tiene pendiente y además visiten su canal en Youtube – Haruna también nos dice adiós por ahora.

¡Yo seré quien me apodere del Heart de FandeSerena! – Kongou se despidió de la audiencia con su típico estilo hiperactivo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos chicos y chicas seguidores de este fanfic que a todos nos gusta; Me da gusto verlos, soy Fubuki y conmigo están Mutsuki y Yuudachi el día de hoy – Dijo Fubuki presentándose a la audiencia y presentándonos a sus compañeras del día de hoy.

Hola a todos, hoy tenemos un nuevo capítulo del fanfic del señor FandeSerena, Mutsuki se esforzara mucho el día de hoy – Dijo Mutsuki presentándose a la audiencia.

Buenos días a todos, soy Yuudachi y espero se diviertan el día de hoy "Poi" – Dijo Yuudachi igualmente presentándose a la audiencia.

Y bueno Fubuki-Chan ¿Cómo ha estado la historia hasta el momento? – Pregunto curiosamente Mutsuki sobre el fanfic a Fubuki.

Pues ha ido muy bien Mutsuki-Chan, de hecho hoy es la espectacular primera batalla Pokémon de Hilary, por lo que hoy veremos acción en el fic – Dijo Fubuki revelándole a Mutsuki lo que pasaría el día de hoy en el fanfic.

Ya veo, por lo que veo hoy será un grandioso episodio del fanfic – Dijo Mutsuki muy feliz de ver el episodio de hoy.

\- Así es, hoy tendremos un excelente episodio el día de hoy; Yuudachi-Chan ¿Podrías presentar el capítulo de hoy? – Dijo Fubuki con mucha emoción de ver el capítulo de hoy y pidiendo a Yuudachi presentar el nuevo capítulo.

\- Con mucho gusto; damas y caballos güeros, aquí tenemos el nuevo episodio de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum" disfrútenlo mucho "Poi" – Dijo Yuudachi presentando el nuevo capítulo del fanfic.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri". Si fuera de mi propiedad; Ash ya hubiera ganado varias Ligas._

Capitulo 7: ¡Una novata desafiando al Gimnasio! ¡Hilary, entra!

En nuestro capitulo anterior; nuestros Héroes finalmente llegaron a Ciudad Plateada para su primera batalla de gimnasio de la Región Kanto; y ahora es Hilary la que tiene el honor de desafiar al Gimnasio y a su líder Forrest, ahora comienza la acción…

\- ¡La retadora de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas; Hilary, se enfrenta al Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Forrest! ¡Pueden utilizar dos Pokémon cada uno! ¡La Batalla terminara cuando los dos Pokémon de alguno de los contrincantes ya no puedan continuar! Solo Hilary tendrá permitido cambiar Pokémon – Brock dio las reglas de la batalla Pokémon, mientras todos miraban con paciencia el inicio de la Batalla.

\- Es la hora de la batalla ¡Adelante Geodude! – Forrest se preparó y saco a su primer Pokémon para la batalla con Hilary.

\- Geodude… - Ashley vio al Pokémon elegido por Forrest y en eso saco su Pokédex de su bolsa.

\- **Geodude, el Pokémon roca. Geodude se encuentra en los caminos de las montañas con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la tierra, así observa a los viajeros montañeses** – La Pokédex de Ashley dio la información de Geodude.

\- Bien esta es mi primera batalla de gimnasio en la Región Kanto ¡Squirtle, adelante! – Hilary ya estaba lista para la batalla y saco a su primer Pokémon que era Squirtle. Los contrincantes ya estaban listos para la batalla cuando hubo una pequeña pausa, donde Hilary se puso concentrada en ganar o ganar, cuando ya era la hora de la batalla.

\- ¡Que gane el mejor! ¡Empiecen! – Brock les deseo suerte a ambos y en ese mismo instante comenzó la batalla de gimnasio y fue Hilary la que ataco primero.

\- Es nuestro momento de brillar ¡Squirtle, usa Embestida! – Hilary sin perder el tiempo, ataco a Geodude, pero Forrest ya tenía una estrategia en mente.

\- Bien ya comenzaste sin pausas ¡Geodude, usa Excavar! – Forrest también se preparó para el ataque del Squirtle de Hilary, y usando Excavar se salvó.

\- Vaya, lo esquivo Onii-Chan – Ashley vio como el Geodude evito el ataque del Squirtle de Hilary.

\- Si, lo esquivo rápidamente ¡Hilary estate alerta; Geodude puede salir de cualquier parte! – Red también noto lo que Geodude uso y le advirtió a Hilary sobre lo que podría pasar.

\- Cuidado Squirtle, pude salirnos de donde menos lo esperemos – Hilary comprendió la situación y trato de poner alerta a Squirtle.

\- ¡Sal Geodude! – Forrest le ordeno salir a Geodude a una velocidad increíble, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al Squirtle de Hilary.

\- ¡Cuidado Squirtle, a tu derecha! – Hilary trato de advertir a su Squirtle del ataque de Geodude, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Muy lento, ¡Usa Megapuño! – Forrest le dio su orden a su Geodude, y le dio fuertemente a Squirtle.

\- ¡Squirtle! – Hilary grito preocupada por su Squirtle que era atacado por Geodude. También Ashley, Red y Heather comentaban lo que pasaba.

\- No le dio tiempo si quiera de ponerse alerta – Ashley dio su comentario de lo que vio.

\- Esa es la ventaja de **Excavar** y además de utilizar **Megapuño** , nunca sabrás de donde saldrá el oponente y eso te toma por sorpresa, si Hilary no se repone dudo mucho que gane esta – Heather dio su comentario al ver el combo de ataque de Excavar y Megapuño, en eso Red le dio ánimos a Hilary.

\- ¡Animo Hilary! ¡Sigue peleando Squirtle! - Red le dio en voz alta sus ánimos a Hilary y a su Squirtle, volviendo a la arena de batalla; Hilary aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

\- ¿Squirtle estas bien? – Hilary le pregunto a su Pokémon que aún estaba en el suelo, pero luego se puso de pie y le afirmo que no pasó nada serio – Bien es la hora de seguir ¡Cabezazo! – Hilary animada dio su siguiente orden a su Pokémon que cargo contra Geodude.

\- Bien, esto se pondrá más divertido; ¡Geodude, Tormenta de Arena! – Forrest se anticipó y le dio un contraataque a Hilary, pero cuando creía que le daría a Squirtle, ella ya tenía una estrategia en mente.

\- No esta vez Forrest, ¡Usa Refugio! – Hilary anticipando el ataque del Geodude de Forrest, protegió a Squirtle de recibir daño. Ahora era el turno de Hilary de ir a la ofensiva.

\- Buena defensa, pero no es suficiente ¡Geodude, usa Embestida! – Forrest le volvió a ordenar a su Geodude ir a la ofensiva, pero era el turno de Hilary de atacar.

\- ¡Rápido Squirtle, usa Giro rápido! – Hilary se preparó para ir con todo, y no solo cortó la ofensiva de Geodude, sino que comenzó a recibir daño - ¡A eso me refería! Bien hecho Squirtle – Hilary elogio a su Squirtle que ataco con éxito a Geodude, mientras Geodude quería seguir peleando.

\- ¿Estas bien Geodude? – Forrest le pregunto a Geodude sobre como estaba y entonces le asintió que estaba bien – Bueno sigamos con esto ¡Megapuño con todo lo que tengas! – Forrest se volvió a lanzar a atacar a Squirtle, entonces Hilary se puso alerta ante el ataque.

\- No caeré en el mismo ataque dos veces ¡Squirtle, usa Cabezazo! – Hilary estaba determinada a no dejarse atacar otra vez y le volvió a ordenar a Squirtle atacar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a anular el ataque de Geodude, este contraataco.

\- Caíste en la trampa y mordiste el anzuelo – Forrest al parecer ya lo tenía planeado lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Qué? – Hilary respondió sorprendida, ya que creía tener a Geodude a su merced.

\- ¡Cuidado Hilary! – Red trato de poner alerta a Hilary sobre el inminente ataque de Geodude.

\- Muy tarde para alertarla, ¡Geodude, usa una vez más Tormenta de arena! – Forrest volvió a ordenar a Geodude atacar a Squirtle y ese ataque le dio de lleno a Squirtle que lo dejo en el suelo.

\- ¡Squirte! ¡No! – Hilary grito con mucha preocupación al ver a su Pokémon en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Mientras los hermanos de Brock comentan sobre la batalla.

\- Geodude, sí que le está dando una gran paliza al Squirtle de la retadora – Salvadore menciono como el Geodude de Forrest estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas al Squirtle de Hilary.

\- Si, esto es asombroso, Geodude le ganara a Squirtle – Tommy también dio su punto de vista sobre la batalla.

\- ¡Vamos Geodude! ¡Tú puedes hermano! – Cindy le dio ánimos a su hermano y a Geodude para seguir la batalla.

\- No por nada nuestro hermano es el Líder de Gimnasio; es muy fuerte – Yolanda dio un elogio para su hermano.

\- No hay que apresurarse, las cosas pueden voltearse a favor de la retadora – Lucy hablo con franqueza sobre la batalla. Mientras Ashley y Red la animaban a ella y a su Squirtle.

\- ¡No te des por vencida Hilary! ¡Sigue luchando! – Ashley en voz muy alta animaba a su amiga y también se le unió su Eevee.

\- ¡No te rindas Hilary! ¡Tú eres fuerte! Confía en ti misma, solo confía en ti – Red también le dio a Hilary un gran ánimo a todo pulmón y eso la recupero de su preocupación.

\- Tienen razón, no me rendiré ¡Yo creo en mi misma! ¿Aun puedes pelear Squirtle? – Hilary en ese momento recupero su confianza y le pregunto a su Pokémon sobre si podía continuar y él le asintió – Está bien, continuemos con esto Forrest – Hilary ya estaba dispuesta a seguir el combate hasta que ella ganara.

\- Se ve que tienes muchas agallas y confianza para ser de la Región Sinnoh, pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme; ¡Geodude, usa una vez más Megapuño! – Forrest le dio un elogio a Hilary por su determinación de querer seguir luchando y volviendo a lanzarse al ataque, pero Hilary ya sabía que eso pasaría.

\- No esta vez Forrest, ya no más ¡Esquívalo, Squirtle! – Hilary se anticipó al ataque de Geodude y logro esquivarlo con mucha facilidad.

\- ¿Qué? – Forrest se sorprendió de que el Squirtle de Hilary haya logrado esquivar el Megapuño de Geodude.

\- Asombroso, Hilary logro esquivarlo en el último momento – Red miro con asombro como la confianza de Hilary dio sus frutos.

\- Si, pero esto aún no acaba hasta que uno de los dos de el golpe final – Heather también reconoció la templanza de Hilary, pero ella era más realista en el asunto de los combates Pokémon.

\- Ya no puedo esperar a que me toque mi enfrentamiento con Forrest, ¿Verdad, Eevee? – Ashley estaba ya deseosa de querer desafiar a Forrest, y también hablándole a su Eevee. Volviendo a la batalla; Forrest volvió a atacar.

\- Ya basta de juegos Geodude ¡Usa otra vez Tormenta de Arena! – Forrest ya estaba decidido a ponerle fin al combate de gimnasio, pero Hilary no se iba dejar vencer por él.

\- Yo también, es la hora de que el telón baje para Geodude; ¡Squirtle, usa Chorro de agua a todo lo que tengas! – Hilary dio su nueva orden a su Squirtle, y con ese Chorro de agua basto para derrotar a Geodude, dando por terminado el primer asalto y la primera victoria fue para Hilary.

\- Geodude… - Forrest se quedó sorprendido al ver que su Pokémon había sido vencido.

\- ¡Lo hizo! – Ashley estaba muy feliz por la victoria de Hilary contra Geodude. También del mismo modo Eevee celebro el triunfo de Hilary ante Geodude.

\- Lo hiciste de maravilla Hilary, estoy impresionado – Red también del mismo modo felicito a su amiga por su esfuerzo y victoria.

\- Bien hecho Hilary, pero concéntrate aun a Forrest le queda un Pokémon, no te confíes – Heather le dio su elogio a Hilary y después le informo que aun la batalla continuaba.

\- ¡Geodude no puede continuar! ¡La primera victoria es para la retadora Hilary! – Brock anuncio la derrota de Geodude y que la dueña del asalto era Hilary.

\- ¡Geodude regresa! Lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora tomate un buen descanso – Forrest regreso a Geodude a su Poké Ball y felicitándolo por su esfuerzo en esta batalla.

\- Geodude perdió… - Tilly afirmo que el Geodude de su hermano Forrest había sido vencido.

\- No te preocupes Tilly, a nuestro hermano todavía le queda un Pokémon; el aún puede ganar – Salvadore calmo a su hermana pequeña, y si todos los hermanos de Forrest volvieron a animarlo.

\- ¡Pelea hermano! ¡Tú puedes! – Los hermanos de Forrest lo animaban al unísono, mientras Hilary se preparaba para el siguiente asalto.

\- Impresionante Hilary, eres realmente algo… - Lucy dio su comentario mientras veía el resultado del primer round de la batalla de gimnasio. Mientras en la arena del gimnasio, Forrest y Hilary se preparaban para continuar la batalla.

\- ¿Puedes continuar Squirtle? – Pregunto Hilary a su Squirtle, pero al verlo un poco cansado decidió regresarlo a su Poké Ball – Bien, descansa un breve momento amigo, te lo ganaste – Hilary regreso a su Pokémon a su Poké Ball y se preparó para el siguiente round, mientras ya había tomado a su segunda Poké Ball para continuar.

\- Bueno Hilary, me has dado un excelente combate eso debo reconocerlo. Pero francamente dudo que puedas vencer a mi último Pokémon ¡Steelix adelante! – Forrest se preparó para continuar la batalla y sacando a su ultimo Pokémon a la batalla.

\- Vaya, así que usara a Steelix – Brock noto que Forrest usaría a Steelix para concluir la batalla de Gimnasio. Mientras los hermanos Ketchum vieron al Pokémon que usaría Forrest.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Jamás había visto un Pokémon así – Ashley estaba sorprendida de ver a un Steelix.

\- Eso de ahí es un Steelix, es la forma evolucionada de un Onix – Heather le explico a Ashley lo que era ese Pokémon, pero Red saco su Pokédex y la apunto hacia Steelix.

\- **Steelix, la serpiente de acero Pokémon. Steelix es la forma evolucionada de Onix. El estar comprimido bajo tierra, ha hecho su cuerpo más duro que el diamante –** La Pokédex de Red dio la información de lo que era un Steelix.

\- Así que eso es un Steelix, se ve más atemorizante que un Onix – Red dio su comentario al ver la apariencia de Steelix.

\- Además de que Steelix es un Pokémon tipo Acero, lo que significa que Hilary tendrá que usar un Pokémon de Fuego para poder vencerlo – Heather le hablo a Red y a Ashley sobre lo que era Steelix, su tipo y la estrategia que tenía que llevar Hilary. Mientras los hermanos de Forrest volvieron a animarlo.

\- ¡Vamos Steelix! ¡Tú puedes ganar! – Yolanda le daba ánimos a Steelix para que peleara duro en el combate.

\- ¡Tú puedes hermano! ¡Este round es tuyo! – Tilly también animo a su hermano. Igualmente los hermanos Ketchum y Heather animaron a Hilary.

\- ¡Tú puedes Hilary! – Heather le dio sus ánimos para que Hilary peleara bien.

\- ¡Ya el combate es tuyo! ¡Sigue así! – Ashley animo igualmente a Hilary junto a su Eevee.

\- _Vamos Hilary, yo sé que puedes ganar, confía en ti misma y en tus Pokémon_ – Red en sus pensamientos alentó a Hilary mientras la miraba. Mientras con Hilary ya estaba lista para seguir el combate.

\- Ya es la hora de continuar Forrest; ¡Ponyta, yo te elijo! – Hilary saco a su segundo Pokémon y era Ponyta.

\- Con que un Ponyta, ya veremos que tanto resiste contra Steelix – Forrest noto al nuevo Pokémon de Hilary. Mientras Heather noto su estrategia.

\- _Excelente estrategia Hilary, usar contra Forrest un Pokémon tipo Fuego contra su tipo Acero; ahora espero que en verdad puedas ganar en este asalto_ – Heather elogio la brillantez de Hilary, y pensando que ya tenía la batalla en la bolsa.

\- Bueno es ahora o nunca; bien prepárate Forrest porque la medalla es mía ¡Ponyta, usa Embestida! – Hilary se preparó para continuar con el combate y rápidamente mando a Ponyta a atacar a Steelix.

\- Eso depende de ti Hilary ¡Steelix, usa Excavar! – Forrest se preparó para el ataque del Ponyta de Hilary, y uso **Excavar** para protegerse del ataque. Cuando Hilary volvió a atacar.

\- No volveré a caer con ese movimiento otra vez, ¡Ataque rápido! – Hilary estaba confiada de no caer de nuevo con ese ataque y se dispuso a atacar a Steelix, pero al parecer eso no le hizo ni un rasguño.

\- ¿Cómo? Es como si el ataque de mi Ponyta no le hizo nada – Hilary estaba sorprendida de que el ataque de su Ponyta no afectara al Steelix. En eso los hermanos de Brock comentan.

\- Pues no es por nada, pero Steelix es realmente fuerte; Hilary necesitara más que eso si quiere ganarle a Steelix – Tommy menciono de lo fuerte que era Steelix, cuando Yolanda menciono algo interesante.

\- Y ya de por si cuando era un Onix, era realmente fuerte; cuando nuestro hermano mayor lo tenía y él era el Líder de gimnasio – Yolanda recordó cuando Steelix era Onix y estaba con Brock cuando él era el líder de gimnasio, cosa que llamo la atención de Ashley.

\- ¿Brock era el líder de gimnasio original? – Ashley pregunto sorprendida a los hermanos de Brock. Cuando Salvadore lo aclaro mejor.

\- De hecho Ashley, mi papá que lamentablemente ya no está con nosotros fue el auténtico líder de gimnasio original; pero luego le cedió el mendo a mi hermano Brock y él se lo cedió a mi hermano Forrest – Salvadore le aclaro a Ashley el linaje familiar del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

\- Ya veo, pero espero que Hilary pueda ponerse seria contra Steelix, ya que por lo que estoy mirando ese Steelix será un hueso duro de roer – Red dio su comentario mientras miro primero a Hilary y luego dirigió su vista al Steelix de Forrest, mientras regresando a la arena de combate, todo siguió.

\- Ese Steelix sí que se ve resistente, pero no voy a permitir que eso me vaya a desesperar; yo voy a ganar y la medalla será mía – Hilary estaba mirando a Steelix, mientras ella estaba preparándose para atacar una vez más.

\- Bueno Hilary espero te prepares para lo que viene; ¡Steelix, ataca con Cola de hierro! – Forrest ataco al Ponyta de Hilary, pero ella estaba lista.

\- Ven por mi; estoy preparada ¡Contraataca con Brasas! – Hilary estaba preparada para el ataque de Forrest, y rápidamente contraataco al Steelix, pero aunque el ataque le dio de lleno no pareció ser suficiente para detenerlo. Y el ataque le dio duro a Ponyta – ¡Ponyta, no! – Hilary vio como Steelix tuvo la fuerza para atacar a Ponyta.

\- ¡Imposible, eso ni siquiera lo detuvo! – Ashley estaba sorprendida de que Steelix no solamente había resistido al taque de Ponyta, sino que lo ataco.

\- Ese Steelix sí que le está dando una dura batalla a Hilary, solo espero que ella no comience a desesperarse – Red también estaba sorprendido de la resistencia de Steelix ante los ataques del Ponyta de Hilary.

\- No hay que perder la fe en ella; es verdad ese Steelix se ve fuerte, pero yo sé que los deseos de pelear y de ganar de Hilary son mucho más fuertes que los ataque de ese Steelix – Heather también dio sabiamente su punto de vista, y sabía que Hilary era realmente fuerte, mientras que el Ponyta de Hilary se ponía de pie.

\- Vamos Ponyta, por favor tienes que levantarte – Hilary suplicaba a su Ponyta que se parara, cuando el lentamente se estaba levantando. Mientras Brock veía lo que estaba aconteciendo.

\- _Hilary tiene agallas, es igual a su madre cuando tenia su edad; vamos Hilary sigue luchando y mantente firme_ – Brock tuvo un pensamiento, mientras hacia un comparativo de Hilary a como era Dawn a su edad, mientras la batalla seguía su curso.

\- Resiste Ponyta, no te des por vencido – Hilary animaba a todo pulmón a su Ponyta que se trataba de poner de pie, mientras Forrest se preparaba para volver a atacarla.

\- Ya es la hora que Ponyta se vaya a dormir, ¡Steelix termínalo con Cola de hierro! – Forrest se preparó para atacar una última vez al Ponyta de Hilary, cuando ella se preparó para defenderse.

\- No me dejare ganar sin dar pelea; ¡Ponyta acata a Steelix con Carga de fuego! – Hilary estaba preparada seguir adelante con la batalla, se preparo para atacar a Steelix y cargo directo contra el.

\- Buen ataque, pero lamento decirte que no es suficiente ¡Steelix, usa Cola de hierro! – Forrest espero el ataque del Ponyta de Hilary, pero él se preparó y decidió contraatacar. Mientras todos estaban a la espera del resultado.

\- Si Steelix consigue atacar a Ponyta, será todo para el – Red noto lo que pasaba y sabía bien lo que podría pasar.

\- No puedo mirar – Ashley estaba preocupada por el resultado de esa batalla, tanto que se tapó los ojos.

\- Ya está acabado, nuestro hermano le va a ganar – Tommy estaba seguro que el Steelix derrotaría a Ponyta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ya es la victoria de nuestro hermano! – Yolanda estaba casi segura de que Forrest derrotaría a Hilary, pero Tilly se alertó.

\- ¡Steelix cuidado! – Tilly vio como Ponyta se acercaba más y más, y en ese momento ambos Pokémon chocaron dejando una gran explosión y una nube de polvo y humo, a la vista de todos que se quedaron pasmados,

\- ¡Steelix! – Grito Forrest al ver lo que paso.

\- ¡Ponyta resiste! – Igualmente Hilary grito en preocupación por el bienestar de su Pokémon. Y de igual manera los Ketchum y Heather se mantenían a la expectativa.

\- Madre mía, que poder ¿Ponyta estará bien? – Ashley estaba atónita del resultado del choque de ambos ataques de los Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Ponyta está bien? ¿Steelix lo venció? – Red tenía todas esas preguntas ya que estaba deseoso de saber si Hilary había ganado este asalto o había perdido, cuando Heather hablo.

\- Calma, lo sabremos cuando la humareda desaparezca, solo prepárense ante lo que tenga que venir – Heather muy sabiamente tranquilizo la ansiedad de los hermanos y espero paciente a ver el resultado.

Igualmente todos estaban a la expectativa del resultado del choque de ambos ataques, mientras todos comentaban si Hilary ya era la ganadora de la batalla y legitima ganadora de la medalla o si aún Forrest tendría una oportunidad de ganar. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de todos; cuando por fin el humo comenzó a disiparse todos estaban muy alertas ante el resultado que definiría el resto de la contienda.

\- ¿Ponyta? – Pregunto Hilary con preocupación a su Pokémon esperando tener respuesta.

\- Steelix ¿Estas bien? – También Forrest le hablo a su Steelix esperando respuesta suya.

Cuando por fin el humo se disipo por completo se revelo el resultado; Ponyta estaba en el suelo derrotado, pero Steelix aún se mantenía de pie; lo que si paso es que recibió una considerable cantidad de daño; Brock anuncio el resultado.

\- ¡Ponyta no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Forrest! Esta batalla aún sigue – Brock anuncio el resultado de la batalla y dándole la victoria a Forrest, mientras todos comentaban lo que había pasado.

\- Ponyta fue derrotado, ahora a Hilary le queda solamente Squirtle – Ashley sabía lo que paso y pensó sobre el último Pokémon de su amiga.

\- Si, pero lo más importante de esto es que Steelix está débil por el ataque de Ponyta, si Hilary es astuta podría ganar en el siguiente asalto – Red noto que el Steelix de Forrest estaba debilitado por el ataque de **Carga de fuego** y esperando ver el progreso de Hilary en el resto de la batalla.

\- Lo sé, esperemos que Hilary no vaya a desesperarse, pero bueno Squirtle al ser un Pokémon de agua tiene la ventaja contra Steelix, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora es un Pokémon muy resistente – Heather también se dio sus observaciones sobre la batalla y esperando ver lo que pasaba. Mientras igualmente Hilary ya estaba lista para continuar.

\- Regresa Ponyta, lo has hecho excelente en esta batalla; ahora tomate un buen descanso, te lo has ganado – Hilary regreso a Ponyta a su Poké Ball y agradeciéndole a su Pokémon por su esfuerzo en la batalla. Mientras Forrest aún tenía deseos de seguir luchando.

\- ¿Todavía puedes continuar Steelix? – Forrest le hablo a su Pokémon sobre si podía seguir luchando, y el Pokémon le asintió. Volviendo con Hilary saco de nuevo la Poké Ball de Squirtle y se preparó para el último round.

\- Bien es de nuevo tu turno ¡Squirtle, a escena otra vez! – Hilary saco una vez más a Squirtle para la batalla, esta vez recuperado de su batalla contra Geodude.

\- Otra vez saco a Squirtle, lo que significa que en definitiva este es tanto el ultimo Pokémon de esa chica como el ultimo Pokémon de nuestro hermano – Salvadore menciono la situación de Hilary y de su hermano en esta batalla.

\- Si, hasta ahora Steelix ha resistido, pero quien sabe si Squirtle lo derrotara – Igualmente Tilly hablo sobre la situación de la batalla.

\- No hables así Tilly, nuestro hermano va a ganar este combate – Yolanda reprocho la actitud de Tilly, pero igualmente Billy hablo.

\- No peleen chicos, es verdad que nuestro hermano es fuerte, pero a decir verdad esa chica Hilary también lo es – Billy también dio su punto de vista sobre la batalla y elogiando a Hilary.

\- Así es, esa Hilary sí que ha estado asombrosa durante el encuentro, así que veamos cómo termina esto – Lucy también elogio a Hilary, y decidió seguir viendo la batalla. Cuando esta reanudo con todo.

\- Adelante Squirtle, ya es la hora de continuar con esto ¡Squirtle, usa Hidrobomba! – Hilary se dispuso a continuar la batalla y sin ser perezosa ataco primero. Y de igual manera Forrest se preparó para continuar la contienda contra la retadora.

\- Bien, así se habla; vamos Steelix ¡Esquívalo y usa Excavar! – Forrest igual estaba listo para continuar con el último round, y ordeno a Steelix esquivar la **Hidrobomba** y utilizar **Excavar** para esconderse, cuando Hilary ya sabía que lo utilizaría otra vez.

\- No volveré a caer en lo mismo otra vez Forrest; Squirtle prepárate – Hilary estaba preparada para el momento que Steelix saldría de la tierra para poder atacarlo.

\- Vaya Hilary, aprendió a como no irse a la ofensiva a lo tonto, ella solamente debe estar relajada – Brock noto la astucia de Hilary, y justo en ese momento de la tierra salió Steelix, pero Hilary ya está preparada.

\- ¡Ahí viene Squirtle, a tu izquierda! – Hilary le alerto oportunamente a Squirtle del ataque de Steelix y afortunadamente logro esquivarlo.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Así se hace Hilary! – Ashley estaba muy feliz que Hilary haya logrado esquivar el ataque de Steelix.

\- ¡Eso Hilary! ¡Sigue así! Ya casi es tuya la batalla – Red también estaba eufórico por la actitud de Hilary, mientras ella se preparaba para seguir.

\- Vamos Squirtle ¡Atácalo con Cabezazo! – Hilary se dio ánimos y le dio su orden a Squirtle que cuyo ataque le dio a Steelix y comenzó a sentir el daño.

\- Steelix, no – Forrest vio como era atacado por el Squirtle de Hilary, el Pokémon tipo acero ya estaba comenzando a debilitarse. Cuando Hilary se dispuso a ponerle fin al encuentro.

\- Ya es nuestra victoria Forrest; ¡Terminémoslo con Chorro de agua al máximo! – Hilary se dispuso a poner fin a la contienda y finalmente el ataque le llego a Steelix, pero aun así el Pokémon de Forrest seguía de pie, aunque ya estaba comenzando a cansarse.

\- ¿Aun no planea rendirse? Este Pokémon no se quiere rendir – Ashley vio con asombro al ver que Steelix aún se mantenía de pie, y quería seguir luchando.

\- Si, ese Pokémon a pesar del daño que ya le dieron Ponyta y Squirtle, aun quiere seguir luchando – Red también se dio cuenta de la resistencia de Steelix.

\- Vamos Steelix, sigamos luchando ¡Ataca a Squirtle con Atadura! – Forrest le dio ánimos a su ya debilitado Steelix para seguir peleando, y comenzó a apretar al Squirtle de Hilary.

\- ¡Squirtle! – Grito Hilary al ver como Steelix apretaba a su Squirtle. En eso los hermanos de Forrest le daban ánimos a Steelix.

\- Ya es tuyo el combate Steelix, solo resiste – Cindy estaba animando al Pokémon de acero que apretaba a Squirtle.

\- Vamos, no te rindas Steelix, ya estas cerca de ganar – Timmy también le dio sus ánimos al Pokémon de acero que seguía luchando duramente.

\- Sigue así Steelix, no te des por vencido – Tommy también estaba animando a Steelix para que ganara el combate.

\- Ya es la victoria de nuestro hermano, aunque debo admitirlo que la retadora dio un gran combate – Tilly también estaba segura que Forrest ganaría el combate y además le dio elogios a Hilary.

\- Fue bueno en combate mientras duro, pero ya es la victoria para nuestro hermano – Yolanda también se dio cuenta de que el combate ya había llegado a su final.

\- Tienes razón, esa Hilary es una buena entrenado para ser una novata, pero nadie como nuestro hermano – Salvadore también dio su visto a Hilary, pero también a su hermano mayor.

\- No lo sé, la retadora me agrada mucho, creo que es muy linda – Billy menciono lo linda que era Hilary.

\- Oye Billy, no me digas que acaso ¿Te gusta la retadora? – Suzie noto que Billy le dio ese cumplido a Hilary.

\- Aun es muy pronto para decidir el resultado de la batalla, Hilary podría reponerse y ganar – Lucy sabiamente sabía que aun la batalla estaba lejos de terminarse, mientras los hermanos Ketchum y Heather también estaban al pendiente de la batalla.

\- ¡No te rindas Squirtle! ¡Resiste! – Ashley gritaba a todo pulmón animando a Squirtle, también su Eevee se le unió a la voz de su entrenadora.

\- ¡Animo Hilary! ¡No te des por vencida! – Heather también estaba animando a Hilary, cuando en ese momento la chica estaba entrando en desesperación, cuando la voz de Red se escuchó.

\- ¡Vamos Hilary, no te desesperes! Recuerda lo que dice mi padre **"No te rindas hasta el final"** sé que tú puedes ganar, eres realmente fuerte lo sé, solo cree en ti misma – Red también le dio a Hilary su ánimo, y recito la clásica frase de su padre, eso sin dudas la regreso en sí, mientras ella lo miraba.

\- Tienes razón Red, no puedo darme por vencida, ni desesperarme ante la adversidad; les demostrare a todos lo fuerte que soy, que no es necesario que sea una coordinadora Pokémon para que forje mi leyenda; gracias por tus palabras Red ¡Squirtle, libérate de la Atadura! – Hilary agradeció a Red por las palabras de aliento que le dio, mientras lo miraba asombrada, su desesperación se fue y de inmediato al sonido de su orden, su Squirtle se comenzó a soltar del ataque del Steelix.

\- ¿Qué? Esto no puede estar pasando – Forrest vio con asombro como el Squirtle de Hilary se estaba zafando de la **Atadura** de su Pokémon.

\- Se los dije, Hilary podría venir con una sorpresa como esta – Lucy hablo como si ya hubiera previsto que Hilary tomaría la ventaja del duelo. Mientras con Hilary estaba muy feliz de que su Squirtle se estaba zafando de su captor, cuando Forrest vio la oportunidad de terminar la batalla de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Steelix acabémoslo con Aliento de dragón! – Ordeno Forrest a su Steelix como su último ataque, pero mientras se estaba preparando para atacarlo, Hilary también estaba lista para el contraataque.

\- Fue divertido Forrest, gracias por el combate, pero creo que ya es la hora de terminar esto ¡Squirtle, usa Chorro de agua al máximo! – Hilary le agradeció a Forrest por el combate, y en ese momento su Pokémon lanzo su ataque a Steelix justo antes que él le lanzara su ataque, y dándole al Pokémon de acero y en ese momento el Steelix cayó al suelo derrotado a la vista de todos; Hilary era la ganadora del combate y poseedora de la medalla. Mientras los hermanos Ketchum celebraron la victoria de su amiga.

\- ¡Hilary es asombrosa! ¡Ella gano, gano! – Ashley estaba celebrando con mucha felicidad, mientras cargaba a su Eevee mientras saltaba.

\- Lo se hermana, ella es asombrosa, sin dudas lo hizo genial para su primera batalla de gimnasio – Red también estaba muy feliz de que Hilary hubiera ganado la batalla, mientras le daba elogios. Y en el campo Hilary también estaba feliz y eufórica de su victoria.

\- ¡Lo hicimos Squirtle! ¡Ganamos! ¡Eres realmente asombroso, amigo! Bien ya es la hora de descansar, te has ganado un merecido descanso – Hilary estaba muy feliz por su victoria, mientras cargaba ay abrazaba a su Pokémon para después regresarlo a su Poké Ball. Igualmente Brock también anuncio la victoria de Hilary.

\- ¡Steelix ya no puede continuar! ¡Squirtle es el ganador! ¡La ganadora es la retadora de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas; Hilary! – Brock con mucha alegría dio la victoria para Hilary, mientras todos le celebraban a la ganadora, mientras abajo los Ketchum y Heather celebraban a Hilary.

\- Debes sentirte realmente satisfecha con tu esfuerzo y tu éxito, lo has hecho bien – Heather felicito a Hilary por su gran batalla contra Forrest.

\- Bien hecho Hilary, eres genial amiga – Ashley apareció junto a Hilary para felicitarla, mientras las dos chocaron sus puños.

\- Eres fabulosa Hilary, me dejaste asombrado, eres realmente fuerte – Red también le hablo a Hilary sobre su desempeño en el combate, cosa que provoco que Hilary se sonrojara.

\- Bueno…tú también me ayudaste, sin tus palabras de ánimo, creo que no podría haber ganado el combate, muchas gracias Red – Hilary con un sonrojo le agradeció a Red por lo que hizo por ella.

Y en ese momento Forrest se acerca para felicitar a Hilary por su victoria.

\- Muchas felicidades Hilary, esa sin dudas fue una excelente batalla – Forrest felicito a Hilary por tan excelente espectáculo.

\- Tu también me has dado una buena batalla, esta fue una buena experiencia para mi futuro – Hilary también estaba satisfecha por su desempeño en la batalla. En ese momento Brock se acerco con una charola hexagonal con una tela de color carmesí y sobre ella estaba la medalla Roca.

\- Como prueba de que has ganado justamente el combate, te entrego la medalla Roca – Forrest le entrego a Hilary la medalla Roca por su victoria, y ella la tomo.

\- Gracias Forrest, ¡La medalla Roca es mía! – Hilary alzo en alto la medalla, mientras todos celebraban, en eso Forrest de dirige a Ashley.

\- Creo que sigues tu Ashley ¿Estas lista para desafiarme? – Forrest se dirigió a Ashley sabiendo que ella era la siguiente en desafiar al gimnasio.

\- Así es Forrest, ya estoy lista para el desafío y déjame decirte que te voy a sorprender con mis habilidades de entrenadora ¿Cierto Eevee? – Ashley estaba animada por combatir, por fin demostraría de que estaba hecha.

" _ **Después de una grandiosa batalla; nuestra amiga Hilary al fin ha obtenido su primera medalla. Ahora es el turno de Ashley para desafiar al gimnasio ¿Qué sorpresas nos dará? ¿Cómo será su primera batalla de gimnasio? Esta historia continuara…"**_

\- Música para los momentos del fic:

\- Primera parte del combate (Geodude vs. Squirtle): Let's Listen: Marvel vs Street Fighter - Akuma's Theme (Extended).

\- Segunda parte del combate (Steelix vs. Ponyta): Battle! Gym Leader - Pokémon X & Y Music.

\- Tercera parte del combate (Steelix vs. Squirtle): Let's Listen: Marvel vs Street Fighter - Sakura's Theme (Extended)

Bueno chicas ese fue un excelente capitulo, Hilary obtuvo su primera medalla – Dijo Fubuki después de leer el nuevo episodio del fanfic.

Tienes razón Fubuki-Chan, Hilary es realmente fuerte, ella es una entrenadora muy fuerte – Dijo Mutsuki también elogiando a Hilary.

Y saben chicas, en el siguiente episodio es el turno de Ashley de desafiar al gimnasio, me pregunto ¿Qué estrategias? Y ¿Cuáles Pokémon usara en su batalla? "Poi" – Dijo Yuudachi sabiendo que la próxima en desafiar al gimnasio era Ashley.

Así es, pero eso lo sabremos la próxima semana o si es posible el sábado; y ustedes muchas gracias por ver el nuevo capítulo, nos veremos pronto – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose de nosotros.

Ojala nos dejen un review y pónganlo en favoritos, nos veremos próximamente – Dijo Mutsuki también despidiéndose.

Hasta la vista, chicos – Dijo Yuudachi diciendo adiós por ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas, hola a todos; hoy es Sábado y saben lo que eso significa. Si hoy tenemos el nuevo episodio de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum", yo soy Mutsu y conmigo esta mi hermana Nagato – Dijo Mutsu presentándose cordialmente a la audiencia por el nuevo episodio del fic y presentando también a Nagato.

Saludos, aquí Nagato; hemos estado esperando esto los combates de Gimnasio y por lo que vi en el de Hilary la intensidad de los combates ira en aumento dependiendo de quién sea – Dijo Nagato saludando a la audiencia, y sabiendo de los combates de gimnasio.

Así es, la vez pasada tuvimos el episodio del combate de gimnasio de Hilary, en el cual ella gano su primera medalla – Dijo Mutsu después de haber leído el capítulo de la semana pasada, en eso una chica de pelo negro y de gafas hablo; era Ooyodo.

¿Disculpen? ¿Qué tenía que decir? – Pregunto Ooyodo a Nagato y a Mutsu, al haber olvidado lo que tenía que decir.

Ah es verdad, chico les presentamos a nuestra compañera del día de hoy; Ooyodo-San saluda a todos por favor – Dijo Mutsu que se había olvidado de presentar a Ooyodo a la audiencia.

Soy Ooyodo – Dijo Ooyodo sin mucha emoción.

Bueno, esa es Ooyodo y sin más que decir les dejamos el nuevo episodio de _"El Legado de Ash Ketchum"_ esperemos que les guste – Dijo Nagato presentando el nuevo episodio del fanfic.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri". Tampoco el soundtrack que usare para el capítulo tampoco me pertenece._

Capítulo 8: ¡Poniendo a prueba a la heredera! ¡El desafío de Ashley!

 **\- Lista de Soundtrack del Capitulo:**

 **\- Bulbasaur vs. Golem: Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes - Onslaught 1's Theme.**

 **\- Bulbasaur vs. Kabutops: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Burning Battlefield (Kanto Trainer Battle).**

 **\- Eevee vs. Kabutops: Naruto Shippuden OST – Anger.**

 **\- Tema de Ashley: Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes - Jin Saotome's Theme.**

En el capítulo anterior; Hilary combatió a Forrest y después de una batalla muy ardua para ella consiguió ganar la Medalla roca; ahora es el turno de Ashley de desafiar al gimnasio, y en este momento ella está planeando su estrategia…

Después de la victoria de Hilary en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada; en su habitación del centro Pokémon Ashley Marie Ketchum, está pensando en privado la estrategia que utilizaría el día de mañana contra Forrest, y está acompañada de su fiel Eevee.

\- Mmmm ¿A quiénes utilizare para mi batalla de mañana? – Ashley estaba muy pensativa sobre la estrategia que utilizaría en su gran batalla de mañana, mientras Eevee la miraba un poco preocupada, y volviendo con Hilary estaba muy contenta de haber ganado su primera medalla.

\- Sí que es muy brillante, mi primera medalla, solo 7 más y entrare en la Liga Pokémon – Hilary sostenía su medalla, mientras esta la reflejaba.

\- Pues aun te faltan, pero si sigues así, las tendrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Heather respondió a Hilary sobre las medallas que aún le faltaban. En eso Red recordó algo de su hermana melliza.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, mañana mi hermana estará en su primera batalla de gimnasio, solo espero que este pensando en su estrategia – Red en ese momento recordó que era la primera batalla de su hermana melliza, y recordando que ella debería prepararse adecuadamente.

\- Pero a pesar de eso, no debería estar estresada, sino eso le ira en contra mañana – Heather también pensó en Ashley y sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Y regresando con Ashley, al parecer no podía decidirse que Pokémon escoger y ya estaba algo aburrida.

\- Ahhh…no puedo concentrarme – Ashley estaba tumbada en la mesa, y al parecer no se podía concentrar, cuando en ese momento tocaron a su puerta - ¡Adelante! – Ashley invito a pasar a la persona, y era Heather que venía a ver como estaba ella.

\- Veo que andas planeando tu estrategia para tu batalla de gimnasio – Heather entro en la habitación y vio la hoja que estaba en la mesa, que supuso que era la estrategia de Ashley.

\- Si, pero no puedo concentrarme, es que estoy muy nerviosa por lo de mañana, no quiero perder – Ashley fue totalmente honesta con Heather sobre lo que le pasaba, pero oportunamente Heather la calmo.

\- Tranquila, no te estreses y no te pongas nerviosa; sé que lo harás genial mañana, pero anda vamos a comer algo para que puedas pensar calmadamente tu estrategia para mañana, vamos – Heather le dio un sabio consejo a Ashley y la invito a comer algo para que pensara más calmadamente.

\- Tienes razón, además tengo hambre y quiero que me ayudes a pensar una buena estrategia para pelear mañana con todas mis fuerzas – Ashley entendió en mensaje de Heather y fue con ella para comer con su hermano y Hilary, ya en el comedor del Centro Pokémon Ashley comió tranquilamente, cuando Red le entablo charla a su hermana menor.

\- Oye Ashley ¿Cómo te va con tu estrategia para tu enfrentamiento de mañana? – Red le pregunto a Ashley sobre su estrategia que iba a utilizar para su combate de gimnasio de mañana.

\- Pues aún no sé qué Pokémon voy a utilizar, a decir verdad me siento un poco nerviosa por lo de mañana – Ashley le fue totalmente sincera a su hermano sobre como ella se sentía en ese momento, y en ese momento Hilary le hablo.

\- Tranquila Ashley; solo cálmate y confía en ti misma, lo harás muy bien mañana y además estoy esperando ver un gran espectáculo de la hija del legendario Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum – Hilary le hablo a Ashley, mientras ella le daba confianza para sí misma y al final sabía que quería ver a Ashley en una batalla real.

\- Gracias chicos, es verdad no puedo perder la paciencia ante esto, debo tener la mente fresca para poder pelear adecuadamente – Ashley comprendió que ella solo estaba estresándose y debía estar relajada para mañana, en eso Heather se le ocurrió una estrategia para que la utilizara Ashley.

\- Bien ya tengo una estrategia que podrías usar Ashley – Heather ya se le había ocurrido cierta estrategia para la batalla de la Ketchum, y eso llamo su atención.

\- ¿Enserio? Anda dímela, ya quiero escucharla – Ashley estaba totalmente interesada, mientras ella estaba levantada de la mesa.

\- Si, recuerda los Pokémon de tipo Roca son débiles contra los tipo Planta, así que puedes usar a Bulbasaur – Heather recordó que Ashley tenía a Bulbasaur, y pensó que será bueno que lo utilizara.

\- Si, además hermana, tu casi no has utilizado a Bulbasaur desde que empezó nuestro viaje – Red también lo considero una excelente idea y recordando que ella casi no utilizaba a su Bulbasaur.

\- Es verdad, ese es el Pokémon que menos has utilizado hasta ahora en tu viaje, bueno además de Poliwag, Pikachu y de Spearow – Heather también recordó sobre el poco uso de Ashley con Bulbasaur y mencionando a los otros Pokémon de su equipo.

\- Las únicas veces que recuerdo que lo usaste fue cuando atrapaste a Weedle y las veces que has entrenado con nosotros, ya es la hora de que participe más – Red también noto el poco uso del Bulbasaur de Ashley y se lo hizo notar.

\- Si, está bien usare a Bulbasaur para mi batalla de mañana, pero aún no sé a quién más usare para la batalla de mañana – Ashley accedió a usar a Bulbasaur para su combate contra Forrest, cuando ella en ese momento recordó sobre el segundo Pokémon que iba a usar para el combate.

\- Pues sería una buena oportunidad de que uses ya sea a Poliwag o a tu Pikachu, seria genial verlos en acción – Hilary le recomendó a Ashley sobre usar a cualquiera de los Pokémon ya mencionados a la Ketchum.

\- Deja lo pienso bien, no quiero equivocarme en mi estrategia y que no pueda ganar la medalla – Ashley sabía perfectamente que su estrategia debería ser buena, sino cualquier intento de ganar la medalla Roca seria en vano.

\- Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, y anímate sé que tú también ganaras la medalla Roca – Red demostró una gran confianza por su hermana menor y le dio ánimos para su gran día de mañana.

\- Gracias Onii-Chan, y sé que yo también daré lo mejor de mí en este combate, no los defraudare y los voy a sorprender – Ashley agradeció a su hermano a confianza puesta en ella y dispuesta a dar un espectáculo, y después siguió comiendo su merienda.

Más tarde ya en la noche todos se fueron a dormir para tener energías para el día de mañana, pero la que no podía dormir era Ashley, aunque era una buena entrenadora; por su mente se cruzaban varios pensamientos sobre como seria mañana su primera batalla de gimnasio y como lo haría, entonces se levantó de su cama y se paró enfrente de la venta para mirar la luna llena y las estrellas, mientras las veía su Eevee se apareció a su lado.

\- Déjame adivinar, tampoco puedes dormir ¿Verdad, Eevee? – Ashley noto que su Eevee se paró de la cama y que estaba parada en su hombro y le asintió – Yo tampoco puedo, estoy nerviosa Eevee, no sé cómo será nuestro enfrentamiento de mañana y que Pokémon usara Forrest contra mí, no sé qué debería hacer – Ashley estaba preocupada por su batalla de mañana, y en ese momento Eevee la reprendió y ella comprendió que estar así no iba con ella – Tienes razón Eevee, esta no soy yo, la verdadera yo no se rendirá sin dar pelea, además quiero hacer sentir a mi papá realmente orgulloso de mi, sabes Eevee creo que ya decidí mi estrategia de mañana – Ashley entendió que no podría estar preocupada, sino que debería estar calmada y relajada para su combate y al parecer ya decidió a quien escogería además de su Bulbasaur para el combate.

Posteriormente Ashley pudo conciliar el sueño junto a su Eevee que se durmió al lado de su querida entrenadora, mientras ella estaba segura de que su estrategia no fallaría y así durmió muy confiada.

A la mañana siguiente como ya era costumbre, Eevee fue la primera en despertarse y posteriormente fue a despertar a su entrenadora pasándole su colita por la nariz, cuando al fin al sentir la cola de su Eevee logro despertar.

\- Buenos días Eevee, se ve que despertaste con energía para nuestro gran día, bueno creo que es la hora de que salgamos a correr un rato, deja me cambio – Ashley despertó y se dispuso a cambiarse el pijama por su atuendo de ejercicios, ya estando lista salió de su cuarto junto a su Eevee. Antes de salir se topó con la enfermera Joy.

\- Buenos días – La Enfermera Joy saludo a Ashley al verla despierta junto a su Eevee.

\- Buenos días enfermera – Ashley le devolvió el saludo a la enfermera.

\- Hoy es tu batalla de gimnasio ¿Verdad? – Joy recordó que hoy era la batalla de gimnasio de Ashley.

\- Si, pero antes iré a correr un rato, pero si ya estoy ansiosa de tener mi batalla de gimnasio – Ashley afirmo que en efecto hoy era su batalla, mientras ya estaba ansiosa de salir a correr junto a su Eevee.

\- Bueno, te deseo mucha suerte, sé que lo harás genial al ser hija del Legendario Maestro Pokémon Ash, esfuérzate – Joy le deseo la mejor de las suertes a Ashley y recordando que era la hija de Ash Ketchum.

\- Gracias enfermera, bueno me voy – Ashley agradeció a Joy por el ánimo para posteriormente salir del Centro Pokémon, mientras afuera comenzó a estirarse para empezar a correr junto a su Eevee y antes de empezar vio su collar y se dio ánimos pensando en dar orgullo a sus queridos padres – Bien ya es la hora ¡Sí! – Ashley comenzó a correr mientras su Eevee la seguía.

Regresando al Centro Pokémon; Red ya se había despertado y fue directo a la habitación de su hermana para despertarla para desayunar, y se puso a tocar pero no respondía, cuando abrió la puerta vio que ni ella, ni su Eevee estaban y vio que en el piso estaba tirada su pijama y supuso que salió a correr.

Después también despertaron Heather y Hilary, mientras los tres desayunaban Ashley y su Eevee ya había regresado y se unieron al desayuno, mientras todos comentaban sobre el gran día de Ashley y ella estaba segura que ganaría. Luego fue a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, para después ir directo al gimnasio donde Forrest ya esperaba a Ashley para su encuentro.

\- Debes estar realmente ansiosa por tu batalla, asegúrate de disfrutar mucho esta batalla – Heather comento a Ashley sobre si estaba lista para el reto.

\- Duro con tu batalla Ashley, estoy segura que harás picadillo a los Pokémon de Forrest – Hilary también estaba animando a su amiga.

\- Mantente firme Ashley, y haz siempre lo que dice papá _"No te rindas hasta el final"_ – Red también le dio sus palabras de ánimo a su querida hermana melliza menor.

\- Gracias chicos, no los decepcionare a ustedes, ni a mi mamá, y a mi papá, daré el 100%, no que digo el 100%, ¡Daré el 1000%! Bien en marcha – Ashley agradeció a todos por tan importantes palabras de aliento para ella y dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ella en este combate, cuando por fin llegaron al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Brock los estaba esperando.

\- Bienvenidos; Ashley mi hermano te está esperando, espero estés lista para tu batalla – Brock recibió a nuestros héroes para la batalla de gimnasio de Ashley, mientras Red, Hilary y Heather fueron a las gradas para ver el combate, Ashley fue directo a la arena para su combate.

Mientras Forrest ya estaba ahí esperando a Ashley para su batalla Pokémon y Ashley también ya estaba lista para el combate.

\- Bienvenida Ashley, espero estés lista para nuestro combate – Forrest recibió a Ashley para su combate.

\- Si, créeme que estoy preparada para todo y vengo a ganar la medalla – Ashley también estaba lista para ganar la batalla de gimnasio, mientras Red y los demás estaban listos para ver la batalla que se iba a librar.

\- Ya es la hora, espero ver a mi hermanita a todo lo que da, se nota que está emocionada – Red miro a su hermana que ya estaba en la arena de batalla lista para su combate.

\- ¡Tú puedes Ashley! ¡Vas con todo amiga! – Hilary dio en voz alta su ánimo a su amiga.

\- Al fin soy testigo de lo que la pequeña Ashley será capaz, como desearía que mi maestro estuviera aquí para verla – Heather pensó en Ashley al verla que combatiría y pensando en su maestro. Y en ese momento Brock se preparó para dar por iniciada la batalla.

\- ¡La retadora de Pueblo Paleta; Ashley Marie Ketchum, se enfrenta al Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Forrest! ¡Pueden utilizar dos Pokémon cada uno! ¡La Batalla terminara cuando los dos Pokémon de alguno de los contrincantes ya no puedan continuar! Solo Ashley tendrá permitido cambiar Pokémon – Brock dio las reglas de la batalla Pokémon, mientras todos miraban con paciencia el inicio de la Batalla.

\- Es la hora de la batalla ¡Adelante Golem! – Forrest se preparó y saco a su primer Pokémon para la batalla con Ashley.

\- Golem… - Red vio al Pokémon que escogió Forrest para iniciar la batalla con Ashley, y en eso saco su Pokédex y lo apunto hacia el Pokémon.

\- **Golem, un Pokémon megatón y la forma evolucionada de Graveler. Una vez al año cambia su concha de roca y se hace más grande** – La Pokédex de Red dio la información sobre lo que era un Golem. Por su parte Ashley también de preparo para su batalla, llevo su mano a su bolsa y tomo una Poké Ball.

\- Bien ya es la hora del combate ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo! – Ashley igualmente se preparó para su combate y saco a su primer Pokémon y era Bulbasaur, justamente como le aconsejo Heather. Y antes de empezar su combate, Ashley tomo su preciado collar, cerro sus ojos y pensó en sus padres – _Mamá, papá; hoy es mi primera batalla de gimnasio, denme su fuerza y espero hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mí, porque daré lo mejor de mí_ – Ashley en ese momento pensó en sus queridos padres, mientras tomo el collar que ambos le regalaron cuando ella cumplió un año de edad, después comenzó la batalla.

\- ¡Que gane el mejor! ¡Empiecen! – Brock les deseo suerte a ambos y en ese mismo instante comenzó la batalla de gimnasio y Forrest el que ataco primero.

\- Bien Ashley, espero me des una buena batalla; ¡Golem, usa Rodada! – Forrest comenzó el combate y lanzo al ataque a su Golem que fue directo al Bulbasaur de Ashley, y ella confiada se preparó.

\- Prepárate Bulbasaur, aquí viene ¡Esquívalo y usa Látigo cepa! – Ashley le ordeno a su Bulbasaur prepararse para el ataque de Golem y después lo lanzo a la ofensiva. Mientras Red y las demás comentan sobre como Ashley evito el ataque de Golem y sobre su contraataque.

\- Bien hecho Ashley, ya estabas preparada para eso – Heather dio un elogio a Ashley al ver como ella evito el ataque que iba directo a su Bulbasaur.

\- Eso fue increíble, Ashley pudo predecir eso y dar su propio ataque – Hilary también elogio a Ashley por su brillante estrategia.

\- _Eso fue genial hermana, ahora solo sigue así y mantén el ritmo, solo así podrás ganar_ – Red pensó en la estrategia llevada por su hermana, regresando al combate Golem se preparó para volver a atacar a Bulbasaur.

\- Buena esa Ashley, pero esto solo es el principio; ¡Golem, usa Embestida! – Forrest noto la buena estrategia de la Ketchum para después volver a atacarla. Mientras Ashley estaba formulando una nueva estrategia.

\- No me dejare que me ataques, ¡Bulbasaur usa Excavar, ya! – Ashley se preparó para el ataque de Golem, y le ordeno a Bulbasaur usar **Excavar** y así logro evitar el ataque de Golem.

\- Por poco, Ashley se ha mantenido a la defensiva, pero eso no le servirá de mucho – Hilary respiro aliviada de que Bulbasaur estuviera bien.

\- Si, ella ya tiene que pasar a la ofensiva o si no Golem vencerá a Bulbasaur – Red también noto la estrategia de su hermana y sabiendo que ella ya tiene que ser más dura. Regresando a la arena de batalla; Bulbasaur se dispuso a atacar.

\- Bueno ya basta de defenderse, es la hora de atacar ¡Embestida, ya! – Ashley ya estaba preparada para ir enserio contra Golem y lanzo a Bulbasaur contra él.

\- ¡Defiéndete Golem! Contraataca con Rodada – Forrest vio venir a Bulbasaur y ambos Pokémon se acercaron y chocaron sus ataques, pero el Bulbasaur de Ashley salió volando del impacto.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! – Grito Ashley con preocupación al ver que su Bulbasaur salió volando por el choque con el Golem de Forrest. Y de nuevo Forrest volvió a atacar.

\- Golem ahora usa Lanzarrocas – Forrest volvió a su dar órdenes a Golem que lanzo su ataque a Bulbasaur. Y una preocupada Ashley estaba tratando de alentar a su Pokémon.

\- Levántate Bulbasaur, no te dejes vencer – Ashley le suplicaba a Bulbasaur levantarse, cuando por fin lo hizo en el último instante esquivo el ataque de Golem.

\- De nuevo la vi venir; ¡Oye Ashley, ya es hora de que pelees enserio! – Hilary de nuevo se preocupó por que Bulbasaur fuera a perder, para después regañar a Ashley. Pero Red sabiamente intervino.

\- Cálmate Hilary, además ese Golem si tiene fuerza; solo démosle tiempo, quizás ella tenga un buen regreso – Red sabiamente calmo a Hilary y confió en que su hermana se recuperaría, y en la arena Ashley ya planeo algo.

\- Ya me canse de jugar; ¡Usa Embestida otra vez! – Ashley se armó de valor y confianza, para lanzar de nuevo a Bulbasaur al ataque.

\- ¿De nuevo con eso? Si es lo que quieres… Golem es hora de que pongas a dormir a Bulbasaur ¡Roca afilada! – Forrest con arrogancia ataco a Bulbasaur, pero lo que no sabía es que Ashley estaba esperando eso.

\- Perfecto, justo como lo planee ¡Excavar, ahora! – Ashley estaba esperando justo ese momento, y ordeno a Bulbasaur entrar en la tierra, mientras el ataque de Golem fallo el objetivo.

\- ¿Dónde está? Alerta Golem, puede salir de cualquier lado – Forrest estaba sorprendido, y después advirtió a Golem que buscaba en todas direcciones a Bulbasaur, cuando de repente salió por atrás - ¡Golem cuidado, detrás de ti! – Forrest trato de advertir a su Pokémon del inminente ataque pero fue inútil, estaba a merced de Bulbasaur.

\- Ya es nuestro Bulbasaur ¡Usa Hojas navaja! – Ashley ya estaba lista para su contraataque, y esta vez Golem no pudo escapar y comenzó a recibir daños. Mientras todos comentaban la brillantez de Ashley.

\- Eso es lo que estábamos esperando de ella; No hay dudas ella es hija de Ash Ketchum – Lucy sorprendida elogio la habilidad de combate de Ashley, y la reconoció como hija de Ash.

\- La nueva retadora es muy fuerte, de eso estoy seguro – Salvadore también reconoció el potencial de Ashley.

\- Pues su papá es nada menos que el Maestro Pokémon Ash y su mamá es la Reina de Kalos Serena, ella es una oponente formidable – Yolanda menciono a los padres de Ashley y reconociendo su poder.

\- Esa es mi hermana; sin dudas papá la entreno muy bien. Ashley, tu eres la persona que más deseo enfrentar – Red también reconoció el talento de su hermana melliza y deseando poder pelear con ella.

\- ¡Asombroso! Ashley ya tomo la iniciativa, sigue así y la medalla será tuya – Hilary también estaba contenta con el potencial de su amiga, y animándola a ganar.

\- Esto aún no termina, Golem todavía no está fuera de combate y a Forrest todavía le queda un Pokémon mas, no hay que apresurarse dejemos que Ashley se concentre – Heather sonó muy racional sobre la batalla y explicando la situación del combate. Volviendo a la arena, Golem se estaba reponiendo del ataque de **Hojas navaja** del Bulbasaur de Ashley.

\- ¿Estas bien Golem? – Pregunto Forrest a su Golem, cuando este le asintió la batalla continuo – Buena esa Ashley, muy buena ofensiva; pero ya es mi turno de atacar ¡Golem, ataca con Rocas sigilosas! – También le dio su felicitación a Ashley para después volver a la ofensiva. Mientras la Ketchum se preparó para contraatacar.

\- ¡Ahí viene Bulbasaur! ¡Embestida, ya! – Ashley oportunamente se preparó para el ataque de Golem y brillantemente ella contraataco. En eso Red alaba la estrategia de su hermana.

\- Eso fue genial hermana, sin dudas eres una buena estratega; si mamá y papá estuvieran aquí, seguramente estarían realmente orgullosos de ti ahora mismo – Red alabo el ingenio de su hermana y también pensando en sus padres. También Hilary estaba sorprendida de Ashley.

\- Ashley es realmente es muy fuerte, solo espero que no baje la guardia – Hilary también reconoció el potencial de Ashley. Igualmente Heather estaba mirando a Ashley.

\- _Maestro, ojala estuviera aquí ahora mismo: La pequeña Ashley está dando una genial batalla, sé que usted y Serena están con ella en_ espíritu – Heather dedico un pensamiento a su querido maestro y su esposa al ver a Ashley combatir. Mientras Ashley tenía la moral y la confianza al máximo.

\- Ya es la hora de acabar con el primer round de esta batalla Bulbasaur, prepárate para nuestro último ataque – Ashley ya estaba lista para acabar con el round, mientras esperaba a darle sus órdenes a su Bulbasaur. Cuando ya era la hora de Forrest para contraatacar.

\- Bien, se acabó el calentamiento es la hora de ir enserio Golem ¡Ataca con Pedrada! – Forrest se puso serio, y lanzo a su Golem para atacar a Bulbasaur.

\- Ahí viene de nuevo Bulbasaur, ¡Esquívalo y usa Envoltura! – Ashley ya sabía que Forrest la atacaría y de nuevo lanzo a su Bulbasaur al ataque creyendo que ya era la indiscutible ganadora del round, pero Forrest ya tenía en marcha su estrategia.

\- Justo como lo había planeado, ya es la hora de nuestro contraataque Golem ¡Esquívalo y ataca con Roca afilada! – Forrest sorprendió a Ashley y en ese momento Golem golpeo a Bulbasaur.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! – Ashley grito con preocupación al ver a su Bulbasaur atacado, cuando el trataba de ponerse de pie, Golem volvió a atacarlo.

\- Ya es nuestro Golem ¡Atácalo con Lanzarrocas! – Forrest se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia a Bulbasaur, pero él se logró levantar a tiempo antes que el ataque le diera y logro esquivarlo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Bulbasaur! Eres asombroso – Exclamo Ashley con alivio y emoción al ver a su Pokémon repuesto y preparado para el ataque final – Ahora termínalo con Hojas navaja – Volvió a ordenar Ashley a su Bulbasaur, y ese ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar lo bastante débil a Golem, pero aún se mantenía de pie.

\- Eso es inaudito, creía que con ese ataque bastaría para derrotar a Golem – Hilary estaba sorprendida de que a pesar del daño recibido aún Golem se mantenía de pie.

\- Si, ese Golem es más fuerte de lo que yo creía, sin dudas este es un hueso bastante duro de roer – Heather también reconoció la resistencia del Pokémon tipo roca. Mientras Red tiene un comentario personal sobre la batalla de su hermana.

\- _Vamos Ashley, no te vayas a desesperar; tu puedes derrotarlo_ Red en sus pensamientos animaba a su hermana a seguir el combate. Mientras con esfuerzo Golem se preparó para atacar a Bulbasaur una última vez.

\- Levante Golem, no te rindas por favor – Forrest suplicaba a su Pokémon mantenerse de pie, cuando por fin lo hizo, ordeno atacar – Bien hecho, ahora acabalo con Terremoto – Forrest le ordeno atacar a Golem, pero este estaba cansado por el daño infligido y Ashley aprovecho para ponerlo fuera de combate.

\- ¡No tan rápido! Esta batalla es mía ¡Bulbasaur, acabémoslo con Hojas navaja! – Ashley se preparó para dar el golpe final y así consiguió derrotar a Golem que estaba en el piso, a la vista de todos.

\- Bien hecho Ashley conseguiste derrotar a Golem, eres muy fuerte – Lucy quedo maravillada del combate de Ashley.

\- Buena esa hermana, solo un Pokémon más; ¡Animo Equipo Ashley! – Red de igual manera estaba contento con el talento y la habilidad de su hermana menor; mientras la animaba para el siguiente round.

\- ¡Golem no puede continuar! ¡La primera victoria es para la retadora Ashley! – Brock anuncio la derrota de Golem y que la dueña del asalto era Ashley. Mientras Forrest había regresado a Golem a su Poké Ball.

\- Regresa Golem, has dado una gran batalla mi amigo; ahora solo descansa – Forrest agradeció a su Golem por haber resistido la batalla, mientras con Ashley ya estaba ansiosa por seguir.

\- ¿Puedes continuar Bulbasaur? – Pregunto Ashley a Bulbasaur, y cuando este le asintió ella continuo – Bien así será, vamos Forrest sigamos con esto – Agrego Ashley puesto que ella venía con todo para ganar.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres Ashley adelante; ya es la hora del siguiente round y te advierto casi nadie ha vencido a este Pokémon ¡Kabutops, adelante! – Forrest accedió a continuar el combate y saco a un Pokémon muy inusual; un Kabutops y sin dudas Red, Hilary y Heather se asombraron de ver a ese Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué es ese Pokémon? Jamás en mi vida había visto uno así – Pregunto Hilary al ver el Pokémon que iba a utilizar Forrest. Heather trato de explicarlo.

\- Por Arceus, eso es un Kabutops; eso es un Pokémon fósil – También Heather estaba impactada de ver a tan raro Pokémon ahí. En eso Red pregunta que es un Pokémon fósil.

\- Heather dinos ¿Qué o que cosa es un Pokémon fósil? – Red le pregunto a Heather si sabía algo al respecto de los Pokémon fósil, ella le respondió.

\- Un Pokémon fósil es un tipo Pokémon que vivió hace millones de años en el pasado pero muchos creen que están extintos; solo se pueden regresar a la vida mediante su fósil en un Laboratorio de Paleontología, y créanme esos Pokémon son de temer – Explico Heather lo más que pudo sobre los fósiles de Pokémon y al parecer recordando cómo se enfrentó a un Aerodactyl cuando era más joven. Mientras Ashley igual estaba sorprendida de ver a ese Pokémon.

\- ¿Y ese Pokémon? Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así… - Ashley también se sorprendió de ver a Kabutops, mientras saco su Pokédex de su bolsa y espero tener algún dato de él.

\- **Kabutops. El Pokémon fósil y la forma evolucionada de Kabuto. Se cree que esos Pokémon se extinguieron hace decenas de miles de millones de años atrás, los detalles de su comportamiento están envueltos en el misterio, aunque algunos han especulado que aún pueden existir. Ninguno de estos Pokémon han sido vistos jamás** – La Pokédex de Ashley dio los datos necesarios de lo que era un Kabutops, cosa que la intrigo aún más.

\- Conque un fósil ¿Eh? Veamos que tanto resiste contra Bulbasaur – Ashley se llenó de confianza, pero a la vez sonó algo arrogante, mientras su Bulbasaur se preparaba para plantarle batalla a Kabutops. Mientras los hermanos de Forrest estaban animados por la elección de su Pokémon.

\- ¡Nuestro hermano usara a Kabutops! La batalla ya es de el – Cindy estaba contenta pues ella sabía del gran poder de Kabutops.

\- Si, nuestro hermano ya es el ganador, Kabutops va a ganar – Billy estaba totalmente confiando en la fuerza que tenía el Kabutops de su hermano.

\- Bueno es la hora de que nuestro hermano gane – Salvadore se preparó para ver el resto de la batalla, mientras Ashley estaba lista para continuar con la batalla.

\- Pokémon fósil o no, yo seré quien gane esta contienda y la medalla también; Bulbasaur ¡Embestida! – Ashley sonó algo arrogante y lanzo a su Bulbasaur al ataque, pero Forrest ya sabía el modo de combate de Ashley.

\- Sabía que empezarías con ese ataque; ¡Kabutops, esquiva y ataca con Cuchillada! – Forrest se preparó para el ataque de Bulbasaur, mientras su Kabutops esquivo la **Embestida** y ataco a Bulbasaur con ese ataque, el cual comenzó a dañarlo.

\- ¡Bulbasaur! ¡No! – Grito Ashley con preocupación al ver a su Bulbasaur recibir el ataque de **Cuchillada** de Kabutops.

\- Ese ataque fue muy duro y efectivo contra Bulbasaur, pero además ya estaba un poco cansado de su enfrentamiento con Golem – Heather noto el efectivo ataque del Kabutops de Forrest y notando el cansancio de Bulbasaur.

\- Jamás en mi vida había visto un Pokémon como Kabutops, ahora veo porque es tan fuerte – Hilary también noto el gran poder de Kabutops. Mientras Red miraba en silencio a su hermana y como Bulbasaur estaba tratando de ponerse de pie después del ataque de Kabutops.

\- Vamos Bulbasaur, levántate sé que tú puedes – Ashley con desesperación le pedía a Bulbasaur pararse y lentamente lo hacía – Bien hecho, ahora atácalo con Envoltura – En ese momento Ashley alabo la determinación de su Bulbasaur y de nuevo atacando a Kabutops que comenzó a atraparlo en su ataque. Mientras Red comenta sobre la situación.

\- Bulbasaur está cansado por lo que no puede apretarlo fuerte, si no tiene cuidado Kabutops puede soltarse y acabar con el – Red dio su comentario sobre la batalla y sonó lo más honesto que podía, incluso si sonaba pesimista.

\- No digas eso Red, Ashley le va a ganar yo lo sé, no seas pesimista – Hilary reprendió a Red por el comentario que dio sobre el Bulbasaur de Ashley. Pero en ese momento como si Red lo hubiera profetizado, Kabutops estaba soltándose del ataque de Bulbasaur y Ashley noto eso con mucha preocupación.

\- Oh no; Bulbasaur cuidado, se está soltando – Ashley trato de llamar la atención de su Pokémon, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Kabutops se soltó y lo dejo a su merced.

\- Muy tarde Ashley, Kabutops acabalo con Poder antiguo – Forrest se preparó para acabar con Bulbasaur y con ese ataque basto para derrotar al Pokémon de tipo hierba que estaba ya vencido en el suelo.

\- Bulbasaur… - Fue lo único que Ashley pudo decir al ver derrotado a su Bulbasaur. En eso Brock anuncio la victoria de Kabutops.

\- ¡Bulbasaur no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para líder de gimnasio Forrest! ¡A la retadora solo le queda un Pokémon! – Brock anuncio la derrota de Bulbasaur y la victoria de Forrest, mientras Ashley regreso a su Bulbasaur a su Poké Ball. Mientras todos comentaban lo fuerte que era Kabutops.

\- Ese Kabutops sí que es muy fuerte, mira que venció sin sudar nada a Bulbasaur – Hilary comento sobre Kabutops y como fácilmente le gano al Bulbasaur de Ashley.

\- Sí, creo que los Pokémon fósil son de temer; pero ahora estoy realmente preocupado por mi hermana – Red se dio cuenta del tremendo poder de Kabutops, y hablando de su hermana.

\- _Vamos Ashley, sé que tú puedes ganar; solo no te desesperes_ – Heather pensó en Ashley, mientras había una pausa para el siguiente y último round de la batalla.

\- ¡A eso me refería! ¡La batalla está en manos de nuestro hermano! – Timmy estaba eufórico de la batalla de su hermano.

\- Si, sin dudas su Kabutops va a ganar – También Tommy elogio al Kabutops de Forrest.

\- Ahora veamos que hará la retadora, sin dudas esto la pone contra las cuerdas – Yolanda también miro a Ashley, esperando que hiciera algo sorprendente.

\- Yo creo que nuestro hermano ha sido amable con los retadores, mira que no ha usado sus Pokémon más fuertes – Suzie menciono que su hermano no estaba usando a sus mejores Pokémon hasta ahora. Mientras Lucy dio su comentario.

\- No se confíen de Kabutops, recuerden que ahora la que pelea es la hija del Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum, quizás nos dé una buena sorpresa para lo que viene – Lucy menciono que no tenían que confiarse, puesto que conocía bien las habilidades del padre de Ashley y esperando que su hija las haya heredado. Mientras Ashley ya estaba lista para seguir.

\- Bien, descansa ahora Bulbasaur te lo has ganado. Ya me canse de jugar, es la hora de sacar a Poliwag, ya es la… - Ashley estaba lista para sacar a su Poliwag para la batalla, cuando en ese momento su Eevee la interrumpió - ¿Qué sucede Eevee? – Pregunto Ashley a su Eevee, mientras ella la convenció de que quería ser la que peleara en este round - ¿Estas segura Eevee? Bien, vamos a hacerlo ¡Adelante Eevee, a escena! – Ashley convencida acepto la petición de su Pokémon, entonces Eevee salto del hombro de Ashley y aterrizo en la arena de batalla con actitud de pelea y todos notaron eso.

\- ¿Eevee? ¿Va a usar a Eevee? Yo creía que iba a utilizar a Poliwag en la batalla – Hilary se sorprendió de ver a Eevee como elección de Ashley, en lugar de Poliwag que ya lo había elegido la noche anterior.

\- No sé si sorprenderme o preocuparme; pero bueno espero que Ashley no se haya equivocado en su decisión – Heather también comento sobre la decisión tomada por Ashley, mientras Red pensó que era algo arriesgado.

\- Siempre tan impulsiva como recuerdo; solo tenemos que confiar en lo que ella hace, vamos Eevee tu puedes – Red recordó en ese instante el como era su hermana y esperando que ella no se equivoque. Y en eso la batalla se reanudo.

\- Bien Ashley, espero estés lista para el tercer round porque iré enserio; adelante Kabutops ¡Usa Ataque de arena! – Forrest se preparó para el ataque y se lanzó al ataque otra vez, pero Ashley se preparó para el ataque.

\- Es la hora Eevee prepárate ¡Usa Velocidad, ahora! – Ashley se preparó para el ataque de Kabutops y ataco, pero aun así no le afecto a Kabutops.

\- Buen ataque Ashley, pero lamento decirte que eso no es suficiente para ganarme ¡Kabutops, usa Disparo de lodo! – Forrest elogio el ataque de Ashley, pero de nuevo se lanzó al ataque contra Eevee, pero aquí ya estaba una Ashley repuesta.

\- No volveré a caer otra vez en eso ¡Eevee, Doble equipo, ya! – Ashley mostraba mucha determinación en sus ojos y en ese momento Eevee uso su movimiento que dejo confundido a Kabutops que procedió a atacar a las copias de Eevee, mientras la real estaba lista para las nuevas órdenes de su entrenadora – Bien Eevee, esta distraído ¡Usa Excavar, ahora! – Ashley le volvió a ordenar a su Eevee, y en ese momento ella se escondió en la tierra mientras Forrest ponía alerta a Kabutops.

\- ¡Cuidado Kabutops, puede salir por cualquier lado! – Forrest puso alerta a Kabutops, mientras el Pokémon miraba alrededor para ver de dónde salía Eevee y justo en ese instante ella salió del lado izquierdo de Kabutops - ¡Kabutops cuidado! – Forrest le aviso a Kabutops que Eevee ya estaba lista para su ataque.

\- ¡Ya es nuestro! ¡Velocidad otra vez! – Ashley le volvió a ordenar a Eevee atacar a Kabutops, pero ese ataque de nuevo pareció no tener efecto alguno en el Pokémon fósil. Cuando Forrest volvió a atacar.

\- Bien Kabutops ya es nuestra ¡Atácala con Cuchillada! – Forrest ordeno a Kabutops atacar a Eevee, que la mando a volar pero la pequeña Pokémon dio una pirueta y aterrizo de pie, mostrando su actitud ruda. Mientras Ashley se sorprendió de lo que hizo su Eevee.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Eres única Eevee! Continuemos con esto ¡Doble equipo, una vez más! – Ashley alabo la actitud de Eevee, para después volver a utilizar **Doble equipo** contra el Kabutops de Forrest, mientras él se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

\- No volveré a caer dos veces en el mismo truco ¡Kabutops, ataca con Hidrobomba! – Forrest ordeno a Kabutops volver a la acción y ataco a las copias de Eevee, pero antes de que atacara a la verdadera Eevee, Ashley ya tenía una estrategia en mente para evitar el daño en ella.

\- Ahora Eevee ¡Protección! – Ashley anticipo el ataque de Kabutops y justo a tiempo logro bloquear el ataque de Kabutops, mientras todos festejan la brillante estrategia de la Ketchum.

\- Bien hecho Ashley, eso estuvo cerca – Heather dio su excelente punto de vista a la estrategia de Ashley ante la **Hidrobomba** de Kabutops.

\- Así se hace Ashley, eres la mejor – Hilary también alabo la estrategia de Ashley.

\- Bien hecho hermana, solo encuentra el momento indicado y podrás ganar el combate – También Red alabo el resultado de la estrategia de su hermana, cuando en ese momento Forrest se preparó para el ataque una vez más.

\- Nada mal Ashley, nada mal; sin dudas tu Eevee es realmente buena. Pero ya es la hora de que esto se termine ¡Kabutops, atácala con Poder antiguo! – Forrest elogio a la Eevee de Ashley y de nuevo procedió a atacar a Eevee, cuando Ashley se volvió a preparar para el inminente ataque.

\- ¡Aquí viene Eevee! ¡Prepárate para esquivarlo! – Ashley le advirtió a su Eevee sobre el inminente ataque y cuando se acercó, siguiendo la orden de su entrenadora lo esquivo, pero Kabutops se preparó para atacarla – ¡Cuidado Eevee! – Ashley trato de poner en alerta a Eevee, pero era demasiado tarde y Kabutops la ataco.

\- ¡Muy lenta! ¡Arañazo, ahora! – Forrest al ver que su Kabutops tenía a Eevee ordeno atacarla y así sucedió, dejando algo herida a la Pokémon que cayó al suelo, mientras se trataba de poner de pie.

\- ¡Vamos Eevee, levántate! Por favor, sigue luchando – Ashley con preocupación por su Eevee le rogaba que se pusiera de pie, mientras ella lo hacía lentamente Kabutops se acercó para atacarla otra vez.

\- Vamos Kabutops, atácala con Hidrobomba – Forrest se aprovechó de que Eevee estaba en el suelo y la ataco con Hidrobomba.

\- ¡Eevee! – Grito Ashley con mucha preocupación por su Eevee al verla atacada por Kabutops, en eso Forrest se prepara para continuar el ataque a Eevee.

\- Ya está lista para el conteo final ¡Cuchillada! – Forrest volvió a su Kabutops atacar otra vez a Eevee y la volvió a atacar a la vista de su entrenadora.

\- ¡Eevee! – Grito Ashley con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como su querida Eevee era atacada.

\- Pobrecita Eevee, no puedo mirar – Hilary se sintió terrible al ver como Kabutops atacaba a Eevee, tanto que se tapó sus ojos para no ver eso.

\- ¡No te desesperes Ashley! – Grito Heather en voz muy alta a Ashley al ver que se estaba desesperando. En eso Red le alza la voz a su hermana.

\- ¡Ashley! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Acaso te vas a rendir? – Red le alzo fuertemente la voz a su hermana, tanto que la dejo sorprendida por que nunca había pasado eso entre ellos.

\- Onii-Chan… - Ashley miro sorprendida a su hermana, mientras aun le salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Así que Red volvió a hablarle.

\- ¡La Ashley que yo conozco no se pone así! ¡Ella se esfuerza al máximo! ¿Qué no ibas a dar el 1000%? ¡Pues, demuéstranos ese gran potencial que tienes! – Red le recordó a Ashley que ella no es como estaba mostrándose, y que debía mostrarse como la entrenadora que era, esas palabras influyeron mucho en Ashley que se repuso.

\- Onii-Chan…es verdad, esta no soy yo. La verdadera yo daría lo mejor, yo en verdad quiero hacer sentir a mis padres orgullosos de mí y ser la más grande Maestra Pokémon de todos los tiempos, y no voy a lograrlo así. De acuerdo es la hora de ponernos serias Eevee – Ashley se repuso al oír la palabras de aliento que le dio su hermano, con ese ánimo volvió a mandar a su Eevee al combate que como su entrenadora no estaba dispuesta tirar la toalla y cuando cargo directo a Kabutops; la pequeña Eevee de Ashley sorprendió a todos con un nuevo movimiento, su cola tomo brillo como si fuera metal, era el movimiento conocido como **Cola de hierro** , con el ataco a Kabutops y este comenzó a recibir daños, dejando a todos sorprendidos por eso.

\- Estoy soñando…o ¿Es que acaso Eevee aprendió ese movimiento…? - Hilary estaba sorprendida de que la Eevee de Ashley aprendiera **Cola de hierro** y pudiera atacar a Kabutops.

\- Estoy igualmente sorprendida que tú, no me esperaba que Eevee fuera capaz de que aprendiera tan excelente movimiento – Heather también expreso sorpresa al ver como la Eevee de Ashley aprendió ese movimiento. Igualmente Red elogio a su hermana y su Eevee.

\- _Bien hecho hermana; esa es la Ashley yo conozco. También tu Eevee, sin dudas tú quieres complacer a mi hermana, por eso tu harías lo que fuera por ella_ – Red solo miro a su hermana y en sus pensamientos el elogio a su hermana y a su Pokémon, mientras la batalla seguía su curso.

\- No voy a dejarme ganar, aunque tu Eevee haya aprendido tan espectacular movimiento ¡Kabutops, Poder antiguo! – Forrest sonó con un tono de arrogancia hacia Ashley, y ordeno a Kabutops atacar, pero Ashley con su entusiasmo renovado se preparó para defenderse.

\- No voy a rendirme, no voy a perder ¡Eevee, esquívalo y usa Cola de hierro una vez más! – Ashley estaba resuelta a ganar la batalla y con su estrategia preparada, su Eevee esquivo el **Poder antiguo** de Kabutops y de nuevo lo ataco con **Cola de hierro** ; eso sin dudas fue un golpe muy fuerte para Kabutops que ya estaba debilitándose.

\- ¡Kabutops, no! – Grito Forrest al ver como su Kabutops estaba preparado para el conteo final, en eso Ashley se prepara para poner fin a la contienda.

\- Ya es nuestro Eevee; terminémoslo con Velocidad – Ashley le dio su última orden a Eevee y esta **Velocidad** llego más fuerte que las anteriores y eso fue suficiente para poner a Kabutops fuera de combate a la vista de todos que se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Lo hizo! ¡Ashley gano! – Hilary estaba feliz y eufórica de la gran batalla y victoria de su amiga.

\- Si, esa fue una batalla asombrosa, gracias por el espectáculo Ashley e Eevee – Heather también reconoció el gran espectáculo dado por Ashley y sus Pokémon.

\- Bien hecho hermana, estuviste fabulosa; si mamá y papá estuvieran aquí ahora mismo estarían tan orgullosos como nosotros, no, sin dudas estarían complacidos de verte ganar – Red también reconoció el grandioso potencial de su hermana y sabiendo lo orgullosos que estarían Ash y Serena de su hija, mientras Forrest se sorprendió que un Pokémon como Eevee pudiera derrotar a su Kabutops.

\- Eso fue increíble, nunca vi a Kabutops perder un combate antes; esa Eevee sin dudas es muy poderosa. Bien Kabutops regresa – Forrest estaba sorprendido de que su Kabutops fuera derrotado por Eevee y regresándolo a su Poké Ball, mientras Ashley estaba muy feliz por su victoria.

\- Eso fue asombroso Eevee, eres la mejor, gracias a ti hemos ganado la batalla, eres muy fuerte – Ashley estaba muy feliz por su Eevee, mientras la cargaba y la mimaba, y Brock también sabia del gran potencial de Ashley.

\- _Eso fue asombroso, sin dudas ella es la hija de Ash, me lo recuerda mucho cuando tenía su edad_ – Brock tuvo un pensamiento sobre Ashley y comparándola con su padre cuando tenía su edad y en ese momento anuncio su victoria – ¡Kabutops ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Eevee! Lo que significa que la ganadora es la retadora de Pueblo Paleta; Ashley Marie Ketchum – Brock anuncio en alto la victoria de Ashley a todos, mientras Forrest se acercó a Ashley para felicitarla por tan buena batalla.

\- Felicidades Ashley, esa fue una grandiosa batalla, me dejo muy sorprendido tu Eevee, sin dudas tu llegaras muy lejos – Forrest felicito a Ashley por tan grandiosa batalla y además reconociendo el poder de su Eevee, mientras en ese momento Brock llegaba con la Medalla roca – Y como muestra de tu victoria te hago entrega de la Medalla roca – Forrest le entrego a Ashley su primera medalla y ella la recibió con mucha alegría.

\- Muchas gracias Forrest, ¡Lo hicimos Eevee; la Medalla roca es nuestra! – Ashley agradeció a Forrest por la medalla y celebrando junto a su Eevee el haber ganado la Medalla roca, para después ponerla en su estuche de medallas.

Sin dudas todos estaban muy felices por Ashley y sus Pokémon. Regresando al Centro Pokémon después de que Bulbasaur e Eevee recibieran atención por las heridas de la batalla por la Enfermera Joy, todos estaban comiendo y comentando lo bien que Ashley había peleado.

\- Buen trabajo Ashley, sin dudas debes sentirte muy satisfecha con el desempeño de tus Pokémon – Heather felicito a Ashley por tan grandiosa batalla.

\- Si, me dejaste impresionada Ashley, sin dudas eres muy fuerte – De igual modo Hilary elogio a su amiga.

\- Gracias, pero sin dudas lo que hicieron el trabajo fueron Bulbasaur e Eevee, no podría haberlo logrado sin ustedes gracias chicos – Ashley agradeció a todos por las felicitaciones, pero ella le dio el crédito a sus Pokémon que batallaron bien, y sus Pokémon también estaban muy felices por su entrenadora, en eso Eevee salta y aterriza en el regazo de su entrenadora, mientras Ashley comienza a acariciarla – Pero sin dudas tú te mostraste titánica, y como agradecimiento por tu esfuerzo te tengo un regalo; ¡Ya puede traerlo por favor! – Ashley le dio las gracias a su Eevee por su empeño y dedicación en la batalla y al parecer le pidió algo a la enfermera Joy y ella trajo una charola con una tapa.

\- Aquí esta, espero les guste a las dos – La enfermera Joy le entrego eso a Ashley, y cuando ella lo abrió era una enorme copa de helado de muchos sabores con mucho jarabe de chocolate, en eso Ashley le habla a su Eevee.

\- Mira este es tu premio Eevee, adelante come lo todo lo que quieras te lo ganaste – Ashley le mostro a Eevee lo que era, y la pequeña Pokémon sin pausas comenzó a comer el helado. Mientras Hilary le habla a Red.

\- Por cierto ahora que recuerdo, tu eres el único que falta por desafiar al gimnasio Red – Hilary le recordó a Red que él era el próximo en desafiar al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

\- Tienes razón Hilary, y no pienso ser vencido; debo prepararme adecuadamente para la batalla y ya se a quienes escogeré para la batalla – Red sabía que ya era su turno para desafiar al gimnasio.

\- Si, esperamos ver de ti una gran batalla, sé que no nos vas a defraudar – Heather comento positivamente sobre la batalla que libraría Red mañana.

\- Y ahí estaré para apoyarte mañana Onii-Chan, sé que nos darás un grandioso espectáculo – Ashley le hablo a su hermano de apoyarlo.

\- Yo también, y veras la gran sorpresa que te tengo preparada para mañana, te animaremos en tu batalla – Hilary también mostro entusiasmo por la batalla de Red.

\- Gracias chicas, mañana también daré mi mejor esfuerzo; no las defraudare – Red agradeció el apoyo de Hilary y de su hermana, mientras se mostraba con gran entusiasmo por la pelea de mañana.

" _ **Ahora que Ashley Marie Ketchum ha ganado su primera medalla después de una grandiosa batalla con el esfuerzo de sus Pokémon y por sobre todo en su confianza y gran habilidad; pronto será el turno de su hermano mellizo para desafiar al gimnasio ¿Qué clase de estrategia utilizara Red para el combate? ¿Qué Pokémon tiene planeado usar? ¿Lograra ganar también la medalla Roca? Solo les diré que "Esta historia continuara…".**_

Bueno chicos, esa fue el nuevo capítulo del fanfic, sin dudas fue un excelente capitulo – Dijo Mutsu después de que vio el nuevo capítulo.

Si, tenían razón; ese fue un buen capitulo – Dijo Ooyodo después de haber visto el nuevo episodio del fanfic.

Y ahora es el turno de Red, esperemos un gran desempeño de su parte como el visto hoy por su hermana, bueno gracias por habernos visto nos veremos pronto – Dijo Nagato hablando de lo ocurrido en el fic y despidiéndose de nosotros.

Recuerden como siempre dejar su review y ponerlo en favoritos, además de darse una vuelta por el canal de FandeSerena en YouTube, esperamos que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego – Dijo Mutsu despidiéndose hasta la próxima vez.

Hasta luego – Dijo Ooyodo también despidiéndose de la audiencia.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Hola amigos, como saben hoy es sábado, pero aunque ya es un poquito tarde eso no nos impide traerles el nuevo episodio de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum", hola soy Fubuki y hoy me acompañan las hermanas Tone; bienvenidas chicas – Fubuki como siempre estaba dispuesta a traernos el nuevo episodio del fanfic y presentando a sus compañeras en esta ocasión, que eran Tone y su hermana Chikuma.

\- Un placer, gracias por invitarnos ¡Soy Tone, ahora he venido para traerles diversión en este sábado tan hermoso! – Con una educación y a la vez gran personalidad Tone se presentó a la audiencia, y lo hizo bien para ser su primera vez.

\- Mucho gusto amable audiencia del fanfic; yo soy Chikuma, la segunda de las hermanas Tone y hare lo mejor junto a mi Nee-san en esta ocasión – También Chikuma se presentó a la amable audiencia del fanfic. En ese momento Fubuki hablo.

\- Bueno chicas, la vez pasada Ashley enfrento a Forrest y después de una batalla algo moderada consiguió su medalla; ahora es el turno de su Onii-san para que tenga su medalla – Fubuki nos recordó lo que paso en el capítulo anterior y poniéndonos al tanto de lo que pasaría en el capítulo del día de hoy.

\- Si ya he leído el fic desde que empezó; Ash y Serena deben estar realmente orgullosos de sus hijos, ahora es turno del hermano de Ashley para brillar, estoy realmente ansiosa – Tone comento lo que ella sentía después de leer los primeros ocho capítulos del fic y esperando una gran batalla de parte de Red.

\- En efecto Tone-san, hoy es su día para brillar. Bueno amable audiencia pónganse cómodos, vayan por una botana y algo de tomar que el capítulo esta por empezar – Fubuki está lista para presentarnos el nuevo episodio, mientras ella ya tenía su refresco con unas palomitas.

\- Bueno damas y caballeros; aquí tienen el noveno episodio de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum", esperamos a nombre de FandeSerena les guste el episodio, y…comenzamos – En ese momento Chikuma nos hizo el favor de ponernos el nuevo episodio, mientras fue a tomar asiento junto a Fubuki y Tone.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri". El soundtrack que usare para el capítulo tampoco me pertenece._

 _ **Lista de Soundtrack para el episodio (Orden exacto):**_

 _ **\- Tema de Red: Marvel vs Street Fighter - Ryu's Theme.**_

 _ **\- Omastar vs. Charmander: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai - World Tournament - Battle Theme #3 ~Cell Games Arena.**_

 _ **\- Boldore vs. Pidgeotto: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Dynamite Battle.**_

 _ **\- Boldore vs. Watortle: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Burnin Up.**_

 _ **\- Rhyperior vs. Wartortle:**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Wild Rush.**_

 _ **\- Rhyperior vs. Charmander/Charmeleon: Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Battle Theme 4: Challengers.**_

Capítulo 9: ¡El primer paso para cumplir tu sueño! ¡La prueba de Red!

En el capítulo anterior; después de tan interesante batalla Ashley consiguió su primera medalla. Ahora es el turno de su hermano para desafiar al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y en estos momentos el mayor de los hermanos Ketchum está planeando su estrategia para su batalla de Gimnasio…

\- Veamos ¿Qué Pokémon usare para mañana contra Forrest? Francamente no sé qué usara contra mí, sin dudas debo prepararme ya que a Hilary y a mi hermana les toco Pokémon realmente fuertes, en todo caso debo prepararme para lo que tenga que venir – Red estaba pensando seriamente a cuales Pokémon de su equipo iba a enviar al combate contra Forrest y recordó los Pokémon que enfrentaron tanto Hilary como Ashley y los problemas que les causaron al enfrentarlos. Esos pensamientos rondaban su mente cuando su hermana le hablo.

\- ¿Estas bien Onii-chan? Te veo muy serio – Ashley noto la seriedad de su hermano en su rostro y le pregunto si estaba bien, mientras Red hizo contacto visual con su hermana y charlaron.

\- Pues mañana ya es mi turno de retar al gimnasio, y debo pensar cuidadosamente a quienes voy a elegir y mi estrategia ya que no se a cuales Pokémon de Forrest me tocara enfrentarme – Red fue sincero con su hermana ya que sabía el reto de ella al enfrentarse a Kabutops y el de Hilary contra Steelix, en eso Ashley le dedico una sonrisa y hablo.

\- Te esfuerzas demasiado Onii-chan, eres del tipo de entrenador que piensa dos veces su estrategia; sin dudas te ira bien mañana cuando sea tu turno de librar tu batalla – Ashley reconoció el esfuerzo de su hermano para ganar la medalla y ella tenía confianza de que lo haría bien mañana.

\- Gracias hermanita, solo espero que lo que nos ha enseñado papá me sea útil mañana, créeme que nos preparó bien y ahora es el momento de demostrarlo ¡Definitivamente, cumpliremos nuestro sueño! – Red agradeció a su hermana por la confianza puesta en él y esperando que todo el entrenamiento que les dio su padre desde que eran pequeños le fuera de gran ayuda.

\- Si, papi nos entrenó desde que éramos pequeños y sabemos mucho; pero aún nos falta mucho para alcanzar la grandeza de él y de mami. Por eso nos haremos más y más fuertes con cada batalla y así cumpliremos lo que desean nuestros corazones – Ashley recordó como desde los 6 años de edad eran entrenados por su padre para seguir sus pasos y sabiendo el camino para alcanzar la grandeza, mientras Red alabo su sabiduría.

\- Eres muy lista hermana, sabes aún recuerdo nuestra promesa que hicimos cuando teníamos 6 años y combatimos en el Campamento de verano del Profesor Oak ¿Lo recuerdas? – Red además de elogiar las sabias palabras de su hermana menor, le hizo recordar cuando combatieron de niños y se hicieron la promesa mutua de enfrentarse en la final de la Liga Pokémon, y ella lo recordó.

\- Si, jamás olvidare nuestra promesa de enfrentarnos en la final de la Liga Pokémon – Ashley pensó en esa valiosa promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños, y Red le recordó algo.

\- Pero aun allá afuera habrán muchos rivales que harán lo posible porque nuestro sueño quede truncado, pero pase lo que pase no dejaremos que nadie se interponga en nuestros sueños – Red sabía que habían rivales a los que se enfrentarían y que quizás serian verdaderos retos para ellos, pero él sabía que su promesa se cumpliría, en ese momento Ashley levanto su mano derecha y extendió su dedo meñique a su hermano.

\- Por eso asegurémonos de llegar a la final ¿Lo prometes, Onii-chan? – Agrego Ashley, y esperando que su hermano sellara su pacto. En eso Red levanta su mano izquierda, extiende su meñique y lo une con el de su hermana.

\- Lo prometo – Agrego Red, mientras los hermanos Ketchum sellaban su pacto de enfrentarse. Mientras Red no había notado la ausencia de Hilary en su cuarto, hasta que le hablo a su hermana.

\- Oye Ashley ¿No sabes donde esta Hilary? No la veo en nuestra habitación – Red le pregunto a su hermana por el paradero de su amiga al apenas notar su ausencia.

\- Pues ella salió hace un rato para hablar con su mamá de algo importante, creo que ya no debe tardar en volver, bueno déjame seguirte cepillando tu pelaje Eevee – Ashley le respondió a su hermano sobre lo que estaba haciendo Hilary, en ese momento Heather entra en la habitación para hablar con Red, mientras sigue cepillando a su Eevee que estaba como siempre descansando en su regazo.

\- Bueno Red, por lo que veo estas planeando tu estrategia para tu batalla de mañana – Heather entro en la habitación de los chicos y sabía que él estaba pensando en su estrategia a lo que Red le respondió.

\- Si en eso estoy ahora mismo, creo que ya se a cuales Pokémon de mi equipo debería utilizar para la batalla, pero francamente no sé qué esperar de Forrest, ya viste que uso a Steelix contra Hilary y a Kabutops contra mi hermana, así que debo esperar algo más fuerte de su parte – Respondió Red al comentario de Heather y al parecer ya sabía a cuales Pokémon usar para su batalla, y sabiendo bien que Forrest quizás le tendría una sorpresa para mañana en su combate.

\- Bien eso es un buen paso, además creo que en tu equipo tienes lo necesario para poder combatir mañana y creo que será una grandiosa batalla – Heather elogio a Red por tener ya una preparación para su combate de mañana y recordando a algunos de los Pokémon del Ketchum, mientras Ashley hablo.

\- Si además ya quiero verte en acción Onii-chan; sé que nos darás un grandioso espectáculo – Ashley hablo con mucho entusiasmo a su hermano sobre su batalla del día de mañana y en ese momento Heather volvió a hablar.

\- Pero recuerda esto; después de que Forrest enfrentara a Hilary y a tu hermana seguramente tendrá una estrategia totalmente diferente para ti; así que será mejor que te prepares para lo que tenga que venir – Agrego con mucha seriedad Heather a Red sabiendo los estilos de combate que vio en las batallas de Hilary y de Ashley y que se preparara para lo que fuera a pasar. Mientras Red con mucha calma le respondió a Heather.

\- Lo se Heather; Forrest les dio buenas batallas a mi hermana y a Hilary, así que no las defraudare mañana – Respondió Red con mucha calma y sin sonar confiado sobre lo que haría mañana en su batalla. Pero Heather volvió a hablarle.

\- No Red, no te defraudes a ti mismo y a tus Pokémon; solo no te dejes llevar por la arrogancia, sino esta hará que pierdas la batalla – Volvió a responder Heather sobre lo que tenía que hacer Red, y en ese momento Hilary entro en el cuarto.

\- Ya volví chicos – Hilary se hizo notar en la habitación con su típico tono optimista y alegre.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado Hilary? – Pregunto Heather a Hilary sobre su paradero a lo que ella le respondió.

\- Fui a hablar con mi mamá y papá sobre mi victoria en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada – Hilary les explico lo que fue a hacer, mientras Ashley le contesto.

\- Y de seguro a presumirles tu medalla también ¿Verdad? – Agrego Ashley con cierto sarcasmo a Hilary, que le pareció divertido.

\- Si también eso, pero además fui a pedirle algo para tu batalla de mañana Red; en todo caso sé que será una buena batalla y espero darte ánimos como es debido – Hilary respondió a la afirmación de su amiga y al parecer teniendo algo especial para la batalla de Red del da de mañana.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le pediste a tu mama? Si pudiera saber claro está – Red se llenó de intriga a lo que Hilary haría mañana para animarlo, ella solo le guiño el ojo y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

\- Eso es un secreto – Hilary respondió a la pregunta de Red con ese gesto particular.

\- Ya veo, sea lo que sea, en verdad lo aprecio mucho de ti Hilary, gracias – Red entendió que era una sorpresa y le agradeció a Hilary por lo que hacía por el mientras él le ponía la mano en el hombro, ella se sonrojo y se apeno.

\- Esto… para eso…estamos los amigos ¿Qué no? – Hilary estaba sonrojada por el comentario de Red, mientras Heather les sonreía y Ashley tenía cara de no entender lo que pasaba. Mientras con su ánimo al máximo Red siguió planificando bien su estrategia para el día de mañana, y el resto de la esa tarde se la pasó entrenando con Heather en privado y con Hilary le había llegado cierto encargo que le pidió a su madre y tenía que ver con la batalla de Gimnasio de Red.

\- Bien ya lo tengo, seguro Red se va a impresionar por esto que hare, jejejeje - Hilary tenía el paquete que le envió su madre desde Sinnoh, y al verlo lleno de curiosidad a Ashley.

\- ¿Qué es eso Hilary? Se nota que estas feliz – Ashley noto el paquete que tenía Hilary con ella y también la felicidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Esto? Pues es algo para la batalla de Red, sin dudad estará sorprendido, por cierto Ashley ¿Me quieres ayudar mañana? Anda di que sí, por favor – Hilary le explico que era algo especial, pero no le dijo nada para no arruinar la sorpresa y además le pidió a Ashley que la ayudara con eso mañana; la Ketchum naturalmente acepto por tratarse de su hermano.

\- Esta bien, además hare lo que sea con tal de que Onii-Chan gane su medalla mañana – Ashley respondió aceptando el pedido de Hilary.

Más tarde fueron a cenar, mientras todos comentaban lo que harían en su siguiente gimnasio, y además Heather los entretenía con las historias de sus viajes Pokémon y de los retos que ella enfrento cuando tenía la edad de ellos, para ellos les gustaba oír y quizás de esos relatos sacarían algo de experiencia para sus futuras batallas.

Después con ese entusiasmo que caracterizaba a Red se fue a dormir con mucha tranquilidad sabiendo que haría lo mejor para ganar su medalla mañana, mientras en sueños Red veía como se cumplía el sueño que tenía pactado con su hermana lo cual le dio el ánimo para ganar el día de mañana. A la mañana siguiente Red fue el primero en levantarse y estaba muy animado por tener su batalla; mientras él fue a cepillarse los dientes para desayunar algo, posteriormente todos estaban listos para ir directo al gimnasio.

\- Bueno, ya es la hora de ir al gimnasio y que de lo mejor en esta batalla – Red estaba animado por ir al gimnasio y aseguro que estaba más que listo.

\- Y esperamos de corazón que ganes tu batalla, pero sobre todo no olvides divertirte que es lo más importante – Heather le puso la mano en el hombro a Red, mientras le recordaba lo más vital e importante de las batallas Pokémon.

\- Así será; bien en marcha – Red le respondió asertivamente a Heather, pero cuando dio el primer paso para salir del Centro Pokémon con rumbo al Gimnasio, fue interrumpido por Hilary.

\- Se me olvidaba, tu vete adelantando Red; Ashley y yo tenemos algo que hacer primero ¿Verdad Ashley? – Hilary le hablo a Red que ella y la hermana de este tenían que hacer algo primero, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ashley, y ella sabía que era lo que había planeado con Hilary para la batalla de su hermano.

\- Cierto Onii-Chan, Hilary y yo tenemos que hacer "eso" primero, pero cuando terminemos te veremos allá, anda vete sino se te hará tarde – Ashley igual en ese momento se quedó con Hilary, mientras le decía que se vería más tarde con él.

\- Bueno, pero no se tarden chicas; nos veremos en el gimnasio – Red entendió lo que pasaba y después salió con rumbo al gimnasio, mientras Hilary y su hermana volvían a su habitación.

Por el camino meditaba sobre lo que iba a ser su batalla y de las emociones que evocaban en su corazón y mente en esos momentos, sin dudas estaba emocionado y a la vez un poco nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar.

Al fin Red estaba parado frente al gimnasio, listo para su combate y afuera estaba Brock esperando la llegada de Red.

\- Bienvenido Red, mi hermano te está esperando ahí dentro ¿Supongo que ya estás preparado para tu batalla? – Brock recibió a Red, mientras él le preguntaba cómo estaba sobre su estado de ánimo ese día.

\- Me siento titánico, sin dudas voy a divertirme mucho en este combate, bien es la hora – Red comento su estado de ánimo y como estaría en el combate cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar en el gimnasio para su batalla.

\- Esa es la actitud Red, bien vamos – Brock también estaba ansioso de esperar ver el desempeño de Red en combate, mientras entraba detrás de él. Y después se dirigió directo a la arena donde Forrest ya estaba esperando a su último retador.

\- Bienvenido, te estaba esperando; como eres mi último retador con el que voy a pelear, te diré que esta batalla subirá de nivel – Forrest recibió a Red sabiendo que él era el último en desafiarlo por tener la Medalla roca y advirtiéndole a Red sobre la batalla.

\- Esta bien Forrest, sin dudas esto será un reto y a mí me gustan los desafíos, sin dudas esto aumentara mis habilidades como Entrenador Pokémon – Red estaba muy feliz por ser su primera batalla y declarando que a él le gustaban los verdaderos desafíos.

\- Así se habla Red, sin dudas esta será una grandiosa batalla – Forrest también estaba ansioso por querer desafiar a Red en combate, mientras Brock tomo su lugar como réferi del combate.

\- ¡El retador de Pueblo Paleta; Red Alex Ketchum, se enfrenta al Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Forrest! ¡Pueden utilizar tres Pokémon cada uno! ¡La Batalla terminara cuando los tres Pokémon de alguno de los contrincantes ya no puedan continuar! Solo Red tendrá permitido cambiar Pokémon – Brock dio las reglas de la batalla Pokémon, y justo en ese momento Heather apareció en las gradas.

\- Vamos Red tu puedes – Heather estaba ahí, mientras ella le dedico unas palabras de ánimo para Red que estaba a punto de comenzar la batalla.

\- Heather al fin llegas, pero ¿Dónde están mi hermana y Hilary? – Red noto la presencia de Heather en las gradas del Gimnasio y preguntando por Hilary y su hermana, en ese momento ellas aparecieron, pero usaban un atuendo muy peculiar.

Estaban vestidas como porristas; El traje es rosa con una raya blanca con azul tanto de frente como por atrás, una falda del mismo color patrones de triángulos blancos, calcetines blancos tan largos hasta la mitad de las rodillas, además de unos pompones grandes de color rosa claro; por su lado Hilary usaba unos tenis blanco con rosa y Ashley los que ella tenía, eso sorprendió a Red.

\- ¿Qué te perece Red? Ahora nosotras seremos tus porristas – Hilary se mostró con su atuendo de porrista, declarando ser la porrista de Red, mientras Ashley se cubría como una señorita de la pena por usar una falda.

\- ¿Por qué también tenía que usarlo? Y eso que a mí nunca me gusto usar faldas – Ashley estaba algo apenada de usar el atuendo de porrista, mientras se miraba como lo lucia.

\- Calma Ashley, se te ve genial; así te ves más femenina – Heather tranquilizo a Ashley, y la elogio por usar el atuendo.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, creo que tienes razón Heather, además esto lo hago por Onii-Chan – Ashley estaba convencida y recordó el motivo porque estaba vestida de porrista, mientras Red las elogio.

\- Se ven guapas chicas, gracias por la motivación – Red noto lo lindas que se veían Hilary y su hermana menor con su atuendo de porristas y agradeciéndoles tan lindo gesto por él.

\- Bueno Red, espero estés listo para el combate porque te lo aseguro amigo será a otro nivel – Forrest ya tenía ganas de que iniciara el combate con Red y le advirtió que esta vez estaría más difícil.

\- Si, créeme que estoy listo para el combate y de seguro me voy a divertir – Red con su gran entusiasmo se preparó para el inicio del combate, cuando Brock ya estaba listo para dar inicio al tan esperado ultimo combate.

\- De acuerdo, que gane el mejor ¡Empieza el combate! – Brock les deseo lo mejor en combate a Red y a Forrest y con gran voz anuncio el inicio de tan esperada lucha.

\- Bien es la hora de que empiece esto Red; ¡Adelante, Omastar! – Forrest estaba preparado para luchar y saco a su primer Pokémon a la arena, y eso sin dudas impresiono a todos, de nueva cuenta Forrest había elegido a un Pokémon fósil para el combate.

\- ¿Qué es ese Pokémon? Nunca antes había visto uno así en Kanto – Exclamo Ashley con sorpresa al ver al Pokémon fósil, ya que ella jamás había visto tal Pokémon antes en su vida.

\- Si, y yo tampoco antes también había visto ese Pokémon en la Región Sinnoh ¿De dónde será? – También Hilary estaba impactada de ver a Omastar, en eso Heather dijo lo que sabía de ese Pokémon.

\- Es obvio que nunca verán a Omastar en esta región o en Sinnoh, porque ese es un Pokémon fósil, justo como Kabutops – Heather explico que de nuevo había un Pokémon fósil en la arena.

\- Veamos, que me dices acerca de Omastar… – Red saco su Pokédex esperando tener algún dato de Omastar.

\- **Omastar, el Pokémon fósil y la forma evolucionada de Omanyte. Este Pokémon extinto usaba agudos colmillos para romper las conchas de sus presas para alimentarse** – La Pokédex de Red le dio los datos de lo que era un Omastar, Red estaba emocionado de enfrentarse a un Pokémon fósil, esperando tener una batalla como la de su hermana con Kabutops.

\- Sin dudas será muy divertido este este combate; bien es la hora de divertirme ¡Vamos Charmander! – Un gran entusiasmo se dibujó en la cara de Red al ver que se enfrentaría a Omastar y el sin pausas eligió a Charmander para el combate. Mientras Hilary y Ashley ya estaban listas para comenzar a animar.

\- Bien, ya es la hora del combate ¿Lista para comenzar nuestra porra, Ashley? – Al ver que ambos contrincantes ya habían sacado a sus Pokémon, Hilary ya estaba lista para comenzar a animar junto con Ashley que respondió.

\- ¡Adelante! Vamos Eevee animemos a Onii-Chan – Con una gran sonrisa y alzando la voz, Ashley también estaba lista para comenzar a animar a su hermano y ambas con una sencilla rutina de porristas comenzaron. También Eevee que se les unió a su entrenadora y a Hilary, estaba bailando.

\- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Red! – Con mucho entusiasmo y carisma Hilary comenzó a animar.

\- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Onii-Chan! – De igual modo Ashley, también comenzó a animar a su hermano. Y las dos en ese momento comenzaron a añadir algo de baile a la rutina, como levantar las piernas y alzar más alto sus brazos con los pompones en alto – ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Red! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Red! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Red! – Sin dudas la rutina era genial, puesto que ellas pusieron todo su corazón y entusiasmo para que Red tuviera confianza en su batalla – ¡Pelea! – En ese momento Hilary, Ashley e Eevee dieron un salto mientras doblaban sus piernas y alzaban ambos brazos en alto, mientras Red ya estaba listo.

\- Gracias chicas, sin dudas no las decepcionare y verán que voy a ganar – Red estaba consciente del gran apoyo de su hermana y de Hilary, y estaba seguro de que no perdería, y con eso ya estaba listo para el inicio del combate.

\- Sabes Red, Hilary y tu hermana me dieron buenos combates, ando esperando lo mismo de ti. Si no te importa comencemos – Forrest alabo las habilidades de Ashley y Hilary como entrenadoras Pokémon y deseando comenzar pronto el tan ansiado combate con Red. En ese momento Red comenzó sin pausas y sin perder ningún valioso segundo.

\- Es la hora de hacerlo, bien ya estoy listo ¡Charmarder, comencemos con Arañazo! – Red ya estaba preparado para el inicio del combate y lanzando al ataque a su Charmander que cargo contra el Omastar de Forrest.

\- Bien, que bueno que eres tú el que inicia el combate Red; ¡Refugio, ya! – Forrest vio como venía Charmander a atacar a su Omastar, pero rápidamente le ordeno defenderse y lanzo su contraataque – Bien hecho Omastar ¡Ahora ataca con Roca afilada! – Sin perder valiosos segundos Forrest lanzo al ataque a Omastar contra Charmander, pero Red ya había formulado su estrategia.

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Brasas! – Ordeno Red a su Pokémon evitar el ataque de Omastar, para después lanzarse al ataque que le dio al Pokémon de roca, sin que le causara ningún daño. Mientras Ashley elogia la estrategia de su hermano.

\- Asombroso Onii-Chan, que buena estrategia ha realizado – Ashley tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la estrategia ejecutada por su hermano mayor, sin dudas Red mostraba mayor calma y seguridad en combate.

\- ¡Bien hecho Red! Así se hace – También del mismo modo Hilary estaba contenta del buen inicio que Red estaba teniendo en el combate.

\- Pero aun así Red, debe ser astuto e inteligente para idealizar una estrategia para poder derrotar a Omastar, confió que así será – Agrego Heather sabiendo bien que Omastar era un Pokémon tipo roca y agua, mientras en ese momento Forrest se lanzó otra vez al ataque.

\- Buen inicio Red, ahora es mi turno; ¡Omastar, usa Rodada! – Con una gran emoción Forrest elogio la estrategia del retador y en ese momento volvió a atacar al Charmander de Red, pero no sabían que a diferencia de su hermana melliza menor que actuaba por instinto; Red es más estratega y lo puso de manifiesto.

\- Cuidado Charmander aquí viene, ¡Esquívalo! – Red sabiamente anticipo el ataque de Omastar y Charmander obedeciéndole lo esquivo dejando pasar de largo a Omastar. Era la hora del ataque para Red – Lo tenemos Charmander ¡Brasas una vez más! – En ese preciso instante Charmander se volteo para darle la cara a Omastar y lanzar su ataque contra él, sin dudas eso emociono a Ashley y Hilary.

\- ¡Que buena estrategia, Onii-Chan! – Con una enorme expresión de felicidad Ashley felicito a su hermano por como ejecuto su estrategia.

\- ¡Fabuloso! ¡Así se hace Red! – De igual modo Hilary estaba contenta por el desempeño de Red, en eso Heather estaba viendo lo que paso.

\- Bien hecho Red, pero por nada del mundo bajes la guardia; estoy totalmente segura que Omastar aún nos dará más sorpresas – Con una actitud calmada Heather se sorprendió de la estrategia de Red pero sabiendo que aun Omastar estaba lejos de ser derrotado. Mientras Forrest estaba listo para continuar con esta batalla.

\- ¿Estas bien Omastar? – Forrest pregunto a su Omastar después de que recibió el ataque de Brasas del Charmander de Red, pero al ver que no recibió algún daño, procedió a atacar - ¡Ahora Omastar, ataca con Disparo de lodo! – En ese momento Omastar se acercó a Charmander, pero lamentablemente no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo y el ataque dejo a Charmander temporalmente ciego.

\- ¡Charmander! ¿Estás bien? – Red estaba preocupado de que Charmander se trataba de quitar el lodo de la cara, cuando en ese momento Omastar se acercó otra vez para atacarlo.

\- Bien Omastar, ya tiene la guardia baja ¡Chorro de agua, ahora! – Aprovechando el momento; Forrest ataco a Charmander con un movimiento que era letal para los tipo fuego como él.

\- ¡Charmander! – Con preocupación en su rostro Red vio cómo su Pokémon comenzó a ser atacado. Mientras Forrest se preparó para continuar su ataque en Charmander.

\- Ya es nuestro Omastar ¡Rodada una vez más! – Al ver que tenía oportunidad de acabar con Charmander, no la desaprovecho y se dispuso a volver a atacarlo. Pero Red aún no estaba dispuesto a perder.

\- ¡Resiste Charmander! – Con determinación Red animo a su Pokémon a seguir luchando, y Charmander se levantó para continuar la batalla – Vamos es la hora de ponernos serios ¡Giro de fuego! – Con un ánimo que se veía en sus ojos Red ordeno a lanzarse al ataque a Charmander y ese ataque resulto efectivo contra Omastar.

\- Nada mal Red, nada mal; pero aun necesitas más que eso para vencer a Omastar – Forrest dio un elogio a Red por su brillante estrategia, pero sabía bien que aun Omastar podría continuar la batalla y se volvió a lanzarlo al ataque – Continuemos con esto Omastar ¡Pedrada, ahora! – El Pokémon de tipo roca se volvió a lanzar al ataque, pero de nuevo Red se preparó para el contraataque.

\- ¡Ahí viene Charmander, cuidado! – A ver venir el ataque de Omastar, Red puso alerta a Charmander y este oportunamente logro esquivarlo. Ahora era su turno de volver a atacar – Bien hecho amigo; ¡Lanzallamas a todo lo que tengas! – Con un gesto de seguridad y calma, Red ataco a Omastar el cual comenzó a recibir el Lanzallamas de Charmander y estaba resintiendo el daño. Eso lo noto Heather.

\- Bien hecho Red, sin dudas ese Charmander es realmente fuerte, y mira que los Pokémon de fuego no son tan efectivos contra los tipo roca, estoy realmente impresionada sigue así – También Heather expresó su sorpresa del gran poder de Charmander. Mientras Omastar se trataba de recuperar del daño del ataque que recién recibió.

\- Por poco la veíamos venir, sin dudas ese Charmander debe estar bien entrenado para tener ese poder; pero aún es pronto para el conteo final para Omastar ¡Usa Poder pasado! – Forrest estaba aliviado de que ese ataque de Charmander no dejara fuera de combate a Omastar y de nuevo lanzándose al ataque contra Charmander que si le dio de lleno.

\- ¡Charmander no! – Grito Red con preocupación al ver que Charmander había recibido de lleno el ataque Poder pasado, mientras las chicas estaban igualmente preocupadas.

\- ¡Aguanta Charmander! Tú puedes – A pesar de su preocupación, Ashley le dio ánimos al Charmander de su hermano.

\- ¡Resiste Charmander, sé que tú puedes! – Del mismo modo estaba Hilary, sin dudas las palabras de ánimo levantaron al Pokémon de fuego que todavía tenía deseos de pelear. Cosa que impresiono a Red.

\- Charmander… ¿Todavía deseas pelear? – Con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos vio como Charmander resistió el ataque de Poder pasado, mientras Charmander aún tenía deseos de seguir combatiendo.

\- _He subestimado a ese Charmander, sin dudas será muy difícil de vencer si no lo derroto ahora mismo_ – En sus pensamientos, Forrest veía con asombro la fuerza de ese Pokémon de fuego y sabiendo que ya era la hora de acabar con el sino será más difícil después – De acuerdo Omastar es la hora de ponerle fin a este round ¡Termínalo con Pedrada! – Sin querer perder esta valiosa oportunidad, Forrest rápidamente volvió al ataque con Omastar, pero Red también ya estaba listo para darle fin a este round.

\- Bien Charmander es la hora de terminar con el ¡Colmillo de fuego! – En ese momento Charmander lanzo su ataque a Omastar y fue lo suficientemente poderoso para dejar al Pokémon de Forrest fuera de combate y dándole a Red la primera victoria. Las chicas lo celebraron.

\- ¡Bravo Onii-Chan! ¡Tú también Charmander! – Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Ashley estaba feliz por la primera victoria de ambos.

\- ¡Eres genial Red! ¡Bien hecho Charmander! – De igual modo Hilary estaba contenta por el resultado del primer round de la batalla de gimnasio de Red.

\- Bien hecho Red, ahora es tiempo para el segundo round de esta batalla, ahora a ver que Pokémon usaras o si seguirás usando a Charmander – También Heather comento lo bueno que fue el primer round y esperando ver que iba a hacer Red en el siguiente round. Por su parte Brock dio por terminado el round.

\- ¡Omastar ya no puede continuar! ¡La primera victoria es para el retador Red! – Con voz alta y clara Brock anuncio la derrota de Omastar y que el ganador del asalto era Red. Mientras Forrest había regresado a Omastar a su Poké Ball.

\- Omastar regresa, gracias por tu buen desempeño, ahora descansa – Forrest le agradeció a su Omastar por el esfuerzo mostrado en el round, mientras con Red ya estaba listo para el segundo round, pero antes esperaba que su Charmander estuviera dispuesto a continuar o si debía reemplazarlo por alguno de sus otros dos Pokémon.

\- ¿Charmander, estas bien? ¿Puedes continuar? – En ese momento Red espero la respuesta de Charmander, pero en ese momento al verlo un poco cansado, Red decidió a regresarlo a la Poké Ball – Mejor descansa un momento, te lo ganaste – En ese instante Charmander regreso a su Poké Ball, mientras su entrenador ya estaba listo para el siguiente asalto. Forrest también ya estaba listo.

\- Bueno Red, ese fue un excelente round, pero ahora es tiempo de sacar la artillería pesada – Con un gesto de agradecimiento Forrest le dio las gracias a Red por tan fantástico primer asalto, y tomo su segunda Poké Ball – Bien es la hora de ponerme serio ¡Vamos Boldore! – Con un gesto de entusiasmo Forrest lanzo su segunda Poké Ball y mostrando a su segundo Pokémon que usaría en esta batalla. De nueva cuenta las chicas se sorprendieron de ver a otro Pokémon que nunca habían visto.

\- ¿Y ese Pokémon? Tampoco conozco que clase de Pokémon es; nunca antes había visto uno así – Con los ojos abiertos Ashley vio a Boldore en la arena, y también impresionada del aspecto que tenia de igual modo Hilary estaba intrigada.

\- Si, yo tampoco había visto antes a ese Pokémon en la región Sinnoh ¿De dónde vendrá? – También Hilary estaba intrigada al ver a Boldore y sabiendo que nunca en su vida vio a ese Pokémon antes en su región natal, en eso Heather les dice que Pokémon era.

\- Ese de ahí es un Boldore, y es obvio que no verán uno así salvaje en Kanto o Sinnoh; ya que este Pokémon es oriundo de la región Unova – En ese momento Heather les explico de donde era exactamente ese Pokémon, pero en ese momento Ashley tomo su Pokédex, para saber un poco más de él.

\- ¿Sabes algo de lo que es un Boldore? – Con una expresión de intriga, Ashley tomo su Pokédex con la mano derecha y apuntándolo al Pokémon y este le dio los datos del Pokémon.

\- **Boldore, el Pokemon hierro y la forma evolucionada de Roggenrola. Como Boldore no puede contener su enorme energía, se forman cristales de color naranja en su cuerpo. Brillan cuando se desborda la energía de Boldore** – La Pokédex de Ashley le dio los datos de lo que era un Boldore, mientras Red estaba emocionado de enfrentarse a un Pokémon de otra región.

\- Jamás en mis 10 años de vida me he enfrentado a un Pokémon como este, sin dudas este será un verdadero reto – Con una calmada expresión en su rostro Red, se sintió impresionado de ver a Boldore y esperando tener un verdadero reto al enfrentarlo.

\- Madre mía, se ve que ese Boldore se ve muy fuerte, espero que Onii-Chan pueda con el – Ashley estaba algo insegura de que Red se iba a enfrentar al Pokémon, pero Hilary la regaño.

\- ¡No pienses eso Ashley! ¡Ya verás que Red le va a ganar! – Confiadamente Hilary seguro a Ashley que Red con seguridad iba a vencer a Boldore. Mientras con Red ya estaba preparado para el siguiente round.

\- Bien, ya estoy listo para el segundo asalto; ¡Adelante Pidgeotto! – Sin ver expresión de intimidación en su rostro Red lanzo su segunda Poké Ball y mostrando que su Pidgey evoluciono en Pidgeotto. Las más sorprendidas de verlo eran Ashley y Hilary.

\- Mira Hilary, Pidgey evoluciono en Pidgeotto es asombroso – Con brillos en sus ojos, Hilary vio a Pidgeotto en la arena.

\- Si, no puedo creerlo ¿Cuándo fue que evoluciono? – Ashley estaba sorprendida de que el Pidgey de su hermano haya evolucionado y pregunto cuando paso. A lo que Heather respondió.

\- La verdad fue ayer mientras entrenábamos, Pidgey se enfrentó con valentía a mi Flareon, y cuando él estaba por ser vencido, inmediatamente evoluciono – En ese momento Heather les comento como es que fue la evolución de Pidgey, mientras con Red se disponía a plantarle batalla a Boldore.

\- Es la hora Pidgeotto, confió en que lo harás excelente – En la voz de Red había mucha confianza, y esa la utilizo para animar a su Pokémon que combatiría ahora. De igual modo Forrest se preparó para dar pelea.

\- Bien Red, no es por desanimarte pero dudo que puedas derrotar a Boldore con tu Pidgeotto, pero si crees poder adelante – Sonando confiado por la ventaja que tenía su Boldore contra el Pidgeotto de Red, Forrest lo invito a atacarlo.

\- Eso está por verse Forrest, no voy a darme por vencido ¡Pidgeotto, usa Embestida! – Sin perder valiosos segundos, Red lanzo al ataque a su Pidgeotto contra Boldore.

\- Así me gusta, que vengan a mii ¡Boldore, defiéndete con Protección! – Forrest estaba emocionado por ver llegar a Pidgeotto y en ese segundo Boldore con su movimiento pudo repeler el ataque y evitar el daño. Mientras con Ashley y Hilary volvían a animar a Red.

\- ¡Adelante Onii-Chan! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! – Levantando ambos brazos en alto con los pompones, Ashley le dio ánimos a su hermano para que siguiera peleando.

\- ¡No te des por vencido! ¡Tú puedes ganare! – Del mismo modo que Ashley, Hilary también animo a Red, y el rápidamente volvió al ataque con Pidgeotto.

\- Buena defensa Forrest, pero ahora es mi turno ¡Ataque celestial! – Sin dudas para Red era siempre costumbre elogiar la estrategia de sus rivales y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque con Pidgeotto, el ataque golpeo a Boldore pero parece que no le hizo ningún rasguño.

\- Vas a necesitar más que eso si quieres vencer a Boldore – La advertencia no pudo sonar más clara de parte de Forrest, en ese momento el Pokémon se preparó para atacar a Pidgeotto - ¡Boldore ahora usa Pedrada! – Con esa nueva orden; Boldore le lanzo el ataque a Pidgeotto.

\- ¡Esquívalas Pidgeotto! – Al ver que el ataque iba directo a su Pokémon, rápidamente Red le ordeno esquivar, mientras el Pokémon volador se apartó rápidamente del ataque de Boldore.

\- Bien hecho Pidgeotto, buena esquivada – Ashley contemplo como Pidgeotto escapo del ataque de Boldore.

\- Pero aun así, Boldore podría derribarlo en vuelo por lo que Red debe plantear una buena ofensiva si quiere vencerlo – Siempre mostrando su experiencia como Entrenadora y Maestra Pokémon; Heather sabía bien que una buena ofensiva derrota a la más dura defensa.

\- Bueno es la hora de que Pidgeotto caiga y duro ¡Rocas sigilosas, ya! – Viendo la oportunidad de vencer a Pidgeotto, aprovecho y de nuevo lanzo su ataque hacia él, pero de nuevo Red se las arreglo.

\- ¡Vamos Pidgeotto, esquívala! – Viendo el ataque aproximarse a su Pokémon, pero oportunamente Red logro anticiparlo y salvo de último momento a Pidgeotto; era la hora del contraataque para el - ¡Ahora, ataca con Ataque de ala! – En ese momento después de oír la orden de su entrenador; Pidgeotto se acercó a Boldore y en ese momento el Pokémon de roca recibió el ataque y recibió algunos daños.

\- ¡Bien hecho Red! Ese fue un buen ataque, sigue así seguro puedes vencerlo – Con mucho entusiasmo Heather vio como Pidgeotto le dio el ataque a Boldore y segura que quizás el vencería al Pokémon de Forrest. Mientras en ese momento Red se disponía a seguir atacando a Boldore.

\- Vamos Pidgeotto, tu puedes vencerlo – Ashley también estaba segura que Pidgeotto derrotaría a Boldore. Y en ese momento Red se lanzó otra vez a atacarlo.

\- Ya es la hora de que el round sea nuestro Pidgeotto; ¡Termínalo con Tornado! – Red en ese momento se preparó para ponerle fin al round, pero justo en ese momento Forrest planeo el contraataque.

\- Bien aquí viene Boldore ¡Usa Protección! – En ese momento antes que el ataque llegara a Boldore, Forrest ordeno a su Pokémon usar ese movimiento que anulo el ataque y lo libero de recibir daños. En ese momento Pidgeotto estaba a merced del Pokémon tipo roca.

\- ¡Cuidado Pidgeotto! Te va a atacar – Al ver que Boldore estaba a punto de atacar, Red trato de poner alerta a su Pidgeotto, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Muy tarde amigo, ¡Boldore termínalo con Antiaéreo! – Viendo su oportunidad y sin desperdiciarla, Forrest le ordeno atacar al Pokémon volador y en ese momento Boldore lanzo su ataque a Pidgeotto y fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

\- Pidgeotto… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Red al ver vencido a su Pokémon. Mientras Ashley y Hilary veían como fue derrotado.

\- Pidgeotto fue derrotado, ese Boldore sí que es duro – Ashley vio con algo de tristeza como el Pidgeotto de su hermano fue vencido.

\- Cielos, yo creía que al estar evolucionado tendría una oportunidad de vencer a Boldore – También Hilary estaba algo triste al ver como Pidgeotto no fue rival para Boldore. En eso Heather las calma.

\- Calma chicas, además aunque fue algo osado de parte Red, era obvio que Pidgeotto seria vencido por Boldore, pero esperemos que su siguiente Pokémon lo logre – Tranquilizando a las chicas con mucha madurez, Heather sabía muy bien como esto acabaría, pero esperando que el siguiente round fuera mejor que este. En ese momento Brock anuncio el fin del segundo round.

\- ¡Pidgeotto ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para el Líder de Gimnasio! – Con voz alta y clara Brock anuncio la derrota de Pidgeotto y que el ganador del asalto era Forrest. Mientras Red había regresado a su Pidgeotto a su Poké Ball.

\- Buen trabajo Pidgeotto, lo hiciste genial en esta batalla ahora descansa – Con un gesto de calma Red agradeció el desempeño de su Pokémon, posteriormente se preparó para el tercer round – Bueno Forrest, eso fue genial, tu Boldore es fuerte; pero ahora es tiempo de mi tercer Pokémon ¡Vamos Wartortle! – Red dio un elogio a Forrest y su Boldore, para después sacar a su Wartortle.

\- ¡Genial va a usar a Wartortle! De nuevo tiene la ventaja – Heather noto la elección de Red para el siguiente round, y sabiendo la efectividad de Wartortle frente a Boldore. Y de nuevo Ashley y Hilary comenzaron a animar.

\- ¡Se ve, se siente, Onii-Chan está presente! – El ánimo de Ashley estaba al tope mientras ella levantaba sus piernas una por una y de igual modo Hilary repetía la misma rutina.

\- ¡2,4,6,8… Red es el mejor! ¡Arriba Red! – Del mismo modo Hilary estaba animando a Red, para que peleara duro en el siguiente asalto. Y en ese momento, se dio por iniciado el tercer asalto de esta contienda.

\- Bien, esto se pondrá genial; adelante Wartortle ¡Es la hora del rock! – En ese momento Red estaba seguro que ganaría este asalto y tranquilamente envió a Wartortle al combate.

\- SI quieres seguir con esto, no voy a decirte que no; pero Boldore hará sopa de Wartortle para a cena, adelante Boldore, ¡Usa Golpe roca! – Forrest sin perder el tiempo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque con Boldore contra Wartortle. Y del mismo modo Red se preparó para el tercer round.

\- Aquí viene Wartortle; ¡Esquívalo y usa Cabezazo! – Anticipando el ataque de Boldore; Red preparo brillantemente su estrategia y contraataco al Pokémon de Forrest. Mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver eso.

\- ¡Impresionante! Eso es un excelente contrataque, sin dudas su padre lo entreno muy bien, al igual que a su hermana, Lo hiciste bien Ash – Para Brock, no podría estar más impresionado del esfuerzo de Red y reconociendo en él y su hermana el potencial de Ash. Regresando Wartortle estaba preparado para el siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Vamos Wartortle esto no se ha terminado! – En ese instante Red estaba listo para seguir el combate, mientras su Wartortle estaba listo y en posición a la espera de nuevas órdenes – Bien prepárate amigo ¡Embestida, ya! – Y Wartortle sin perder tiempo, fue directo hacia Boldore y le dio el ataque, mientras Boldore comenzó a recibir daños.

\- ¡Boldore! – Al ver que su Pokémon comenzó a resentir los daños, Forrest se preocupó mucho por él, mientras Ashley estaba feliz.

\- Así se hace Onii-Chan, eres grandioso – Ella con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro, vio cómo su hermano peleaba.

\- Bien hecho Red, sin dudas esta ya es tu victoria – También Heather estaba eufórica ante la batalla. Y justo en ese momento Forrest se lanzó para volver a atacar a Wartortle.

\- Ya basta de juegos Boldore, ¡Terminémoslo con Tumba de rocas! – La resolución de Forrest era terminar con Wartortle con un ataque efectivo y Boldore lanzo su ataque contra él; pero Red lo había anticipado.

\- Justo como lo había pensado; ¡Esquívalo! – Sin dudas Red espero el ataque de Boldore, y antes que afectara a Wartortle logro esquivarlo y se puso enfrente de el para darle el último golpe.

\- Oh no ¡Cuidado Boldore! – Forrest trato de poner en alerta a Boldore, pero fue demasiado tarde estaba a merced de los ataques de Wartortle.

\- Ya es nuestro amigo ¡Acabalo con Chorro de agua a todo poder! – Viendo su oportunidad, Red lanzo a su Wartortle al ataque y ese Chorro de agua fue lo bastante poderoso para poner a Boldore fuera de combate. Y eso fue motivo de celebración.

\- ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Wartortle! ¡Ustedes son geniales! – Ashley estaba contenta con el resultado de este round y para celebrarlo ella alzo sus dos brazos en alto y su Eevee también estaba feliz.

\- ¡Así se hace chicos! ¡Son asombrosos! – También Hilary estaba contenta con el resultado final de este asalto y también celebrando. Mientras Brock anuncio el resultado del tercer round.

\- ¡Boldore ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para el retador! ¡El siguiente round decidirá el resultado de la batalla! – Con voz alta y clara Brock anuncio la derrota de Boldore y que el ganador del asalto era Red. Mientras Forrest había regresado a su Boldore a su Poké Ball.

\- Regresa Boldore, lo has hecho bien amigo, ahora solo descansa ¿De acuerdo? – Forrest regreso a Boldore a su Poké Ball y agradeciéndole el esfuerzo mostrado en combate, mientras Red se preparó para el cuarto round.

\- Bien Wartortle, esta es la buena, la medalla será nuestra – Red estaba listo para el siguiente asalto y usaría de nuevo a Wartortle para el combate. Y ahora Forrest había guardado lo mejor para el final.

\- De acuerdo Red, me impresionas, ya que nadie en el pasado había derrotado a Boldore, te felicito por llegar tan lejos. Pero tu suerte está por terminar, porque es la hora de sacar la artillería pesada – Forrest estaba impresionado por el grandioso combate que estaba dando Red, pero era la hora de sacar a su mejor Pokémon, mientras ya tenía la Poké Ball en la mano.

\- _¿Me pregunto que Pokémon habrá guardado para el final? Sea lo que sea no debo bajar la guardia_ – En sus pensamiento Red estaba seguro que el ultimo Pokémon de Forrest seria formidable y se preparó para verlo.

\- Muy bien es la hora; ¡A la carga, Rhyperior! – En ese momento Forrest lanzo su última Poké Ball, y en efecto su ultimo Pokémon era el más poderoso que tenía; Rhyperior. Mientras sus hermanos estaban animados al máximo.

\- Al fin, ya saco a su mejor Pokémon – Suzie estaba muy feliz de ver a Rhyperior en la arena.

\- Si ahora la batalla será más fácil para nuestro hermano – También sabiendo del gran poder y fuerza que tenía el Pokémon, Timmy se sintió más confiado.

\- Ahora si la batalla tomara otro rumbo, el retador se las va a ver negras – Con mucha confianza hablo Yolanda sobre lo que pasaría en el combate.

\- Tranquilos hermanos, veamos la función, ahora esto se pondrá interesante – Salvadore también estaba ansioso de ver a Rhyperior en la arena para el siguiente combate.

\- Si, veamos como el retador maneja esto – Esperando ver lo que iba a hacer Red, Billy dio su comentario. Mientras de nuevo con las chicas estaban sorprendidas de la elección de Forrest.

\- Mira Ashley, de nuevo otro Pokémon inusual ¿Qué será esta vez? – Con mucha sorpresa de nuevo Hilary vio al nuevo Pokémon elegido por Forrest para el siguiente combate.

\- Lo estoy viendo, este se ve muy fuerte, pero ¿Qué es ese Pokémon? – Con solo mirar al Pokémon, Ashley sabía que sin dudas sería un desafío para su hermano, en ese momento Heather les explico que era.

\- Lo que están viendo ahí chicas es un Rhyperior – Heather sin dudarlo conocía bien que Pokémon era, ya que ella ha viajado por todo el Mundo Pokémon, y de nuevo Ashley tomo su Pokédex.

\- Rhyperior… veamos – Apuntando su Pokédex, Ashley espero recibir algún dato de Rhyperior, en eso escucho la descripción.

\- **Rhyperior, el Pokémon taladro y la forma evolucionada de Rhydon. Puede concentrar fuerza en su cuerpo y expandirlo causando que la piedra en su mano se dispare. Su cubierta de coraza puede resistir las erupciones de un volcán** – La Pokédex de Ashley le dio la descripción más conocida de Rhyperior, mientras se sentía algo intimidada por lo que escucho.

\- Onii-Chan, espero que estés bien, porque siento que Rhyperior será un duro desafío – Ashley expreso su preocupación por su hermano después de oír lo que era un Rhyperior. Pero Hilary se mantenía confiada.

\- Ya verás que Rhyperior no será problema para Red, solo confiemos en él y en Wartortle – Ella sabía bien que no había que temer, Hilary estaba segura que Red podía hacerlo. Mientras el cuarto round comenzó.

\- Bien Rhyperior quiero que luches con todo lo que tengas, demuéstrales lo poderoso y fuerte que eres – Sin dudas Forrest confiaba mucho en su Pokémon debido a que era realmente fuerte, pero Red estaba calmado por el siguiente combate.

\- De acuerdo Wartortle, puede que Rhyperior se vea muy fuerte, pero mantente firme sé que podemos ganarle – Mucha seguridad tenia Red en sí mismo, pero ahora sabía que se enfrentaba a un Pokémon realmente fuerte. En ese momento el primero en atacar fue Forrest.

\- Bien ya es la hora amigo, comencemos con ¡Golpe roca! – En ese momento sin perder el tiempo, Forrest envió al ataque a Rhyperior, pero en ese momento Wartortle se preparó para darle batalla.

\- Aquí viene Wartortle, ¡Esquívalo y atácalo con Pulso de agua! – Red se preparó para el combate con Rhyperior y brillantemente Wartortle esquivo y ataco a Rhyperior, pero no le hizo ningún rasguño.

\- Buen intento Red, pero necesitaras más si quieres vencer a mi Rhyperior, déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer ¡Rhyperior, ahora ataca con Derribarroca! – Forrest sabiendo el gran poder que tenía su Pokémon, se volvió a lanzar al ataque y el daño comenzó a llegar a Wartortle.

\- ¡Wartortle! – Grito Red con mucha preocupación al ver atacado a su Wartortle, mientras el cayó al suelo.

\- Ese Pokémon sí que es muy fuerte ¡Cuidado Onii-Chan! – Viendo la escena, basto para poner alerta a Ashley y trato de advertirle a su hermano, pero de nuevo ahí venia Rhyperior para el ataque.

\- Muy tarde ¡Rhyperior atácalo con Tormenta de arena! – Preparado para el contraataque, Rhyperior volvió al ataque contra Wartortle, pero en ese momento Red se preparó para defenderse.

\- ¡Refugio, ya! – Al ver venir el ataque de Rhyperior, sorprendentemente Red logro que Wartortle pudiera evitar el daño del ataque de Rhyperior.

\- Bien hecho Red, ahora prepárate para atacarlo enserio – Heather se sentía orgullosa del ingenio de Red en el combate, mientras él se preparaba para el siguiente ataque.

\- De acuerdo Wartortle vamos al ataque, ¡Hidrobomba, ahora! – Sin dudas Red se sentía listo para continuar con el combate y de nuevo Wartortle ataco a Rhyperior, pero justo antes que el ataque fuera a darle al Pokémon de Forrest, este planteo una estrategia para evitarle el daño.

\- No esta vez mi amigo; ¡Excavar! – En ese momento antes que el ataque de Wartortle y siguiendo las órdenes de Forrest, Rhyperior se ocultó en la tierra.

\- Cuidado Wartortle, puede salir por cualquier lado – Al ver lo que hizo Rhyperior, Red trato en poner alerta a Wartortle que miraba en todas direcciones esperando a Rhyperior; y justo en ese momento el salió detrás de él y era muy tarde, estaba a su merced.

\- ¡Cuidado Wartortle! – Sin mucho éxito, Ashley trato de poner alerta y avisarle a Wartortle sobre lo que paso, pero fue inútil.

\- Ya es nuestro Rhyperior ¡Usa Megacuerno! – En ese momento Rhyperior ataco y el daño fue demasiado para Wartortle que salió volando hacia donde estaba Red.

¡Wartortle! – Red se preocupó al ver el gran ataque que recibió su Pokémon, mientras el con esfuerzo se logró poner de pie. Y también estaban preocupadas las chicas.

\- Por favor Wartortle, levante y sigue luchando – Ashley se preocupó mucho de que Wartortle estuviera herido, mientras ella lo animo junto a su Eevee.

\- ¡Tú puedes Wartortle! ¡Levántate y pelea! – También Hilary estaba animando a Wartortle, y este escucho los ánimos de las chicas y se puso de pie, tenía aun deseos de pelear.

\- Ese Wartortle aun quiere pelear, sin dudas tiene espíritu de lucha, pero igual Rhyperior podría acabarlo en cualquier momento – Brock estaba impresionado del fuerte deseo de combate de Wartortle, pero sabía que también Rhyperior era fuerte. Y ese momento Wartortle se preparaba para el siguiente ataque.

\- Calma Wartortle, despacio – Red estaba tratando de calmar a Wartortle que estaba deseoso de seguir atacando a Rhyperior. En ese momento Forrest se preparó para el ataque.

Ese Wartortle que tienes es muy fuerte, para haber resistió el Megacuerno de Rhyperior; pero ya es la hora del conteo final para el ¡Acabalo con Cuerno taladro! – Forrest alabo el potencial del Pokémon de Red, pero se preparó para derrotarlo de una buena vez, y justo en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, Wartortle aprendió un nuevo movimiento, era Rayo de hielo y lo uso para congelar a Rhyperior y eso dejo sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¡Eso fue sorprendente! Jamás creí que Wartortle fuera capaz de aprender ese ataque – Hilary estaba muy feliz de que Wartortle haya aprendido tal ataque y lograra inmovilizar a Rhyperior.

\- Y que lo digas amiga, eso fue impresionante ¡Bien hecho Wartortle! – También Ashley compartió la felicidad de Hilary y felicitando al Wartortle de su hermano. Y en ese momento Red se dispuso a seguir atacando, aprovechando la situación.

\- Bien ya es nuestro amigo, no vamos a desaprovechar el momento ¡Ataca con Acua cola! – En ese momento Red le ordeno a Wartortle ir directo contra Rhyperior, ese ataque lo dejo en el suelo, mientras resentía el daño.

\- ¡Rhyperior! – Forrest vio cómo su Pokémon caía al suelo, mientras todos comentaban el regreso de Wartortle en combate.

\- _Bien hecho Wartortle, ahora solo mantente así y podrás ganarle_ – En sus pensamientos Heather estaba realmente impresionada por el esfuerzo de Wartortle.

\- ¡No te rindas Rhyperior! ¡Sigue luchando! – Tommy a todo pulmón estaba tratando de animar al Pokémon de su hermano.

\- Tu puedes Rhyperior… no te des por vencido – De igual modo Cindy estaba preocupada por Rhyperior.

\- Calma chicos, esto aún no termina, ya verán como él va a ganarle – Sabiamente Salvadore calmo a sus demás hermanos, sabiendo que esto aún no es el final para Rhyperior.

\- Así es, además miren ya se está poniendo de pie – Yolanda con calma miraba a Rhyperior ponerse de pie, listo para terminar el round.

\- Vamos Rhyperior tu puedes – Forrest estaba animando a su Rhyperior para ponerse de pie, pero Red estaba listo para derrotarlo.

\- ¡No tan rápido! ¡Wartortle, acabémoslo con Acua cola! – Red se había preparado para derrotar de una buena vez a Rhyperior, pero Forrest ya tenía algo en mente.

\- ¡Ahora Rhyperior! ¡Tumba de rocas! – En ese preciso instante antes que Wartortle llegara a Rhyperior, este uso su ataque contra él y fue suficiente para poner al Pokémon de agua fuera de combate.

\- Wartortle… no – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Red al ver derrotado a su Wartortle, y de igual modo Ashley y las demás lo vieron.

\- Onii-Chan… Wartortle – Ashley estaba algo desanimada al ver que el gran esfuerzo de Wartortle, este fue vencido. Igualmente Hilary estaba sintiéndose así.

\- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? A Red solo le resta un Pokémon, pero a pesar del daño que recibió de Wartortle, esta como si nada hubiera pasado – Hilary sabía bien que a Red le quedaba un solo Pokémon y sabiendo lo dura que fue la batalla contra Rhyperior, ahí hablo Heather.

\- Cálmense las dos, es verdad Rhyperior es un Pokémon muy resiste, solo nos queda esperar a que Red lo haga bien con Charmander, es lo único que podemos hacer – Heather las logro calmar, y sonó lo más honesta que pudo. Mientras Brock anuncio la victoria de Forrest.

\- ¡Wartortle ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para el Líder de Gimnasio! ¡El siguiente round decidirá el resultado de la batalla! – Con voz alta y clara Brock anuncio la derrota de Wartortle y que el ganador del asalto era Forrest. Mientras Red había regresado a su Wartortle a su Poké Ball.

\- ¡Wartortle regresa! Lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora tomate un buen descanso, te lo ganaste – Red le agradeció a su Wartortle por el esfuerzo mostrado en combate – Bien, Charmander todo depende de ti; estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, yo confió en ti, es la hora… ¡Charmander, yo te elijo! – En ese momento Red se preparó para el último round del combate y de nuevo volvió a sacar a Charmander al combate.

\- Ahí está, es Charmander de nuevo; esperemos que Onii-Chan sepa lo que hace – Ashley dirigió su miraba a la arena del gimnasio y vio que Charmander estaba ahí para pelear.

\- Calma Ashley, el seguramente no tiene una sorpresa para este último round, tu tranquila – Ahora Hilary mostraba una confianza que asombro a Ashley, pero no le dio importancia, lo más importante era que su hermano ganara. Mientras Red se preparaba para el que sería el definitivo último round de esta batalla. Y Forrest estaba listo para reanudar el combate.

\- Bien Red, espero estés listo para el último round, porque ya me siento más que listo para el combate – Forrest estaba listo para darle fin a la batalla, en ese momento él se preparó para la batalla.

\- De acuerdo Charmander, esta es nuestra última oportunidad, confió en ti amigo; sé que lo harás bien – Red puso su confianza en su fiel Pokémon y también preparándose para el último asalto, Forrest fue el primero en atacar.

\- Bien, este es el último round y no vamos a perder; vamos Rhyperior ¡Roca afilada, ya! – En ese momento Forrest comenzó su ataque al Charmander de Red, pero el sabiamente dio su orden.

\- Aquí viene Charmander ¡Esquívalo y ataca con Brasas! – En ese momento Red dio sus órdenes a su Pokémon, mientras Charmander había esquivado el ataque y lanzo el suyo contra Rhyperior, pero Forrest ya tenía un plan.

\- Bien Rhyperior aquí viene, ¡Usa Excavar! – Del mismo modo Forrest anticipo el ataque de Charmander, y en ese momento siguiendo sus órdenes Rhyperior se metió en la tierra, mientras Red puso alerta a Charmander.

\- Cuidado Charmander, puede salir por cualquier lado – Red puso alerta a Charmander que miro a todos los lados de la arena esperando a ver salir a Rhyperior y en ese momento el salió de su lado derecho, y ahora Forrest se dispuso atacar.

\- Bien Rhyperior, lo tienes ¡Golpe roca! – Forrest no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se preparó para que Rhyperior atacara a Charmander, pero afortunadamente él lo vio y se dispuso al ataque.

\- Ahí esta Charmander, justo a tu derecha ¡Esquívalo y usa Giro de fuego! – Red oportunamente anticipo el ataque de Rhyperior y con la advertencia de su entrenador Charmander lo esquivo y ataco a Rhyperior, el cual comenzó a recibir daños. Mientras las chicas estaban felices por la brillante estrategia de Red.

\- ¡Bien hecho Charmander! ¡Eres genial! – Ashley estaba muy contenta al ver que la estrategia de su hermano tuvo éxito, y de igual modo su Eevee también estaba contenta.

\- Eso fue genial, sin dudas Charmander esta con todo, puede ganar – También Hilary expreso su felicidad ante la estrategia de Red, mientras Heather miraba con satisfacción. De vuelta al combate Forrest estaba asombrado de la estrategia.

\- Increíble, pudo predecir el ataque de Rhyperior, ese Charmander es realmente algo; bien que continúe esto ¡Roca afilada! – En ese momento Forrest volvió al ataque con Rhyperior que lanzo su ataque contra Charmander. Pero Red estaba listo.

\- ¿Listo Charmander? Aquí viene; ¡Brasas una vez más! – Red en un intento de anticipar el ataque, ordeno a su Charmander atacar, ambos ataques chocan dejando una cortina de humo, la cual Rhyperior aprovecho para acercarse sin que el Pokémon de fuego lo notara, cuando ya lo tenía a su merced - ¡Cuidado Charmander! – Red trato de poner en advertencia a su Pokémon, pero era demasiado tarde; Rhyperior comenzó su ataque.

\- ¡Ya es la hora de que Charmander se rinda! ¡Rhyperior, Cuerno taladro! – En ese momento Forrest no desaprovecho la oportunidad y su Rhyperior atacó duramente a Charmander.

\- ¡Charmander! – Con mucha preocupación en su rostro, Red grito al ver como su Charmander recibió el ataque. Mientras Forrest se disponía a seguir atacándolo.

\- Bien Rhyperior, no perdamos esta oportunidad de que ganemos este combate ¡Tumba de rocas! – Ahora viendo su oportunidad, Forrest lanzo de nuevo a su Rhyperior al ataque y sin dudas Charmander volvió a recibir los daños.

\- ¡Charmander, resiste! – También Ashley mostro preocupación al ver al Charmander de su hermano siendo atacado.

\- ¡No puedes rendirte Charmander! ¡Sigue luchando por favor! – Con mucha preocupación en su voz, Hilary le rogaba al Pokémon de fuego ponerse de pie, Heather también comento lo que pasaba.

\- Así justamente me paso cuando enfrente a Forrest cuando tenía su edad; pero ahora Red deberá encontrar la fuerza interior que le dé la victoria en esta pelea – En ese momento ella recordó cómo se enfrentó a Forrest cuando tenía la edad de los chicos, y sabiendo lo que Red necesitaba para ganar el combate. Volviendo a la arena, Red animaba a Charmander a seguir peleando.

\- ¡Por favor Charmander sigue luchando! ¡No te rindas! – Red estaba rogándole a Charmander que siguiera luchando, mientras el Pokémon de fuego se levantaba lentamente, mientras ya estaba comenzando a cansarse. Forrest por su parte, ya estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia a Charmander.

\- Esta fue una buena batalla Red, pero es la hora de que esto se termine ¡Rhyperior acabalo con Megacuerno! – Forrest se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia a Red, mientras él se acercaba para terminar con él. En eso Red le dio gran ánimo a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Pelea Charmander! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo! – Red a todo pulmón animo a Charmander, mientras este se mantenía de pie, y Rhyperior se acercaba a él, en eso Red le dio una palabra de ánimo aún más fuerte a su Pokémon - ¡Pelea Charmander! – Red con voz muy fuerte que se escuchó en todo el interior del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, al escucharla Charmander dio un gran grito al cielo como su entrenador y algo paso; su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y las chicas lo notaron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Heather? Charmander está brillando – Ashley no comprendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, también Hilary estaba sorprendida.

\- Si ¿Qué está sucediendo? Esto es asombroso – Hilary igualmente vio con asombro lo que le estaba pasando a Charmander, en eso Heather con una sonrisa lo dijo.

\- Miren bien chicas, Charmander está evolucionando – Heather con una gran sonrisa en su cara les informo a las chicas lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

\- ¿Está evolucionando? – Al mismo tiempo, Ashley y Hilary le preguntaron a Heather si lo que veían era verdad. De igual modo Red, estaba impresionado por lo que veían sus ojos. Y si Charmander evoluciono en ese momento en Charmeleon, cosa que impresiono a todos.

\- Charmander…evoluciono en Charmeleon…ha evolucionado – Brock estaba sorprendido de ver que el Charmander de Red en medio del combate evolucionara en Charmeleon, y Red estaba muy feliz de ver a su Charmander recién evolucionado, mientras lo analizo con su Pokédex.

\- ¡Mi Charmander evoluciono! ¡Ahora es un Charmeleon! Bien…veamos qué me dices – Red estaba eufórico de la evolución de su Charmander, saco su Pokédex y esta le dio los datos.

\- **Charmeleon, el Pokémon flamífero y la forma evolucionada de Charmander. Tiene garras con filo de navaja y su cola es excepcionalmente fuerte** – La Pokédex de Red le dio los datos conocidos de Charmeleon, sin dudas eso lo emociono.

\- Genial, bien Charmeleon demos todo para ganar esta batalla de Gimnasio – Red le hablo a su recién evolucionado Charmeleon y este con un gesto le aseguro que todo estaría bien, que se lo dejara en sus garras. Mientras el combate se preparó para entrar en su última fase.

\- Eso es genial, tu Charmander ya evoluciono, sin dudas esta será una batalla más interesante; adelante Rhyperior ¡Golpe roca! – En ese momento Forrest se dispuso a atacar a Charmeleon, pero en ese momento, el aprendió un nuevo movimiento "Garra de metal", y en ese momento espero la orden de su entrenador.

\- De acuerdo Charmeleon, atácalo ya; ¡Esquívalo y usa Garra de metal! – Red en ese momento le ordeno a Charmeleon cargar contra Rhyperior y en ese momento justo como lo ordeno su entrenador esquivo el ataque y cuando lo tenía cerca lo ataco con su nuevo movimiento, el cual dejo daños en Rhyperior.

\- ¡Rhyperior! – Forrest vio con preocupación cómo su Rhyperior recibió el daño de ese ataque, mientras Charmeleon se preparó para continuar el ataque.

\- De acuerdo Charmeleon; sigue así lo estás haciendo bien ¡Colmillo de fuego! – Red elogio el poder de su Charmeleon, y en ese momento lanzo su ataque a Rhyperior, que a pesar del daño, aun no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

\- Aun no estamos acabados ¡Ya es la hora de ponerle fin a este combate! ¡Megacuerno, ya! – Forrest estaba dispuesto de ganar la batalla a toda costa, en ese momento mando a su Rhyperior a atacar a Charmeleon por última vez, pero en ese momento Red también estaba preparado para dar el ataque final.

\- Ya es la hora de nuestro ataque final Charmeleon ¡Usa Lanzallamas a todo lo que tengas! – Red preparado para el final del combate, le ordeno a su Pokémon atacar con todo su poder a Rhyperior, y ese Lanzallamas fue muy efectivo; dejo fuera de combate a Rhyperior y eso le dio la victoria absoluta para Red. Mientras todos se quedaron asombrados de lo que paso.

\- Rhyperior fue derrotado, no puedo creerlo – Salvadore vio con asombro como Rhyperior fue derrotado por Charmeleon.

\- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, fue vencido – También Yolanda vio lo que había pasado, mientras no salía de su asombro.

\- Lo sé, pero sin dudas fue una batalla asombrosa, el retador es genial – Billy muy emocionado por cómo fue la batalla, elogio a Red por su desempeño. Y en ese momento Brock anuncio el final de la batalla.

\- ¡Rhyperior ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Charmeleon! Lo que significa que el ganador es el retador de Pueblo Paleta; Red Alex Ketchum – Brock anuncio en alto la victoria de Red a todos, en ese momento Ashley y Hilary estaban celebrando a Red por tan buena batalla.

\- ¡Bien hecho Onii-Chan! ¡Eres el mejor! – Ashley estaba feliz por la victoria de su hermano, y del mismo modo su Eevee celebraba junto a su entrenadora. Y también Hilary festejo el triunfo de Red.

\- ¡Super! ¡Yo siempre supe que Red iba a ganar! Después de todo es el mejor – Con mucha alegría y euforia Hilary estaba contenta con el triunfo de Red.

\- Es increíble como la combinación de los ataques de Wartortle, más la evolución de Charmander, fueran lo que le dio la victoria; fue una grandiosa batalla, ojala hubieras estado para verla maestro – También Heather reconoció el potencial del Red y la gran estrategia usada por Red y de la repentina evolución de Charmander. Mientras Red estaba feliz.

\- ¡Lo hicimos Charmeleon! ¡Lo logramos! Estuviste increíble, gracias por tu esfuerzo mi amigo – Red estaba feliz por el gran esfuerzo de su Charmeleon en combate y reconociendo su gran poder. En ese momento Ashley, Hilary y Heather bajaron a donde estaba Red y su nuevo Charmeleon, mientras seguían los elogios hacia ellos; Forrest regreso a su Rhyperior a su Poké Ball.

\- Lo hiciste de maravilla amigo, ahora descansa te lo ganaste – Forrest le agradeció a su Rhyperior por tan impresionante actuación en combate, después fue hacia Red y las demás – Felicitaciones Red, esa fue una grandiosa batalla; estoy impresionado – También le agradeció al Ketchum por la batalla que le dio.

\- Tu también fuiste un grandioso oponente Forrest, gracias por el combate – Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Red también le agradeció a Forrest por el combate, y en ese momento Brock apareció con la Medalla roca.

\- Y como prueba de tu victoria en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, te hago entrega de la Medalla roca, anda tómala, te la ganaste con todo honor – Forrest en ese momento le hizo entrega a Red de la Medalla, y el en el acto la tomo.

\- Gracias Forrest, pero sobre todo gracias a ustedes chicas y a ti también Charmeleon ¡La Medalla roca es mía! – En ese momento Red le agradeció a su hermana y a Hilary el que lo hayan animado en la batalla y a Charmeleon por su esfuerzo en combate y después alzo en alto su medalla, mientras todos miraban el acontecimiento.

Después de la grandiosa batalla; nuestros héroes ya estaban listos para irse de Ciudad Plateada, cuando Brock y su familia afuera del gimnasio los despiden.

\- Bueno, gracias Forrest por darnos a todos una grandiosa batalla – Red le dio las gracias a Forrest por la experiencia ganada.

\- Ni lo menciones, gracias a ustedes por la experiencia, me han sorprendido mucho – Forrest devolvió el elogio a los chicos, y en ese momento Ashley dirigió su mirada a Heather.

\- ¿Y a donde vamos ahora? – Ashley pregunto a Heather sobre el siguiente destino que les esperaba, cuando Brock les hablo.

\- Si gustan podrían ir a Ciudad Celeste, estoy realmente seguro que Misty estará mas que ansiosa de querer desafiarlos – Brock menciono a Ciudad Celeste y a Misty, en ese momento los mellizos se emocionaron.

\- Si, anda Ashley, seguro nos divertiremos mucho en Ciudad Celeste – Red estaba muy ansioso de querer ir a Ciudad Celeste, en eso la Ketchum también habla.

\- ¡Si! Tienes razón Onii-Chan ¡Vamos a Ciudad Celeste! Además ya tiene mucho tiempo que no vemos a la tía Misty – Sin dudas Ashley estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Misty después de mucho tiempo.

\- Bien está decidido, ¡Vamos a Ciudad Celeste! – También a Hilary le pareció interesante el desafiar a Misty, pero en ese momento por la emoción Ashley se adelantó.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡En marcha! Vamos Eevee a ganar más medallas – Ashley con su personalidad en evidencia, se adelantó en el camino mientras ella le hablo a su Eevee. En eso su hermano le dio alcance.

\- No vayas tan adelante Ashley – Red trato de alcanzar a su hermana que ya iba más adelante en el camino, y de igual modo Hilary fue tras ellos.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! ¡Yo también voy con ustedes! – Hilary también fue detrás de los hermanos Ketchum, que ya estaban más adelantados, entonces Heather se despidió de todos y fue detrás de Red, Ashley y Hilary.

" _ **Después de que nuestro héroe Red ganara su primera medalla y con su Charmander evolucionado; nuestros héroes se ponen en marcha con rumbo a Ciudad Celeste para su siguiente desafío donde se enfrentaran a Misty ¿Qué nuevos retos les esperan? ¿Qué Pokémon verán en el camino? Pero siempre vislumbrando al futuro ellos avanzan en su viaje. Esta historia…Continuara…".**_

Pero lo que no saben nuestros héroes es que alguien los está observando; ese alguien va vestido con una cota de malla, un almófar, unas botas de cuero color marrón, usando una tela encima de la armadura con un símbolo que recordaba a un sol, además portando en su cinturón lo que parecía ser una espada que estaba guardada en su funda.

\- Al fin están en movimiento, tal y como lo hemos sospechado – El misterioso hombre en armadura vio a nuestros héroes caminar por la Ruta 3 que los llevaría al Monte Luna, mientras en su mano tenia lo que parecía ser un reloj-comunicador y al parecer se comunicó con alguien – Aquí el agente Prixton, si tal y como nuestro líder nos dijo están en su viaje Pokémon, no se preocupe Lord Zarthorius, los mantendré al tanto de sus movimientos; si, en efecto ya tienen la Medalla roca, su siguiente parada será Ciudad Celeste, no se preocupe, los mantendré vigilados, cambio y fuera – El misterioso hombre, comenzó a seguir a nuestros héroes, pero sabe Arceus que quieran de ellos.

\- Bueno amigos ese fue el explosivo e impresionante capítulo 9 del fanfic, esperemos les haya gustado – Tone dio sus puntos de vista después de leer el capítulo de la semana.

\- Si sin dudas esa fue una batalla genial, jamás creí que Charmander evolucionaria en Charmeleon. Pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue ese tipo que los está siguiendo ¿Quién será? Y ¿Para quién trabaja? – Chikuma también dio las partes que más le gustaron a ella y además notando el último detalle del capítulo del día de hoy.

\- Según nos contó FandeSerena, ese detalle se va a aclarar en futuros capítulos, pero tengo el presentimiento que nada bueno trama ese sujeto – Fubuki conto que FandeSerena tenía más sorpresas para el Fanfic, además que no se sentía segura al tipo de la armadura.

\- Ahora lo que importa es que ya ganaron los tres su primera medalla, ahora a por la segunda – También Tone menciono el hecho que los protagonistas ya tenían su primera medalla, mientras Fubuki nos habló para despedirse.

\- Bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo 9 del fanfic; gracias a Tone-san y Chikuma-san por haber venido, nos veremos pronto – Fubuki satisfecha se despidió de nosotros y de las invitadas también.

\- Gracias por habernos invitado, recuerden el siguiente episodio será la próxima semana, a las 7 de la noche, no se lo pierdan; nos vemos – Tone muy feliz de haber venido se despidió y dio el horario del próximo capítulo.

\- Recuerden dejarnos un review y un favorito si el capítulo fue de su agrado. Además de estar al pendiente al canal de FandeSerena en Youtube para nuevos AMV de Amourshipping. Soy Chikuma deseándoles buenas noches – También Chikuma se despidió de la audiencia, hasta el próximo episodio.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Buenas noches amable audiencia y Poké Fans en general, sean bienvenidos al nuevo episodio de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum" Soy Fubuki y en esta ocasión me acompañan Yamato-san y Musashi-san – Fubuki siempre responsable para con su trabajo, nos dio la bienvenida al nuevo episodio del fanfic y presentando a sus compañeras.

\- Hola chicos y chicas, espero les esté gustando el fanfic y hoy veremos un buen capitulo. Soy Yamato y espero que se diviertan el día de hoy – Yamato también saludo a la audiencia que estaba presente el día de hoy.

\- Sean bienvenidos al nuevo episodio semanal, soy Musashi y esperemos que no sea tan tarde en su país para ver el capítulo de hoy – También Musashi saludo a la audiencia.

\- Bueno chicas, ahora nuestros héroes se dirigen hacia Ciudad Celeste para su Segunda Medalla, pronto veremos la acción del segundo combate – Fubuki recordó en ese momento en que iba la trama de la historia.

\- Pero ahora veamos que sucede el día de hoy, así que no perdamos más el tiempo y veamos qué sucederá hoy – Musashi ya estaba lista de ver el nuevo episodio, cuando Yamato estaba lista para presentarlo.

\- Bien con ustedes; el nuevo episodio de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum", esperemos les guste – En ese momento Yamato tomo el control y puso el nuevo capítulo.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 10: Paseando por el monte Luna ¡Un Clefairy muy travieso aparece!

En el capítulo anterior, después de una gran batalla que le hizo llevar a sus límites, nuestro amigo Red Ketchum gano su primera medalla de Gimnasio, nuestros héroes se encuentran caminando por la Ruta 3 con rumbo a Ciudad Celeste para su siguiente medalla, justo ahora se aproximan al Monte Luna…

\- Miren ahí, ese es el Monte Luna – Heather dirigió su mirada y alcanzo a ver el Monte Luna, desde lejos se veía imponente y grande.

\- Cielos, sí que es una montaña muy grande – Red también quedó asombrado de ver al Monte Luna delante de él.

\- Vaya ¿Así que ese es el monte Luna? Se ve que es un buen lugar para entretenernos – Ashley junto a su Eevee se quedó admirando al Monte Luna, pues ella jamás lo había visto, y le pareció genial.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué clase de Pokémon veremos ahí? – Hilary llena de curiosidad, se puso a pensar que Pokémon podría haber ahí para capturar. Mientras Heather le dio su respuesta.

\- Si mi memoria no me falla… creo que ahí podremos ver a Pokémon como Clefairy, Zubat, Paras y Geodude – Heather menciono los posibles Pokémon que podrían ser vistos ahí, y eso emociono a Red y Hilary.

\- Siempre quise tener un Clefairy, esta es mi oportunidad de tenerlo y no la voy a desaprovechar – Con una expresión de emoción en su rostro, Hilary pensó en tener un Clefairy.

\- Sin dudas, sería buena idea tener un Zubat en mi equipo, bien será perfecto además que así podría darle más oportunidades a mi Charmeleon – Red también espero tener un nuevo Pokémon en su grupo, también Ashley estaba ansiosa de tener más Pokémon para ella.

\- Bien, creo que voy a atrapar a un Paras para el Equipo Ashley; te lo dejare a ti Eevee – Ashley estaba muy ansiosa de tener a un Paras en su equipo y le hablo a su Eevee, esta le respondió a su entrenadora con una sonrisa, pero Heather la interrumpió.

\- Me parece bien Ashley, pero con eso ya tendrías siete Pokémon y en ese caso tendrías que dejar a uno de vuelta en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak – En ese momento Heather le recordó a Ashley la situación actual de su equipo y lo que tenía que hacer, ella lo entendió.

\- Si, no te preocupes Heather, además ya se lo que tengo que hacer, pero mi Pokémon principal siempre será mi linda Eevee – Ashley le respondió a Heather, mientras le mostraba su cariño y confianza a su Pokémon, en ese momento Eevee se acercó al rostro de su entrenadora y Ashley la abrazo.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver que nos depara el día de hoy ¡En marcha! – En ese momento Hilary se adelantó directo al Monte Luna, dejando atrás a los demás - ¡Rápido chicos! No se queden atrás – La chica peli azul desbordaba alegría a la vista de los demás, mientras ella los llamaba.

\- Vamos Eevee, seguro nos divertiremos el día de hoy – Ashley comenzó a seguirle el paso a Hilary, mientras su hermano y Heather las seguían.

Después de caminar por unos 10 minutos, habían llegado a la base del Monte Luna, mientras veían los alrededores esperando ver algún Pokémon que quisieran atrapar, en ese momento Hilary y Heather veían por el bosque circundante, cuando en ese momento Red estaba parado enfrente de una cueva.

\- ¿A dónde llevara esta cueva? – Red estaba parado frente a la cueva, mientras miraba adentro deseoso de saber que había ahí dentro. En ese momento Ashley se acercó a su hermano.

\- ¿Pasa algo Onii-Chan? Ese lugar se ve oscuro y tenebroso – En ese momento Ashley se acercó a su hermano y junto a él vieron el interior oscuro de la cueva, estaban deseosos de entrar en la cueva y cuando estaban por dar el primer paso para entrar escucharon ruidos que asustaron a Ashley.

\- ¿Qué paso Ashley? ¿Estás bien? – Red noto que su hermana estaba detrás de él y estaba asustada.

\- ¿Qué…que fue eso? – Ashley con timidez estaba viendo por encima del hombro de su hermano, y justo en ese momento de la cueva oscura salió una multitud de Zubat, que fueron directo a los hermanos Ketchum que intentaron ahuyentarlos, pero uno de ellos golpeo a Ashley en su cara y la derribo, eso hizo enojar a Red.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Quién fue el que le pego a mi hermana? – Red le pregunto a los Zubat quien había sido el que agredió a su hermanita, y en ese momento el culpable se separó del grupo y bajo para pelear, así que Red lo identifico - ¿Así que fuiste tú? Bien, será mi oportunidad de atrapar a un Zubat – En ese momento Red tomo una Poké Ball y se preparó para la captura de un nuevo Pokémon para el – Bien es la hora ¡Charmeleon, yo te elijo! – En ese momento Charmeleon salió de la Poké Ball y se preparó para el combate, mientras Ashley se puso de pie.

\- Auch, eso me dolió – Ashley se paró, mientras se tocó la nariz y se la estaba sobando, cuando en ese momento su Eevee con preocupación se acercó a su entrenadora para ver si estaba bien, y Ashley la vio – Tranquila Eevee estoy bien, además Onii-Chan va a pelear con ese Zubat – Con una sonrisa en su cara Ashley calmo a su Eevee que estaba preocupada por ella y viendo que Red y Charmeleon lucharían con un Zubat.

\- Bien Charmeleon, espero que estés listo para vencer a ese Zubat – Red le hablo a su Pokémon que esperaba una batalla con Zubat, mientras con él se acercó en picado al Charmeleon de Red para iniciar el combate – Bien aquí viene Charmeleon ¡Usa Brasas! – Red espero a que Zubat bajara, en ese momento Charmeleon ataco pero Zubat esquivo el ataque.

\- ¡Vamos Onii-Chan! ¡Tú también puedes Charmeleon! – Ashley comenzó a animar a su hermano y al Charmeleon de este para a batalla y su Eevee se le unió a la voz de su entrenadora. Y en ese momento Zubat se dispuso a atacar a Charmeleon con Ataque de ala. Pero Red lo anticipo.

\- Aquí viene Charmeleon ¡Esquívalo y usa Brasas otra vez! – Red consiguió anticipar el ataque de Zubat y de nuevo Charmeleon lo ataco, y su ataque le dio a Zubat.

\- Bien hecho Charmeleon – Ashley felicito a Charmeleon por ejecutar su ataque sobre Zubat, pero el Pokémon Veneno/Volador aún no se rendía y en ese momento volvió a ir directo a Charmeleon, Ashley trato de ponerlo alerta - ¡Cuidado Charmeleon! Va hacia a ti – Al ver a Zubat ir directo hacia Charmeleon, en ese momento lo ataco con Viento cortante, el cual no dejo daño aparente en Charmeleon.

\- Bien Charmeleon, lo tenemos en la mira ¡Ataca con Garra de metal! – Al ver que Zubat estaba al alcance de su Charmeleon, Red le ordeno ir contra él y Zubat comenzó a recibir daños.

\- ¡Excelente Onii-Chan, eso fue genial! – Ashley estaba realmente feliz de que el ataque de Charmeleon diera directo en Zubat, su Eevee compartía la emoción de su entrenadora; pero en ese momento Zubat contraataco con Supersónico, que comenzó a afectar los sentidos del Charmeleon de Red.

\- ¿Estas bien Charmeleon? – Al ver a su Pokémon sentir los efectos del ataque, Red se preocupó por su Pokémon, y en ese momento Zubat fue directo a él con Colmillo venenoso, pero justo antes de que pudiera golpear a Charmeleon, Ashley vio como el Pokémon Veneno/Volador venia hacia Charmeleon y eso la preocupo.

\- Ahí viene Charmeleon ¡Cuidado! – Ashley con voz alta y preocupada, advirtió al Pokémon de su hermano, sobre el inminente ataque de Zubat

\- Ni lo pienses Zubat ¡Lanzallamas! – En ese momento Red estaba listo para acabar con Zubat y al instante, después de oír la orden de su entrenador, Charmeleon lanzo su ataque el cual dejo fuera de combate a Zubat, era el momento de atraparlo.

\- Bien Onii-Chan, ya es tuyo ¡Ahora captúralo! – Al ver la escena, sin perder tiempo Ashley aviso a su hermano que era hora de capturar a Zubat, mientras Red tomo una Poké Ball.

\- Lo se Ashley, bien es el momento oportuno; ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, ni corto, ni perezoso; Red lanzo su Poké Ball hacia Zubat y este al contacto con ella quedo capturado, mientras en el suelo la Poké Ball se tambaleaba y los hermanos Ketchum esperaban viéndola fijamente, hasta que pasados 8 segundos dejo de hacerlo; la captura fue un éxito.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste Onii-Chan! Felicidades – Ashley muy contenta felicito a su hermano por su captura, y del mismo modo su Eevee estaba igual que ella.

\- Lo se hermana, no podía haberlo hecho sin ti Charmeleon gracias – Red miro a su hermana y le agradeció a su Pokémon por su actuación, mientras el le mostraba el pulgar en alto, mientras Red levanto en alto su Poké Ball - ¡Capture a un Zubat! – Red con voz alta anuncio su nueva captura, y en ese momento aparecieron Heather y Hilary.

\- Ah, conque aquí estaban – Heather llego directo a donde se encontraban los hermanos Ketchum, mientras Hilary fue directo con Red y noto la felicidad en su cara.

\- ¿Paso algo Red? Te noto que estas muy contento – Hilary noto que el Ketchum estaba realmente feliz, mientras tenía una Poké Ball en la mano, en eso él le habla.

\- Si, y aquí está el motivo ¡Zubat, yo te elijo! – En ese momento Red saco a su nuevo Zubat y ellas lo vieron.

\- Asombroso, ya tienes el Zubat que querías – Heather expreso su felicidad a ver al nuevo Pokémon de Red.

\- Si, al fin es todo mío; Zubat bienvenido al grupo, espero nos llevemos bien, pero antes me gustaría que te disculparas con mi hermana por haberla atacado – Red le dio la cordial bienvenida a su nuevo Pokémon, y al recordarle lo que hizo con Ashley este se sintió apenado, pero ella se acercó a él.

\- No te agüites Zubat, estas perdonado – Ashley con su optimismo característico de ella, le dijo al nuevo Pokémon de su hermano que todo se olvidó, mientras Hilary saco su Pokédex.

\- ¿Zubat, eh? – Hilary apunto su Pokédex en dirección del Zubat de Red y le dio la información.

\- **Zubat, Pokémon volador con poderes supersónicos. Vive en cuevas y odia salir a volar con luz del día** – La Pokédex de Hilary dio la entrada de Zubat, mientras ella la escuchaba atentamente.

\- Pues bienvenido seas al grupo Zubat; bueno supongo que ya es la hora de almorzar y que nos tomemos un pequeño descansito – Heather también le dio la bienvenida al nuevo Pokémon de Red, y ya viendo la hora que era decidió hacer el almuerzo. Pero lo que no veían, es que un Clefairy los veía desde el bosque.

Mientras Heather ya había preparado todo para el almuerzo, era lo de siempre unos ricos emparedados, fruta picada, unos muffins caseros y la comida para los Pokémon. Mientras los chicos sacaron sus Pokémon para comer y descansar un rato, pero lo que no vieron es que Clefairy se estaba acercando hacia ellos mientras nuestros héroes estaban almorzando tranquilamente.

Entonces Clefairy estaba cerca de Hilary, pero ella no la vio cuando el Pokémon la toco en el hombro haciendo que la peli azul se distrajera, acto seguido Clefairy se robó la comida de Hilary y se la comió de un bocado, y Hilary al no ver a nadie pensó que era su imaginación, pero cuando se disponía a volver a comer su almuerzo este ya había desaparecido y se sorprendió porque apenas había mordido su primer sándwich y en su plato había como 5.

\- ¡Mi almuerzo desapareció! – Hilary estaba sorprendida de que su comida desapareció y ella tenía hambre, y mientras con la mirada lo buscaba vio que el plato de Ashley tenia comida de mas, al ver eso Hilary pensó que Ashley le robo su comida y la enfrento - ¡Eres una glotona, Ashley Marie Ketchum! – Hilary estaba furiosa al creer que Ashley le robo la comida y que esta se la estaba comiendo, al oírla Ashley estaba confundida.

\- ¿Paso algo Hilary? – Sin entender lo que pasaba, Ashley le pregunto a Hilary si todo estaba bien, pero la peli azul se molestó aún más.

\- No te hagas la inocente, te robaste mi comida y te la estas comiendo ¡Eres una glotona! – Hilary estaba enojada, y de nuevo le dijo glotona a Ashley, pero en ese momento la peli miel oscura se defendió.

\- ¿A quién le estas diciendo glotona? ¡Yo no te robe nada! – Ashley puso sus argumentos a Hilary, pero como era de esperarse, la ojiazul no le creyó.

\- Claro, y yo soy la Reina de Sinnoh, no mientas tomaste mi comida cuando no te estaba viendo y te la estabas comiendo frente a mí – Hilary le respondió a la defensiva de la Ketchum, y acusándola de nuevo, y ahí intervinieron Red y Heather para que no se complique la discusión.

\- Oigan chicas cálmense por favor – Heather intervino en la discusión de Ashley y Hilary. Y también Red intervino.

\- Cálmate Hilary, en verdad mi hermana no te robo nada, ella no es así, créeme la conozco tan bien que nunca haría eso – Red apartaba a Hilary que estaba furiosa con Ashley, y además el que conocía tan bien a su hermana melliza sabía que no haría tal cosa como robar comida. Y la Ketchum se defendió.

\- Si, Onii-Chan tiene razón, no te robe la comida, soy incapaz de robarle algo a mis amigos o mi familia, confía en mi – Ashley reafirmo lo que Red sabia de ella y al fin Hilary se calmó.

\- Perdóname Ashley, pero si no fuiste tú ¿Quién o qué cosa me robo mis sándwiches? – Con mucha vergüenza por discutir con Ashley, Hilary se disculpó con ella, y preguntándose quien fue que le robo sus sándwiches.

\- Bueno pero prepare más comida, así que anda ve a servirte mas – Heather esperando calmar a Hilary, le dijo que había mas, mientras ella se paró para tomarlos, y desde un arbusto el Clefairy se estaba comiendo los sándwiches de Hilary.

Mientras pasaban el tiempo ahí sentados ya sea charlando, contando chistes y anécdotas de su infancia, mientras todos reían y se divertían, ya fueran humanos y Pokémon, pero mientras se divertían matando el tiempo no se dieron cuenta que ya se había ocultado el sol, por lo que prepararon la fogata, y era hora de comer malvaviscos, mientras los asaban en unas varas de nueva cuenta Clefairy se acercó para jugar con ellos. Y de nuevo el Pokémon tipo Hada se disponía hacer travesuras, pero en ese momento la Eevee de Ashley la vio y trato de avisarles a los demás de la presencia del Pokémon salvaje, pero antes que los humanos voltearan Clefairy se había escondido.

\- Ahí no hay nada Eevee, seguro fue tu imaginación, mira ya está listo come – Al no ver nada Ashley pensó que solo la mente de su Eevee le jugaba trucos, y en ese momento le ofreció de su malvavisco asado, y cuando la pequeña Pokémon iba a comerlo apareció de nuevo el Clefairy que le hizo una seña a Eevee que la hizo enojar, mientras le respondía y Red noto a Eevee.

\- Creo que algo le pasa a tu Eevee hermana, veo que le habla a algo – Red noto como la Eevee de su hermana le estaba hablando a algo, mientras Ashley trato de calmarla.

\- Haber ¿Qué te pasa Eevee? ¿Viste algo? – Ashley cargo a Eevee mientras le preguntaba que le sucedía, mientras ella con su patita le señalaba y le decía que volteara a ver, pero antes que Ashley viera en la dirección que su Eevee le decía, de nuevo el Clefairy se escondía – Creo que ya estas cansada Eevee, bueno ya nos toca irnos a dormir – Ashley pensó que porque ya tenía sueño, su Pokémon ya estaba viendo cosas, pero Eevee le juraba que ahí había algo, pero su entrenadora no le creía, mientras ella se metía en su bolsa de dormir para que descansara, en ese momento Red y Heather conversaron.

\- Me pregunto que le pasara a Eevee, está actuando como si hubiera visto algo – Heather noto la actitud de la Eevee de Ashley al ver como estaba.

\- Si también lo note ¿Qué le estará pasando? – Red también estaba preocupado al ver como estaba Eevee, mientras vio como Ashley la abrazaba para dormir con ella.

Ya después los demás fueron a descansar para mañana poder continuar con rumbo a Ciudad Celeste, mientras todos dormían tranquilamente, incluida Eevee, Clefairy muy silenciosamente se acercó al campamento de nuestros héroes, mientras estaba por ahí curioseando viendo a los entrenadores dormir, mientras hurgaba en sus mochilas si encontraba algo interesante que tomar, pero cuando se estaba acercando a Ashley, su Eevee despertó al sentir a alguien cerca de su entrenadora; cuando vio que era ese Clefairy y lo confronto, pero en ese momento Clefairy se burló de Eevee y la provoco a seguirla, entonces Eevee comenzó a perseguirla en la oscuridad de la noche y adentrándose en el bosque, sin que Ashley o los demás se dieran cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, Red se levantó primero y se dio cuenta que la Eevee de Ashley no estaba junto a su entrenadora como siempre dormía junto a ella, entonces se apresuró a despertarla.

\- Ashley, despierta; tu Eevee no está – Red estaba moviendo a su hermana para que despertara y al escuchar que su Eevee no estaba, la Ketchum se levantó deprisa y busco a su Eevee.

\- ¡Eevee! ¡¿Dónde estás!? – Ashley estaba llamando a su querida Pokémon, pero al notar que no la escuchaba se preocupó demasiado por ella y ni quería pensar que algo le había pasado – Tengo que encontrarla Onii-Chan, no quiero ni pensar que algo le haya pasado – Ashley rápidamente se alisto para ir a buscarla, cuando Red despertó a Heather y a Hilary.

\- Heather, ayúdanos a buscar a la Eevee de mi hermana, creo que está perdida y no sabemos dónde puede estar – Red fue despertar a Heather, y cuando ella abrió sus ojos Red le conto lo que estaba pasando y también se levantó de golpe, lo mismo que Hilary.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eevee está perdida? ¡Debemos ir a buscarla! – En ese momento Heather se sorprendió de que la Eevee de Ashley estaba perdida y se dispuso a que la busquen, también Hilary estaba preocupada de que la Pokémon de su amiga estaba perdida.

\- ¿Qué Eevee está perdida? ¡Rápido debemos encontrarla! – Al oír que la Eevee de Ashley estaba perdida, Hilary inmediatamente se alisto para ir a buscarla. Mientras Heather les dio indicaciones.

\- De acuerdo hay que encontrar a Eevee, pero tengan cuidado no sabemos que Pokémon hay en el bosque – Heather les dio algunas indicaciones a los chicos, cuando a Red se le ocurrió una buena idea.

\- ¿Y si usamos a Pidgeotto y a Spearrow para buscarla desde el cielo? Así nos ayudaran a cubrir más terreno – Con una asombrosa genialidad, Red les dio la idea a las chicas que sin protestar la aprobaron.

\- Excelente idea Red, bien tenemos que cubrir más terreno por lo que nos separaremos para buscarla ¿De acuerdo? – A Heather le gustó la idea de Red, y además decidió que se dividieran para así poder encontrar más fácilmente a Eevee donde quiera que se haya metido. En ese momento Red y Ashley sacaron a Pidgeotto y a Spearrow para ir a buscar a Eevee, cuando en ese momento los cuatro de dispersaron para lograr encontrarla.

Y así Red, Hilary y Heather buscaron por el bosque; Ashley y Spearrow se acercaron más al Monte Luna para ver si Eevee estaba ahí.

\- ¿Puedes verla Spearrow? – Ashley le pregunto a su Pokémon sobre si desde las altura no veía a Eevee, pero con algo de desilusión le negó con la cabeza – De acuerdo, sigue buscando Spearrow – En ese momento Ashley se paró enfrente de la cueva que tenía cerca, esperando que su adorada Eevee estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Eevee! ¡¿Estás ahí!? – Alzando la voz, Ashley llamo a su Pokémon para ver si estaba ahí dentro, cuando de pronto se escucharon ruidos provenientes de adentro de la cueva y al oírlos volvió a hablar – ¡Eevee! ¿Eres tú? – Sintiendo una corazonada, Ashley volvió a preguntar si era Eevee, cuando en ese momento se escuchó la voz inconfundible de su Eevee, y al fin logro dar con ella – ¡Ya voy Eevee! ¡Resiste! – Pero justo antes de entrar en la cueva para ir por su Pokémon, apareció Spearrow y le dio sus órdenes – Regresa con los demás y avísales que aquí esta Eevee – Después de oír a su entrenadora, Spearrow fue a buscar a Red y las demás cuando encendió una linterna y entro en la cueva para ir por su querida Eevee.

Mientras volviendo con Red y las demás seguían buscando a Eevee en el bosque, cuando Red le hablo a su Pidgeotto.

\- ¿Aun no puedes verla? – Red le pregunto a su Pokémon sobre si desde lo alto no veía rastro de Eevee, pero este le contesto que aun nada – Bien, sigue buscando – Le agradeció a su Pokémon que volvió a subir para buscar a Eevee, mientras abajo él y las demás seguían buscándola.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Eevee? Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada – Hilary estaba muy preocupada del bienestar de la Eevee de su amiga.

\- No pensemos en eso, lo que importa es que la logremos encontrar sana y salva – Sabiamente Heather calmo a Hilary y Red que estaban preocupados por la seguridad de Eevee, mientras ellos seguían llamándola.

\- ¡Eevee! – Red con voz alta llamo a la Eevee de su hermana, esperando que ella le respondiera, pero no pasó nada.

\- ¿Dónde estás Eevee? ¡Si puedes oírnos, ven! – Hilary también estaba llamando a Eevee, pero tampoco tuvo respuesta de la Pokémon, Mientras en el cielo, Pidgeotto seguía buscando cuando en ese momento vio llegar al Spearrow de Ashley y este le dijo que posiblemente el y su entrenadora hayan encontrado a Eevee, cuando en ese momento los dos bajaron hacia Red y las demás.

\- ¿Qué sucede Pidgeotto? – Red vio cómo su Pokémon aterrizo en su hombro, y en ese momento apareció Spearrow – ¿Qué sucede Spearrow? ¿Sabes dónde esta Eevee? – En ese momento Red le pregunto al Spearrow de su hermana sobre si encontró a Eevee, este le asintió y les pidió que lo siguieran, mientras Red regreso a Pidgeotto a su Poké Ball y después Red, Heather y Hilary siguieron a Spearrow de vuelta con Ashley.

Ashley en la cueva seguía buscando a su Eevee, mientras caminaba más y más adentro, hasta que llego a un lugar donde había dos caminos, cuando estaba lista para seguir buscando a su adorada Pokémon.

\- ¡Eevee! ¡¿Dónde estás!? – Ashley hablo más fuerte a su Eevee para escuchar de cual camino se escuchaba la voz de su Pokémon, cuando se escuchó a Eevee respondiéndole – Dime donde estas Eevee – Ashley le volvió a hablar esperando escuchar de cual dirección se oía la voz de la Pokémon, cuando se dio cuenta que venia del camino de la derecha, sin perder tiempo fue por ella - ¡Ya voy Eevee, resiste! – En ese momento tras identificar donde estaba su Eevee, Ashley fue presurosa hacia ella.

Mientras con los demás que estaban siguiendo a Spearrow, vieron que llego a la cueva donde Red había capturado a Zubat.

\- ¿Es aquí Spearrow? – Pregunto Heather al Spearrow de Ashley, si aquí estaba Eevee, a lo que el Pokémon volador le asintió. Mientras veían adentro de la cueva oscura.

\- Si Eevee está adentro, seguramente mi hermana debe estar adentro; bien vamos – Red conocía tan bien a su hermana que seguramente estaría dentro de la cueva buscándola, pero cuando estaba por entrar, Hilary se puso detrás de el - ¿Qué sucede Hilary? Vamos no pasara nada – En ese momento Red noto como la peli azul se escondía detrás de él.

\- Esa cueva de ve oscura y tenebrosa, me da algo de miedo entrar ahí – Hilary expreso su temor de entrar en la cueva, cuando en ese momento Red encendió una linterna.

\- Vamos, nada nos pasara, solo quédate a mi lado – Red convenció a Hilary de entrar en la cueva, y ella se acercó más a él y del mismo modo Heather encendió su linterna y los tres entraron en la cueva junto con Spearrow. Mientras llamaban a Ashley esperando la respuesta de la Ketchum.

\- ¡Ashley! ¿Dónde estás? – Red estaba llamando a su hermana, mientras esperaba respuesta de ella.

\- Esto no me está gustando nada – Hilary se sentía más insegura conforme más entraban en la cueva. Por su parte Heather llamo a Eevee.

Regresando con Ashley vio una luz al final del camino, esperando que su Eevee estuviera al final del oscuro túnel.

\- Ahí hay una luz, sin dudas ella debe estar saliendo de este túnel – Al ver la luz, Ashley esperaba ver a su Eevee ahí y entonces ella volvió a llamarla - ¡Eevee! ¿Estás ahí? – Con voz potente Ashley volvió a llamar a su querida Eevee, y en ese momento se escuchó su voz; Ashley la reconoció y fue directo a ella – Esa es mi Eevee… ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya voy por ti Eevee! – En ese momento la Ketchum fue directo hacia la luz y al salir del túnel, ahí estaba su Eevee, en lo que parecía una cavidad de la cueva donde había mucha luz y abundantes arbustos de bayas, mientras la Pokémon la reconoció - ¡Eevee! – Ashley se emocionó de volver a ver a su Pokémon y corrió hacia ella y cuando Eevee la vio también se alegró de ver a su entrenadora, corrió hacia ella y haciendo un salto aterrizo en sus brazos, Ashley la abrazo y lloro de felicidad de verla - ¡Ay Eevee! Me tenías tan preocupada, no me vuelvas hacer esto – Muy feliz de verla pero a la vez Ashley regaño a Eevee por lo que hizo, pero en ese momento ella le señalo el motivo de porque no estaba y no era un Clefairy, sino que había toda una multitud de Clefairy viviendo dentro de la cueva.

Volviendo con Red y las demás siguieron avanzando por la cueva cuando llegaron a donde estaban los caminos donde se dividía la cueva, en ese momento no sabían a donde ir.

\- ¿Y ahora por dónde? – Al ver el camino, Hilary pregunto por cual camino tenían que seguir para encontrar a Ashley.

\- Mi hermana debe estar al final de cualquiera de estos caminos, pero ¿Cuál tomamos? – Red estaba seguro que al final de uno de los dos caminos se encontraba su hermana, mientras decidía cual tomar a Heather se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Tengo una idea Red, puedes usar a Zubat para que con sus ondas supersónicas la encuentre a través de la oscuridad – Con su genialidad y experiencia de entrenadora Heather expuso su idea a Red, que sin protestar lo aprobó.

\- Buena idea Heather, espero que Zubat las encuentre – Después de oír la idea de Heather, se preparó para sacar a Zubat – Bien es la hora de verte en acción ¡Zubat, yo te elijo! – En ese momento el saco a su Zubat que estaba en su hábitat, mientras Red se preparó para darle su orden – De acuerdo Zubat, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a mi hermana ¡Usa Supersónico! – Después de dar sus órdenes a su Pokémon; Zubat utilizo su poder en la caverna de la izquierda, pero no percibió nada, y entonces lo intento en la cueva de la derecha y ahí logro dar con ella, entonces le dio el aviso a su entrenador.

\- Mira Red, creo que ya las encontró – Hilary noto como Zubat señalaba la cueva de la derecha.

\- Bien, gracias por tu ayuda, regresa Zubat – En ese momento Red le agradeció a su Pokémon por la ayuda para buscar a su hermana y después lo regreso a su Poké Ball, entonces siguieron el sendero de la cueva y al final de él vieron a Ashley.

\- ¡Ashley! – Heather al verla le hablo, cuando Ashley volteo a verlos.

\- ¡Heather! ¡Hilary! ¡Onii-Chan! ¡Spearrow! Me encontraron – Ashley estaba feliz de verlos a todos, cuando Red se adelantó a ver a su hermana.

\- ¡Ashley! ¿Estás bien? – Red se acercó a su hermana y reviso que no estuviera herida.

\- Estoy bien Onii-Chan, además ya encontré a Eevee – Ashley le aseguro a su hermano que estaba bien y mostrándole que encontró a Eevee, en ese momento Spearrow se acercó a su entrenadora – Gracias por tu buen trabajo Spearrow, ahora regresa – Después de agradecerle a su Pokémon por su labor, lo devolvió a su Poké Ball, y justo en ese instante más Clefairy aparecieron.

\- Miren eso de ahí, son Clefairy y por lo visto con muchos – Heather vio a la gran multitud de Clefairy ahí reunidos, mientras de entre ellos apareció el que provoco que Ashley y Hilary se pelearan ayer por la comida y al verlo Eevee quería pelea.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Eevee? – Ashley noto como Eevee veía al Clefairy, mientras ella salto de los brazos de su entrenadora lista para el combate. En eso Hilary saca su Pokédex para ver que era un Clefairy.

\- **Clefairy, el Pokémon Hada y la forma evolucionada de Cleffa, este pícaro Pokémon es amistoso y pacífico. Se cree que vive dentro del Monte Lunar aunque muy pocos han sido vistos por humanos –** La Pokédex de Hilary le dio la información de lo que era un Clefairy. En ese momento Ashley e Eevee estaban listas para pelear contra él.

\- Bien Eevee, seguro estas lista pelear, pues vamos a hacerlo – Al ver el deseo de batalla de su Eevee, Ashley estaba lista para pelear, cuando Hilary la interrumpió.

\- Espera Ashley, si no te molesta quiero que me dejes esta batalla a mí, además quiero un Clefairy en mi equipo – Hilary sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para ella de tener el Pokémon que quería, así que le pidió a Ashley que la dejara capturarlo.

\- Esta bien, adelante y asegúrate de atraparlo; regresa Eevee – La Ketchum accedió al pedido de su amiga, y llamo a su Eevee que volvió al hombro de su entrenadora, mientras Hilary ya estaba lista para el combate.

\- Bien Clefairy prepárate para ser mío ¡Vamos Ponyta! – Hilary se preparó para darle batalla al Clefairy y escogió a Ponyta para el trabajo, en ese momento la chica se prepara para el combate – De acuerdo Ponyta prepárate, sin dudas ese Clefairy será mío – Hilary animo a su Pokémon para a batalla, cuando el Clefairy ataco primero a Ponyta con Doble bofetón.

\- Ahí viene Hilary, ponte alerta – En ese momento Heather estaba lista para guiar a Hilary en batalla. Cuando Red le pregunto algo a Heather.

\- Segura que estará bien ¿Ponyta es buena opción contra Clefairy? – Red le pregunto a Heather si la estrategia de Hilary era acertada.

\- Si, los Pokémon de tipo fuego como Ponyta son resistentes a los tipo hada como Clefairy, por lo que su estrategia es buena – Heather explico la relación de ambos tipos y exponiendo la buena estrategia de Hilary, cuando en ese momento Ponyta recibió el ataque de Clefairy, pero no le paso nada, entonces era su turno de atacar.

\- De acuerdo Ponyta es nuestro turno ¡Embestida, ahora! – Hilary se preparó para el ataque y en ese momento Ponyta ataco a Clefairy, pero esto solo fue el inicio; ahora era el turno de Clefairy y lo ataco con Golpe cuerpo, pero el Pokémon logro esquivarlo dejándolo a su merced.

\- ¡Ya lo tienes Hilary! Ahora o nunca – Ashley vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar fuera de combate a Clefairy y también su Eevee se le unió al ánimo.

\- Muy bien Ponyta, vamos ¡Brasas, ya! – Al ver su oportunidad, Hilary volvió al ataque y fue tanto que dejo rápidamente a Clefairy con muchos daños, pero el Pokémon aun quería pelear.

\- Aun no se ha terminado, cuidado Hilary, Clefairy podría hacértela – Sin dudas al ver que Clefairy aún no estaba acabado, Heather le advirtió a Hilary que el Pokémon podría tener un regreso y hacerle más difícil en trabajo de capturarlo. Y justo como lo sospecho, Clefairy se preparó para su contraataque y esta vez uso Luz lunar, esta vez el ataque le dio directo a Ponyta que lo ataco, pero no le causó gran daño, pero aun deseaba seguir luchando.

\- ¿Estas bien Ponyta? – Al ver a su Ponyta atacado, Hilary se preocupó mucho por él, pero en ese momento como si no hubiera pasado nada se volvió a parar – Así me gusta Ponyta ¡Vamos ataca ahora con Brasas! – En ese momento Hilary volvió a lanzarse al ataque con Ponyta que dejo listo a Clefairy para el ataque final.

\- ¡Ya la tienes! Ahora ve con todo – Al ver como Clefairy ya estaba lista para ser vencida, Heather alentó a Hilary a darle el golpe final. En eso Hilary ni corta, no perezosa ataco.

\- Acabemos con esto Ponyta ¡Giro de fuego! – En ese momento Hilary lanzo el ataque de su Ponyta que dejo debilitado a Clefairy, en ese momento ya era la hora, Hilary tomo una Poké Ball – Bien ya es mío ¡Poké Ball, ve! – Al momento Hilary lanzo su Poké Ball y al instante Clefairy fue atrapado, pero la Poké Ball se tambaleaba a los ojos de la peli azul que esperaba que la captura fuera exitosa. Después de unos 9 segundos, finalmente dejo de tambalearse, la captura fue exitosa. Todos se acercaron para felicitarla.

\- Muchas felicidades Hilary, debes sentirte muy satisfecha – Heather le puso la mano en el hombro a Hilary y la felicito por su captura.

\- Eso fue genial Hilary, fue una buena captura – También Red felicito a Hilary por su nuevo Pokémon.

\- Bien hecho, ahora tienes un Pokémon tipo Hada en tu equipo, seguramente estas feliz – De igual modo Ashley felicito a su amiga por su captura, mientras Hilary tomaba su Poké Ball del suelo.

\- Gracias chicos, estoy realmente feliz ¡Atrape a un Clefairy! – Hilary le agradeció a todos su muestra de ánimo hacia ella y anunciando en alto su nueva captura.

Después nuestros héroes salieron de la cueva y dejaron atrás al Monte Luna, mientras caminaron hasta llegar a un camino donde había un letrero que decía "Ruta 4".

\- Al fin estamos en la Ruta 4 – Heather se dio cuenta que salieron del bosque circundante al Monte Luna y llegaron a donde querían.

\- ¿Esta es la ruta que nos llevara directo a Ciudad Celeste? – Pregunto Hilary al no saber mucho de la Región Kanto.

\- En efecto, solo hay que seguirla y en unas horas habremos llegado a Ciudad Celeste – Heather le afirmo que era la ruta indicada.

\- ¿Pues que esperamos? Seguro la tía Misty nos dará un grandioso combate cuando lleguemos ahí, vamos Eevee ¡En marcha! – Sin tiempo que perder, Ashley se adelantó en la ruta mientras dejaba a los demás atrás.

\- Oye Ashley ¡No te adelantes! – Red fue detrás de su hermana, que se había adelantado.

\- No de nuevo, ¡Oigan Espérenme! ¡Yo también vengo con ustedes! – Hilary también fue detrás de los hermanos Ketchum, y de igual modo Heather más calmada los estaba siguiendo.

" _ **Ahora que Red y Hilary ya han capturado nuevos Pokémon, nuestros héroes van dejando atrás al Monte Luna, mientras caminan por la Ruta 4 para ir directo a Ciudad Celeste para la segunda batalla de Gimnasio donde Misty los enfrentara ¿Qué Pokémon serán usados? ¿Qué clase de batalla les dará Misty? Solo les diré que. Esta historia continuara…"**_

\- Bueno amigos ese fue el décimo capítulo de esta historia que va para largo, gracias por verlo – Fubuki nos promete que el fic seguirá, y nos agradece la asistencia el día de hoy.

\- Por cierto ya van directo a Ciudad Celeste donde veremos a "La Sirena poco femenina" darles batalla aún más fuertes que las de Forrest, gracias por ver el episodio – Yamato estaba con la expectativa de que pasaría cuando nuestros héroes llegaran a Ciudad Celeste y agradeciéndonos e verlo.

\- Se me olvidaba; el próximo sábado por ser Semana Santa; FandeSerena no subirá el siguiente episodio, por lo que se recorre para el 2 de abril – En ese momento Musashi hizo un recordatorio que les dejo FandeSerena.

\- Ah es verdad, la otra semana ya es Semana Santa, así que diviértanse, aunque lo ideal es guardar respeto por esas fechas. En todo caso les damos las gracias por haber visto el episodio de la semana, nos veremos pronto – Fubuki recordó la fecha y se despidió de todos.

\- Y si preguntan, si FandeSerena-san pronto actualizara no solo este fic, sino que también lo hará con "Una amarga traición" y "Un amor a través del tiempo", nos vemos pronto y felices vacaciones – Yamato nos dio información de los demás proyectos de FandeSerena y nos deseó unas felices vacaciones.

\- No olviden dejarnos un review y ponernos en favoritos, se despide Musashi, deseándoles buena vida, hasta la vista – También Musashi dice adiós por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola amigos, hoy después de una semana que pareció ser algo aburrida hemos vuelto a la acción y hoy si tenemos el nuevo capítulo de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum"; Soy Mutsu y estoy muy feliz de que nos reciban una vez más – Con una actitud muy amigable y servicial Mutsu se presentó a la audiencia de FandeSerena para el nuevo episodio de su fic.

Buenas tengan todos, es la primera vez que hago esto, pero estoy muy feliz de que me hayan invitado; _guten Morgen_ , soy Bismarck y espero que el día de hoy se diviertan con el nuevo capítulo – Al ser su primera vez en esto, Bismarck también se presentó a la audiencia, pero igual Nagato no se quedó atrás.

Al fin la semana pasada no tuvimos capitulo por ser Semana Santa, pero ya volvimos para entrenarlos este bonito sábado – Nagato también estaba lista para retomar sus labores en el fanfic.

Y hoy al fin nuestros héroes han llegado a Ciudad Celeste para desafiar a Misty por su segunda medalla de gimnasio, esperamos una gran batalla – Mutsu informo en ese momento como estaba la situación del fanfic.

Es verdad, ya es la hora que las cosas suban de tono en el fanfic, que está poniéndose bueno a cada capítulo, bien Bismarck tu presentas este capítulo, adelante y haz lo tuyo – Nagato estaba ansiosa del nuevo capítulo semanal y le dejo a Bismarck presentarlo.

De acuerdo lo hare, bueno audiencia, este es el onceavo capítulo de "El Legado de Ash Ketchum" y esperamos les guste, esto está comenzando – Bismarck ni corta, ni perezosa presento el nuevo capítulo a la audiencia.

Título: El Legado de Ash Ketchum

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Acción, aventura, comedia dramática

Sinopsis: Red Alex y su hermana melliza menor Ashley Marie Ketchum se embarcan en un viaje para ser maestros Pokémon como su padre; el Legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, donde demostraran sus habilidades natas de Entrenadores Pokémon…

" _Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri"._

Capítulo 11: Una rival con clase y estilo aparece ¡La entrenadora modelo!

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros héroes se encontraban de paso por el Monte Luna donde Red capturo a un Zubat y Hilary a un Clefairy, mientras en estos momentos se encuentran caminando por la Ruta 4 que los llevara directo a Ciudad Celeste; el sol brilla, el cielo esta azul y nuestros héroes van con el ánimo a tope.

\- Me muero por llegar a Ciudad Celeste, ya quiero ver a la tía Misty, hace mucho que no la vemos – Ashley estaba muy impaciente por llegar a Ciudad Celeste y ver de nuevo a Misty.

\- Yo también hermana, además ya quiero ver que Pokémon usara con nosotros, sin dudas será un buen desafío para nosotros – De igual manera Red compartió las emociones de su hermana melliza al ver de nuevo a Misty, que era una persona muy querida para ellos además de sus padres y esperando que ella les dé una buena batalla.

\- Según recuerdo yo, ella es una Líder de Gimnasio que se especializa en Pokémon de tipo agua ¿Vedad? – Hilary se unió a la conversación de los hermanos Ketchum y les recordó el tipo de Pokémon que se especializaba Misty, en ese momento Heather les hablo.

\- Bueno cuando me enfrente a ella, cuando yo tenía su edad, recuerdo que ella fue un gran desafío no por nada ella es _"La Sirena poco femenina"_ aunque su apodo por el que es más conocida es _"La Reina de los Pokémon de agua"_ Y créanme ella es la mejor entrenadora de este tipo en todo el mundo – En ese momento Heather recordó cuando fue su turno de desafiar a Misty y no le fue tan fácil vencerla, además de menciono la gran reputación que le precede a Misty Sketchit como la mejor entrenadora de tipo agua.

\- Si es así, no puedo esperar para que le demuestre lo que el "Poder Ketchum" puede hacer – Después de oír la grandiosa fama que tenía Misty, Ashley se llenó de ánimo y seguridad de combatir con ella.

\- Lo haremos juntos hermanita, y te aseguro que ganaremos la medalla – Red también estaba ansioso de querer enfrentarla y prometiéndole a su hermana que ganarían la medalla.

\- Si Onii-Chan y así estaremos más cerca de cumplir nuestro sueño. Y de seguro tú también estas ansiosa de combatir ¿Verdad Eevee? – En ese momento Ashley recordó la noble causa y recordando su sueño, mientras al igual que ella, su fiel Eevee estaba ansiosa de querer pelear y seguir demostrando lo fuerte que era.

\- Ese es el espíritu chicos ¡Vamos equipo! ¡A seguir ganando medallas! – Y en ese momento Hilary también se había contagiado del ánimo de los hermanos Ketchum, mientras los cuatro seguían caminando por la Ruta 4.

Finalmente después de horas de caminata, al fin llegaron a su destino como a eso de las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente. Y desde donde estaban, había una espectacular panorámica de Ciudad Celeste al atardecer, digna de una fotografía o una postal que dejo a nuestros héroes impresionados.

\- Que hermoso atardecer hace en Ciudad Celeste, sin dudas es hermoso ver esconderse el sol detrás de las montañas – Red vio cómo se veían los tonos del atardecer en las montañas y en la ciudad.

\- Tienes razón Red, que escena más romántica – En ese momento a Hilary se le pareció muy romántico ver el atardecer junto a Red, mientras lo miraba. Y después Ashley hablo.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a ganar más medallas! ¡Ven Eevee, vamos a ganar! – Ashley estaba ansiosa de querer ir directo a la Ciudad Celeste para desafiar a Misty y tener otra medalla, mientras se adelantaba - ¡No se queden atrás! ¡En marcha! – Desde lo lejos, Ashley llamaba al grupo para volver a seguir su camino.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – En ese momento Red comenzó a seguirle el paso a su hermana melliza y detrás de él fueron Hilary y Heather.

\- ¡Estoy ansiosa de ganar otra medalla! – Hilary tenía su ánimo al máximo mientras seguía a sus amigos directo a Ciudad Plateada.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, ya se encontraban en las calles de Ciudad Celeste y en ese momento se encendieron las luces de la calle, era algo tarde para desafiar al Gimnasio.

\- A juzgar que las luces se están encendiendo, ya es tarde por lo que deberíamos ir directo al Centro Pokémon para ir a pasar la noche, vamos chicos – En ese momento Heather vio las luces de la calle estaban encendiéndose y que estaba oscureciendo, les sugirió a los chicos ir directo al Centro Pokémon.

\- Tienes razón, ya mañana iremos a ver a tía Misty al Gimnasio, vamos Ashley – Dando razón a las palabras de Heather, Red decidió ir al Centro Pokémon a pasar la noche, entonces llamo a su hermana.

\- Esta bien Onii-Chan, pero se me olvidaba que no le avisamos a papi que ganamos nuestra primera medalla – Ashley obedeció a su hermano, y le recordó que no le habían avisado a su papá sobre que ya ganaron su primera medalla.

\- Tienes razón, aun no le hemos dicho, seguro cuando se los digamos mamá y papá estarán muy orgullosos de nosotros – También Red recordó que aún no le habían dicho a sus padres de su primer éxito y sabiendo que al saberlo ellos estarían orgullosos.

\- Bueno, pues ya vamos al Centro Pokémon que ya está anocheciendo y estoy algo cansada – En ese momento Hilary noto que el cielo se ponía de color entre azul marino y negro y además ella ya estaba cansada después de caminar por horas.

\- Pues no se diga más chicos, en marcha al Centro Pokémon – Heather empezó a caminar directo al Centro Pokémon, con Red, Ashley y Hilary siguiéndole el paso y el cansancio ya era notorio en los ojos de los chicos.

Ya al fin llegaron después de 5 minutos de caminar, mientras Heather conversaba con la Enfermera Joy de Ciudad Plateada; nuestros héroes fueron directo a llamar a Ash y Serena, cuando por fin respondieron-

\- Hola hijos míos – Ash cordialmente saludo a sus hijos al verlos, y a su lado estaba su esposa Serena que también estaba para saludar a sus niños.

\- ¿Cómo han estado, mis niños? Seguro están dando lo mejor de ustedes – También Serena saludo a sus hijos y preguntándoles como les estaba yendo hasta ahora.

\- Hola mami, pues nos ha ido bien; ahora mismo estamos en Ciudad Celeste – Ashley saludo a su mamá y avisándole donde están en esos momentos, en ese momento Ash hablo a sus hijos.

\- Si ya están en Ciudad Celeste, seguramente ya han de tener su primera medalla ¿Es verdad? – Ash en ese momento les pregunto sobre su progreso en su viaje, mientras Red y Ashley sacaron sus estuches de medallas.

\- Solo vean y sorpréndanse – Red mostro que en su estuche ya tenía la Medalla roca y lo mismo con su hermana, eso sorprendió a Ash.

\- Bien hecho hijos, seguro dieron una gran batalla; sin dudas lo están haciendo bien – Ash no podía estar más satisfecho al ver el progreso de sus hijos, en ese momento Serena les habla.

\- No lo dudes querido, ellos son nuestros hijos y sé que darán lo mejor en su viaje, lo sé porque yo soy su madre – Serena sabía muy bien que sus hijos eran entrenadores realmente fuertes y que harían su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Lo haremos mamá; ahora que estamos en Ciudad Celeste nos enfrentaremos a la tía Misty y nos divertiremos mucho en batalla – Red le afirmo a su madre que lo harían y comentando que ahora a quien enfrentarían era a Misty, cuando en ese momento Ash sonó nostálgico.

\- Misty, ella fue la Segunda Líder de Gimnasio que me enfrente en Kanto, ella es una entrenadora muy buena niños, no por nada sus títulos la preceden; les recomiendo que no la vayan a subestimar ya que es una adversaria digna de temer y respetar – Ash recordó cómo fue su batalla de Gimnasio con Misty y sabiendo lo excelente entrenadora de Pokémon de agua, además de advertirles que Misty no era del tipo de Líder de Gimnasio al cual no se debía subestimar.

\- Pero sobre todo niños, recuerden que los combates son para divertirse con sus Pokémon, sé que a Misty también hará lo mejor en este combate – Serena les recordó a sus hijos lo más importante de las batalla Pokémon y también mencionando a Misty.

\- Lo sabemos mamá y estén seguros que tendremos otra Medalla más – Red le aseguro a su madre que lo harían y prometiéndoles que ganarían la medalla.

\- Bueno hijos, ya no les quitamos más el tiempo, ya es de noche y necesitaran toda su energía al máximo para poder enfrentar a Misty – En ese momento Serena ya sabía que era hora de despedirse de sus hijos, porque debían descansar adecuadamente para mañana.

\- Nos veremos pronto hijos, y desde aquí como siempre los estaremos apoyando – También Ash se despidió de sus hijos y mostrándoles que estarían ahí para apoyarlos aunque sea en espíritu.

\- Adiós mami, adiós papi; cuídense y nos veremos pronto – Ashley se despidió de sus queridos padres con una linda sonrisa en su cara y además Eevee se despidió también de ellos.

\- Y no se preocupen, yo me mantendré al pendiente de mi hermana, confíen en mi – Además en ese momento Red les aseguro a sus padres que seguiría cuidando de Ashley, como lo ha hecho desde que empezaron su viaje.

\- Lo sabemos hijo, bueno nos veremos después, adiós – Ash sabía que si podía confiar en su hijo, para después terminar la video llamada.

Después de la video llamada, los hermanos Ketchum, Hilary y Heather ese momento fueron al comedor del Centro Pokémon a cenar algo, mientras discutían posibles estrategias para usar con Misty.

\- Bueno chicos, es el mejor momento de pensar en una buena estrategia para vencer a la tía Misty – Ashley estaba ansiosa de armar una súper estrategia para su siguiente batalla de Gimnasio, cuando Heather al tener más experiencia, interrumpió a la Ketchum.

\- Antes que nada chicos, recuerden Misty es una entrenadora y muy poderosa, por lo que derrotarla no será tan sencillo y seguramente sacara lo mejor de su arsenal por tratarse de ustedes. Yo recuerdo que cuando la enfrente me toco luchar contra su Gyarados y créanme no querrán ir sin preparación adecuada contra ella – En ese instante Heather menciono la poderosa entrenadora que era Misty y mencionando como en el pasado se enfrentó a ella.

\- Si hablas de eso, seguramente tienes razón; la tía Misty será un buen reto – Red al parecer capto el mensaje de Heather y sabiendo que Misty no sería una presa fácil.

\- Y dinos Heather ¿Qué Pokémon podríamos utilizar contra la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste? – Hilary le pregunto a Heather sobre cuál sería la mejor estrategia para poder desafiar a la Líder de Gimnasio, y ella le dio su respuesta.

\- Veamos…El tipo agua es fuerte contra el tipo roca, el tipo tierra y por supuesto contra el tipo fuego, es resistente al tipo acero y el tipo hielo, es poco efectivo contra el tipo dragón; pero los de tipo agua son débiles frente a los Pokémon de tipo eléctrico o de tipo planta. Si tienen en alguno de sus equipos a alguno de los siguientes, les recomiendo usarlos y ya verán que les ira muy bien – Mostrando su amplio conocimiento y experiencia como entrenadora; Heather les explico a los chicos, las fortalezas y debilidades de los Pokémon de tipo agua, y en ese momento Ashley ya decidió su estrategia.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo chicos! – Ashley con una expresión de descubrimiento, ya tenía en mente su estrategia, y en eso Red le habla a su hermana.

\- ¿Ya tienes una estrategia, hermana? – Al ver la expresión de Ashley, Red estaba asombrado de la rápida resolución de su hermana menor.

\- Así es Onii-Chan, y se justamente a quienes usare para mi batalla – Con mucha seguridad en su voz, la joven Ketchum le aseguro a su hermano que ya la tenía y que además sabia a cuales Pokémon usaría en combate.

\- ¿Y cuáles son? Claro si no te es molestia decirnos – En ese momento Hilary se llenó de curiosidad por escuchar la respuesta de Ashley.

\- Son…Pikachu y Bulbasaur; ellos son de los tipos que pueden vencer a un tipo agua – Ashley revelo a cuales de sus Pokémon utilizaría en su batalla, en ese momento Eevee la miro y su entrenadora le respondió – Pero por supuesto ¿Puedo contar contigo, Eevee? – Al ver los expresivos ojos de su Eevee, Ashley sabía que tenía que ponerla ya que era muy cercana a ella, cosa que la Pokémon acepto gustosa.

\- Bueno, yo aún debo pensarlo muy bien, pero yo daré lo mejor para ganar la Medalla – Red con su ánimo típico estaba seguro que ganaría la Medalla, pero sin sonar arrogante.

\- Y yo también hare lo mejor, como en mi batalla en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y de seguro los voy a sorprender a todos, y así un paso más para entrar en la Liga Pokémon – También Hilary estaba segura de que volvería a ganar en este gimnasio y poder sorprender a todo en la Liga de la Meseta Añil.

\- Yo también espero verlos ahí, además de que sus padres estarían realmente orgullosos, así como me siento yo de ustedes en este momento – Heather también tenía grandes expectativas de nuestros héroes y asegurándoles el orgullo de sus padres y obvio el de ella misma.

\- Bueno, ya mañana nos pondremos en acción, ya es la hora de irnos a descansar – Después de tan interesante charla, Red que estaba ya cansado tenía ganas de irse a dormir para el reto del día de mañana.

\- Tienes razón Onii-Chan, debo estar al 100 para dar lo mejor y así tendré mi segunda medalla – Dándole la razón a su hermano, Ashley se preparó para descansar y tener energía para el día de mañana.

\- Bueno, quizás necesite una buena noche de descanso y así quizás tenga una estrategia para el día de mañana – También ese momento Hilary ya estaba lista para descansar.

Posteriormente fueron a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche y poder descansar tranquilamente. Y en sueños Ashley se miraba enfrentando a Misty y dándole una batalla digna de escribirse para la posteridad y mientras su papá le alzaba su pulgar en alto y le decía que estaba realmente orgulloso de ella; pues para ella era lo que más deseaba, tener la aprobación de su amado padre, mientras ella daba risitas cosa que su Eevee noto. Con Red, el soñaba que se enfrentaba a su hermana en la final de la Liga de Kanto, su Pokémon era Charizard y el de su hermana era un Venasaur y así cumpliendo su promesa, pues él no veía mejor rival que su propia sangre; con Hilary tenía un sueño donde al final su madre y su abuela aceptan las decisiones de ella. Así pasaron la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, sin dudas ya estaban animados por ir directo al Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste para ganar su siguiente medalla; sin dudas el más ansioso era Red.

\- Que emoción, hoy es un buen día para desafiar a un gimnasio y ganar medallas – Red estaba que desbordaba ánimo y entusiasmo, y no tardo en contagiar a su hermana melliza.

\- Yo también Onii-Chan, me siento con mucha energía para pelear y de seguro mis Pokémon y yo daremos lo mejor ¿Verdad que si, Eevee? – Ashley estaba igual que su hermano mellizo, y sabiendo que dará lo mejor para ganar y hablándole a su querida Eevee que le respondió positivamente a su entrenadora.

\- Oigan, no se olviden de mí, yo también voy a darlo todo en este combate de Gimnasio – Hilary les interrumpió a los hermanos Ketchum al sentir que estaba siendo dejada a un lado.

\- Esta bien chicos, en marcha – Heather después de escuchar los ánimos de los chicos, se dispusieron para ir directo al Gimnasio Pokémon.

Después de salir del Centro Pokémon, comenzaron a caminar para el Gimnasio, mientras conversaban que ya tenían su estrategia lista para enfrentar a Misty, y en ese momento Ashley se adelantó a toda velocidad al Gimnasio junto a su Eevee.

Cuando al fin llegaron al Gimnasio, el cual era inconfundible por su tamaño y estructura la cual era forma de hongo con el techo de rayas de colores magenta y amarillo, con elementos que recordaban a olas y la imagen de un Seel. Mientras Ashley estaba parada enfrente del Gimnasio y en ese momento su hermano y las demás le dieron alcance.

\- Que rápida eres hermanita – Red trataba de recuperar el aliento después de seguir a su hermana, mientras la veía parada enfrente del Gimnasio.

\- Al fin llegamos Onii-Chan, que emoción, ya estoy deseosa de ver de nuevo a la tía Misty, al tío Tracey y a Troy – Ashley estaba muy emocionada de ver otra vez a Misty y a su familia.

\- Yo también hermana, sabes me pregunto que Pokémon usara ella y escuche que tiene un Gyarados, que emocionante – Red en ese momento recordó a uno de los Pokémon más fuertes que tenía Misty y esperando a que ella lo usara, en ese momento Hilary se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡En marcha y esforcémonos! – Hilary ya estaba lista para el desafío de su segunda batalla de Gimnasio.

En ese momento caminaron para la puerta principal del Gimnasio, pero por el camino vieron un letrero que decía lo siguiente _"Leaf Oak estuvo aquí; Red Ketchum es un Loser"_ sin dudas Leaf ya estuvo aquí y al parecer ya había ganado su medalla y lo puso para hacer molestar a Red, cosa que lo puso algo alterado.

\- Leaf, ya nos tiene ventaja y de seguro ya fue directo por su tercera medalla – Red se sentía algo molesto por la broma de Leaf, mientras Hilary también se lo tomo enserio.

\- No tiene derecho a hacerte eso Red, cuando la vea le voy a dar una lección – Hilary estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a Leaf que nadie se mete con Red. Y Ashley sabía que así eran las cosas.

\- Ay contigo chica Oak, siempre con tus bromas; bueno olvidémonos de la bromita de Leaf y vamos a ganar nuestra medalla – Ashley sabía muy bien cómo era la rivalidad entre Leaf y su hermano, y queriendo dejar pasar por alto la broma, fueron directo a la puerta del Gimnasio.

Pero en ese momento vieron que en la puerta había una nota que decía lo siguiente _"La Líder de Gimnasio no se encuentra por el momento, volverá dentro de 3 días; una disculpa a los entrenadores"_ Cosa que dejo a Ashley muy desilusionada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡La líder de gimnasio no está! – Ashley estaba triste de que Misty no estuviera en ese momento, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo, en ese momento Red y las demás la alcanzaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ashley? – Red al no saber que le paso a su hermana, fue a checarla para ver si estaba bien. En eso Ashley le informa.

\- La tía Misty no está, y no sabemos hasta cuándo volverá… ¡Yo tenía ganas de enfrentarla y para ganar mi segunda medalla! – Ashley estaba portándose algo caprichuda al no poder enfrentar a Misty.

\- Cálmate Ashley, seguro cuando vuelva Misty estará deseosa de enfrentarlos a los tres, pero anda no te pongas así – Heather trato de calmar a Ashley, y en ese momento apareció una persona y por lo visto era la encargada del aseo. Al verlos se acercó a ellos.

\- Muy buenos días tengan jóvenes – El hombre de mantenimiento se presentó amablemente a nuestros héroes y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

\- Buenos días señor, una pregunta ¿Sabe de casualidad, cuando la Líder de Gimnasio dejo esa nota? Es que veníamos a desafiarla, pero no está – Red pregunto sobre la nota y el asunto de su visita, a lo que el conserje dio su respuesta.

\- Ah eso, si no se preocupen ya pasaron dos días desde que la Líder y su familia dejaron la nota, por lo que el día de mañana a esta hora estará de regreso – El conserje les informo del tiempo de la nota, eso sin dudas reanimo a Ashley.

\- Bueno, eso lo aclara todo, le agradecemos el dato – Heather le agradeció al conserje por la información del gimnasio.

\- No hay de que señorita, que tengan muy buen día, hasta luego – Con una sonrisa en su cara el conserje se despidió de ellos, para seguir barriendo el suelo de afuera del gimnasio.

Después Red y las demás salen del gimnasio, mientras los cuatro conversan sobre lo que harían en ese momento al no poder enfrentarse en ese momento a Misty.

\- Bueno ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Ya que la tía Misty no estará hasta mañana – Ashley estaba esperando escuchar alguna idea ya sea de su hermano, de Hilary o de Heather; para matar el tiempo hasta el día de mañana.

\- Pues no lo sé hermana, yo igual tenía ganar de tener la batalla de Gimnasio, así que no se me ocurre nada – Red no tenía otro plan, pues quiera tener su medalla.

\- A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada, tu propones algo Heather – Igualmente Hilary no tenía ninguna idea para aportar, en eso le pregunto a Heather y le respondió.

\- Pues vamos a relajarnos un rato al parque, podemos comer algo y después entrenamos un rato ¿Qué les parece? – Heather dio la sugerencia de lo que podían hacer para matar el tiempo, de inmediato Red y las chicas la aceptaron.

\- Me gusta la idea, pero espero que tía Misty regrese mañana, ya estaba ansiosa de combatir – Ashley estaba muy feliz de la idea, pero aun quejándose de que no podía pelear con Misty, en eso Hilary le habla.

\- Vamos Ashley, no todo el tiempo vamos a estar combatiendo; necesitamos un momento para tomar un pequeño descanso y relajarnos para estar siempre listos para la acción – Hilary le hablo a Ashley de no siempre estar en combate y que necesitaba tomar un descanso de vez en cuando.

\- Hilary tiene razón hermana, además necesitas estar en calma total para que puedas pelear adecuadamente y mira que tía Misty es una Líder de Gimnasio muy, pero muy poderosa – Red le dio la razón a Hilary y recordándole a su hermana lo fuerte que era Misty como líder, en eso Ashley ya no protesto y caminaron directo al parque.

Después de 5 minutos de caminar, finalmente llegaron al parque donde vieron las hermosas áreas verdes, las bancas, puestos de alimentos y una gran fuente con la figura de un Vaporeon que la coronaba, en ese momento vieron que había una enorme multitud de personas aglutinando el parque.

\- Miren eso, hay mucha gente en el parque ¿Qué estará pasando? – Ashley noto la gran cantidad de personas reunidas en el parque.

\- Si, esto es algo curioso, mejor vayamos a ver qué sucede – Red le sugirió a las chicas ir a ver que sucedía, mientras ellos se acercaban a la multitud; en ese momento empezaron a preguntar que sucedía en ese momento.

\- Disculpe señor ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Hilary trato de llamar la atención a un señor que veía lo que pasaba, pero no escucho a la chica. Cuando Heather se acercó a una chica.

\- Buenos días – Heather saludo a la chica, que la escucho y le prestó atención.

\- Muy buenos días – La chica muy amablemente le devolvió el saludo a Heather, cuando en ese momento ella le pregunto el motivo.

\- Disculpa, pero veo que hay mucha gente reunida aquí en el parque ¿Está sucediendo algo importante? – Heather le pregunto a la chica el motivo de que hubiera tanta gente reunida en el parque al mismo tiempo, ella dio su respuesta

\- Pues aquí está la súper modelo, Michelle, ella es toda una celebridad en la Región Kanto, solo mira – En ese momento la chica le dijo a Heather la razón de que tanta gente estuviera ahí, y le mostro una revista donde salía la ya mencionada Michelle.

Michelle es una adolescente atractiva de unos 15 años de edad, de piel clara, cabello de color verde claro con dos mechones que le salían para arriba y ojos color fucsia, sin dudas tenía un buen cuerpo y a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales y su buena personalidad, era una modelo muy buena. En ese momento, ella estaba ahí haciendo una sesión de modelaje de una exclusiva marca de ropa para promocionar su colección de primavera, mientras era fotografiada por varios paparazzi y rodeada de muchos de sus fans, cuando en ese momento nuestros héroes la miran.

\- ¿Esa es Michelle? Vaya sí que es muy bella – Hilary vio de cerca a la afamada modelo, y notando lo hermosa que era.

\- Sin dudas es muy buena en lo que hace, es muy fotogénica – Red también noto lo excelente modelo que era Michelle, y eso provoco que Hilary lo viera con una mirada de mala leche. Pero al verla Ashley no entendía como una chica como Michelle era tan especial.

\- No le veo nada especial a Michelle, además no sé porque tanto alboroto por una modelo – Ashley fue sincera en su comentario mientras veía a Michelle, mientras ella volteo a verla directo a los ojos, pero después siguió posando para las fotos. Cuando en ese instante Hilary vio un puesto de comida.

\- Creo que veo un local abierto para comer algo, vamos – Hilary llamo la atención de los demás al ver lo que parecía ser un local de alimentos abierto, mientras todos a seguían; Ashley se quedó viendo un poco más a Michelle, para después seguirlos.

Después de estas sentados en unas bancas del parque, mientras comían un delicioso mantecado pensaban sobre los desafíos que les presentaría Misty y charlando de otras cosas, pero en cierto punto de la conversación, comentaron algo sobre Michelle y eso hizo sentir a Ashley un poco incomoda, ya que para ella, no veía gran interés en las modelos.

Un poco más tarde, a la hora de comer; Ashley y los demás fueron a una cafetería de la ciudad, mientras estaban comiendo en la televisión paso una breve reseña de la sesión de fotos de Michelle en el parque de Ciudad Celeste, mientras todos en la cafetería miraban impresionados como Michelle lucia bien.

\- Válgame Arceus, esa chica Michelle sí que es toda una diva, para tener 15 años – Uno de los comensales del lugar admiro el talento y belleza de Michelle.

\- Y no solo eso, ella es una buena entrenadora; escuche que ella tiene 3 medallas para participar en la Liga Pokémon – Otro de los comensales de la cafetería hablo de que Michelle no solo era una modelo, sino que también era entrenadora Pokémon.

\- Si, sin dudas es una buena entrenadora, y pensar que hace 3 días gano la Medalla Cascada de "La Sirena poco Femenina", sin dudas ella avanzara muy lejos en la Liga Pokémon – Una comensal también menciono el hecho que Michelle ya hubiera ganado la Medalla Cascada, mientras en la mesa donde estaban nuestros héroes estaban charlando de Michelle.

\- Vaya, además de ser modelo es una entrenadora Pokémon, espero que nos enfrentemos a ella en la Liga – Hilary estaba sorprendida después de escuchar que Michelle era una entrenadora Pokémon.

. Yo me pregunto qué clase de Pokémon usa ella, creo que ella será una buena contrincante – Red también dio su comentario sobre Michelle, en ese momento Ashley se puso desafiante.

\- Hmph… si yo pudiera enfrentarla, le patearía el trasero usando solo un Pokémon, además por ser modelo no creo que sea tan buena como yo lo soy – Ashley dio su comentario y estaba sonando engreída al hablar de Michelle.

\- Cálmate Ashley, no me digas que ¿No te gustan las modelos? – Heather trato de poner a Ashley en razón, y al notar que tenía una actitud negativa ante las modelos, Heather le pregunto a Ashley sobre su animadversión por las modelos, y Ashley le contesto.

\- No sé qué le ve todo el mundo a ellas, ¡Ja! Súper modelos…solo son chicas mimadas, creídas, que no se alimentan adecuadamente, que solo piensan en sí mismas y aparentan ser perfectas, si Michelle estuviera aquí la retaría sin dudarlo – Ashley les dijo a todos sobre lo que pensaba de las modelos y deseando retar a Michelle, pero lo que no sabía es que su deseo se iba a cumplir.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues ven e inténtalo, niña engreída – Lo que no sabía Ashley es que detrás de ella, estaba comiendo la misma Michelle que había escuchado todo lo que Ashley dijo sobre ella y aceptando el reto de la Ketchum.

\- ¡Tu! – Ashley sonó desafiante al ver que Michelle estaba ahí, sin dudas tenía ganas de enfrentarla en una Batalla Pokémon. Cuando los que estaban en la cafetería notaron que Ashley estaba retando a Michelle.

\- ¿Así que piensas que soy una tonta mimada? Pues yo creo que tu solo eres una muchachita engreída – Michelle también se defendió de las afirmaciones de Ashley, y diciéndole lo que pensaba de ella.

\- ¿Yo una engreída? ¡Se acabó, voy a acabar contigo! – Ashley se enfadó por la afirmación de Michelle, mientras tomaba una Poké Ball lista para tener una batalla con ella.

\- ¿Con que sí, eh? ¡Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, maldita enana! – Michelle también al parecer acepto el reto de Ashley de una batalla Pokémon, pero antes que lo hicieran; Heather intervino.

\- ¡Ya basta las dos! ¡Las Batallas Pokémon, no son para resolver tontas diferencias entre personas! – Heather les alzo la voz a ambas chicas, en eso Michelle se levantó de su mesa y salió de la cafetería, mientras Ashley se enfadó con Heather.

\- ¿Por qué interviniste Heather? Yo podría haber limpiado el suelo con ella, iba a tener mi pelea – Ashley le reprochó a Heather su actitud ante lo que hubiera sido un reto.

\- Las mejores peleas son las que se evitan; no te dejes llevar Ashley eso te puede hacer perjudicial para el futuro, escucha; no es bueno que seas así, tu eres una niña realmente buena – Heather le hablo a Ashley con sabiduría, en eso la Ketchum reacciono y se disculpó.

\- Lo siento Heather, me deje llevar por el ego; pero no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando la veo – Ashley se disculpó con Heather por el tonto incidente que protagonizo con Michelle.

Después todos olvidaron el pequeño incidente y siguieron comiendo; antes de volver al Centro Pokémon los tres tomaron una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento para el día de mañana que era cuando Misty regresaba al Gimnasio, posteriormente el día se vino rápido y anocheció.

A la mañana siguiente hacia algo de niebla; Ashley se despertó primero, por lo que hizo lo que cada mañana hace y es salir a correr junto a Eevee, después de ponerse su ropa de ejercicios salió del Centro Pokémon y comenzó su rutina. Mientras ella corría por las calles de Ciudad Celeste, se topó con una cara familiar; era Michelle y por lo visto también hacia lo mismo que Ashley, ella estaba vestida con un conjunto deportivo de pants color rosa con dos rayas blancas a los lados, una playera amarilla, una sudadera que hacia juego con los pantalones que tenía amarrada en la cintura y unos zapatos de deporte color verde con blanco, y vio como Ashley se acercaba a ella y mientras ambas corrían una al lado de la otra, conversaron.

\- Vaya, pero si es la pequeña bocona de ayer, ya se me hacía raro que el día este con esta niebla – Michelle noto la presencia de Ashley, y al parecer dando un comentario que no fue del agrado de Ashley.

\- Cállate, agradece que mi hermana me detuvo, sino te hubiera aplastado ayer – Ashley sonó algo arrogante, a lo que Michelle se mofo de ella.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues por lo que veo, solo crees que eres la mejor, cuando en el fondo puedes sentirte insegura de ti misma, dime algo ¿Acaso temes no ser una buena entrenadora? – Como si hubiera podido leer la mente de Ashley, supo definirla a la perfección; eso la dejo sorprendida y le hablo.

\- ¿Y eso que te importa a ti? Solo eres una modelo, no me conoces como soy yo – Ashley se trató de defender de la afirmación de Michelle, y ella igual lo hizo.

\- Y tú tampoco me juzgues sin conocerme, solo eres una niña – Michelle le sugirió a Ashley lo mismo. Ya después Ashley no dijo nada, mientras ambas seguían corriendo y entonces ninguna de las dos se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de unos acantilados, pero por la niebla no los vieron.

En ese momento Michelle volteo a ver a Ashley que iba detrás de ella, pero mientras la miraba no se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del borde del acantilado, pero en ese momento la Eevee de Ashley alcanzo a ver y puso alerta a su entrenadora que vio lo cerca que Michelle estaba de caer, cuando le aviso.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Estas cerca del borde del acantilado! – Ashley trato de advertir a Michelle de lo cerca que estaba, y cuando ella volteo a verla su pie resbalo y cayo por él, pero logro sostenerse de una rama.

\- ¡Ayúdame por favor! – Michelle se estaba sosteniendo con sus fuerzas de la rama para no caerse, cuando en ese momento Ashley se acercó para ayudarla a subir.

\- ¡Tranquila, ya voy a ayudarte! – Ashley estaba al borde del acantilado y mirando abajo trato de calmar a Michelle, que se sentía más y más asustada.

\- No creo poder resistir más, me resbalo, ayúdenme por favor – Michelle con mucho temor en su voz, se sentía que cada vez se resbalaba más y más de la rama, en eso a Ashley se le ocurrió una idea. Vio que detrás de ella había un árbol y traía sus Poké Balls.

\- Creo que tengo una idea, resiste solo un poco más – En ese momento Ashley metió las manos a la bolsa de su sudadera y saco una Poké Ball - ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo! – En ese momento la Ketchum saco a Bulbasaur, y Michelle estaba confundida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer hacer? – Le pregunto la peli verde ante la acción de Ashley, cuando ella le dio órdenes a su Bulbasaur.

\- Bulbasaur, necesito que uses Látigo Cepa, para bajarme a donde esta Michelle – En ese momento Ashley le dio sus órdenes a su Pokémon, que con su Látigo Cepa comenzó a bajar a Ashley a donde estaba Michelle – Un poco más, un poco más – Ashley le decía a su Pokémon la bajara más lentamente a donde estaba la modelo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Ashley? Es muy peligroso – Michelle vio como Ashley era bajada a donde ella estaba, pero fue calmada por la voz de la Ketchum.

\- Tranquila, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, solo toma mi mano – Ashley calmo a Michelle y le extendió la mano, entonces ella la tomo con fuerza – Listo Bulbasaur, ya nos puedes subir – Al tener a Michelle, Ashley le ordeno a Bulbasaur subirlas, en ese momento el Pokémon retrocedía, hasta que al fin ambas ya estaban a salvo – Gracias por tu ayuda Bulbasaur, regresa – Después de ayudar a su entrenadora a subir a Michelle, Ashley le agradeció y lo devolvió a su Poké Ball, mientras Eevee regreso al hombro de su entrenadora y en ese instante Michelle estaba sorprendida de lo que Ashley hizo por ella.

\- Tu…me salvaste – Michelle estaba sorprendida de que Ashley la hubiera salvado de caerse, sabiendo las pequeñas diferencias que tenían.

\- Si, no puedo permitir que ninguna persona salga herida, además ahora que te veo si estas hecha para esto del modelaje, y lo admito eres muy buena para esto, te pido una disculpa por como actué ayer contigo – Ashley le puso en claro que estaba para ayudar a todo entrenador que lo necesitara, además de que se dio cuenta que Michelle era una buena modelo y pidiéndole disculpas por lo de ayer.

. Yo también quiero disculparme contigo por decirte que era una enana engreída y gracias por haberme salvado – También Michelle se disculpó con Ashley por el roce de ayer y agradeciéndole el que la haya rescatado.

\- No agradezcas, por cierto soy Ashley; Ashley Marie Ketchum – Ashley se presentó a Michelle, y ella también hizo lo mismo.

\- Que lindo nombre tienes, mucho gusto; yo soy Michelle – Michelle elogio el nombre de Ashley, para después presentarse cordialmente y ambas se dieron la mano.

Después las dos regresaron a Ciudad Celeste, donde fueron a desayunar algo juntas y charlar un ratito.

\- Te lo juro, Misty es una líder muy fuerte, de hecho creía que iba a ser derrotada en combate, pero no me desespere y así obtuve mi tercera medalla – Michelle al parecer le hablo a Ashley de su experiencia en combate con Misty y sobre como obtuvo su medalla de gimnasio.

\- Y bueno apenas intento tener mi Segunda Medalla, además la Líder de Gimnasio es muy amiga de mis padres – Ashley le menciono a Michelle que aún estaba por ganar su medalla, y que Misty era conocida de sus padres, cuando eso puso a Michelle más interesada.

\- ¿Un momento Ashley? ¿La líder de Gimnasio conoce a tus padres, pero quiénes son? – Con mucho interés en lo que quería saber, Michelle le pregunto a Ashley sobre su familia.

\- Mis padres son Ash y Serena Ketchum – Ashley al fin le revelo a Michelle quienes eran sus padres, y eso la impresiono.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya tus padres son toda una leyenda en todo el Mundo Pokémon! – Michelle expreso su asombro ante la revelación de Ashley.

\- Sí que lo es, bueno mira la hora, ya debo volver al Centro Pokémon, porque estoy segura que todos estarán muy preocupados por mí, muchas gracias por invitarme el desayuno, nos vemos después – Al ver la hora que era en el reloj, Ashley se dispuso a regresar al Centro Pokémon y le agradeció a Michelle el gesto que hizo con ella.

\- Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida Ashley, pero sé que no volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase tendremos nuestra batalla amistosa ¿Si? – En ese momento Michelle se despidió amistosamente de su nueva amiga y rival, mientras le aseguraba que se volverían a ver para tener su batalla, mientras le extendía la mano.

\- Si, dalo por hecho Michelle, nos volveremos a ver pronto, bueno te deseo suerte en tus próximas sesiones de modelaje – Ashley le aseguro a Michelle con una sonrisa que era seguro que pasaría y deseándole suerte en el futuro, mientras también le extendía la mano.

\- Y tu suerte en tu batalla de gimnasio, sé que lo harás genial – También Michelle le deseo suerte a Ashley y en ese momento ambas se estrecharon la mano como señal de amistad.

Después Ashley regreso a tiempo al Centro Pokémon para ducharse y prepararse para su gran día, luego de vestirse se encontraba lista para ir al Gimnasio con su hermano, Hilary y Heather, mientras por el camino, pensaba en su nueva amiga y sobre cómo se reconciliaron; ya después de caminar 10 minutos al fin llegaron al Gimnasio y esta vez ya estaba lista Misty para recibirlos, pero antes se quedaron afuera del Gimnasio, mientras meditaban sobre su batalla contra Misty y que Pokémon usarían contra ella y viceversa.

\- Bueno chicos, en marcha; seguro tía Misty está lista para enfrentarnos – Ashley estaba ansiosa de entrar en el Gimnasio para retar a Misty, cuando Red también le hablo.

\- Si, esperemos que nuestras estrategias funcionen, recuerda que ella es una Líder de Gimnasio muy poderosa, pero esperemos que podamos ganar nuestra Medalla – Red tenia fe de que las estrategias que habían estado practicando rindieran frutos con Misty, y él sabía bien que Misty era una líder de gimnasio muy fuerte.

\- Calma Red, los tres podremos ganarle a Misty; además cada día nos hacemos más y más fuerte y juntos pelearemos en la Liga Pokémon – Hilary les dio ánimos a sus amigos que estaban ya listos para entrar en el Gimnasio, y así todos avanzaron hacia la puerta de entrada de él.

Mientras desde una distancia más ajena, se veía a Michelle que observaba a nuestros héroes, mientras ella dirigía su miraba Ashley.

\- Buena suerte Ashley, sé que lo harás genial, espero verte de nuevo – En ese momento Michelle le dese buena suerte a su nueva amiga, para después irse para algún lugar.

" _ **Después de un encuentro con alguien contraria a ella, Ashley y los demás se preparan para su segunda medalla, y para eso se enfrentaran a Misty ¿Qué sorpresas nos esperan para el siguiente capítulo? ¿Conseguirán su medalla? ¿Qué Pokémon usara Misty para la batalla? Solo les diré que. Esta historia continuara…"**_

Bueno eso fue asombroso, Ashley hizo una nueva amiga, sin dudas la amistad lo puede todo – Después de leer el fanfic, Mutsu dio sus puntos de vista del nuevo capítulo.

Fue un excelente capitulo, _vielen dank_ por haberme invitado a ver el nuevo capítulo – Bismarck le agradeció a Nagato y Mutsu por la invitación.

Ahora se aproxima la hora de la verdad; y atención chicos porque en el siguiente capítulo tendremos la segunda batalla de gimnasio de nuestros héroes, esperemos que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto – Nagato nos puso en alerta sobre la trama del siguiente capítulo y despidiéndose.

Muchas gracias por su asistencia al capítulo, soy Mutsu que se despide por ahora y no se olviden de dejarnos un review más un favorito y además de darse una vuelta por el canal de FandeSerena en YouTube, nos vemos – Mutsu también se despidió de nosotros con gran alegría.

 _Wir sehen uns!_ – En alemán, también Bismarck se estaba despidiendo de la audiencia.


End file.
